After Hogwarts
by Hermione5279
Summary: A few years have pass since the trio and some new friends graduate from Hogwarst.Now they are living their lifes normally but something will happend.A fan fic with lots of romance.
1. Chapter one:A new life

Prologue  
  
A few years have pass since Voldemort dead by Harry, Ron, Oliver, Draco and Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy, Hermione never told anyone that she has a sister, a one year older sister and she was a witch too but she was in other school but have been transfer for Hogwarts. Patricia was Hermione's sister and she goes to the sixty year but she was not the only one new in that year, Erin was a transfer too and she became Hermione's and Patricia's best friend. The three girls are always together and Erin was a really nice girl. Erin was the same age has Hermione and she was is Gryffindor too but something will happened in that year, something that no one ever think that could happened and Erin was the one that will do that thing. Draco was changed and that happens because he fall in love with a girl, a girl with blue eyes, long black hair, the same age that him and only a little shorter that Draco. When he saw her the first time he was petrified, he just can't stop staring to her and he knows that he really loves her and he will do anything to win her heart but he will do the right thing because he needs her to happy. That girl was Erin and for Draco she was everything, he don't mind that she was in the Gryffindor house our she was the trio new friend. But Draco was afraid of what his father will do if he finds out that his only son was in love with a girl that have for best friend two muggle born. During that year Draco done everything to win her heart and finally that day came and he was the happiest men in the universe. Once again Harry has an encounter with Voldemort and hopefully we get out alive. In the vacation Harry have the biggest luck and was pass the vacation in Hermione's house, Harry have the best days of his life and one day when they are in Diagon- Ally they found Oliver Wood the ex-keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver and Patricia start a good friendship, almost everyday they are together and Hermione was really happy because she knows that her sister was in love. Erin and Draco are in heaven because they really love each other and that was the most amazing feeling that we can ever have. The classes begin again and that year was good, Ron starts dating Lavender and he was really happy with her and it looks like the world was much better but unfortunately that happiness ends when Voldemort try to kidnap Hermione and Harry was really furious but Dumbledore saves Hermione. In that year the Gryffindor Quidditch team once again won the cup, but something will happened that will make Harry really happy, something that will make his life complete now more than ever and that is that he finally will have a house and someone who really cares about him because Sirius name was finally cleared and Harry will live with him. And finally he will be happy and have a family that loves him so much, Hermione, Ron, Patricia, Erin and Draco are really happy about the news and they all know how much this means to Harry. Hermione, Patricia, Ron, Erin and Draco pass the vacations with Harry and Sirius in their new house; during the vacation Ron break up with Lavender because she was cheating on him. In one of the days that they are in the Diagon-Alley Ron found love again. That girl have shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and was only a few inches shorter than Ron. They start talking and Ron finds out that she was on the Ravenclaw house; she was smart, very nice and funny. Her name is Melissa and Ron was really in love with her they pass everyday together. During the school year all students are really afraid of what Voldemort could do. Harry, Ron, Oliver and Draco are afraid of what could happen to their girlfriends and that was normal but unfortunately Voldemort attacked the girls and their boyfriends are really furious and with the help of Dumbledore they fight Voldemort and finally they killed him. The girls are fine and they all graduated, now they all are qualified wizards and witches. Fudge was no longer the Minister of Magic and now Arthur Weasley was the new minister, life was better and now peace and happiness are what all wizards and witches feel.  
  
Chapter 1: A new life  
  
After some years has pass Ron and Melissa finally get married, Sirius found love and some years after he and Caroline married. Hermione, Patricia and Erin live together; the house was big, has lots of rooms, a big swimming pool and was really cool. The three girls and their boyfriends work in the Minister of Magic, the life was wonderful and everyone was happy. It was almost dinner time and Erin was locked in her bathroom. "Erin come-on get out of there, in a few minutes Draco will be where." Said Hermione. "I can't get out, I am a mess I just can't see Draco like this." Said Erin. "Erin Caladet get out that bathroom immediately our I'm going to call Draco." Said a furious Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door "Erin you are great I'm sure that Draco will love that dress." Said Hermione. Erin was with a sexy black dress, a little shorter, her hair was straight to her shoulders and her make up was really soft. "I just don't understand why you say that. You are gorgeous." Said Patricia. "I just want to put my hair different to impress Draco but I just failed." "You are such an idiot Erin Caladet he loves you just the way you are." Said Hermione. In that moment the door bell ring and Patricia go see who it was. "Hey Patty how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "Hi Draco I'm fine thank you. Erin is almost ready you can wait in the living room. Do you want anything to drink? Ask Patricia. "No, thanks. By the way Oliver ask me to tell you that he will be a little late today." "Thanks for tell me that and I already expected that." "Hey Draco, Erin is almost ready just wait a phew minutes." Said Hermione. "Hi Hermione. Ok but I just can't understand why you girls take so much time to get ready." "We just want to be great for our boyfriends." Said Hermione. In that moment Erin enter in the living room; Hermione and Patricia leave the couple alone because they already know what is going to happened next. Draco look at Erin and his mouth was totally open. "Draco close you mouth you just look pathetic like that." Said Erin and she was laughing. "Its just you are gorgeous, you are amazing." Draco put his hands on her waist and gets her to his arms, Draco can't take that anymore and starts kissing her passionately, and Erin put her arms around Draco's neck. They just stay there kissing like there's no tomorrow, after they break the kiss the couple get out the house and Draco opens the car door for Erin. He drives away and they go to a very romantic restaurant. Meanwhile has getting ready and was about to leave when Sirius call him. "Hey Harry are you going to sleep here today?" ask Sirius with an evil grin. "Of course. You know that I respect her and we already talk about that and she is not ready and I never going to try anything. I can wait until she is ready and I know that she loves me and I love her too." Said Harry. "You are just like your father and I'm glad that you respect her." Said Sirius with a smile. "I want that the moment when that happened going to be perfect for her and for me and I don't mind if she only be ready much later." said Harry. "I'm glad that you think that you think that way and she is an amazing girl and you know that." "Yes and I'm very lucky for have her. Well I'm going because I don't want to be late." "Ok them. See you later." Harry goes to his car and drive to Hermione's house he was anxious to be with her, he wants to hold her in his arms, kiss her, he just want to be with her. Meanwhile in a restaurant Draco and Erin have a great night together and they are really happy. "This is the greatest night of my whole life and that is because I'm with you." Said Draco. "I feel the same because I'm with you. "Said Erin. "My mom wants to meet you." Said Draco. "Why? You always say that you never want me to see your parents." "My mom is totally different, my mom understands me because she have bad love experience." "You know that you can trust me." Said Erin. "I know, my mom was in love with a muggle born but my grandmother wants her to marry a pure blood but my mom never mind about that blood thing and she continue dating him but my grandmother found and threatened her and she just have to end with him and them she married with my father." Explain Draco. "That is totally sad I mean no one should be obligate to married someone that you don't love." "I know and my mom wants me to be happy so she knows that I really love you and she wants to meet you." "Ok, when you want I can go and meet her and its going to be an honour." "Thanks love. So I have a perfect night for us." Said Draco with a grin. "I really don't like that grin but I'm going to take my chance." Harry was in Hermione's front door and he really wish that was Hermione the person that was going to open the door. "Hi Harry, Hermione is upstairs so go ahead and make her a surprise." Said Patricia with a smile. "Thanks Patty. I'm going to do that." Harry goes to Hermione's bedroom and opens the door really slowly; Hermione was in her computer she was writing some things, Harry slowly go behind her and starts kissing her neck. Hermione just close her eyes feeling his soft lips in her neck, she really love when he do that. "Harry James Potter you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "Yeah I know that but I love kiss this soft neck. I miss you so much love." "I miss you too, oh Harry I hate when you go in that missions I just die thinking if you are ok." "I know honey but it's my work and I have lots of careful." "But Harry I already talk to you about this. Can you work in other thing?" "Hon I really love been an auror and you know that." "I know but when you ask me to try other thing because been auror was really dangerous I do that for you. Please Harry do that for me." Harry just can't resist when she looks at him in that way. "Alright I promise that I'm going to find another job probably the same job has you so I can always be around you my love." Harry and Hermione shared a passionately kiss that both of them love it and they never want to stop that kiss. Meanwhile in the restaurant Draco and Erin finish their dinner and go have a walk in a garden that was in front of the restaurant, the night was amazing, the stars are beautiful and seams so magical. "So what you want to do know?" ask Draco. "I thought that you have everything in your mind." "Yeah I have and one thing you can be sure Erin Caladet." "Really? And what is that thing?" ask Erin. "Tonight you are not going to sleep in your bed." Said Draco with an evil grin. "Wow I'm going to take my chance then." Draco starts kissing Erin's neck and slowly he starts kissing her lips and that sweet kiss pass to a french kiss that Erin and Draco really enjoy. Finally Oliver arrives and Patricia was really glad about that. "Sorry baby but I have to finish some things today." Said Oliver. "That's ok love I was just feeling a little bad." "Why? What's happened?" ask Oliver. "It's nothing important. Harry and my sister are upstairs probably making out and I miss you so much." "I miss you too love." Said Oliver Oliver put his hands on her waist and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and she put her arms around his neck, they just stay there kissing and getting the best of that moment and now Patricia and Oliver are in their little world. Harry and Hermione break the kiss because Harry's mobile phone was ringing. "Hello." Said Harry. "Hi mate. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Said Ron. "Well only a little but never mind. How are you mate?" "I'm great and I have great news to give to you and Hermy." "Cool so what is that?" "I'm going to be a dad. Melissa is pregnant and we are so happy." "Cool mate and congratulations we are really happy." "Thanks mate me and Melissa are going to have a dinner to celebrate so I'm going to send you an owl telling the day and the time. You, Hermy, Patty, Oliver, Draco and Erin and other friends." "Cool and we are going to that dinner with a great pleasure. Thanks." "Now I have to go I talk to you later. Bye." "Bye." Harry turns to Hermione and she was curios about what had happened. "So I know that was Ron but what news he tell you?" ask Hermione. "Melissa is pregnant and he is really happy about in be a dad." Said Harry and put Hermione in his lap. "Great I'm really happy for them." Said Hermione and starts playing with Harry's hair. "He told me that they are going to have a dinner and want all friends there." "That is going to be great." "Well where we are before we are interrupted?" ask Harry with a grin. Hermione don't have time to say anything because Harry's lips are on her lips so they start kissing. Draco and Erin are still in the garden but not for too long. "So do you want to go to another place?" ask Draco. "Yes, I want to go to a place that doesn't have many people." Said Erin. "Ok, but what place you want to go?" ask Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. "Well I was thinking that we can go to your house." Said Erin. "Sure, let's go." Draco and Erin go to his house and when they get there they go to the living room. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "No thanks. By the way you are that cute baby?" ask Erin. "In that photo? Yes, I'm that baby but I'm not cute." Said Draco. "You are really cute. That's your mom?" "Yeah, she is really beautiful but now she is really different." "She was really beautiful with that long blond hair, blue eye. I bet that she can have all the man's that she wants." "But the only one that she really want she can have." "Sorry love. I know that you don't want to talk about that." "I'm fine, but I will be much better if you give me a kiss." Said Draco with a grin. Erin seats in his lap and starts kissing Draco in the lips, the kiss was wonderful and they love been in each other arms, for Erin that was the most wonderful place in the whole world and she really want to be with Draco forever. Draco was really happy he really loves Erin and he knows that he wants to be with her forever, he wants to live with her and wake up and the first thing he wants to do is giving her a good morning kiss in that amazing lips, they just stay there kissing it seams that the time have stopped so they just stay there kissing and enjoy the time that they are together and must important the love that they have for each other. Patricia and Oliver break the kiss and they decide that was time for them to go. "Well I don't want to disturb them so I will just write a note so that way my sister will know that we don't are here." Said Patricia. "That's a good idea and I'm sure that they are kissing." Said Oliver. So Patricia starts writing a note to Hermione. "Sister. I'm going out with Oliver so I'm not going to have dinner here and I will talk to you later. See you later. Your sister. Patty." Patricia leaves the note in the kitchen table and then Patricia and Oliver go have dinner, in Hermione's bedroom she was in haven because she was with Harry and was kissing the men that she really loved. "You know today I'm going to make our dinner." Said Harry. "So you're going to cook for us? Well let's see what you are making." Said Hermione. "You will love my dinner I cook very well." Said Harry and starts caressing Hermione's face. "I'm sure you do. So let's see what you can do in the kitchen." Harry and Hermione go to the kitchen and Hermione finds the note. "So it's a note from Patty?" ask Harry. "Yep. She and Oliver go have a time for them." "It looks normal I mean they need time for each other and they schedule are not very equal." "I know, it's the first time that we have the house for us." "You are right. Now can you please leave the master work? Because with you in here I can't concentrate." Said Harry. "Ok if you don't want me in here I will go to other place." Hermione was almost in the living room when she feels Harry's hands in her waist, he turns Hermione to him, and she put her arms around Harry's neck. Harry starts kissing her passionately and they just stay there like that. Meanwhile in Draco's house they are in the living room seeing a movie in DVD but they are making out instead of seeing the movie, Erin was always lost in Draco's kisses she never have enough that sweet and tender kisses. In Hermione's house Harry was in the kitchen making dinner and Hermione was in the living room but she was starting feeling bored so she decide in go see what Harry was doing, Hermione found Harry preparing a salad, very slowly Hermione go behind Harry and put her arms around Harry's waist. "You know I thought that I told you to not going in here." Said Harry. "You told me but I just can't stay away from you and this food smells really good." Said Hermione. "You know I can't stay away from you too, I was counting the minutes until you came here and I told you that I cook very well." Said Harry and turns himself to Hermione and he put his arms around her waist. "So you miss me?" "Of course I miss you." "You know that you could do the dinner with magic. And I miss you too." "I know but I prefer doing in the muggle way." "So can you give me one of your sweetest kisses?" ask Hermione with a smile. "Of course but I will not giving you just one kiss." Said Harry with an evil grin. Harry starts kissing her neck then really slowly we starts kissing he starts kissing the way to her lips and when he reach her lips they locked and starting kissing passionately but the kiss pass to a french kiss and them return to a normal kiss but they start making that kiss more deeply. In a restaurant Oliver and Patricia are very happy. "Its so good be with you baby I just wish have a job that have a normal scheduler." Said Oliver. "I know love but you like what you do so I'm glad for you." Said Patricia. "Thanks you know I really love you." In that moment Patricia and Oliver see two of their friends, Neville and his girlfriend Hailey, she have curly brown hair down to her shoulders, chocolate eyes, she was really smart, nice, shy, very friendly, funny, noble. Neville and Hailey start dating in their sixty year she was a transfer and she was in Gryffindor house and very quickly she became the trio friend and Erin and Patricia friend too, she and Neville are really happy together, they go to the table where Patricia and Oliver was. "Hi Patty and Oliver. How are you?" ask Hailey. "We are fine and how are you two?" ask Patricia. "Fine, I see that Harry and Hermy are not here." Said Hailey. "Yeah they are in home, seat here with us. A long time that I don't see you two." Said Patricia. Neville and Hailey join them and they start talking about lots of things, Hailey and Patricia go to a table see some drinks. "Patty I'm with a very big problem." Said Hailey. "Hailey what's happened? You know that you can tell me." Ask Patricia. "My cousin is going to leave so now I don't have where to live and I don't know what to do." Said Hailey. "You know that you can live with us I mean the house is really big so you can live with us if you want of course." Said Patricia. "Of course I want you three are my best friends and its going to be really cool." Said Hailey. "Now when you want you can take all your things to the house." "Thanks Patty and I will do that really soon, you know I could go and live with Neville but it's too early for that." "I know what you mean and it's normal." Hailey and Patricia go to their table. Meanwhile in Draco's house Erin and Draco are really happy together. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "Can be a juice." Said Erin. Draco goes to the kitchen and take two juices, a phew minutes have pass and they start kissing again but this time the kiss was more deeper so Draco take Erin in his arms and they go to Draco's bedroom and when they get there Draco laid Erin in his bed and start kissing her neck, then her shoulders, Erin starts unbolting Draco's shirt. "Erin have you sure that you want to do this?" ask Draco. "I'm sure that I want to do this." Said Erin. "I know love but I want this to be perfect for you." "I know sweet but been in here with you and have this night that we have this is more that perfect." Said Erin. "Oh my love I wait for so long for this moment but I always respect you so I will wait for much longer if you ask me." Said Draco. "I really love you Draco and this is more than perfect and I'm really ready." Said Erin. Draco kiss her in the lips and really slowly he starts taking off her dress that moment was totally magic she was in heaven and she knows that she was really happy now with him, Erin really know that was going to be the night that they never going to forget and they know that is going to be the first time that they going to make love. Draco and Erin are taking their love to other step, Harry and Hermione finally break the kiss and Harry goes to the kitchen and finally they start having dinner. "So what you think about my dinner?" ask Harry. "Well is not bad I think that I cook much better than you but this is not bad." Said Hermione. "I know that you are joking with me." Said Harry with a grin. "Really? And how do you know that I am joking?" "Because I love you and I already know what you are thinking if I only look at you." "You are the most wonderful boyfriend that a girl could have and I love you so much Harry James Potter." "You know I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world because I have you and I love you so much." Harry starts kissing Hermione in the lips so passionately that they just can't let go from each other, Harry knows what he wants for the future and he knows that he really wants is to stay the rest of his life with Hermione, wake up in the morning and the first thing that he wants to see is her beautiful face, kiss her soft and tender lips in the first thing in the morning and he knows that he really wants to married with her and now they are in heaven because they really love each other. Meanwhile in the restaurant Patricia, Oliver, Hailey and Neville are having a great time the dinner was really great and the talks are really amazing too they are really enjoin that night and they have lots of fun. "You know I think that we should do this more times and with more people too." Said Hailey. "Yeah that is going to be a great idea and I'm sure that is going to be really funny." Said Patricia. "So the only thing that we need to do is tell the others." Said Neville. "Yeah you are right and we talk to them tomorrow." Said Oliver. "Yeah and by the way what are you going to do next?" ask Neville. "We don't know maybe we are going to o pub have a drink our something." Said Oliver. "We know a very cool pub. You want to go?" ask Neville. "Yeah of course. What you think love?" ask Oliver. "Of course this is going to be really cool." Said Patricia. In Hermione's house she and Harry already clean the dishes and now they are in the living room. "Love I have one thing to tell you." Said Harry. "What is? Harry what you want to tell me?" ask Hermione. "Love I found this great song that tell what I feel when I am with you and Hermy this song that I'm going to sing is only for you my love." Said Harry. Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and starts singing.  
  
The song of a little bird, the joy in three little words I know it's real, that's how it feels to be loved by you The stars from a midnight sky, the melody from a lullaby There's nothing real that I wouldn't steal to be loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, it's only cause it shows  
  
A smile to put you on a high, a kiss that sets your soul alight Would it be all right if I spend tonight being loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, It's only cause it shows  
  
Your love is released, and you move me with ease And you rescue me time after time Oh oh you give all And you take it all in your stride Oh with all the power of a symphony that's how my Heart beats when you're holding me I can't conceal, this is how it feels to be loved by you Oh yeah, to be loved by you If everybody knows it's only cause it shows Because I take your love Everywhere I go, I know what it is I need It's clear as a shallow stream It's as it seams, my only dream To be loved by you  
  
Hermione have tears in her eyes and that was the most beautiful thing that she ever heard and what she was feeling can't be described. "I love you so much Harry and that was so beautiful." Said Hermione. "I love you too and that was what I feel." Said Harry. Harry starts kissing Hermione on the lips and now he feels completed because he was with her. It was morning and Erin wakes in Draco's bed, he was with his arms around her waist and he was still sleeping, Erin looks at him and starts caressing his face and Draco smile. "If this is a dream please don't wake me up. "Said Draco. "This is not a dream I am in here with you and we just have the most amazing night." Said Erin. "So stay here with me the rest of the day." "I can't I have to work and I have to go and change the clothes." "But we can have lunch together?" "Of course you go and pick me up at lunch time." "Ok, it's so good wake up and see you right next to me." "I love wake with you on my side but now I really have to go our I'm going to get late for work." Erin gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. "You know you look really sexy with my shirt on." "Thanks and you know I love seeing you only with boxers but I have to go." Some minutes have pass and Erin was in the front door giving a lat kiss to Draco.  
  
Chapter 2: Oh God this can't be true  
  
A few days have pass and Hailey was now living with Hermione, Patricia and Erin, of course the girls already know what happened with Erin and Draco that night and they all know that they really loved each other. It was the day of the dinner in Ron's and Melissa's house and the four girls are getting ready. Erin was starting getting a little sick and Hailey see that. "Erin are you alright? You are white." Said Hailey. "I feel a little sick that's all." Said Erin. "Maybe you need to eat something you don't eat breakfast our lunch today." "Yeah you are right I'm going to eat something this is just hungry." "If you need anything just tell me I'm going to my room and finish getting ready." "Thanks Hailey but I'm going to be fine." Hailey goes to her room and Erin goes to the kitchen to eat something, she prepares a sandwich, a piece of cake and drinks a glass of pumpkin juice and she starts feeling much better now. So Erin goes to her room to finish her hair and change the clothes. It was almost time for them to go and the door bell rings, Hermione go open the door. "Hi Neville how are you?" ask Hermione. "I'm fine thank you. And you? Its Hailey ready?" ask Neville. "I'm fine thanks; she is upstairs if you want you can go to her room." Said Hermione. Neville goes to Hailey's room, Hermione was in the living room when was a knock on the door, Hermione's heart starts beating faster and she goes open the door. "Hey love how are you?" ask Harry. "I am much better now that you are here with me." Said Hermione with a smile. "I miss you baby." "I miss you too. Have you already seen that thing about the job?" "I'm seeing that I already talk with Arthur and he says that it's ok." "Thank you Harry that really mean a lot to me." "I know that love and I do that for you." Harry take Hermione's face in his hands and starts kissing her lips, Hermione put her hands around his waist and they just stay there kissing, Draco arrives in that moment but he doesn't make any noise because he don't want to interrupted that moment. He goes to Erin's room and really slowly he opens the door. "Hi beauty how are you love?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, and how was your day love?" ask Erin. "It was good but is much better now." Draco gets Erin much close to him and starts kissing her very passionately, a few hours ha pass and the four girls and they boyfriends are now in Ron's and Melissa's house. And they find lots of friends there and the Weasley family are all there. "Hi George its good to see you again how is the shop?" ask Harry. "It's going really great." Said George. "Where is Fred? I didn't see him yet." Ask Draco. "Fred is talking with Vicki you know who she is. "Said Ron. "Yeah we know her. So Fred likes her?" ask Oliver. "It looks like he have a crush on her but I don't know if she likes him." Said Ron. In the garden Fred was talking with a girl that have gold blond curly hair, hazel eyes that are nearly always bright and she was only a few inches shorter than Fred, she was kind, caring, always happy, have a good temper and was really energetic. She and Fred meet in his shop; she was walking in Diagon-Alley and them she enters in the twins joke shop and Fred was petrified only looking at her. "So have you design more clothes?" ask Fred. "Yeah I mean I love doing that and I'm going to open a shop in Diagon- Alley." Said Vicki. "That is going to be really cool I'm sure that the girls are going to love that." Said Fred with a smile. "Thanks and I hope that I mean I don't know if the witches are going to like the clothes that I design but I can try." "Of course that they are going to like, your clothes are amazing and you know that." "Thanks Fred you are really sweet and a good friend." Meanwhile Melissa, Hailey, Erin, Patricia and Hermione are talking in the living room. "So how long are you pregnant?" ask Hailey. "Only one month but we are really happy." Said Melissa. "We can see that both of you are really happy." Said Erin. "And you want a boy our a girl?" ask Hailey. "Well we don't know yet but since is going to be our first child we don't mind if it is a boy our girl." Said Melissa. "I can't imagine Ron waking in the middle of the night when the baby starts crying." Said Hermione. "Yeah you are right, Ron loves sleeping until late and hates wake in the middle of the night." Said Melissa with a smile. "But I'm sure that he will not mind because he is your first child." Said Patricia. In that moment Charlie arrives with a girl on his side, the girl have blond hair that reach her shoulders, blue green eyes and have a dancers body, Mrs.Weasley go give a hug to his son. "Oh my god you are great. You are so beautiful." Said Mrs.Weasley and give a big hug to her son. "It's good to see you and you are really good mum." Said Charlie. "Thank you and who is this charming young lady?" ask Mrs.Weasley. "Mum this is my girlfriend Chelsea." Said Charlie and put his arm around Chelsea's waist. "It's a pleasure finally meet you, Charlie told me all about you Mrs.Weasley." said Chelsea with a smile. "Dear just call me Molly and it's a pleasure to meet my son's girlfriend." Said Mrs.Weasley. "Well where is the future dad?" ask Charlie. "He is near the garden." "Thanks mom by the way is Bill here yet?" "No, but I'm sure that he is arriving." Charlie and Chelsea go talk with Ron; Draco goes behind Erin and gives her a kiss on her neck. "So you are ok? I think that you are a little pale." Said Draco concerned. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired that's all." Said Erin with a smile. "Erin if you want I can take you home and stay with you." Said Draco. "Love I'm just fine really don't worry I'm only tired." Said Erin. Erin gives a amazing kiss in Draco's lips that he can't resist but the truth is that Erin was not very well she was a little sick but she don't want that Draco to be worried about her. In the garden under the most beautiful sky full of stars Harry and Hermione are sitting in a chair, Hermione was in Harry's lap, he was whispering something in her ear because she have a big smile in her face. Hermione starts passing her finger in Harry's lips and he kiss her finger. "Its amazing is in here with you under this beautiful sky. "Said Harry with a very sweet voice. "I know I love be alone with you and I can't stand when we aren't together." Said Hermione. "I feel the same baby; I just remember when I reach the button of the stairs to the common room and there you are sitting in the couch with a beautiful smile on your beautiful face." Said Harry with his voice full of love. "I just want so see your face every time I open my eyes, I want see you sleeping." Said Hermione with a smile. "You know I just want live like this forever and with you because you complete my life and you are the most important person in the whole world to me. With out you I will just be lost." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I just love you so much that I can't find enough words to tell you how I feel when I am with you." Said Hermione. Harry put his hands really slowly in her waist; Hermione put her arms around his neck. Harry starts giving little kisses in Hermione's lips but he stop doing that and give her the most romantic and passionately kiss that she ever have and they just stay in their little world and only having the best time of their life. Hermione was in heaven every time that she was with Harry, Harry have the most amazing feeling every time that he was with her, kissing our just looking at her, he just can't be sad when he was with her because Harry just love everything about Hermione and everything that she do. She was the only person that can make him feel so good and happy. Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline. "So do you know where I can find my godson?" ask Sirius with a smile. "Well I think that he is with my sister perhaps they are in the garden." Said Patricia. "Well I can wait to talk to him I don't want disturb them." Said Sirius with an evil grin. "You know I hate when you do that grin it looks like you are thinking about bad things." Said Caroline. "Thanks honey you know that I am a little evil." Said Sirius. Bill arrives with his girlfriend Lauren, Lauren was tall, thin, has hazel eyes, honey blond hair, and was friendly, funny. Bill and Lauren go to the living room where they find Ron, Melissa, Charlie, Chelsea and George talking, Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline, Hailey and Neville are talking with Ginny and Colin. Ginny and Colin are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy together, Dean and Parvati are talking with Seamus and his girlfriend. Erin starts feeling really sick. "Melissa can you tell me where is the bathroom?" ask Erin. "Of course its right there." Said Melissa pointing the bathroom. Erin goes to the bathroom, Patricia and Hailey see Erin going to the bathroom and the two girls go after her to see what was happening to her, Hailey knock on the door. "Erin are you alright? What is happening?" ask Hailey. "I'm just sick that's all." Said Erin trough the door. "Erin come on open the door. You need something?" ask Patricia. "Maybe you can bring me a tea." Said Erin. Patricia and Hailey listen what was happening in the bathroom and they can say that Erin was throwing up and Patricia goes talk with Melissa and see if she can make a tea for Erin, Hailey was outside the bathroom door and try to find out what is happening with Erin. A few minutes have pass and Patricia gets back with tea and Hailey knock on the door. "Erin open the door we have your tea." Said Hailey. Erin opens the door and the two girls see that she was pale. "Thanks, I'm sure that I will be ok now." Said Erin. "So can you tell us what is happening with you?" ask Hailey. "Its nothing it was only something that I eat that make me feel sick." Said Erin starting drinking the tea. "Are you sure? I mean you don't look very well." Said Patricia. Erin, Hailey and Patricia getting back in the living room and Erin seats on the couch since she was not feeling very well. In the garden Harry and Hermione are so good alone and together that they just want to stay like this forever, Harry look in her eyes, he love her eyes they are always full of care and love, he love her smile every time that she smiles he was knock out and was lost only with her, her soft skin it was like velvet every time that he touch her. He just can't get enough of her, Hermione was lost in Harry's beautiful eyes, she always feels safe when he was with her, she loves his messy black hair. Hermione give a small kiss in his forehead. "You know I prefer if you give me a kiss in the lips." Said Harry with a grin. "Well I think that you have enough kisses today Mr Potter." Said Hermione starting teasing him. "Well Miss Granger I just can't get enough of you." Said Harry. Harry was going to kiss her but Hermione gets up of his lap and start running. "If you catch me I will give you all the kisses that you want." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "Alright if its war that you want its war that you get." Said Harry with a grin. Harry starts running after Hermione, she was behind of a tree and Harry really slowly try to catch her but she run away from him, they are running around the pool and Harry really want to catch her. "You know you really run very well." Said Harry. "Well I learn with the best teacher." Said Hermione smiling. Harry have an idea and he pretend to fall on the floor, Hermione see that. "Come on Harry I know that you are faking so I'm not going help you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't say anything our move so Hermione starts getting worried, she goes to his side and he wrapped his arms around her waist and get her on the floor and start twinkle her, but Harry couldn't resist and stop twinkle her instead he starts kissing her on the lips and she don't refuse the kiss. Fred and Vicki are talking when Vicki almost falls but Fred grabs her. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki with a smile. "Your welcome, so do you want go back inside?" ask Fred. "Yeah its better I mean is everyone inside." Said Vicki. "Well not everyone." Said Fred looking at Harry and Hermione kissing. "Yeah you are right, they really love each other." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred and Vicki get back to the house, George was with his girlfriend Rachel, she have a little below shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, she is outgoing, loves jokes. They are together since the twins open the joke shop and they meet each other in the twins shop. The dinner was almost ready and Harry and Hermione break the kiss. "Well I think we should get back inside." Said Hermione. "Yeah I think that you are right but I prefer stay with you right here." Said Harry. "You know lets go our they will come out and see where we are." Said Hermione. Harry and Hermione get back to the house where the dinner was on the table and everyone start taking their places. The dinner was wonderful and everyone was enjoying this time, Erin was not eating much and Hailey, Patricia and Hermione notice that. "Erin are you ok? Do you want other thing?" ask Hailey. "I'm ok I just don't have much hungry." Said Erin. "Erin you throw up all that you eat now you have to eat something." Said Patricia. "Erin eat something you need food you just can't stay like that." Said Hermione. "Ok I'm going to eat. God now I have three mums." Said Erin with a big smile. The dinner was really great and Harry stand up. "We all know why we are here, we are here because our two best friends are going to be parents and I'm sure that this baby is going to be loved and really happy so I propose a toast to Ron, Melissa and of course to their first baby." Said Harry with a smile. All of them stand up and cheering the new parents, Ron and Melissa are really happy because they are with their best friends and family and this is going to be one of the moments that they will never forget. Everyone are have a great night except Erin that was still sick but she try not to show that because she don't want anyone to worried about her, Fred and Vicki are getting very well and Fred was trying to kiss her but she with out knowing always turn the other way so Fred never get the chance to kiss her. The night was really wonderful to everyone, a few days have pass and Erin was always sick, sometimes with much hungry, sometimes she go and throw up everything our other times she can't even smell the food. It was almost night and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up, Hermione, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for her. "Erin open the door. Please tell us what is happening." Said Hermione. "I'm not very well." Said Erin. "When Draco gets here we are going to cancel your dinner with him." Said Patricia. "I think that is better. You do that." Said Erin. In that moment the door bell rings and Hermione are going to open the door. "Hi Herm how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, Draco I think that she can't go out with you today. She is really sick, is always throwing up. I'm so sorry Draco but don't worry that we take care of her." Explain Hermione. "Can I see her? I want to know how she is." Said Draco. "She is in the bathroom and I don't know if she wants to see you." Said Hermione. "Ok then, can you giver her this bouquet of roses and say that I love her so much and I will call her later." Said Draco. "Don't worry I will tell her that." Said Hermione. "Thank you so much." Said Draco. Draco leaves the house and Hermione gets back to Erin's bedroom, Erin was in her bed. "It was Draco and these flowers are for you, he said that he loves you and that he will call you later." Said Hermione and give the flowers to Erin. "Thanks Hermione I feel so bad for doing that to Draco we are going out in a fancy dinner and he was so happy." Said Erin. "Erin I'm sure that he understands you." Said Hailey. "Of course he do, he wants to came here and see you but I didn't know if you want him to come." Said Hermione. "Thanks Hermione and that was the best thing to do." Said Erin. "Erin I don't want to worry you but are you ever think that you can be pregnant?" ask Patricia. "Yeah but it can't be I mean that was only the first time." Said Erin. "That doesn't matter if you our him didn't use anything to prevent you can be pregnant." Said Hermione. "And for what you told us you don't use anything." Said Hailey. "Oh God, and now what I'm going to do?" ask Erin. "Well we can buy you a pregnancy test and that way you can know if you are pregnant our no." said Patricia. "No, I don't want to know that. I don't want to know the truth." Said Erin. "Erin you need to know the truth you need to know if you are pregnant our not." Said Hermione. "Erin if you are pregnant you have to know for taking care of that baby and taking care of you." Said Hailey. "But I am afraid of what can happen when I know the results." Said Erin. "But you have to do the test. Herm you come with me?" Ask Patricia. "I go with you. Hailey don't let her doing anything stupid." Said Hermione. "Don't worry I will have an eye on her." Said Hailey. Hermione and Patricia go to a pharmacy buy a pregnancy test for Erin. Meanwhile in Diagon Alley Fred and George are closing the shop when Vicki and Rachel arrive next to them. "Hey love, I didn't expect seeing you here." Said George. "Well I was helping Vicki with her new shop so I decide came here and have dinner with you." Said Rachel. "Well that is a wonderful idea baby." Said George and give a romantic kiss on Rachel's lips. George and Rachel are kissing leaving Fred and Vicki totally alone. "So how is your shop going? Do you need any help?" ask Fred. "Its going very good I think that in three our four days I can open. Thanks Fred if I need any helps I call you." Said Vicki with a smile. "I'm really sure that your shop is going to be a success you can be sure about that." Said Fred with a grin. "Thanks Fred you are an amazing guy." Said Vicki. "Well do you want to dinner with me and that kissing couple?" ask Fred. "Yeah I will go with you and the kissing couple." Said Vicki with a grin. George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki go have dinner in the Lackey Caldron and starting ordering what they want to drink and eat. Hermione and Patricia arrive from the pharmacy and go to Erin's room. "We are back, Erin here it is the test now go and do that." Said Hermione giving her the bag. "Oh God I'm so afraid of what will be the resulted." Said Erin. "Erin you have to know the truth, now go and do the test we are going to wait here." Said Hailey. Erin goes to the bathroom and close the door leaving Hermione, Patricia and Hailey in her bedroom. "You know I really don't know what she is going to do if she really is pregnant." Said Hailey. "I know that but we are here to help her in everything that she need." Said Hermione. "And we are here to support her in everything that she decide we are her best friends." Said Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door and seats next to Hailey. "It's done now the only thing that we can do its wait a few seconds and then we will know the truth." Said Erin. "Yeah let's just wait, so do you have any idea of what you are going to do?" ask Hailey. "Well I need to be sure if I am pregnant our not and then I will decide what I'm going to do next." explain Erin. "Yeah that's better. Well any one wants anything to drink?" ask Patricia. "Well I think that will be good have a butterbeer but for Erin is better you give her a pumpkin juice our water." Said Hailey. "Its better just water." Said Erin. Patricia goes to the kitchen and when she gets the butterbeer and the glass of water she goes back to Erin's room "Here it is. By the way how much time we have to wait?" ask Patricia. "Well in the box say that it is thirty minutes." Said Erin. "Well let's do something because been in here with out anything to do its not going to help pass the time." Said Hermione. "So its better we go to the living room and see something on the TV." Said Hailey. "Yeah let's go to the living room and see a movie on the DVD." Suggest Erin. The four girls go to the living room and starting chose a movie and they gets Legally Blond. Erin was really worried about the results; the thirty minutes of waiting are just the worst of ever. But the time ends and now they could see the result. "Well Erin you want to see the result our you want us to see?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I'm so scared I just don't know what I'm going to do." Said Erin. "So we see the result. Blue you are pregnant, pink you are not." Said Hailey. Hailey, Hermione and Patricia take the test and see the result, they are little surprised but not muck. "Erin you are pregnant the colour is blue." Said Patricia. "Oh God this can't be true. Let me see that." Said Erin. Erin took the test and when she sees the colour she starts crying, Patricia, Hermione and Hailey go to her side. "Erin we are here and we are going to help you in everything that you need." Said Hermione. "Right and now you have to think about what you are going to do and think about the baby." Said Hailey. "And how you are going to tell Draco because he has to know that he is going to be dad because he is the father Erin." Said Patricia seeing the look on Erin's face when she mentioned Draco's name. "I don't know what to do; I'm so confused I'm not ready to have a baby right now." Said Erin still crying. "Whatever you do you can count with us and you know that." Said Hermione. "I think that you need to relax, sleep and then when you feel better we talk about your decision." Said Patricia. "Yeah you are right I'm going to my room and sleep. See you tomorrow." Said Erin. "Erin if you need anything just tell us." Said Hailey. Erin goes to her room, she changes and go to bed and she really need to think and relax. Meanwhile George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki have already finished the dinner; George is going to take Rachel to her home. "What are you going to do next?" ask Fred. "I'm going to take my girlfriend to her sweet home." Said George and give a sweet kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Ok so see you later bro." said Fred with an evil grin." George and Rachel go to George's car leaving Fred and Vicki alone. "If you want I can take you home." Said Fred. "I'm going to accept your offer." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred opens the car door for Vicki get in; the way to her home is making in silence. Fred goes with Vicki to her front door. "Here you are you arrive safe in your house." Said Fred. "You are right but that is thanks to you. So you want to go inside and drink something?" ask Vicki. "Thanks Vicki but unfortunately I can't because I have to work in new jokes." Said Fred with a sad face. "That's ok I have to finish some things to my shop. But thanks for come with me." Said Vicki with a sweet smile. "It was a pleasure. Wait you have something in your hair." Said Fred. Fred gets a little more close and put his hand on her hair and takes a little bug from her beautiful hair. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki. Fred and Vicki are really close and Fred can listen her soft breath, Fred caress her soft face and Vicki give him the most sweet smile he ever saw, their lips are really close, she feels Fred's soft lips on hers so she just can't resist and they share the most romantic and tender kiss that she ever felt, she loved the way that Fred's lips taste and the way that he kissed her. Fred was really happy and loved the way that she returned that kiss, her lips are so soft, tender, sweet she was just the most amazing girl that he ever meet and know he was sure that he really loves her and will do anything to make her happy because he need her to live and with out her he will just be lost and unhappy. He just can't her go way and he just can't lose her that was the most wonderful moment in his whole life and that he can't let get away. They break the kiss. "Sorry Vicki I just can't resist to kiss you I really love you since the first time that I saw you I just can't forget you." Said Fred. "Fred I love you too but I never thought that you fell the same way, I never forget you and I never want to do that." Said Vicki. "I'm so glad that you feel the same way." Said Fred. Fred gets down on his knees and takes her hand. "Vicki Ryan would you give me the honour to be my lovely girlfriend?" ask Fred with the most sweet smile. "Of course that I do Fred." Said Vicki with a big grin. Fred gets up and put his hands around her waist, Vicki put her arms around Fred's neck and once again their lips meet and they share the most passionately kiss that they ever experience and they just stay there kissing and just been happy. That night was totally magical and the most wonderful night for Fred and Vicki but he have to go home so they share a last kiss and Fred goes away. The morning came and has usually Erin was in her bathroom throwing up; Patricia goes to her door and knock. "Erin I'm going to make breakfast. When you are ready go to the kitchen." Said Patricia. In a few minutes Patricia, Hermione, Hailey and Erin are in the kitchen having breakfast. "So Erin do you know what you are going to do next?" ask Hailey. "I don't know. I can't tell Draco he will think that I planer this and he will think that I want him to marry me." Said Erin with tears in her eyes. "He can't think that and if he leaves you because you are pregnant we are here to help you so don't worry." Said Hermione. "And if he doesn't believe in you he can ask us and we will tell him how you feel when you found out that you are pregnant." Said Patricia. "Erin if he really loves you he will understand and will support you in everything. But is you that have to tell him the news and then you two really needed to talk about what you are going to do." Said Hailey. "All of you are right I need to tell him that I'm pregnant. This baby is going to be his son our daughter and if he breaks up with me that will mean that he don't love the way that he says." Said Erin crying. "Don't think that way Erin everything is going to be ok." Said Hermione. "Erin everything is going to end in the happiest way for you and that baby so don't stay like that." Said Patricia. "Erin right know you need to take care of you and of your baby because he needs you and right know he can feel that you are sad. Let's go to Diagon Ally an do some shopping I think that you need to have fun." Said Hailey with a big smile. "We can't go we have to work." Said Erin. "Don't worry about that we just send an owl telling that we can't go today so don't worry about anything and you need to have fun." Said Hermione.  
  
Chapter 3: Would you marry me?  
  
After they finish the breakfast Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are going to Diagon Ally, the four girls start looking the shops. In the quidditch shop Draco sees Erin but she was not alone so he decides in falling her and when she was alone he will talk to her. The girls go to Madam Malkin's shop. "So are you going to buy anything our what?" ask Erin. "Well we are here to let you choose some clothes." Said Hailey. "Thanks, but I don't want anything." Said Erin. "I don't believe in you. You don't want this beautiful dress?" ask Patricia showing a beautiful dress to Erin. "Well I love that dress and it is really beautiful." Said Erin. Erin buys the dress but Hermione wants to stop a little and drink something so they stop in a coffee shop, Erin was alone in the table and Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go get their drinks, Erin was playing with a paper when Draco appears behind her. "Erin we have to talk and its have to be now." Said Draco. "I can't talk to you now." Said Erin. Draco writes a little note to the other girls and takes Erin's hand; they go to a more privet place. "Erin what is happening? Why are you avoiding me? You even don't look at me in the eyes." Said Draco. "I'm not avoiding you." Said Erin. "You don't love me any more, is that the reason? Please Erin tell me what is happening please." Begged Draco. "Something happened, something that was not supposed to happen now. I still love you Draco but I have something to tell you but I'm afraid of what will happened next." Said Erin. "Erin please tell me you can trust me and you know that. I will always support you." Said Draco. "I know, Draco I am pregnant you are going to be a dad." Said Erin. Draco have his mouth open but Erin never could imagine what will happen next. "Erin I'm so happy. We are going to have a baby this is so great." Said Drano with a big smile. "So you don't mind about we have a baby and you are not mad?" ask Erin. "Of course not I'm so happy and I want to go with you every time that you go to the doctors." said Draco. Draco gets Erin more close to him and starts kissing her on the lips very passionately, Erin was really happy because everything just end up well and now her baby is going to have a great dad. Draco and Erin break the kiss. "I think that is better we get back our they will think that I kidnap you." Said Draco. Draco and Erin go back to the coffee shop and now that everything was ok they are holding hands and Erin was really happy, when they enter in the shop Patricia, Hermione and Hailey are with big smiles on her faces because they know that everything was alright now. "I want to thank you for taking care of Erin and our baby." Said Draco. "You don't need to thank us and we are happy and now we know that you are going to take care of her and the baby." Said Patricia with a smile. "And we are happy for her especially because she tells you the truth and she really needs you on her side to help her." Said Hermione. "Thanks a lot and don't worry that I'm going to be on her side all the time." Said Draco. "Well if you don't mind your baby and his mum are with a little hungry." Said Erin with a smile. "So what you want to eat? And what my little baby want to eat?" ask Draco and put his hand on her stomach. "Well we want an ice cream but we want the big ones." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the chair and goes to the counter to get her ice cream. "So finally you told him about the baby, you do the right thing and you know that." Said Hailey. "He was thinking that I didn't love him anymore so I told him the truth and for my surprise he was really happy about the baby and I am happy too." Said Erin with a big smile. "We can see that and we always know that he is going to accept the baby." Said Patricia. "But you are starting to ask him favours but don't ask too many our he will start hating that very much." Said Hermione with a grin. "I'm going to try doing my best but he knows that I'm going to start having wishes." Said Erin with an evil grin. "Don't be bad to him Erin and I know very well what that grin means." Said Patricia. "Yeah Erin we don't like when you do that grin so don't be bad with him." Said Hailey. "Poor Draco I just don't want to imagine what you are going to do with the poor guy." Said Hermione laughing. Draco gets back to the table with a big ice cream. "Here it is your ice cream love." Said Draco with a big smile. "Thanks and this looks really delicious." Said Erin. In that moment Fred and Vicki enter in the shop and they are holding hands. "Is good to see you here." Said Fred. "The same for us. So you two are dating." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah, finally I win her heart and I can tell that was a really hard job." Said Fred. "We can see that you both are really happy." Said Hermione. "We are really happy and he is really sweet with me." Said Vicki. "So Erin you are with lots of hungry our what?" ask Fred. "Well she have to eat all that she want our the baby is going to be a little mad." Said Draco. "Baby? You just say baby? So she is pregnant?" ask Fred. "Yeah, she is pregnant and you are looking at the new dad." Said Draco with a smile. "So congratulations, that are really good news." Said Vicki. "Yeah its really good news, we have to celebrate." Said Fred. "That is a good idea and we have to celebrate your news too." Said Hailey. "We can make a dinner our a little party to celebrate Erin's pregnancy and Fred's and Vicki's news." Said Patricia. "That's great after all you are the only ones that know about us." Said Fred. "And you are the only ones that know about the baby." Said Draco. "Fred love can you get me a juice, I'm thirsty." Ask Vicki. "Sure, I'm going to get the juices. Erin you want anything?" ask Fred. "Thanks Fred but we are alright and this enough for now." Said Erin with a smile. They just are there talking about the party for the two great news and they are having a great time in there especially with all the food that Erin was eating and they can say that really was lots of food. "Now you are eating but in a few minutes I'm sure that you are going running to the bathroom and throwing all that food." Said Patricia. "How do you know all that things?" ask Draco. "Don't tell anyone but I am a witch." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah I know that you are, I forget that all of you see her doing this." Said Draco laughing. "You can bet that, we didn't see but we heard that and it's not a good thing to ear." Said Hailey. In that moment Harry enter in the shop but Hermione didn't see him because she have her back to the door, in the table no one say anything so Harry really slowly go behind her and give her a tender kiss on her neck. Hermione was giggle a little. "Harry what are you doing in here? I thought that you are working." Said Hermione with a smile. "I was working but I start smelling the sweetest perfume that leads me in here and to you." Said Harry with a smile that makes her weak on the knees. "Harry don't do that you know that I can't resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "I know that and I love do that and see the beautiful face that you do." Said Harry. Harry gets a seat next to Hermione and put his hands on her waist, and gets her close to him, Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and they share a romantic kiss, the others have big smiles on their faces because they know that they really loved each other. Harry and Hermione break the kiss and Hermione was blushing a lot. "Hey sister you don't need to be embarrassed because we already see lots of that kisses." Said Patricia with a smile. "Yeah and that is nothing new for us." Said Hailey. "I know that but when he kisses me I always blush." Said Hermione. "Well I can see that all of you are eating very much." said Harry. "This is all from Erin; she is pregnant so she is eating a lot." Said Hailey. "Really? Congratulations, Erin and Draco I'm really happy for both of you." Said Harry with a smile. "Thanks Harry we are really happy. But this is not the only news, Fred and Vicki are dating." Said Draco. "Congratulations I see that we have great news today." Said Harry. "Yeah and we will have much more good news at last its what I hope." Said Fred. "And what news do you want to have?" ask Vicki. "Well I would like to be a dad too. You know, you and me get married and then we have a baby." Said Fred. "Wow take it easy Fred we only start dating yesterday." Said Vicki. "Vicki is right you only start dating yesterday and you are talking about babies." Said Erin. "You know this is not fair everyone is going to have babies so I am dreaming about that too and with a mum like Vicki I'm sure that our baby is going to be really cute." Said Fred with a grin. "Fred don't say that I'm going to blush much more." Said Vicki blushing. The time that they have together was just the best but Harry, Draco, Fred and Vicki have to go back to their work. Erin, Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go back home. "So Hailey are you going to have dinner with us our Neville is going to take you out?" ask Erin with a smile. "He says that he is going to take me out today. But I need help because I don't know what to wear tonight." Said Hailey. "Well that is going to be easy, we have to see what you have and we know that you hate dress our skirts." Said Hermione. "So what you say about those black pants with that black sexy tank top?" ask Patricia. "And you can put your hair different." Said Erin. "With a soft make up. So what you think?" ask Hermione. "Well that is a great idea I think that I can be really good with that clothe." Said Hailey. "So go to your bedroom, take a shower and then we are going to tell you the clothes that we just suggest." Said Erin. "Thanks and I'm going to take the shower right now." Said Hailey smiling. Hailey goes to her bedroom to take a shower, Patricia and Hermione are in the kitchen seeing what they are going to make for dinner, and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up. Hailey finish the shower so Patricia, Hermione and Erin goes to Hailey's bedroom to help her, so after they chose the clothes, putting her make up Hailey was ready. A few minutes have pass and the door bell rings, Hailey open the door. "Hi love you are so gorgeous." Said Neville and give her a tender kiss on the lips. After they break the kiss Hailey and Neville goes to his car and he drives to a restaurant, the restaurant was beautiful it was near of a beautiful garden and the night was perfect. "I miss you so much, I'm so sorry for not having much time to spend with you." Said Neville and take her hand. "That's ok baby, I know that if you can we are always together and I have to work too. I miss you too hun." Said Hailey. "I just don't understand why you didn't come to live with me?" ask Neville. "Honey I just don't think that was the right time and I'm having a great time with Erin, Hermione and Patricia." Said Hailey. "I know love and I'm happy to know that." Said Neville. Neville and Hailey share a passionately kiss, she felt really good when she was with him and that was the most wonderful feeling. They eat a wonderful dinner and then go have a walk in the garden, the night was wonderful, and the stars are shining and the weather was just the best. Hailey and Neville are walking near the lake, Neville sees a woman selling flowers and he leaves Hailey a few minutes alone and then he came back to her side again. "Here, a rose for the most beautiful and amazing women in the whole world." Said Neville and gives her the most beautiful red rose. "Thanks Neville this is really beautiful and you are so sweet." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "You know you are just amazing. I love you so much Hailey." Said Neville. "I love you too Neville, you are the most wonderful person that I ever fell in love." Said Hailey. Neville gets her more close to him and put his arms around her waist, Hailey put her arms around his neck and they lips once again meet and they share a romantic full of love kiss. They are really happy together and they just want to stay there kissing. Meanwhile Erin, Hermione and Patricia are starting eating dinner but the door bell rings, Hermione gets up and go open the door. "Harry, Draco and Oliver? What are all of you doing in here?" ask Hermione. "Well you see I have this wonderful girlfriend that lives with more two friends and her sister in this house so I decide to come and see her but is looks that she in not happy in see me." Said Harry. "That is not true and you know that, I just didn't expect you here tonight but I am really happy." Said Hermione with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry for interrupted this moment but can we go inside? Harry you have your girlfriend here but me and Draco have ours inside the house so could we go inside." Ask Oliver. "Yeah, let's just go inside. We are just starting having dinner." Said Hermione. "Cool, thank God we arrive in the right time I'm really hungry." Said Harry. "You are always really hungry I can't understand how you are always hungry. And you eat a lot." Said Hermione. "You have to see him on the lunch time. I never see no one eating that much, well except Erin but she is pregnant. Maybe Harry is pregnant too, Hermione maybe you are going to be a dad." Said Draco laughing. "Ah, ah, ah very funny Malfoy very funny. I forgot to laugh." Said Harry. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Oliver go to the kitchen, Oliver go to Patricia's side and give her a passionately kiss on the lips, Draco gives a tender kiss on Erin's belly and next giver her a romantic kiss on her lips. "So what is happening here today? I mean all of you in here in the same time." Said Erin. "You see we really are missing our girlfriends so we decide in came here and see their. And I was missing my baby too." Said Draco and put his hand on Erin's belly. "You are so sweet love and we are missing you too." Said Erin and gives him a sweet kiss on his lips. "We just found out that we have a new dad in here." Said Oliver. "A new dad? Who?" ask Patricia a little confused. "Well you see, Herm is going to be a dad since Harry is pregnant." Said Oliver laughing. "Wow, what the hell are you talking about?" ask Patricia. Hermione explains what happened before they came inside and she tell all about the things that Draco says to Harry. When she finishes telling all that they are all laughing well except Harry that did not like nothing about that talk. "I just can't see why you are all laughing. This is not funny." Said Harry with a firm face. "Come on love, Draco was just joking with you and its no reason for you be so mad." Said Hermione trying to stop laughing. "Yeah, I was just joking. Sorry Harry I never thought that you will be so mad." Said Draco with a firm face. Harry didn't say anything and just gets up and go to the garden, Hermione follow him and finds him seating in a chair near the pool. "Can I make you some company our you prefer to be alone?" ask Hermione. "I love your company so come here." Said Harry. Hermione seats in Harry's lap and put one arm in the back of his neck. "Harry what is happening? Why are you so mad?" ask Hermione with a worried face. "It's nothing with you our with Draco's joke. It's something in the work." Said Harry. "You know that you can tell me what is happening." Said Hermione. "I know love, they say that they only let me leave this job if I do one last mission but this one will take one our five months and I will have to go to Romania that time." Explain Harry. "So that mission can take you one our five whole months in Romania. So what are you going to do?" ask Hermione with lots of fear about what he will do.  
  
"I don't know, this mission is really important for us be will take much time and I just can stay all that time away from you." Said Harry. "Oh Harry if you think that you should go then go. You know that I always be on your side." Said Hermione. "I know that baby, and I really appreciate that but I have to think really well about this. When I get home I will send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur about this." Explains Harry. "So you already told Sirius about this?" ask Hermione. "Yeah, and he was really mad, he says that no one have the right to do that and if I don't want to go I will not going." Said Harry. "Only you can decide what you are going to do." Said Hermione. "I know, let just forget about this now and I promises that when I decide everything you will be the first one to know. So can you give me kiss?" ask Harry with a smile. Hermione didn't say anything she just start kissing him on the lips, Harry was muck happy now because he told everything that was bordering him to the woman that he love and right now he was kissing her and he was really happy because he found an wonderful woman. In the garden near the restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time. "This night is the most wonderful night that I ever have." Said Hailey. "I feel the same; I just wish I could stop time so we will be like this forever." Said Neville. "You are right but we can do this more often." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "Yeah, so tomorrow you want have lunch with me? If you want I will pick you up in your work." Said Neville. "I will love that. You can pick me up tomorrow." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville are really happy and they share a very romantic kiss. Harry and Hermione are going back inside the house, Harry was a little happier and Hermione was really sad but she tries to hide that but her not fools Erin and Patricia that know her really well, the three couples are in the living room watching a movie on the DVD and Hermione was almost crying. Harry sees that but before he can say anything Hermione was already in the stairs, Harry follow her, he give a knock on her door but she don't say anything so Harry opens the door and see Hermione in her bad crying. Harry goes to her side and starts caressing her hair, Hermione look up at him and her eyes are a little red because she was crying. "Love what is happening? Why are you crying?" ask Harry with concern. "Oh God. Harry I just can't tell you." Said Hermione. "Come on baby I'm your boyfriend and your best friend too and you always told me everything. I'm worried Hermione so please tell me what you have." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I feel so bad, I know that this mission is really important and you should go but my heart says that you can't go, I don't want you to go." Said Hermione crying. Harry starts hugging her and passes his hand in her hair. "Shhhhh, that's ok love, you told me what you feel and that is really important for me and you know that I don't feel happy about this and you don't have to feel bad. Please love stop crying my heart brake when you cry." Said Harry with a voice really sweet. "Oh Harry I just can't believe that I was thinking that." Said Hermione sobbing. "Love please stop, you know that I really love you and I will do everything to stay, I don't want to go in that mission." Said Harry. "You are saying that because I told you what I was feeling. Please Harry do what you think is the best for you." Said Hermione. "I will do what is the best for me and you know that the best thing for me is to stay with you so don't feel that way because is not your fault love." Said Harry. Hermione don't have the chance to say anything because Harry gives her the most passionately and romantic kiss on the lips that she ever have. Hermione was feeling much better now and everything that was worrying her have disappear, Harry was feeling very good especially when he was with Hermione. In the living room Patricia was really worried about what was happening with her sister. "I need to know what is happening, she is not well." Said Patricia. "Love relax, Harry is with her so lets just wait let them talk." Said Oliver. "Oliver is right, I'm sure that is nothing serious and I'm totally sure that is nothing bad between her and Harry so lets just wait and see what they tell us and he will tell us everything later. Don't worry." Said Erin. "You are probably right, let's just see what is going too happened next." Said Patricia. "Yeah love just relax, now let's just finish the movie." Said Oliver. Meanwhile Fred and Vicki are in her house and Fred was making dinner. "Fred come on let me see what you are doing." Said Vicki. "No, no and no. You can't see, this is my speciality and you can't find out what I do." Said Fred. "I can see, please Fred let me see, this smells really good." Said Vicki making a baby face. "No and don't do that I can't resist when you do that." Said Fred. "I didn't know that but now I know." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Vicki goes to the living room leaving Fred finishing the dinner, a few minutes have pass and the dinner was ready, they start eating but Fred was waiting for Vicki's opinion. "Well what you think? This is good our I can't get near the kitchen anymore?" ask Fred. "Let me think how I'm going to tell you this. Well this is not bad you know how to coke." Said Vicki. "I'm going to take that for a positive reaction then." Said Fred with a smile. "I'm sure you will. So do you already told anyone about us?" ask Vicki. "Not yet, I was thinking about telling my mum but I think that is funnier make a surprise." Said Fred. "I only hope that you're mum like me." Said Vicki. "Of course she will like you. She just want that her children's find a nice person and be happy, if her children's are happy she is happy. Don't worry about that love everything is going to be fine." Said Fred with a sweet voice. "I hope so. Tomorrow I'm going to open the shop." Said Vicki with a big smile. "Cool, so everything is ready for the big day? You are going to have lots of success." Said Fred with a smile. "Everything is ready and I'm going to have a formal party tomorrow because the big opening and I want the entire group there and I have especially clothes for the entire group." Said Vicki with a brilliant smile. "Now that is going to be soooooooo great. I can't wait to see you in one of your beautiful dresses." Said Fred with an evil grin. "I bet that, but I need to tell to the others. And all of you have to chose the clothes because I'm totally sure that the girls have an especially dress that they always want to wear. Lets do this in this way I will tell the girls and you tell the boys but please Fred don't forget anyone our I will kill you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Ok, ok don't worry I'm not going to forget anyone your party is going to brilliant." Said Fred. Fred and Vicki are talking about the party, meanwhile Hailey and Neville are still in the garden but not for to long. "Its getting late so I think that is better taking you home." Said Neville. "You are right, tomorrow I have to work and you too." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville go to his car and he drives to Hailey's house. When they arrive they see three cars. "It looks like Hermione, Patricia and Erin isn't alone." Said Hailey smiling. "Yeah you are right after all they need to have fun." Said Neville. "Yeah, so do you want to come in?" ask Hailey "Ok, and I can stay a little more time with my wonderful girlfriend." Said Neville with a smile. Hailey and Neville get inside the house and go to the living room. "Hey how are you? You should have told me that you are going to have a party." Said Hailey. "Hi Hailey, hi Neville. This is not a party they just show up but I bet that you have a great time." Said Patricia with a grin. "You are right I have a great time. Here is Herm and Harry?" ask Hailey. "They are upstairs, Herm was almost crying and she just goes to her room and Harry follows her." Explain Erin. "What happened for her be like that? She was happy today especially with Harry in here with her." Said Neville. "We don't know we are waiting for them to come downstairs but we don't have muck luck." Said Oliver. Hailey and Neville take a seat on the couch and starting watching the movie with the others. In Hermione's bedroom, she finally is calmer. "So do you want to go downstairs or you want to stay here a little more?" ask Harry. "If you don't mind I would like to stay in here with you a little more." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "I don't mind love and to be honest I was hoping that you say that. I want to be with you all the time." Said Harry with a grin. "You are so great I love you so much that I don't know what my life is with out you." Said Hermione. "I know how you feel because I feel the same thing I can't live with out you; you are the air that I need." Said Harry. And with that Harry and Hermione share a romantic full of love kiss because they just love be in each other arms because they really are soul mates and no one can't break them apart because their love is so strong. They just stay there kissing and now they are in their little world where no one can go and only them can be happy especially when they are in the arms of the person that you love the must, they just stay there been happy and with no worries in their minds. A few minutes have pass, Harry and Hermione are going back to the living room, and Hermione was much better now and much happy too. They take a seat in the couch. "I was thinking that we did something wrong, you pass much time upstairs." Said Draco. "Hermione was a little sad and I was trying to cheer her up and it's a really hard work." Said Harry with a smile. "You two miss the movie but I'm sure that you don't mind." Said Oliver with an evil grin. "Is getting really late so I'm going home." Said Neville. Harry, Oliver, Draco and Neville give to their respected girlfriends a kiss and they go to their cars. The four girls are still in the living room. "So Hailey can you tell us how your night was?" ask Hermione with a smile. So Hailey starts telling them how the night was and how sweet was Neville, Hailey was so happy. Hermione tell her the joke that Draco make about Harry eating a lot and she tell them about the talk that she have with Harry in the garden. "Wow I never thought that they will do something like that. Is not fair, if he wants to get out that job they can't make him do that mission." Said Erin. "I know but now he doesn't know what he is going to do, he says that he is going to send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow he will talk with Arthur about this." Explain Hermione. "He is going to do the right thing. I mean one or five mouths in Romania? What the hell is that?" Said Patricia. "That is not normal, I think that they are only doing this for make him stay in that job. They can send another person doing that mission after all they all have the same training." Said Hailey. "We all know that Harry knows a lot how to defend himself against the dark arts but I think that he is not the only one. They have lots of persons there and why they have to choose Harry." Said Hermione. "I agreed with Hailey, I think that they are trying to make him stay there because if they want they can send anyone." Said Patricia. "Yeah, and we all know that Harry didn't have any missions now so they just come up with this and are trying to make him stay." Said Erin. "You are all right I really hope that he resolved this situation in the best way for him. I think that this is my entire fault." Said Hermione. "Don't say that, this is not your fault and you know that Harry always do the right thing you just told him what you are feeling." Said Patricia. "And he loves you so he will do the right thing for him and for you and we all know that he can't stay much time away from you. You do the right thing you told him the truth and I'm sure that he want to know how you feel about this." Said Hailey. "Don't worry, right now the only thing that we can do is wait and everything is going to be ok so just relax and please stop blaming your self because of this." Said Erin. It was getting really late so the girls go to their bedrooms. Meanwhile in Harry's house, he was in his bedroom trying to find the exactly words to write a letter to Dumbledore. Dear Professor Dumbledore. I hope that you are fine, I am writing to you because something very odd happened with me, I want to get out of my job but when I say that to them they say that I have to do one last mission. This mission can take one or five months in Romania. To be honest with you I don't want to go but they say if I'm not going then I have to stay working their. Tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but I want you to tell me what you think and what I can do. Your friend. Harry. Harry put the letter in one envelope and give the letter to Hedwig, she was happy in have something to do. "Take this to professor Dumbledore and wait a little to see if he is going to send anything. This is really important." Said Harry. Hedwig flies from the open window and Harry stay there watching her; he then goes downstairs and fond Sirius in the living room. "Hey what are you doing in here? Especially with out Caroline." Ask Harry. "She is sleeping; she was really tired so I came here to do nothing." Said Sirius. "You know you are a little strange." Said Harry smiling. "I know that. So are you already told Hermione about that stupid mission?" ask Sirius. "Yes, I told her today. When I told her she say that she will support me but I know that she wasn't feeling that then later she told me what she was feeling and that she don't want me to go." Explain Harry. "I already know that, and she is right. What are you going to do?" ask Sirius. "Well I send a letter to Dumbledore and I want to see what he thinks about this and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but to be honest I want to stay in here." Explains Harry. "I can see that in your eyes, you don't want to let Hermione here and you don't want be away from her, that my dear godson is true love and no one can fight against that. Your heart wants to be on the side the person that you love and you give your heart and soul to Hermione." Said Sirius with a smile. "I know that, I can stay away from her and before I have told her about the mission I already want to stay because here I have the love of my life and I'm not going to let her all that time. Sirius I really love her and with out her I can live, I'm going to stay I can't go." Said Harry. "I'm going to bed and you know that I will always support you. Do what you think that is the best thing for you." Said Sirius. "Thanks Sirius, I will do the right thing. Good night." Said Harry. "Good night Harry and don't stay up until late you have work tomorrow." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to his bedroom and Harry stay a few minutes alone in the living room, he was thinking about what he was going to do if they don't let him leave that job with out making the mission but he was tired so Harry goes to his room. The morning comes and with the morning Erin's sickness comes too, she was in her bathroom throwing all up, Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for Erin. "This is getting worst, I hate have this all mornings." Said Erin. "Well you have to get used to this and you have luck in have this sickness only in the morning." Said Hailey. "Come on let's go and have some breakfast I'm sure that you are hungry. So you have any wishes this night?" ask Patricia. "No, we sleep very well." Said Erin with a smile. The three girls go to the kitchen and start eating breakfast, Erin was really hungry and all of them could tell that. In that moment an owl enter in the kitchen and leaves a letter on the table, Hermione opens the letter and starts reading. Dear Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and future mum Erin. I send this letter to invite all of you to the opening of my shop; you all know that the big day is today. I'm going to have a formal party later and I would like to have all of you in there, about the clothes I have especially clothes for all of you so you only have to come to my shop only to choose what you want to wear. Doesn't worry about the boys Fred will talk to them and I don't accept a no for answer. See you all later. Your friend. Vicki. Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are really happy about this party and of course about the big opening of Vicki's shop. "This is going to be great; finally we can use Vicki's clothes." Said Erin. "Yeah and a party is going to be great I can't wait to see the clothes that she have for us." Said Hailey with a super grin. "I'm sure that they are amazing after all she is really good making that. I can't wait to see all the amazing clothes that she is going to have in her shop." Said Hermione. "I'm sure that she is going to have success and she deserve that she is a great person and we all know that." Said Patricia. "This is so cool, so when we are going to the shop?" ask Erin. "I was thinking that we can go on the lunch time." Said Hermione. "I can't go; I'm going to have lunch with Neville." Said Hailey. "So its better we go when we finish working." Suggest Patricia. "That's a good idea and we can go together." Said Hermione. The four girls start finish eating the breakfast and are getting ready to go to their work. Vicki was really enthusiastic about the night and she was so happy, she was eating breakfast with Fred. "Today is going to be the big night, I'm so nervous I'm afraid of what could happened if anything goes wrong." Said Vicki and drink a little of her juice. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me and don't worry about that." Said Fred. "I'm finally going to open my shop that was my biggest dream and you don't want me to be nervous." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel but try to relax you need to be perfect for tonight." Said Fred with a grin. "I have lots of things to do before I can be relaxed. So do you already talk with the boys?" ask Vicki. "I tell George and he is going to tell Ron and he will tell the others but I'm going to send a letter just in case that my twin brother has forgotten about that." Explain Fred. "Thank you so much Fred, I love y0ou so much and you are amazing." Said Vicki with a beautiful smile. "I love you too sweetheart and you are the girl of my dreams and please don't worry about tonight." Said Fred with a sweet smile. Fred and Vicki share a romantic kiss and for the first time in that day she was able to relax, forget about the shop and about the party too. When she was with Fred he can make her feel free about all her worries. Harry was starting eating breakfast when Sirius takes a seat in front of him. "Good morning, so do you have any answer from Dumbledore?" ask Sirius. "Good morning Sirius, not yet but Hedwig didn't get back last night so I hope that she get back with an answer before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I hope that too. You know I am a bit curios about what Dumbledore will tell you to do, what will be his advice for this situation." Said Sirius. "Me too, by the way Caroline told me to tell you that she was going to have lunch in Diagon Ally and if you want have lunch with her wait for her near the quidditch shop." Said Harry. "Ok but why she didn't let a note telling that." Said Sirius. "Because she says that you don't read the notes that she leave to you so she ask me that favour." Said Harry. "Of course I read sometimes I just forget to see if she leaves something to me." Said Sirius. "Yeah I bet that. Well I have to go our I'm going to be late." Said Harry. Harry goes to his car leaving Sirius alone, Harry was worried about what he is going to do but he know that he have to wait and do the right thing for him. Vicki was in her shop getting everything ready and Rachel was helping her. "This is so amazing and the clothes are so great." Said Rachel. "Thanks, I am so nervous I just don't know what to do if anything goes wrong, I was waiting for this moment for ages." Said Vicki. "I can tell that but you have to be calm and this is going to go really well." Said Rachel. Rachel and Vicki continue doing their work, the morning have pass and was now lunch time, Harry didn't get an answer from Dumbledore and he was going to talk with Arthur after he have lunch. Harry was getting ready when Hedwig arrive on his desk, Harry take the letter and starts reading. Dear Harry. Well about what you told me theirs only one thing that I can tell you and is this, if you don't want doing that much you don't have to do. Go and talk with Arthur, tell him everything, I already send him a letter so he knows my plan. Don't worry Harry you are going to leave that job with out making that mission. I hope that you are feeling better now. Your friend. Albus Dumbledore. Harry was much happy now, he has to find Hermione and give her the good news but he didn't know where Hermione was having lunch. In that moment Oliver goes to Harry's side. "Hey Harry do you want to have lunch with the girls? They are waiting for us." ask Oliver. "I have great news to tell to my lovely girlfriend. Let's go." Said Harry. Harry and Oliver go to a muggle restaurant and when they arrive Harry goes to Hermione's side and gives her a romantic kiss on her lips. "Hi love, how you are today?" ask Harry. "I'm much better now that you are in here. And you?" ask Hermione. "I'm just great and I have great news to tell you." Said Harry with a big smile. "And what great news is that? Now you have to tell me everything." Said Hermione. Harry don't waist any time and start telling them all that Dumbledore says, Hermione was happy because she was feeling much better and know that Harry will do the right thing, Patricia and Erin are happy for them, they know that Hermione was feeling guilty about that especially after she have told him what she was feeling but now everything was going just great. "Harry that was wonderful. Now you don't have to do that mission." Said Hermione with a smile. "Yeah I know baby but I have to talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I know love, so do you already know about the party?" ask Hermione. "Yap, Ron told us. We are going to choose our clothes later." Said Harry. "So you already chose what you want to wear?" ask Oliver. "No, we are going to the shop later because Hailey was going to have lunch with Neville." Said Patricia. "So love do you have any idea of what you are going to wear?" ask Draco. "Probably a dress but I don't know what type of dress." Said Erin. "That's ok and you look gorgeous in anything that you wear and you know that, you are going to be just great." Said Draco with a smile. "Look at this; they are sooooo sweet especially when Draco starts talking like that." Said Harry laughing. "You look the same way when you are talking with Herm or only looking at her so don't say anything Potter." Said Draco laughing too. Meanwhile in another muggle restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time together. "So are you going to the party tonight?" ask Neville. "Of course, Vicki is my friend too and we want to be with her in this especially moment of her life." Said Hailey. "I know that love, so what you are going to wear?" ask Neville. "Well I don't know yet because I hate dresses but I have to see what she have in her shop." Said Hailey. "I know that you hate dresses but I am sure that you will look really great in a dress." Said Neville with a sweet voice. "You are so cute, I need to see what she have for us and then I will choose." Said Hailey. "You are going to look great in any clothes that you choose so don't worry." Said Neville. "You are only saying that. By the way don't wait for me because when we finish everything in the office we are going to get our clothes." Said Hailey. "That's ok, I will call you and you tell me what time that you want me to pick you up." Said Neville. Neville didn't wait for Hailey's answer because he was starting kissing her passionately on the lips and to tell the truth Hailey didn't mind about that she just love been with Neville so once again she was in heaven because she was with the men of her dreams and the men that she really loved. They just stay there kissing but Hailey break the kiss. "Its better we finish our lunch or I'm going to get late. You know that I lose myself when I am with you." Said Hailey smiling. "I didn't know that but I like when you lose yourself and I am always here to catch you. Don't worry baby you are not going to get late on your job." Said Neville with a sweet smile. After they all have lunch almost everyone get back to their jobs, Fred goes to Vicki's shop and find her alone in there. "Hey gorgeous how are you now? Are you alone in here?" ask Fred. "Hi love, I'm alone. Rachel was having lunch with your twin brother and I have lots of things to do." Said Vicki. "Tell me something, are you already stop a little and have a decent meal?" ask Fred. "Well . No, but I can't stop right now I have to finish this." Said Vicki. "Now you are going to stop and go with me eat something because you have to eat and be a nice girl." Said Fred with a grin. Vicki didn't say anything so she and Fred go have lunch, Vicki was really nervous. "Come on sweetie relax, you know that everything is going to be alright and later they are going to choose their clothes. So don't worry." Said Fred. "I know that love and I really try to be relaxed but I just can't. It's hard for me been like that in a day like this." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel love but I have something that can make you relax a little." Said Fred with a smile. Fred starts kissing Vicki and Fred was right, the only thing that can make Vicki relax a little are Fred's kisses and right now she was much calmer and relaxed. Harry and Hermione are alone in a near park, they are just walking hand in hand when suddenly Harry stops and turns Hermione to him. "Harry is something wrong? Why do you stop like this?" ask Hermione with a surprised face. "I just want to stop a little and look at you before we get back to our work and before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "Don't worry about that love; you know that everything is going to be fine. Dumbledore already send a letter to Arthur so he knows what he is going to do." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "You are just amazing, you always have the right thing to tell and you can make me believe that no matter how worse the situation is they can always give a turn and everything be just fine." Said Harry with the sweetest smile that Hermione ever see. "I just tell what I think and to tell you the truth no matter how worse the situations that we can have in the end everything have a good end. And Harry James Potter you are the one that is totally amazing." Said Hermione smiling. "Oh God I love you so much love, I never get tired of telling you that and I am the happiest men in the whole universe because I have you and I love so much." Said Harry. "I love you too and I can't live with out you. And thank God that I have you because with out you I can't be complete." Said Hermione. Harry just can't resist when Hermione is like that so he don't think twice and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips, Hermione returns the kiss and they stay there in each other arms with out caring if are people looking at them. As long they are together nothing is more important that be with the person that we really love. The afternoon was almost in the end and the girls are in Vicki's shop choosing what they are going to wear. "Vicki the clothes are amazing and I don't know what I am going to choose. I love everything." Said Rachel. "Me too, this is going to be really difficult. The clothes are so amazing. Vicki you have a great talent and thank God that my belly isn't too big or I can't wear this amazing dress." Said Erin with a smile. "You and Melissa don't have to worry because I'm going to have great clothes to future mums so you are going to have amazing and great clothes." Said Vicki with a big smile. "I hope so, I don't like the normal pregnancy clothes, and they are always the same. I already told Ron that if my clothes don't serve me I'm going to use a spell on them." Said Melissa. "I know that spell but for now you don't have to use because your belly is not too big." Said Hermione. "This is going to be so cute having two pregnant friends, I'm going to love this especially buying baby clothes. They are so cute and sweet." Said Hailey. "Oh God I think that Hailey is having a wish and she wishes to have a baby." Said Patricia laughing. "So we are going to have a new mum." Said Lauren laughing too. "I was just saying that is so cute the baby clothes and the babies are so sweet. I don't want to have a baby not now." Said Hailey with a grin. "But I'm sure that later you want to be a mum and walk in the park with your big belly and with your first child running in the park." Said Chelsea. "Come on I'm sure that we all want to have babies and thank God that we have a friend that will make the most wonderful clothes for us to be great especially when we get pregnant." Said Hermione. "That is true so all of you don't have to worry about that. So do you already know what you are going to wear later? In a few minutes the boys are in here and if you don't want them to see is better you choose quickly." Said Vicki with a smile. "Vicki is right, if we want to make them a surprise we have to choose before they get in here or they will want to see what we choose." Agreed Patricia. So the girls start choosing what they are going to wear later in the party and before the boys getting there because they want to see their faces when they see their girlfriends in those lovely dresses because they all know that they are going to be open mouths. A few hours have pass and now Hermione, Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in their house getting ready for the big night, the girls are having a little trouble in some things, especially choosing the make up. "Oh God I don't know what colour I'm going to choose." Said Patricia. "Let me see your make up box and I'm sure that we will find anything good for you and to match with your dress." Said Hailey with a smile. "Thanks Hailey, by the way do you know how Erin is? Because when I was coming to my room she was in her bathroom." Said Patricia. "Lets choose your make up first and then we are going to see how Erin is." Said Hailey. Hailey was helping Patricia with her make up, Hermione was in her bedroom trying to find a new way to put her hair but in that moment Erin come to her room. "Hey Herm, may I come in?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, I'm just seeing how I am going to put my hair. I was thinking that you are already ready." Said Hermione. "Well I was dressed but I have to get my hair ready so I decide to take my dress off in that way he will be just perfect for me to wear." Explains Erin. "Well you are right, so have you already choose your make up?" ask Hermione. "Well I have an idea of what I am going to use but I am not sure. Can you help me Herm?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, and next you are going to help me. What do you say?" ask Hermione. "Ok, your dress is gorgeous Herm. He is really beautiful, I'm sure that Harry is going to love it." Said Erin. "I hope that because I really want to see his face when I get to his side and he sees me with that dress." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I'm sure that he is going to love that dress and he is going to be open mouth when he saw you." Said Erin with a grin. Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom he was getting ready when Sirius knocks on his door. "Hey what are you doing? I can't believe that you are not ready." Said Sirius laughing. "Well I'm finishing after all I have to be great to my gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend. I can't wait to see what clothes that she is going to wear." Said Harry with a grin. "I bet that and I'm sure that she is going to wear a great dress that makes your mouth totally open." Said Sirius with a smile. "She has that power in me, when she comes to me my mouth always open when I saw her. So that is totally normal and I don't mind." Said Harry with a smile. "I know that but I think that is better you get ready and go pick your lovely girlfriend at her house or she is going to leave you there." Said Sirius with a grin. "So Sirius is Caroline ready? I mean she is a girl so it's natural that she passes lots of time until she is finally ready." Said Harry. "I don't know if she is ready because I have to change in other bedroom because she doesn't want me to see what she is going to wear." Said Sirius. "By the way when I saw her this morning she was a little pale and I can say that she was finishing of throwing up." Said Harry. "Well I didn't ear anything but she was with a good face when I saw her today." Said Sirius. "Don't worry about that I'm sure that is nothing serious." Said Harry. "I'm going to the living room so when you get ready go downstairs because I am totally sure that we have to wait a little more time until she is finally ready." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to the living room leaving Harry alone in his bedroom. Meanwhile in Vicki's house she was much more nervous that she ever been all afternoon. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. It's almost time to the opening and I can't relax and I need to get ready." Said Vicki passing in the living room. "Love please stop doing that and I really think that is better for you to go to your room and start getting ready or you are going to be late." Said Fred. "Fred please don't say that I can't be late to the opening and I can't relax I try but its difficult." Said Vicki. "But you have to go get ready and I think that I have to do my little trick to get you calmer." Said Fred. "Fred don't do that, we don't have time for that ." Vicki tries to finish what she was going to say. "Vicki can't say what she wants because Fred was starting kissing her and in that way he was trying to make her feel calmer and see if she is finally going to get ready. Vicki was much better now and she really like when Fred does that, now she can finally get dressed and go to the big night, the most important night of her life. Vicki breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love, now I am feeling much better. I'm going to get ready." Said Vicki with a smile. "You're welcome and I don't mind to do that every time that you need to relax and I can tell that is a pleasure doing that." Said Fred with a grin. "I know that but right now I have to go and I will be ready in a few minutes." Said Vicki. "You will be ready in a few hours not minutes." Said Fred to himself. Vicki was in her bedroom getting ready and she really know that she is going to take more that a few minutes especially if you want to be gorgeous and she know that Fred will get a little mad but when he saw her he was going to forget that. Harry arrives in Hermione's house and found Oliver, Neville and Draco outside. "Hey guys what are you all doing in here? I mean why are you outside." Ask Harry. "We are outside because the girls don't open the door, we already knock, call their and no one opens the door." Explains Oliver. "And we think that they are already dressed and ready but they don't want to screw the surprise." Said Draco. "So we are still in here and they are inside and I think that no one is going to the party or we go and the girls stay." Said Neville trying to make them to listen that. "Well I see that we have only one thing to do and that thing is waiting for them to open the door or we are going to stay all night in here." Said Harry with a smile. Harry was trying not to laugh about all their situation because stay outside in the front door of your girlfriends house because they don't want you to see what they are going to wear before the right time, that was totally funny so the four boys stay there waiting for them to come out. The girls are in Erin's room and they are trying to find a solution for that little problem. "I think that we should all go open the door in that way the boys are going to see us together and ready to go." Suggested Hailey. "This is not what I have in mind, I really want to make a specially enter." Said Erin. "Or we have to give them the keys so in that way they can come inside and we have our great enter." Suggest Patricia. "That is so great and we can make Sunny send the keys so in that way we don't have to throw the keys from the balcony." Said Hermione. "Yeah and we can put a letter telling them to wait for us in the living room." Said Hailey. "That's great, so I'm going to see where my owl is and one of you start writing the letter." Said Patricia. "Herm you write the letter, I am going to pick my keys." Said Hailey. "And I really have to go to the bathroom." Said Erin. "Erin are you sick? You are going to throw up?" ask Hermione. "No Her, I'm fine I only have morning sickness but I have to go. I will be right back." Said Erin. Hermione was alone in the room and so she starts writing the letter, Patricia gets back with her owl that was happy in have something to do, Hailey is back with the keys for them to send to the boys and Erin was back from the bathroom. They put the letter and the keys on Sunny's leg and they send the owl from one open window. "Well right now we only have to wait and see what they are going to do." Said Erin. "I'm sure that they are going to come inside so our plan is a success." Said Hailey with a smile. The boys receive the keys and they don't need to read the letter to know what they have to do. They open the door and wait in the living room, the first one to come downstairs is Hailey and when she arrives on the living room Neville just stay open mouth when he saw her. Hailey was with a purple evening gown, with a shawl, her hair was up in a bun with a few strands lose and her make up was really soft and matched with the dress. Neville was with a black tuxedo and have some gel on his hair; Neville goes to Hailey's side and gives her a big and romantic kiss on her lips. "God you are great, you are really gorgeous I can't stop looking at you." Said Neville. "Thank you love, you are great too and I can say that you look really great in that way." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville say good bye to the other boys. The boys look to the stairs and now was Harry's turn to stay open mouth, Hermione was with a soft pink long dress, the dress was a just to her body, the dress was really great on her, her hair was in a bun with two strands lose and her make up was really soft but matched really good with her eyes and dress. Harry was with a black tuxedo too but his black hair was like always a little mess but Hermione didn't mind about that and she like when his hair was like that. Harry goes to Hermione's side and give her a passionately kiss on her lips. "You look amazing; you are so gorgeous I can't take my eyes of you love." Said Harry with a smile. "You are great too and thanks for that love and to tell you the truth I choose this dress because I already know that you are going to stay like that." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I bet that, well is better we keep going." Said Harry with a smile. Harry and Hermione go to the party, next come Patricia and Oliver was wild eye looking at her, she was with a dark blue long dress, a little just on her body, her back was totally undressed, her make up was soft and matched with the dress and her hair was with little waves and some brilliants. Oliver like all the boys was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair; he goes to Patricia's side and kiss her. "You look amazing I think that was really fair all that wait outside." Said Oliver with a smile. "I think that too and now all of you learn a lesson." Said Patricia. "Yeah, no matter how time we wait for our girls that time is going to be really good wasted." Said Oliver Oliver and Patricia go to the party leaving Draco totally alone in the house but Erin was coming to the living room and when Draco saw her his mouth was totally open he didn't know what to say or what to do he just stay there seating on the couch looking at her. Erin was giggle especially because of the look on Draco's face. Erin was wearing a long midnight blue dress, just to her body, her hair was with some brilliants and her make up was soft. Draco was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair. Draco goes to Erin's side and gives a tender kiss on her belly and next starts kissing her passionately, Erin was in heaven and for her that moment can't get any better. She loves when Draco does that and the way that he kissed her, they just stay there kissing until Erin breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love I was needed that kiss. And let me say but you are really great in that clothes." Said Erin with a smile. "I really want to kiss you. Thanks love but you are just amazing you are really gorgeous." Said Draco in a soft voice. "Thanks for that, you really should see your face when I come downstairs that was so funny." Said Erin with a big smile. "I just love when you smile. So how is our baby? How are you feeling honey?" ask Draco. "I'm fine love don't worry about that. About our baby he or she are great. I still have morning sickness but I'm fine." Said Erin. Draco put his hand on her belly and starts talking with her belly. "Listen to me young man or young lady I hope that you didn't make your beautiful mother feeling sick much more time because when you get born and you saw her you are going to regret of doing this to her and you can trust in me when I say that." Said Draco. Erin was with a big smile on her face and she love when Draco does that, when he kisses her belly or seeing him talking with the baby. "Love don't say that and don't worry I am just fine." Said Erin. Draco and Erin shared another kiss and a few minutes later they go to the party. Vicki was really nervous in a few minutes her shop is going to be open for every witch and wizard and for now on the clothes that she makes was going to be wear for lots of people. This night was the most important night of her life and she was afraid of what could happened, no matter what Fred say can make her feel better right now. She was talking with Patricia and Hermione. "Hey Vicki this is really great congratulations for this and your dress is really cool." Said Hermione. "Thanks for that let me tell you that dress looks wonderful in you, all of you choose really well. Vicki was with a long black dress, just to her body and was really sexy, her hair have some brilliants and her make up was soft, she was looking really good in that dress. "Thanks to you we are great, because let me tell you this but your clothes are just the best I ever see or wear." Said Patricia. "Thanks for that, it's really good in having all my friends in here in a moment like this especially in the most important moment of my life. So where is Erin?" ask Vicki. "We leave Erin and Draco alone in the house, so probably they are having a little time to themselves." Said Hermione. "Or they are just arriving here. At last I think that are they." Said Patricia. Patricia was right; Erin and Draco arrive in that moment and they go talk with them. "Hey Vicki this is really great, congratulations girl." Said Erin with a smile. "Thanks, Draco if you want you can go and talk with the boys we take care of Erin." Said Vicki. "Thanks, I will go and have a little talk to them. Congratulations Vicki." Said Draco. Draco gives a quick kiss on Erin and next he goes talk with the boys, the party was amazing and everyone was having a great time in there, Rachel and George arrive a few minutes after Erin and Draco. Rachel was wearing a black skirt, with a light pink dress shirt, her hair was in a little bun and she was with some make up. George was with s black shirt and black pants, Rachel go talk with the girls and George go talk with the boys. It was time for the opening and Vicki was shaking. "I want to thank everyone in here for come tonight and live a little my dream, I want to thank my friends that are all in here and for give me all their support and help. I can say that this is the happiest day of my life so I want to thank to all in here especially the persons of my life and they know who they are." Said Vicki. Everyone was happy for her and now her shop was officially open to everyone, the party was really great they all danced, laugh and talk. Erin was in a table choosing something to eat; Draco comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I can see that you are with some hungry." Said Draco with a smile. "Well we are with a little hungry but that is normal." Said Erin. "Love I have something to tell you and can you come with me outside?" ask Draco. "Of course love but is something wrong?" ask Erin. "No, doesn't worry is nothing bad and finish what you are eating first. I'm going to pick something too." Said Draco. Draco and Erin are eating and talking, Erin was really curios right now because she wants to know what he wants to talk to her. Draco really wants to tell her how he feel and how much he love her but he wants to do that in a place where no one can ear, he wants to be alone with her and tell her how much she change his life and how much he was happy for having her. Erin didn't know what he is going to do and for her what he wants to talk is probably something about his work or something that just came out but she is going to wait until he say what it is. When they finish eating Draco and Erin goes outside, they are walking hand in hand in a beautiful garden, the sky was wonderful, and the stars are shining, the air was calm and good. The night was just wonderful; they take a seat in a bench. "This is just perfect, the night is really wonderful and the weather is just fine. So what you want to talk with me?" ask Erin. "Erin I just love you so much that I never want to lose you, you change my whole life and with out you I can't live, you make me the happiest men in the whole world and I want to feel this happiness forever." Said Draco. "Oh love I know that and I love you too, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and you aren't going to lose me you can be sure of that." Said Erin. "I really need you love and I can't imagine my life with out you, with out your beautiful smile, with out your beautiful eyes, I just love everything in you and I want to see you every time that I open my eyes." Said Draco in a soft voice. Erin didn't know what to say because she wasn't waiting for anything like this, Draco pick a beautiful red rose and give the rose to Erin. "You are more beautiful that this rose, that this sky or that the stars. I love you Erin and no matter what happened I want you to know this." Said Draco. "I know that love and I always will love you the same way no matter what happened." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the bench and gives his hand to Erin, she takes his hand. He put one knee on the ground and take a small velvet box and with her hand on his. "Erin I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our baby, I want see you when I go to sleep and when I wake up, I want to be with you forever because I love you with all my heart and soul. Erin Caledet would you marry me?" ask Draco. Erin has tears in her eyes and she can't stop smiling. "Of course I will, I love you too Draco and I want to be with you forever." Said Erin. Draco put the ring on her finger and when he gets up to his feet the first thing that he do is get Erin to his arms and starts kissing her very passionately, they are the most happiest couple in the whole world and now they are going to be like this forever. They are really happy and they stay there kissing and in each other arms, no one can make their happiness disappear, Erin breaks the kiss. "Oh God I never thought that this was what you want to talk to me. I am so happy love." Said Erin with a smile. "I just can't live with out you and I want to have you all the time on my side I feel really happy when I am with you honey. I love you and I can't get enough of saying you this. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you." Said Draco. "Oh God you are getting crazy. I love you too love." Said Erin laughing. "I am crazy for you love." Said Draco with a smile. And once again they shared a romantic kiss.  
  
Chapter 4: The Wedding  
  
Three months have passed since the night that Draco propose to Erin, they know live together but she pass lot of time in her old house, it was almost the day of the wedding and Erin was on Vicki's shop choosing the dress. Everyone knows about the wedding and about the baby, Fred and Vicki's relationship was no longer a secret and all the Weasley's are happy for them, Harry and Hermione are really happy and their relationship was just great, Neville and Hailey are always together and their happiness was visible to everyone, Oliver and Patricia are happy too. Everyone was just great; the girls are with Erin on Vicki's shop. "Erin I designer this dresses especially for you so you see what is the one and then I will make it for you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Thanks Vicki, they are so great and beautiful I don't know what I'm going to choose." Said Erin. "Erin is right the dresses are gorgeous and is going to be really difficult choosing the dress." Said Hailey. "I did my best. If you want you can take that with you and when you have a decision you just tell me." Said Vicki. "Thanks Vicki you are really great and in that way I can choose with more time." Said Erin with a smile. "Vicki did you get the baby clothes?" ask Hermione. "Yeah Vicki you say that you are going to have baby clothes this week." Said Patricia. I know and I get the baby clothes this morning. I'm going to show you." Said Vicki with a smile. The girls go to a table full with baby clothes, they really are enjoying that time. "This is so cute, look at this so small." Said Hailey. "I love baby clothes they are so sweet, by the way when you are going to know the sex of the baby?" ask Vicki. "Next month, Draco is always with me when I go to the doctor and he is really living this pregnancy. He makes the baby's room and you should see it's really sweet." Said Erin with a big smile. "It's really good knowing all that and we are happy for both of you." Said Hermione. "And I know that sometimes you give a hard time to Draco especially when you have wishes at 03:00 am." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well that only happened sometimes and he don't mind in doing that and is not me that want to eat at that time is the baby." Said Erin with an innocent face. "I bet that, I'm sure that is only the baby that likes to eat something in an unusual time." Said Hermione laughing. The girls stay there talking and choosing baby clothes, meanwhile Harry was in her house with Neville, Oliver and Draco. "So are you ready to be a married guy that have to take care of your child?" ask Oliver. "To tell you the truth I am ready and I love the idea. Sometimes in the middle of the night I woke up and go to the baby's room and I just stay there looking and imagine how is going to be when he gets born." Said Draco with a smile. "That is really good and I'm sure that you are going to be a great dad and Erin is going to be a great mum." Said Harry. "I'm sure of that. All of you don't want have kids? I mean get married and have a family?" ask Draco. "I want to marry with Herm, and then have a little time to get our life set and then start making a family. Sometimes I dream that we are married and that we have a baby and the baby is so sweet and she is a great mum. My life is just perfect with her." Said Harry with a grin. "I know that feeling really well. And you Oliver don't want to get married?" ask Draco. "I want that, I want to be with Patty forever and I know that she is going to be a great mum. Sometimes when we are alone I look at her and I imagine her pregnant and all that and I love when that happened." Said Oliver with a smile. "That is really good, that feeling is just amazing. And you Neville? You don't want get married with Hailey and have a family?" ask Draco. "Of course I want that. Like all of you I have that feeling and dream and I want to pass the rest of my life with the woman that I love and that makes me happy. But I want to do that on the right time but that time never comes." Said Neville. "I think that we don't have a right time for that. I mean I was thinking like you about only get married when the right time comes but I realised that I can't live with out Erin so I propose her and now a know that I make the right thing." Said Draco. "You are right, we have to make that big step in our life when we get that feeling, when we get to our home and see that the house is empty and the only thing that is missing in that place is the love of our life." Said Harry. "Yeah you are totally right and we have to make that decision when we get that feeling so is the only time that we know that is the right time. I totally agreed with Draco and with Harry." Said Oliver. "I agreed with you too, and now I know when I have to make that big step in my life." Said Neville. "I was thinking in making a dinner today at my house and of course you are all invited but we need to tell the girls about this." Said Draco. "Well I really don't mind in tell them that. So if you don't mind I can go to Vicki's shop and tell them." Said Harry. "We all know why you want to go; you want to be with Herm." Said Oliver. They stay there talking and so they decide to send a letter to telling the plans for the night. The hours pass and was getting late and so the girls go to Erin's house, but when they arrive they found more cars that was usual. The house was big and beautiful, has lots of rooms and lots of space it was a really good house. The girls have a plan, they open the front door with out making any noise and really slowly they go to the kitchen and what they saw was totally funny. In the kitchen were Harry, Draco, Oliver, Neville, Fred, George and Ron trying to make dinner. The kitchen was a totally mess and the boys aren't very clean, the girls start laughing and they look at their. "What is so funny? We are making dinner." Said Fred. "Well you really have to see your face and let me tell you but this kitchen is a totally mess." Said Vicki laughing. "Ha, ha, ha very funny. We are in here trying to make a surprise and all of you start laughing." Said George. "This really was a surprise. All of you make us laugh." Said Rachel. "Harry you are a mess and I know that you can cook very well." Said Hermione. "I know how to cook but they don't know and right now the only thing that I want to do is kissing you." Said Harry with a grin. Harry takes Hermione in his arms and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and Hermione didn't mind how Harry was a mess. "Draco Malfoy can you please do something to this kitchen." Said Erin. Draco was getting near of her but Erin put one finger on his lips. "Don't you try to kiss me before you take a bath and clean yourself." Said Erin with a firm face. "Now I know one thing, I'm never going to let you go near of the kitchen." Said Hailey. "Well I was only trying to help but I'm not very good on the kitchen." Said Neville with a sweet smile. "Neville don't do that, you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hailey. But Neville didn't say anything because he was starting to kiss Hailey on the lips and she didn't mind that he have some flour on his hair that was a little white because of the flour. Draco was a little sad because Erin didn't let him kiss her but he have a plan and he was now a little more happy because he know that she just can't resist when he does that, Patricia was looking at Oliver with a mad face so he didn't say anything. "Ronald Weasley I can't believe in this, why you try to do something that you don't know?" ask Melissa with an angry face. "I was just trying to help them, love don't be mad at me especially in your condition." Said Ron. "Don't worry with me and our baby is just fine. Now you start cleaning all this or you are going to sleep in another room." Said Melissa. Ron didn't say anything especially because he didn't want to upset Melissa much more. Oliver was thinking of what he should say to Patricia. "Patty don't be mad at me, after all we are only trying to make something especial." Said Oliver. "I just can't believe in this, you see what you done? Look at this, this is a completely mess." Said Patricia. "I know love and we are going to clean all this. But can I have a kiss? I really miss you today." Said Oliver. "I don't know if I'm going to let you kiss me after all I am really mad at you Oliver Wood." Said Patricia. Oliver know how to make her more soft so he starts to come more closed to her and put his arms around her waist and starts kissing her on the lips. Draco was sad because he didn't get a kiss from Erin and everybody else was having kisses. "Love this is so unfair I want a kiss too and you know that I'm going to clean all this." Said Draco. "No, no and no. I only let you kiss me when you take a shower and when you finish cleaning all this kitchen or you are going to sleep on the couch." Said Erin with a firm face. Draco didn't say anything he just look at her with a puppy dog face and she can't resist when he look at her in that way. "Draco don't do that, you know really well that I can't resist when you give me that look. Draco stop doing that." Said Erin. But now Draco have Erin right in his hands, he gets near and near and in a few seconds he starts kissing her and Erin didn't do anything to stop that, she just stay there in his arms and feeling his soft lips on hers. Right now she didn't mind that he was a mess and the kitchen was a mess too, she just feel so safe in his arms that she never want that moment to end and they have totally forgot about the others that are in the kitchen. They stay there some minutes more and to tell the truth the others didn't mind that they stay there kissing, so they live them totally alone in the kitchen and go to the living room. "Well I can say that he won again, after all she didn't want to kiss him and now they are in the kitchen kissing." Said Ron. "You know, we boys have our little tricks to get what we want so he gets the kiss." Said Fred. A few minutes have pass and now the kitchen and the boys are all clean and they are eating a wonderful dinner, the night was great and they all have a great time. They talked; they laugh and talked a little about Quidditch, Erin was a little bored so she has an idea. "What you say in come with me and see the baby's room?" ask Erin. "Sure I want to see how Draco makes the room." Said Hailey. So all the girls go with Erin and the boys are going to stay in the living room, the girls reach the baby's room that was near of Erin's and Draco's bedroom, the baby's room was so sweet and cute. The room have everything that a baby needs and the decoration was so soft and sweet, the room was so perfect that the girls are totally amazing with that. "Wow, this is really amazing. Let me tell you this Draco did a wonderful job in this room." Said Melissa. "Yes he did, look at this. The room is ready for the baby and there is nothing missing in here." Said Rachel. "He remember everything that the baby needs and is impossible don't love this room." Said Vicki. "He really is living your pregnancy. And look he remember to buy a comfortable chair for you. When you are going to feed the baby you have a comfortable chair to seat." Said Hermione. "I'm lost of words; this room is a world for the baby. You don't need to complain about this." Said Patricia. "You really have luck; I mean I'm sure that no men will take some of his time to do this and Draco did that." Said Hailey. "I know that, I'm really lucky with him. This was a completely surprise I never thought that he was going to do this. I love him so much and I am sure that he is going to be a great dad. I love this room and the baby is going to love this too." Said Erin with a big smile. "I'm sure he will, after all we all know that Draco makes this room because he loves you and he loves the baby and he just make something special for you and of course for the baby." Said Hermione. "I know that and I'm really happy. This really means a lot to me." Said Erin. "We know that, after all you are really afraid of what he will do when he finds out that you are pregnant. And we can tell you something, you didn't need to have all that fear." Said Hailey. The girls stay in the room talking and looking everything in that place because the room was so sweet that they all love been in there and they want to been in there. Erin was in heaven right now, she was feeling that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She have great friends, she have a great and wonderful boyfriend and now she have a baby that she love more that anything in this world and one thing she knows, for now on her life was going to be just perfect. After a few minutes the girls are going to the living room and they found the boys laughing really hard. "Can you guys tell us what is so funny?" ask Vicki. "Its nothing we are just talking and I tell them some joke and they laugh." Said Fred. "Well I don't believe in you but right now I don't want to get mad at you." Said Vicki. "So where you girls are all this time?" ask George. "We are seeing the baby's room and let me tell you something the room is just great." Said Rachel. "Yeah the room is really amazing. You did a very good job Draco." Said Melissa. "Thanks and I really have a good time making that room and I choose everything with lots or careful and love." Said Draco with a smile. "Now I am really curios about that room since the girls stay there all that time." Said Oliver. "You really need to go upstairs and see how great that room is." Said Patricia. "I never thought that I will have so many girls liking the room that I make." Said Draco. "Well the room is really great and it's so sweet that is normal we like that place and you did a wonderful job." Said Hailey. "And I am sure that lots of men's didn't get some of their time to make the baby's room and you did that and the room is amazing." Said Hermione. "Well Draco I think that you really did a great job and now I want to see that room after all you get lots of complements." Said Harry. "I want to see the room too and it's hard to believe that you make that." Said Neville. "Well I did and I did that alone and I'm proud of that because I love what I did and Erin loves it too." Said Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. They stay on the living room talking a little more and they are having a great time, after a few minutes the all go upstairs and when they enter the room the boy's mouth was completely open and now they have to admit that the girls are right. "Wow, this is really great. You really did a great job." Said Neville. "Congratulations this is really amazing. I never thought that you can do this, this is really sweet." Said Harry and give a sweet smile to Hermione. "Now I see why they have in here so much time, you did a great thing Draco and I see why you have proud in this." Said Oliver. "Let me tell you this if I did something like this I will be lots of proud too because this is really amazing." Said Fred. "Yap this is great like my bro say this is wicked. Great job." Said George. "I think that we all learn a lesson today and I think that now I never going to think that you can do things like this." Said Ron. It was getting late so they all go to their house; Erin was in the living room drinking some tea when Draco takes a seat next to her. "This was a great evening. Do you have fun?" ask Draco. "Sure, this was really good. It's always great having our friends in here, but I'm a little tired." Said Erin. "I can see that. How is the baby?" ask Draco. "The baby is fine; I'm going upstairs and sleep." Said Erin. Draco picks Erin on his arms and in that way he carried her to their room. Harry and Hermione arrive on her house and Harry goes with her inside, they go to the patio watching the stars. "The night was really good and it's good having these days." Said Hermione. "I know that, they are so happy. You really like the room." Said Harry with a smile. "The room was so sweet and when we see something so beautiful we start imagine how the feeling of having a baby is." Said Hermione. "I know that and our time is going to arrive and I'm going to make you and our baby so happy." Said Harry. "I never thought that you want to be a dad. To be honest with you I was wishing that you want that and now I'm really glad." Said Hermione. "I want to marry you and have kids and we can have our own quidditch team. What you think?" ask Harry with a grin. "That is a bad idea because having seven kids is really hard so don't think about it Harry James Potter." Said Hermione. "Ok, ok. I was just joking but two or three I want to have and I want that they have your beautiful smile, your beautiful face and more things." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "Thanks honey, but I want that they have your gorgeous green eyes and your messy black hair." Said Hermione with a smile. "Herm I have something on my mind for a long time." Said Harry. "You can tell me what is and you know that." Said Hermione. "I ear today that Krum is in here and I think that he is going to stay in England for a long time and I want to know if you still talk to him." Ask Harry. "Harry you know that I hate him and I don't talk to him since our fifth year so you don't have to worry about anything love." Said Hermione with a sweet face. "I know that but I know that he still likes you and I know that he will do everything to take you away from me." Said Harry with a worried face. "He can't do that because I only love you and no one can break what I feel for you so don't worry and I don't want to see you with that sad and worried face." Said Hermione and start caressing his face. "I'm so afraid because I can't lose you and I just can't live with out you I don't know what to do if I lose you." Said Harry with a sweet voice. "Don't think that way love because you are not going to lose me." Said Hermione. Harry takes Hermione to his lap and starts kissing her passionately, now Harry was safe he just forget about everything and the only thing that he can think is in be with Hermione, they break the kiss and Harry stays there looking her in the eyes. "I tell you something if that Krum comes after you I'm going go give him a good lesson because no one can take you away from me and I'm not going to let that happened." Said Harry. "I don't want to stay away from you and I never going to leave you." Said Hermione. "I'm never going to let you go away because I love you too damn much and I'm never going to lose you." Said Harry. And once again they shared a romantic and tender kiss. Meanwhile Neville and Hailey are having a walk in the park because she knows that Harry and Hermione are in the house and naturally they are kissing. "So how long you can stay in here with me? Because I love when we are in here and alone." Said Neville. "I know that, well maybe in a few minutes we can get back and if Harry is still in there I'm going home because I have to work tomorrow." Said Hailey. "I heard that Krum is back and I'm sure that Harry knows that too." Said Neville. "You are right but I can tell that Hermione don't know that and she hates that stupid Krum. I remember when he try to kidnap her and when he try to make Harry break with her." Said Hailey with an angry face. "I remember that too and I know that Harry will give a lesson to that stupid guy and to tell you the truth I'm afraid of what he will do." Said Neville. "I'm sure he will never do anything that can put Hermione in danger and he will only do something to him if he tries to do something to Hermione." Said Hailey. "Yeah you are right and if he tries anything he are going to help Harry and that stupid Krum will learn in the hard way." Said Neville. "And you look so cute when you are mad. I think that you just win a kiss." Said Hailey. Hailey stops walking and they start kissing, right now they are the only ones in that place and they don't mind because they are together, they stay there and Hailey didn't mind about the time or that she have to go home and sleep because she have to work in the next day. When she was with Neville she just forgot about the world and she just want to be with him and kiss him, when she was with him she was just happy and she never want that moment to end but they have to go away and get to their houses because was getting really late. Fred was in Vicki's house they are talking and sometimes Fred just gives her some kisses. "You know that I have to work tomorrow and is late and with you in here I can't go to my room." Said Vicki. "Well if you want me to go away you can tell me and now I'm going to my house and when you want me to come here you tell me." Said Fred. Vicki knows really well that he wasn't mad so she goes to his lap and starts kissing him passionately on the lips. After a few minutes Patricia and Hailey go to their home and Harry goes to his house, the night was calm and Hermione told them what Harry said about Krum been in London. The next day Hailey, Hermione and Patricia are tired and they want to go and get more sleep but they can't do that because they have to go to their work, in Erin's and Draco's house the mornings are always the same. Erin was in the bathroom throwing up and Draco was with her so in that way he can hold her hair. The morning pass with nothing very important and the only thing new was that the boys aren't going to have lunch with them. So Hermione, Patricia, Hailey, Erin, Rachel, Vicki and Melissa are in a restaurant when someone arrives near them, they look at the face of the person and the girls can't believe what they are seeing. "What the hell are you doing in here? You know that we all hate you." Said Patricia with an angry face. "My dear Hermione you have a very angry sister." Said Krum in a sarcastic voice. "What you want? You are not our friend so you aren't welcome in here." Said Hermione. "Well you know what I want and I'm going to get you Hermione." Said Krum. "Get out of here or I'm going to make you go away. You can't destroy their love because their love is much stronger than you." Said Hailey. "Well, well, well I can see that I'm really hated in here but I don't mind because I'm going to have what I want." Said Krum. "Well at last you know how to speak English." Said Erin in a sarcastic voice. "I did my best to learn your language and now I speak very well." Said Krum. "Just go away. I hate you so much that I can look at your stupid face." Said Hermione. "Now I go but I'm going to be back and you are going to be mine. Mark my words." Said Krum. Krum goes away and now the girls are just staring at the place where that stupid have been. "I can't believe that he came in here and say that. I hate him that I can kill that stupid." Said Patricia. "Well what are you going to do Herm? Are you going to tell Harry that he talks to you and in a way he treated you?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I don't want to make Harry more worried. Maybe I'm not going to tell him nothing about this." Said Hermione. "Herm I think that you should tell Harry all about this." Said Vicki. "I can't tell him, he is going to try and find Krum I don't want that Harry put himself in any danger." Said Hermione. "But if Krum finds Harry and tell him that he is going to get you? I mean Harry will be more calmer if was you that told him that." Said Rachel. "Rachel is right Herm and we all know that Krum knows very well how to get Harry's attention." Said Erin. "But I can't tell Harry that, I know him very well and I know that he is going to find that Krum and he know a lot about dark arts." Said Hermione. "That is true but we all know that Harry knows how to defend himself against the dark arts." Said Melissa. "And Harry knows you very well so he is going to see that you are worried with something and you know that he is going to do everything to find out what it is." Said Patricia. "Hermione Granger you are always so smart and you always do the right thing so right now you need to do the right thing and that is tell Harry what happened today." Said Erin with a firm face. "I have to think and I only am going to be with Harry later so I can think what I'm going to do." Said Hermione. The girls didn't say anything about that and they all know that Hermione is going to do the right thing, after they finish their lunch the girls go to their work, Hermione was worried because she didn't know what she is going to do, she never have any secrets from Harry but she knows that if he find out what happened he is going to be mad at her and to tell the truth Hermione wants to tell Harry but she was afraid of what he will do, so in that night she take a decision. The afternoon was normal and after they all finish their work they go to Hermione's, Patricia's and Hailey's house, they all are having fun but Hermione need to talk with Harry. "Love can you please go with me outside? I have something to tell you." Said Hermione. Harry didn't say anything he just nod and go with her, they take a seat in a bench. "Harry I don't want you to do nothing and please don't worry. During the lunch time that Krum just appear in the restaurant and he starts talking that he is going to have me." Said Hermione. Hermione tell Harry everything that happened and what he said, of course Harry's reaction was not the best and Hermione already know that he was going to react that way, after her finish telling him everything Harry was with a worried face. "Well in a way I already know that was impossible he don't find you but to tell you the truth I'm worried because we all know that he can do lots of bad things and I know that he will do everything to have you." Said Harry with a very worried face. "In a way you are right but I will be careful so don't worry. Harry please don't do anything, I don't want that you try to find him." Said Hermione. "Herm I'm worried, we know that he can put a spell on you. I don't know what I am going to do if he does that." Said Harry. "I know that he can do that but don't do anything I don't want to lose you I can't live with out you." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Love please don't cry, I promise that I'm going to do what you want but please don't cry." Said Harry and he starts holding her. Inside the house Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in the kitchen window watching Harry and Hermione. "Well at last he is not mad at her." Said Hailey. "He will never be mad at her but thank God that she does the right thing." Said Erin. "Now he knows what Krum said and I'm sure that Harry will try to give a lesson to that guy." Said Patricia. "I bet that Herm ask him for not doing that." Said Erin. "Well I'm sure that she asks him for not doing that but Harry is really mad at Krum so when he gets a chance he is going to give him a lesson." Said Hailey. "If Herm finds that she is going to be really mad at him." Said Erin. "Yes she will but when Harry gives her that smile she just forgets everything and he knows that." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well we all know about that so is totally impossible for her to be mad at Harry." Said Hailey with a big grin. The girls go to the living room, Harry was mad and what he wants was to catch that guy and give him a very good lesson but not now, Hermione knows Harry very well and she knows that he was not going to leave this situation that easy. "Harry I was thinking in not telling you anything about this because I was afraid of what you will do." Said Hermione in a sweet voice. "Don't worry love I'm not going to do nothing and I'm grateful that you trust in me and that you told me what happened." Said Harry with a smile. "Well I never have any secrets from you so I just can't start doing that now." Said Hermione. "That is true and you know that I don't have any secrets from you because you are the women that I love." Said Harry with a smile. Harry didn't wait for Hermione to tell anything because he just starts to kiss her on the lips, the kiss was so tender and romantic that Hermione just forget all about that Krum and what she wants is to be in Harry's arms forever, stay like that forever. Harry was in heaven every time that he was with Hermione or just looking at her make him feel so good inside that he just forgets about the world, when he was with her the world don't exist and they are the only persons in the whole world. Inside the house they are all waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back. "Why they are taking so much time? I'm hungry." Said Ron. "You are always hungry, maybe you are pregnant too." Said Melissa. "Very funny and for your information we don't have lunch time today so it's normal we have a little hungry." Said Ron. "Ron is right, I'm hungry too but we have to wait for them to get back." Said Neville. "Come on lets just wait a few minutes I'm sure that they are going to be in here soon." Said Hailey. "Well if I was you I don't have so sure about that because they are kissing and when they start they just don't have time to stop." Said Erin with a grin. But fortunately Harry was with hungry too so they go back to the house and they start having dinner, during the dinner they didn't talk that much but Harry was with a strange grin and after they finish eating Harry go talk to Hermione. "Herm Love can you come with me?" ask Harry. Hermione didn't say anything so they go outside. "Love I have something that I want to tell you." Said Harry. Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything because music start to playing but she didn't know where the music come from and then Harry starts singing.  
  
This world don't turn when you're not in my arms The sun don't shine whenever I'm without you An there's an empty space inside my heart When you're gone And whenever you're gone, it's too long And this waiting is driving me crazy Baby, I'm not alive Till you're here by my side, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free, set me free  
  
Each night's a lifetime when I'm not with you And everyday just seems to take forever I'm missing when I should be kissing you I can't wait Cause I live for the love that we make I can't breath till I feel you beside me And I'm lost in the dark Till you're here in my arms, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free. set me free  
  
I can't wait a minute more just to touch you Cause I love you baby Don't make me stay away from you too long Cause this waiting is driving me crazy Baby I'm not alive till Till you're here by my side Here by my side  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free set me free  
  
When Harry finish the song Hermione was with tears in her eyes, she never expected that Harry was going to do something like that. "You like the song? I was listening this song one of this days and I just realise that was just perfect for us." Said Harry with a smile. "Oh Harry I just love this, the song was so beautiful. I was just surprised because I never imagine that you are going to do something like this." Said Hermione. "You know that I love you and sometimes I just can't resist in making this surprises for you." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "I like when you do this and it's always a very good surprise when you do something like this. And now I know why you are with that strange grin during the dinner." Said Hermione. "Well I was trying to imagine your beautiful face when you see all this and I already know it how you are going to look." Said Harry with an grin. "So you are saying that you know how I am going to react in every situation?" ask Hermione. "Well I know you very well and I can say that I know how you react but not always." Said Harry. "You are really funny Harry James Potter but let me tell you this you don't know me that well." Said Hermione. "Oh yes I do. I bet that I'm going to do something that is going to make you go weak on your knees." Said Harry with an evil grin. "Don't think about that Potter. I'm warning you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't mind what she said so he just give her that amazing smile that make her go weak on the knees and Hermione just can't resist and her luck was that Harry was holding her or she was on the floor right now. "You see I told you that I can make you go weak." Said Harry with a grin. Hermione didn't get time to say anything because Harry have his lips on hers but she just didn't mind about that and was so happy in having Harry with her. Harry knows her so well that he knows that she was not going to be mad at him because she just loves when Harry kisses her, so they just stay there in each other arms kissing like they never do that before. Harry need this moments to have sure that his life with Hermione was real that was not a dream because sometimes he just was afraid of waking up and find out that he don't have the women of his dreams with him and that he never want that nightmare to come real. Inside the house the girls are in the kitchen window. "I know it that they are going to stay outside kissing. And I can tell that they are not mad I mean look at them." Said Erin with a smile. "They are so sweet when they are like that. I'm sure that stupid Krum can't break their love." Said Melissa. "It's impossible to break a love so strong like their love and I'm sure that they are going to be happy forever." Said Hailey. "I'm sure of that too. But I think that we should go back to the living room and leave that two alone." Said Patricia with a grin. "In a way they are alone because I think that they don't know that we are in here watching them." Said Vicki. "But if they found out that we are watching them Herm is going to be mad at us." Said Rachel. But in that moment Fred enter in the kitchen. "Why are you taking so much time in here? What are you girls doing?" ask Fred. "We are just cleaning the plates and that." Said Hailey. "But I don't see anything to clean." Said Fred. "Because we just finish doing that, we are going to the living room when you come in here." Said Patricia. "Ok then. I'm going back to the living room and when you finish all of you can come to our side." Said Fred. "Thanks honey, but we are going in the same way because the house is not yours and if we want we can put all of you on the street." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Fred didn't say anything. "I think that you jus scared him. You saw the look on his face?" ask Erin. "I saw that but I want to scare him." Said Vicki. The girls go to the living and all of them are going to watch a movie. "What movie we are going to watch? You have in here lots of movies." Said George. "I don't know, just pick one. We already saw all of them." Said Hailey. "You think that we should go call Harry and Hermione? They don't know that we are going to watch a movie." Ask Ron. "Well let's just wait a little more because I don't want to go outside and break the moment that they are having." Said Erin. "How do you know what they are doing outside? You girls are in the kitchen all that time watching them?" ask Draco. "I don't know what they are doing but its natural say that because they are always kissing when they are together." Said Erin. Outside Harry and Hermione break the kiss because they know that it was time to go back and they can have those moments alone again and the next time was going to take more time. So Harry and Hermione go back to the living room. "Hey that is not fair. Why you guys didn't told us that you are going to watch a movie?" ask Harry. "I because we all think that you two are too busy outside to come in here and watch a movie." Said Ron. "In a way you are right because we are a little busy outside. So what are we going to watch?" ask Harry. "They have in here lots of movies but we decide in watch the Lara Croft movie. So we are going to watch Tomb Raider." Said Fred with a big grin. "Ok but I am sure that you only choose that movie because of the girl that plays Lara Croft." Said Hermione. "Fred Weasley that is true? You only choose the movie because you want to see that girl?" ask Vicki with a very angry face. "That is not true and George was the one that choose the movie I just think that we are going to have a good time because the movie have great fight scenes." Said Fred. "That is true but all the guys think that she is hot." Said Rachel. "Well she is hot I mean she have a perfect body but you are much better than her." Said George with a smile. "Oh well I know that is not true but sometimes just feels great listen something good." Said Rachel. "By the way I want popcorn and something to drink too." Said Melissa. "Well at last you choose something easy to find. And I am sure that everybody wants popcorn." Said Ron. Ron and Fred are in the kitchen making some popcorn and choosing what they are going to drink, after everything was ready they get back to the living room and they start watching the movie, everyone was having a great time and the movie was good and of course that the boys are really enjoying the movie. "Fred is better you close your mouth or your tongue is going to reach the floor." Said Vicki. "Sorry love I was just watching the movie and wondering how they do that amazing fights." Said Fred. "You know, I bet that you are looking at the girl in the movie and wondering how she is without any clothes on." Said Oliver laughing. Well that joke didn't work very well because now Vicki was really mad and she just give a punch on Fred's face and he just falls from the couch. Everyone was just surprised because they never thought that she will do something like that, Vicki goes upstairs and the girls go with her and try to talk with her. "Vicki how are you? You know that was just a joke a very bad joke but that is not serious." Said Patricia. "I'm fine, well I know that but I just stay really mad when Oliver said that and from Fred's face I can say that Oliver just tells the truth." Said Vicki. "Come on Vicki you know that he loves you. They are just joking and every guy look at the other girls. We girls look at the other guys so it's normal." Said Hailey. "Hailey is right, that is normal so don't worry that Fred is not going to leave you to stay with other girl." Said Erin. "And you know that, I mean if you look in Fred's eyes you will see how much he loves you." Said Rachel. "Come on Vicki let's go downstairs and if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to do that but you can't stay all night in here." Said Hermione. "And if you go back to the living room he will see that you don't mind what he is doing and he will see that you didn't mind what you did." Said Melissa. "I just feel a little bad after I just give him a punch and he didn't do anything bad to me." Said Vicki. "Don't worry, I'm sure that he is not mad at you but I think that he is a little surprised because we never saw you doing that." Said Patricia. "Now lets go downstairs and don't worry." Said Hailey. So the girls go downstairs and they find Fred with some ice in a bag on his eye, the other boys are trying not to laugh. "Vicki that was a great and perfect punch, I'm sure that my brother is not going to look at other girls." Said George with a grin. "Well I'm sorry for that Fred, I didn't mean to do that but I was a little upset and I didn't realise what I did." Said Vicki. "Don't worry about that and in away I deserve a punch like that. I'm not mad at you love so don't worry." Said Fred with a smile. "Now you are going to have a black eye but I think that I have something for that." Said Vicki. "Well that is a great idea because if I come to my mum's house like this she is going to be worried." Said Fred. "So I think that is better we see another movie or I bet that Fred is going to win another punch." Said Ron laughing. "That was so funny bro. I think that I'm going to die with much laughing." Said Fred in a sarcastic voice. "Well its better now the girls choose the movie in that way we don't have more fights." Said George. So the girls starting choosing a movie but now they are going to choose one that have a very hot guy because they want to see the boys face, the boys didn't know about their plan so they are just drinking and talking a little. But was a little difficult choosing one movie. "Well this have some great and hot guys but what is the one that we are going to watch?" ask Vicki. "Well I think that we should choose one that we can give them a very good reason I mean not the truth but a good one lie. So I was thinking that we can watch Matrix." Said Hailey with an evil grin. 


	2. Chapter two:Oh God this can't be true

Prologue  
  
A few years have pass since Voldemort dead by Harry, Ron, Oliver, Draco and Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy, Hermione never told anyone that she has a sister, a one year older sister and she was a witch too but she was in other school but have been transfer for Hogwarts. Patricia was Hermione's sister and she goes to the sixty year but she was not the only one new in that year, Erin was a transfer too and she became Hermione's and Patricia's best friend. The three girls are always together and Erin was a really nice girl. Erin was the same age has Hermione and she was is Gryffindor too but something will happened in that year, something that no one ever think that could happened and Erin was the one that will do that thing. Draco was changed and that happens because he fall in love with a girl, a girl with blue eyes, long black hair, the same age that him and only a little shorter that Draco. When he saw her the first time he was petrified, he just can't stop staring to her and he knows that he really loves her and he will do anything to win her heart but he will do the right thing because he needs her to happy. That girl was Erin and for Draco she was everything, he don't mind that she was in the Gryffindor house our she was the trio new friend. But Draco was afraid of what his father will do if he finds out that his only son was in love with a girl that have for best friend two muggle born. During that year Draco done everything to win her heart and finally that day came and he was the happiest men in the universe. Once again Harry has an encounter with Voldemort and hopefully we get out alive. In the vacation Harry have the biggest luck and was pass the vacation in Hermione's house, Harry have the best days of his life and one day when they are in Diagon- Ally they found Oliver Wood the ex-keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver and Patricia start a good friendship, almost everyday they are together and Hermione was really happy because she knows that her sister was in love. Erin and Draco are in heaven because they really love each other and that was the most amazing feeling that we can ever have. The classes begin again and that year was good, Ron starts dating Lavender and he was really happy with her and it looks like the world was much better but unfortunately that happiness ends when Voldemort try to kidnap Hermione and Harry was really furious but Dumbledore saves Hermione. In that year the Gryffindor Quidditch team once again won the cup, but something will happened that will make Harry really happy, something that will make his life complete now more than ever and that is that he finally will have a house and someone who really cares about him because Sirius name was finally cleared and Harry will live with him. And finally he will be happy and have a family that loves him so much, Hermione, Ron, Patricia, Erin and Draco are really happy about the news and they all know how much this means to Harry. Hermione, Patricia, Ron, Erin and Draco pass the vacations with Harry and Sirius in their new house; during the vacation Ron break up with Lavender because she was cheating on him. In one of the days that they are in the Diagon-Alley Ron found love again. That girl have shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and was only a few inches shorter than Ron. They start talking and Ron finds out that she was on the Ravenclaw house; she was smart, very nice and funny. Her name is Melissa and Ron was really in love with her they pass everyday together. During the school year all students are really afraid of what Voldemort could do. Harry, Ron, Oliver and Draco are afraid of what could happen to their girlfriends and that was normal but unfortunately Voldemort attacked the girls and their boyfriends are really furious and with the help of Dumbledore they fight Voldemort and finally they killed him. The girls are fine and they all graduated, now they all are qualified wizards and witches. Fudge was no longer the Minister of Magic and now Arthur Weasley was the new minister, life was better and now peace and happiness are what all wizards and witches feel.  
  
Chapter 1: A new life  
  
After some years has pass Ron and Melissa finally get married, Sirius found love and some years after he and Caroline married. Hermione, Patricia and Erin live together; the house was big, has lots of rooms, a big swimming pool and was really cool. The three girls and their boyfriends work in the Minister of Magic, the life was wonderful and everyone was happy. It was almost dinner time and Erin was locked in her bathroom. "Erin come-on get out of there, in a few minutes Draco will be where." Said Hermione. "I can't get out, I am a mess I just can't see Draco like this." Said Erin. "Erin Caladet get out that bathroom immediately our I'm going to call Draco." Said a furious Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door "Erin you are great I'm sure that Draco will love that dress." Said Hermione. Erin was with a sexy black dress, a little shorter, her hair was straight to her shoulders and her make up was really soft. "I just don't understand why you say that. You are gorgeous." Said Patricia. "I just want to put my hair different to impress Draco but I just failed." "You are such an idiot Erin Caladet he loves you just the way you are." Said Hermione. In that moment the door bell ring and Patricia go see who it was. "Hey Patty how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "Hi Draco I'm fine thank you. Erin is almost ready you can wait in the living room. Do you want anything to drink? Ask Patricia. "No, thanks. By the way Oliver ask me to tell you that he will be a little late today." "Thanks for tell me that and I already expected that." "Hey Draco, Erin is almost ready just wait a phew minutes." Said Hermione. "Hi Hermione. Ok but I just can't understand why you girls take so much time to get ready." "We just want to be great for our boyfriends." Said Hermione. In that moment Erin enter in the living room; Hermione and Patricia leave the couple alone because they already know what is going to happened next. Draco look at Erin and his mouth was totally open. "Draco close you mouth you just look pathetic like that." Said Erin and she was laughing. "Its just you are gorgeous, you are amazing." Draco put his hands on her waist and gets her to his arms, Draco can't take that anymore and starts kissing her passionately, and Erin put her arms around Draco's neck. They just stay there kissing like there's no tomorrow, after they break the kiss the couple get out the house and Draco opens the car door for Erin. He drives away and they go to a very romantic restaurant. Meanwhile has getting ready and was about to leave when Sirius call him. "Hey Harry are you going to sleep here today?" ask Sirius with an evil grin. "Of course. You know that I respect her and we already talk about that and she is not ready and I never going to try anything. I can wait until she is ready and I know that she loves me and I love her too." Said Harry. "You are just like your father and I'm glad that you respect her." Said Sirius with a smile. "I want that the moment when that happened going to be perfect for her and for me and I don't mind if she only be ready much later." said Harry. "I'm glad that you think that you think that way and she is an amazing girl and you know that." "Yes and I'm very lucky for have her. Well I'm going because I don't want to be late." "Ok them. See you later." Harry goes to his car and drive to Hermione's house he was anxious to be with her, he wants to hold her in his arms, kiss her, he just want to be with her. Meanwhile in a restaurant Draco and Erin have a great night together and they are really happy. "This is the greatest night of my whole life and that is because I'm with you." Said Draco. "I feel the same because I'm with you. "Said Erin. "My mom wants to meet you." Said Draco. "Why? You always say that you never want me to see your parents." "My mom is totally different, my mom understands me because she have bad love experience." "You know that you can trust me." Said Erin. "I know, my mom was in love with a muggle born but my grandmother wants her to marry a pure blood but my mom never mind about that blood thing and she continue dating him but my grandmother found and threatened her and she just have to end with him and them she married with my father." Explain Draco. "That is totally sad I mean no one should be obligate to married someone that you don't love." "I know and my mom wants me to be happy so she knows that I really love you and she wants to meet you." "Ok, when you want I can go and meet her and its going to be an honour." "Thanks love. So I have a perfect night for us." Said Draco with a grin. "I really don't like that grin but I'm going to take my chance." Harry was in Hermione's front door and he really wish that was Hermione the person that was going to open the door. "Hi Harry, Hermione is upstairs so go ahead and make her a surprise." Said Patricia with a smile. "Thanks Patty. I'm going to do that." Harry goes to Hermione's bedroom and opens the door really slowly; Hermione was in her computer she was writing some things, Harry slowly go behind her and starts kissing her neck. Hermione just close her eyes feeling his soft lips in her neck, she really love when he do that. "Harry James Potter you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "Yeah I know that but I love kiss this soft neck. I miss you so much love." "I miss you too, oh Harry I hate when you go in that missions I just die thinking if you are ok." "I know honey but it's my work and I have lots of careful." "But Harry I already talk to you about this. Can you work in other thing?" "Hon I really love been an auror and you know that." "I know but when you ask me to try other thing because been auror was really dangerous I do that for you. Please Harry do that for me." Harry just can't resist when she looks at him in that way. "Alright I promise that I'm going to find another job probably the same job has you so I can always be around you my love." Harry and Hermione shared a passionately kiss that both of them love it and they never want to stop that kiss. Meanwhile in the restaurant Draco and Erin finish their dinner and go have a walk in a garden that was in front of the restaurant, the night was amazing, the stars are beautiful and seams so magical. "So what you want to do know?" ask Draco. "I thought that you have everything in your mind." "Yeah I have and one thing you can be sure Erin Caladet." "Really? And what is that thing?" ask Erin. "Tonight you are not going to sleep in your bed." Said Draco with an evil grin. "Wow I'm going to take my chance then." Draco starts kissing Erin's neck and slowly he starts kissing her lips and that sweet kiss pass to a french kiss that Erin and Draco really enjoy. Finally Oliver arrives and Patricia was really glad about that. "Sorry baby but I have to finish some things today." Said Oliver. "That's ok love I was just feeling a little bad." "Why? What's happened?" ask Oliver. "It's nothing important. Harry and my sister are upstairs probably making out and I miss you so much." "I miss you too love." Said Oliver Oliver put his hands on her waist and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and she put her arms around his neck, they just stay there kissing and getting the best of that moment and now Patricia and Oliver are in their little world. Harry and Hermione break the kiss because Harry's mobile phone was ringing. "Hello." Said Harry. "Hi mate. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Said Ron. "Well only a little but never mind. How are you mate?" "I'm great and I have great news to give to you and Hermy." "Cool so what is that?" "I'm going to be a dad. Melissa is pregnant and we are so happy." "Cool mate and congratulations we are really happy." "Thanks mate me and Melissa are going to have a dinner to celebrate so I'm going to send you an owl telling the day and the time. You, Hermy, Patty, Oliver, Draco and Erin and other friends." "Cool and we are going to that dinner with a great pleasure. Thanks." "Now I have to go I talk to you later. Bye." "Bye." Harry turns to Hermione and she was curios about what had happened. "So I know that was Ron but what news he tell you?" ask Hermione. "Melissa is pregnant and he is really happy about in be a dad." Said Harry and put Hermione in his lap. "Great I'm really happy for them." Said Hermione and starts playing with Harry's hair. "He told me that they are going to have a dinner and want all friends there." "That is going to be great." "Well where we are before we are interrupted?" ask Harry with a grin. Hermione don't have time to say anything because Harry's lips are on her lips so they start kissing. Draco and Erin are still in the garden but not for too long. "So do you want to go to another place?" ask Draco. "Yes, I want to go to a place that doesn't have many people." Said Erin. "Ok, but what place you want to go?" ask Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. "Well I was thinking that we can go to your house." Said Erin. "Sure, let's go." Draco and Erin go to his house and when they get there they go to the living room. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "No thanks. By the way you are that cute baby?" ask Erin. "In that photo? Yes, I'm that baby but I'm not cute." Said Draco. "You are really cute. That's your mom?" "Yeah, she is really beautiful but now she is really different." "She was really beautiful with that long blond hair, blue eye. I bet that she can have all the man's that she wants." "But the only one that she really want she can have." "Sorry love. I know that you don't want to talk about that." "I'm fine, but I will be much better if you give me a kiss." Said Draco with a grin. Erin seats in his lap and starts kissing Draco in the lips, the kiss was wonderful and they love been in each other arms, for Erin that was the most wonderful place in the whole world and she really want to be with Draco forever. Draco was really happy he really loves Erin and he knows that he wants to be with her forever, he wants to live with her and wake up and the first thing he wants to do is giving her a good morning kiss in that amazing lips, they just stay there kissing it seams that the time have stopped so they just stay there kissing and enjoy the time that they are together and must important the love that they have for each other. Patricia and Oliver break the kiss and they decide that was time for them to go. "Well I don't want to disturb them so I will just write a note so that way my sister will know that we don't are here." Said Patricia. "That's a good idea and I'm sure that they are kissing." Said Oliver. So Patricia starts writing a note to Hermione. "Sister. I'm going out with Oliver so I'm not going to have dinner here and I will talk to you later. See you later. Your sister. Patty." Patricia leaves the note in the kitchen table and then Patricia and Oliver go have dinner, in Hermione's bedroom she was in haven because she was with Harry and was kissing the men that she really loved. "You know today I'm going to make our dinner." Said Harry. "So you're going to cook for us? Well let's see what you are making." Said Hermione. "You will love my dinner I cook very well." Said Harry and starts caressing Hermione's face. "I'm sure you do. So let's see what you can do in the kitchen." Harry and Hermione go to the kitchen and Hermione finds the note. "So it's a note from Patty?" ask Harry. "Yep. She and Oliver go have a time for them." "It looks normal I mean they need time for each other and they schedule are not very equal." "I know, it's the first time that we have the house for us." "You are right. Now can you please leave the master work? Because with you in here I can't concentrate." Said Harry. "Ok if you don't want me in here I will go to other place." Hermione was almost in the living room when she feels Harry's hands in her waist, he turns Hermione to him, and she put her arms around Harry's neck. Harry starts kissing her passionately and they just stay there like that. Meanwhile in Draco's house they are in the living room seeing a movie in DVD but they are making out instead of seeing the movie, Erin was always lost in Draco's kisses she never have enough that sweet and tender kisses. In Hermione's house Harry was in the kitchen making dinner and Hermione was in the living room but she was starting feeling bored so she decide in go see what Harry was doing, Hermione found Harry preparing a salad, very slowly Hermione go behind Harry and put her arms around Harry's waist. "You know I thought that I told you to not going in here." Said Harry. "You told me but I just can't stay away from you and this food smells really good." Said Hermione. "You know I can't stay away from you too, I was counting the minutes until you came here and I told you that I cook very well." Said Harry and turns himself to Hermione and he put his arms around her waist. "So you miss me?" "Of course I miss you." "You know that you could do the dinner with magic. And I miss you too." "I know but I prefer doing in the muggle way." "So can you give me one of your sweetest kisses?" ask Hermione with a smile. "Of course but I will not giving you just one kiss." Said Harry with an evil grin. Harry starts kissing her neck then really slowly we starts kissing he starts kissing the way to her lips and when he reach her lips they locked and starting kissing passionately but the kiss pass to a french kiss and them return to a normal kiss but they start making that kiss more deeply. In a restaurant Oliver and Patricia are very happy. "Its so good be with you baby I just wish have a job that have a normal scheduler." Said Oliver. "I know love but you like what you do so I'm glad for you." Said Patricia. "Thanks you know I really love you." In that moment Patricia and Oliver see two of their friends, Neville and his girlfriend Hailey, she have curly brown hair down to her shoulders, chocolate eyes, she was really smart, nice, shy, very friendly, funny, noble. Neville and Hailey start dating in their sixty year she was a transfer and she was in Gryffindor house and very quickly she became the trio friend and Erin and Patricia friend too, she and Neville are really happy together, they go to the table where Patricia and Oliver was. "Hi Patty and Oliver. How are you?" ask Hailey. "We are fine and how are you two?" ask Patricia. "Fine, I see that Harry and Hermy are not here." Said Hailey. "Yeah they are in home, seat here with us. A long time that I don't see you two." Said Patricia. Neville and Hailey join them and they start talking about lots of things, Hailey and Patricia go to a table see some drinks. "Patty I'm with a very big problem." Said Hailey. "Hailey what's happened? You know that you can tell me." Ask Patricia. "My cousin is going to leave so now I don't have where to live and I don't know what to do." Said Hailey. "You know that you can live with us I mean the house is really big so you can live with us if you want of course." Said Patricia. "Of course I want you three are my best friends and its going to be really cool." Said Hailey. "Now when you want you can take all your things to the house." "Thanks Patty and I will do that really soon, you know I could go and live with Neville but it's too early for that." "I know what you mean and it's normal." Hailey and Patricia go to their table. Meanwhile in Draco's house Erin and Draco are really happy together. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "Can be a juice." Said Erin. Draco goes to the kitchen and take two juices, a phew minutes have pass and they start kissing again but this time the kiss was more deeper so Draco take Erin in his arms and they go to Draco's bedroom and when they get there Draco laid Erin in his bed and start kissing her neck, then her shoulders, Erin starts unbolting Draco's shirt. "Erin have you sure that you want to do this?" ask Draco. "I'm sure that I want to do this." Said Erin. "I know love but I want this to be perfect for you." "I know sweet but been in here with you and have this night that we have this is more that perfect." Said Erin. "Oh my love I wait for so long for this moment but I always respect you so I will wait for much longer if you ask me." Said Draco. "I really love you Draco and this is more than perfect and I'm really ready." Said Erin. Draco kiss her in the lips and really slowly he starts taking off her dress that moment was totally magic she was in heaven and she knows that she was really happy now with him, Erin really know that was going to be the night that they never going to forget and they know that is going to be the first time that they going to make love. Draco and Erin are taking their love to other step, Harry and Hermione finally break the kiss and Harry goes to the kitchen and finally they start having dinner. "So what you think about my dinner?" ask Harry. "Well is not bad I think that I cook much better than you but this is not bad." Said Hermione. "I know that you are joking with me." Said Harry with a grin. "Really? And how do you know that I am joking?" "Because I love you and I already know what you are thinking if I only look at you." "You are the most wonderful boyfriend that a girl could have and I love you so much Harry James Potter." "You know I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world because I have you and I love you so much." Harry starts kissing Hermione in the lips so passionately that they just can't let go from each other, Harry knows what he wants for the future and he knows that he really wants is to stay the rest of his life with Hermione, wake up in the morning and the first thing that he wants to see is her beautiful face, kiss her soft and tender lips in the first thing in the morning and he knows that he really wants to married with her and now they are in heaven because they really love each other. Meanwhile in the restaurant Patricia, Oliver, Hailey and Neville are having a great time the dinner was really great and the talks are really amazing too they are really enjoin that night and they have lots of fun. "You know I think that we should do this more times and with more people too." Said Hailey. "Yeah that is going to be a great idea and I'm sure that is going to be really funny." Said Patricia. "So the only thing that we need to do is tell the others." Said Neville. "Yeah you are right and we talk to them tomorrow." Said Oliver. "Yeah and by the way what are you going to do next?" ask Neville. "We don't know maybe we are going to o pub have a drink our something." Said Oliver. "We know a very cool pub. You want to go?" ask Neville. "Yeah of course. What you think love?" ask Oliver. "Of course this is going to be really cool." Said Patricia. In Hermione's house she and Harry already clean the dishes and now they are in the living room. "Love I have one thing to tell you." Said Harry. "What is? Harry what you want to tell me?" ask Hermione. "Love I found this great song that tell what I feel when I am with you and Hermy this song that I'm going to sing is only for you my love." Said Harry. Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and starts singing.  
  
The song of a little bird, the joy in three little words I know it's real, that's how it feels to be loved by you The stars from a midnight sky, the melody from a lullaby There's nothing real that I wouldn't steal to be loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, it's only cause it shows  
  
A smile to put you on a high, a kiss that sets your soul alight Would it be all right if I spend tonight being loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, It's only cause it shows  
  
Your love is released, and you move me with ease And you rescue me time after time Oh oh you give all And you take it all in your stride Oh with all the power of a symphony that's how my Heart beats when you're holding me I can't conceal, this is how it feels to be loved by you Oh yeah, to be loved by you If everybody knows it's only cause it shows Because I take your love Everywhere I go, I know what it is I need It's clear as a shallow stream It's as it seams, my only dream To be loved by you  
  
Hermione have tears in her eyes and that was the most beautiful thing that she ever heard and what she was feeling can't be described. "I love you so much Harry and that was so beautiful." Said Hermione. "I love you too and that was what I feel." Said Harry. Harry starts kissing Hermione on the lips and now he feels completed because he was with her. It was morning and Erin wakes in Draco's bed, he was with his arms around her waist and he was still sleeping, Erin looks at him and starts caressing his face and Draco smile. "If this is a dream please don't wake me up. "Said Draco. "This is not a dream I am in here with you and we just have the most amazing night." Said Erin. "So stay here with me the rest of the day." "I can't I have to work and I have to go and change the clothes." "But we can have lunch together?" "Of course you go and pick me up at lunch time." "Ok, it's so good wake up and see you right next to me." "I love wake with you on my side but now I really have to go our I'm going to get late for work." Erin gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. "You know you look really sexy with my shirt on." "Thanks and you know I love seeing you only with boxers but I have to go." Some minutes have pass and Erin was in the front door giving a lat kiss to Draco.  
  
Chapter 2: Oh God this can't be true  
  
A few days have pass and Hailey was now living with Hermione, Patricia and Erin, of course the girls already know what happened with Erin and Draco that night and they all know that they really loved each other. It was the day of the dinner in Ron's and Melissa's house and the four girls are getting ready. Erin was starting getting a little sick and Hailey see that. "Erin are you alright? You are white." Said Hailey. "I feel a little sick that's all." Said Erin. "Maybe you need to eat something you don't eat breakfast our lunch today." "Yeah you are right I'm going to eat something this is just hungry." "If you need anything just tell me I'm going to my room and finish getting ready." "Thanks Hailey but I'm going to be fine." Hailey goes to her room and Erin goes to the kitchen to eat something, she prepares a sandwich, a piece of cake and drinks a glass of pumpkin juice and she starts feeling much better now. So Erin goes to her room to finish her hair and change the clothes. It was almost time for them to go and the door bell rings, Hermione go open the door. "Hi Neville how are you?" ask Hermione. "I'm fine thank you. And you? Its Hailey ready?" ask Neville. "I'm fine thanks; she is upstairs if you want you can go to her room." Said Hermione. Neville goes to Hailey's room, Hermione was in the living room when was a knock on the door, Hermione's heart starts beating faster and she goes open the door. "Hey love how are you?" ask Harry. "I am much better now that you are here with me." Said Hermione with a smile. "I miss you baby." "I miss you too. Have you already seen that thing about the job?" "I'm seeing that I already talk with Arthur and he says that it's ok." "Thank you Harry that really mean a lot to me." "I know that love and I do that for you." Harry take Hermione's face in his hands and starts kissing her lips, Hermione put her hands around his waist and they just stay there kissing, Draco arrives in that moment but he doesn't make any noise because he don't want to interrupted that moment. He goes to Erin's room and really slowly he opens the door. "Hi beauty how are you love?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, and how was your day love?" ask Erin. "It was good but is much better now." Draco gets Erin much close to him and starts kissing her very passionately, a few hours ha pass and the four girls and they boyfriends are now in Ron's and Melissa's house. And they find lots of friends there and the Weasley family are all there. "Hi George its good to see you again how is the shop?" ask Harry. "It's going really great." Said George. "Where is Fred? I didn't see him yet." Ask Draco. "Fred is talking with Vicki you know who she is. "Said Ron. "Yeah we know her. So Fred likes her?" ask Oliver. "It looks like he have a crush on her but I don't know if she likes him." Said Ron. In the garden Fred was talking with a girl that have gold blond curly hair, hazel eyes that are nearly always bright and she was only a few inches shorter than Fred, she was kind, caring, always happy, have a good temper and was really energetic. She and Fred meet in his shop; she was walking in Diagon-Alley and them she enters in the twins joke shop and Fred was petrified only looking at her. "So have you design more clothes?" ask Fred. "Yeah I mean I love doing that and I'm going to open a shop in Diagon- Alley." Said Vicki. "That is going to be really cool I'm sure that the girls are going to love that." Said Fred with a smile. "Thanks and I hope that I mean I don't know if the witches are going to like the clothes that I design but I can try." "Of course that they are going to like, your clothes are amazing and you know that." "Thanks Fred you are really sweet and a good friend." Meanwhile Melissa, Hailey, Erin, Patricia and Hermione are talking in the living room. "So how long are you pregnant?" ask Hailey. "Only one month but we are really happy." Said Melissa. "We can see that both of you are really happy." Said Erin. "And you want a boy our a girl?" ask Hailey. "Well we don't know yet but since is going to be our first child we don't mind if it is a boy our girl." Said Melissa. "I can't imagine Ron waking in the middle of the night when the baby starts crying." Said Hermione. "Yeah you are right, Ron loves sleeping until late and hates wake in the middle of the night." Said Melissa with a smile. "But I'm sure that he will not mind because he is your first child." Said Patricia. In that moment Charlie arrives with a girl on his side, the girl have blond hair that reach her shoulders, blue green eyes and have a dancers body, Mrs.Weasley go give a hug to his son. "Oh my god you are great. You are so beautiful." Said Mrs.Weasley and give a big hug to her son. "It's good to see you and you are really good mum." Said Charlie. "Thank you and who is this charming young lady?" ask Mrs.Weasley. "Mum this is my girlfriend Chelsea." Said Charlie and put his arm around Chelsea's waist. "It's a pleasure finally meet you, Charlie told me all about you Mrs.Weasley." said Chelsea with a smile. "Dear just call me Molly and it's a pleasure to meet my son's girlfriend." Said Mrs.Weasley. "Well where is the future dad?" ask Charlie. "He is near the garden." "Thanks mom by the way is Bill here yet?" "No, but I'm sure that he is arriving." Charlie and Chelsea go talk with Ron; Draco goes behind Erin and gives her a kiss on her neck. "So you are ok? I think that you are a little pale." Said Draco concerned. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired that's all." Said Erin with a smile. "Erin if you want I can take you home and stay with you." Said Draco. "Love I'm just fine really don't worry I'm only tired." Said Erin. Erin gives a amazing kiss in Draco's lips that he can't resist but the truth is that Erin was not very well she was a little sick but she don't want that Draco to be worried about her. In the garden under the most beautiful sky full of stars Harry and Hermione are sitting in a chair, Hermione was in Harry's lap, he was whispering something in her ear because she have a big smile in her face. Hermione starts passing her finger in Harry's lips and he kiss her finger. "Its amazing is in here with you under this beautiful sky. "Said Harry with a very sweet voice. "I know I love be alone with you and I can't stand when we aren't together." Said Hermione. "I feel the same baby; I just remember when I reach the button of the stairs to the common room and there you are sitting in the couch with a beautiful smile on your beautiful face." Said Harry with his voice full of love. "I just want so see your face every time I open my eyes, I want see you sleeping." Said Hermione with a smile. "You know I just want live like this forever and with you because you complete my life and you are the most important person in the whole world to me. With out you I will just be lost." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I just love you so much that I can't find enough words to tell you how I feel when I am with you." Said Hermione. Harry put his hands really slowly in her waist; Hermione put her arms around his neck. Harry starts giving little kisses in Hermione's lips but he stop doing that and give her the most romantic and passionately kiss that she ever have and they just stay in their little world and only having the best time of their life. Hermione was in heaven every time that she was with Harry, Harry have the most amazing feeling every time that he was with her, kissing our just looking at her, he just can't be sad when he was with her because Harry just love everything about Hermione and everything that she do. She was the only person that can make him feel so good and happy. Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline. "So do you know where I can find my godson?" ask Sirius with a smile. "Well I think that he is with my sister perhaps they are in the garden." Said Patricia. "Well I can wait to talk to him I don't want disturb them." Said Sirius with an evil grin. "You know I hate when you do that grin it looks like you are thinking about bad things." Said Caroline. "Thanks honey you know that I am a little evil." Said Sirius. Bill arrives with his girlfriend Lauren, Lauren was tall, thin, has hazel eyes, honey blond hair, and was friendly, funny. Bill and Lauren go to the living room where they find Ron, Melissa, Charlie, Chelsea and George talking, Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline, Hailey and Neville are talking with Ginny and Colin. Ginny and Colin are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy together, Dean and Parvati are talking with Seamus and his girlfriend. Erin starts feeling really sick. "Melissa can you tell me where is the bathroom?" ask Erin. "Of course its right there." Said Melissa pointing the bathroom. Erin goes to the bathroom, Patricia and Hailey see Erin going to the bathroom and the two girls go after her to see what was happening to her, Hailey knock on the door. "Erin are you alright? What is happening?" ask Hailey. "I'm just sick that's all." Said Erin trough the door. "Erin come on open the door. You need something?" ask Patricia. "Maybe you can bring me a tea." Said Erin. Patricia and Hailey listen what was happening in the bathroom and they can say that Erin was throwing up and Patricia goes talk with Melissa and see if she can make a tea for Erin, Hailey was outside the bathroom door and try to find out what is happening with Erin. A few minutes have pass and Patricia gets back with tea and Hailey knock on the door. "Erin open the door we have your tea." Said Hailey. Erin opens the door and the two girls see that she was pale. "Thanks, I'm sure that I will be ok now." Said Erin. "So can you tell us what is happening with you?" ask Hailey. "Its nothing it was only something that I eat that make me feel sick." Said Erin starting drinking the tea. "Are you sure? I mean you don't look very well." Said Patricia. Erin, Hailey and Patricia getting back in the living room and Erin seats on the couch since she was not feeling very well. In the garden Harry and Hermione are so good alone and together that they just want to stay like this forever, Harry look in her eyes, he love her eyes they are always full of care and love, he love her smile every time that she smiles he was knock out and was lost only with her, her soft skin it was like velvet every time that he touch her. He just can't get enough of her, Hermione was lost in Harry's beautiful eyes, she always feels safe when he was with her, she loves his messy black hair. Hermione give a small kiss in his forehead. "You know I prefer if you give me a kiss in the lips." Said Harry with a grin. "Well I think that you have enough kisses today Mr Potter." Said Hermione starting teasing him. "Well Miss Granger I just can't get enough of you." Said Harry. Harry was going to kiss her but Hermione gets up of his lap and start running. "If you catch me I will give you all the kisses that you want." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "Alright if its war that you want its war that you get." Said Harry with a grin. Harry starts running after Hermione, she was behind of a tree and Harry really slowly try to catch her but she run away from him, they are running around the pool and Harry really want to catch her. "You know you really run very well." Said Harry. "Well I learn with the best teacher." Said Hermione smiling. Harry have an idea and he pretend to fall on the floor, Hermione see that. "Come on Harry I know that you are faking so I'm not going help you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't say anything our move so Hermione starts getting worried, she goes to his side and he wrapped his arms around her waist and get her on the floor and start twinkle her, but Harry couldn't resist and stop twinkle her instead he starts kissing her on the lips and she don't refuse the kiss. Fred and Vicki are talking when Vicki almost falls but Fred grabs her. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki with a smile. "Your welcome, so do you want go back inside?" ask Fred. "Yeah its better I mean is everyone inside." Said Vicki. "Well not everyone." Said Fred looking at Harry and Hermione kissing. "Yeah you are right, they really love each other." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred and Vicki get back to the house, George was with his girlfriend Rachel, she have a little below shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, she is outgoing, loves jokes. They are together since the twins open the joke shop and they meet each other in the twins shop. The dinner was almost ready and Harry and Hermione break the kiss. "Well I think we should get back inside." Said Hermione. "Yeah I think that you are right but I prefer stay with you right here." Said Harry. "You know lets go our they will come out and see where we are." Said Hermione. Harry and Hermione get back to the house where the dinner was on the table and everyone start taking their places. The dinner was wonderful and everyone was enjoying this time, Erin was not eating much and Hailey, Patricia and Hermione notice that. "Erin are you ok? Do you want other thing?" ask Hailey. "I'm ok I just don't have much hungry." Said Erin. "Erin you throw up all that you eat now you have to eat something." Said Patricia. "Erin eat something you need food you just can't stay like that." Said Hermione. "Ok I'm going to eat. God now I have three mums." Said Erin with a big smile. The dinner was really great and Harry stand up. "We all know why we are here, we are here because our two best friends are going to be parents and I'm sure that this baby is going to be loved and really happy so I propose a toast to Ron, Melissa and of course to their first baby." Said Harry with a smile. All of them stand up and cheering the new parents, Ron and Melissa are really happy because they are with their best friends and family and this is going to be one of the moments that they will never forget. Everyone are have a great night except Erin that was still sick but she try not to show that because she don't want anyone to worried about her, Fred and Vicki are getting very well and Fred was trying to kiss her but she with out knowing always turn the other way so Fred never get the chance to kiss her. The night was really wonderful to everyone, a few days have pass and Erin was always sick, sometimes with much hungry, sometimes she go and throw up everything our other times she can't even smell the food. It was almost night and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up, Hermione, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for her. "Erin open the door. Please tell us what is happening." Said Hermione. "I'm not very well." Said Erin. "When Draco gets here we are going to cancel your dinner with him." Said Patricia. "I think that is better. You do that." Said Erin. In that moment the door bell rings and Hermione are going to open the door. "Hi Herm how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, Draco I think that she can't go out with you today. She is really sick, is always throwing up. I'm so sorry Draco but don't worry that we take care of her." Explain Hermione. "Can I see her? I want to know how she is." Said Draco. "She is in the bathroom and I don't know if she wants to see you." Said Hermione. "Ok then, can you giver her this bouquet of roses and say that I love her so much and I will call her later." Said Draco. "Don't worry I will tell her that." Said Hermione. "Thank you so much." Said Draco. Draco leaves the house and Hermione gets back to Erin's bedroom, Erin was in her bed. "It was Draco and these flowers are for you, he said that he loves you and that he will call you later." Said Hermione and give the flowers to Erin. "Thanks Hermione I feel so bad for doing that to Draco we are going out in a fancy dinner and he was so happy." Said Erin. "Erin I'm sure that he understands you." Said Hailey. "Of course he do, he wants to came here and see you but I didn't know if you want him to come." Said Hermione. "Thanks Hermione and that was the best thing to do." Said Erin. "Erin I don't want to worry you but are you ever think that you can be pregnant?" ask Patricia. "Yeah but it can't be I mean that was only the first time." Said Erin. "That doesn't matter if you our him didn't use anything to prevent you can be pregnant." Said Hermione. "And for what you told us you don't use anything." Said Hailey. "Oh God, and now what I'm going to do?" ask Erin. "Well we can buy you a pregnancy test and that way you can know if you are pregnant our no." said Patricia. "No, I don't want to know that. I don't want to know the truth." Said Erin. "Erin you need to know the truth you need to know if you are pregnant our not." Said Hermione. "Erin if you are pregnant you have to know for taking care of that baby and taking care of you." Said Hailey. "But I am afraid of what can happen when I know the results." Said Erin. "But you have to do the test. Herm you come with me?" Ask Patricia. "I go with you. Hailey don't let her doing anything stupid." Said Hermione. "Don't worry I will have an eye on her." Said Hailey. Hermione and Patricia go to a pharmacy buy a pregnancy test for Erin. Meanwhile in Diagon Alley Fred and George are closing the shop when Vicki and Rachel arrive next to them. "Hey love, I didn't expect seeing you here." Said George. "Well I was helping Vicki with her new shop so I decide came here and have dinner with you." Said Rachel. "Well that is a wonderful idea baby." Said George and give a romantic kiss on Rachel's lips. George and Rachel are kissing leaving Fred and Vicki totally alone. "So how is your shop going? Do you need any help?" ask Fred. "Its going very good I think that in three our four days I can open. Thanks Fred if I need any helps I call you." Said Vicki with a smile. "I'm really sure that your shop is going to be a success you can be sure about that." Said Fred with a grin. "Thanks Fred you are an amazing guy." Said Vicki. "Well do you want to dinner with me and that kissing couple?" ask Fred. "Yeah I will go with you and the kissing couple." Said Vicki with a grin. George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki go have dinner in the Lackey Caldron and starting ordering what they want to drink and eat. Hermione and Patricia arrive from the pharmacy and go to Erin's room. "We are back, Erin here it is the test now go and do that." Said Hermione giving her the bag. "Oh God I'm so afraid of what will be the resulted." Said Erin. "Erin you have to know the truth, now go and do the test we are going to wait here." Said Hailey. Erin goes to the bathroom and close the door leaving Hermione, Patricia and Hailey in her bedroom. "You know I really don't know what she is going to do if she really is pregnant." Said Hailey. "I know that but we are here to help her in everything that she need." Said Hermione. "And we are here to support her in everything that she decide we are her best friends." Said Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door and seats next to Hailey. "It's done now the only thing that we can do its wait a few seconds and then we will know the truth." Said Erin. "Yeah let's just wait, so do you have any idea of what you are going to do?" ask Hailey. "Well I need to be sure if I am pregnant our not and then I will decide what I'm going to do next." explain Erin. "Yeah that's better. Well any one wants anything to drink?" ask Patricia. "Well I think that will be good have a butterbeer but for Erin is better you give her a pumpkin juice our water." Said Hailey. "Its better just water." Said Erin. Patricia goes to the kitchen and when she gets the butterbeer and the glass of water she goes back to Erin's room "Here it is. By the way how much time we have to wait?" ask Patricia. "Well in the box say that it is thirty minutes." Said Erin. "Well let's do something because been in here with out anything to do its not going to help pass the time." Said Hermione. "So its better we go to the living room and see something on the TV." Said Hailey. "Yeah let's go to the living room and see a movie on the DVD." Suggest Erin. The four girls go to the living room and starting chose a movie and they gets Legally Blond. Erin was really worried about the results; the thirty minutes of waiting are just the worst of ever. But the time ends and now they could see the result. "Well Erin you want to see the result our you want us to see?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I'm so scared I just don't know what I'm going to do." Said Erin. "So we see the result. Blue you are pregnant, pink you are not." Said Hailey. Hailey, Hermione and Patricia take the test and see the result, they are little surprised but not muck. "Erin you are pregnant the colour is blue." Said Patricia. "Oh God this can't be true. Let me see that." Said Erin. Erin took the test and when she sees the colour she starts crying, Patricia, Hermione and Hailey go to her side. "Erin we are here and we are going to help you in everything that you need." Said Hermione. "Right and now you have to think about what you are going to do and think about the baby." Said Hailey. "And how you are going to tell Draco because he has to know that he is going to be dad because he is the father Erin." Said Patricia seeing the look on Erin's face when she mentioned Draco's name. "I don't know what to do; I'm so confused I'm not ready to have a baby right now." Said Erin still crying. "Whatever you do you can count with us and you know that." Said Hermione. "I think that you need to relax, sleep and then when you feel better we talk about your decision." Said Patricia. "Yeah you are right I'm going to my room and sleep. See you tomorrow." Said Erin. "Erin if you need anything just tell us." Said Hailey. Erin goes to her room, she changes and go to bed and she really need to think and relax. Meanwhile George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki have already finished the dinner; George is going to take Rachel to her home. "What are you going to do next?" ask Fred. "I'm going to take my girlfriend to her sweet home." Said George and give a sweet kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Ok so see you later bro." said Fred with an evil grin." George and Rachel go to George's car leaving Fred and Vicki alone. "If you want I can take you home." Said Fred. "I'm going to accept your offer." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred opens the car door for Vicki get in; the way to her home is making in silence. Fred goes with Vicki to her front door. "Here you are you arrive safe in your house." Said Fred. "You are right but that is thanks to you. So you want to go inside and drink something?" ask Vicki. "Thanks Vicki but unfortunately I can't because I have to work in new jokes." Said Fred with a sad face. "That's ok I have to finish some things to my shop. But thanks for come with me." Said Vicki with a sweet smile. "It was a pleasure. Wait you have something in your hair." Said Fred. Fred gets a little more close and put his hand on her hair and takes a little bug from her beautiful hair. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki. Fred and Vicki are really close and Fred can listen her soft breath, Fred caress her soft face and Vicki give him the most sweet smile he ever saw, their lips are really close, she feels Fred's soft lips on hers so she just can't resist and they share the most romantic and tender kiss that she ever felt, she loved the way that Fred's lips taste and the way that he kissed her. Fred was really happy and loved the way that she returned that kiss, her lips are so soft, tender, sweet she was just the most amazing girl that he ever meet and know he was sure that he really loves her and will do anything to make her happy because he need her to live and with out her he will just be lost and unhappy. He just can't her go way and he just can't lose her that was the most wonderful moment in his whole life and that he can't let get away. They break the kiss. "Sorry Vicki I just can't resist to kiss you I really love you since the first time that I saw you I just can't forget you." Said Fred. "Fred I love you too but I never thought that you fell the same way, I never forget you and I never want to do that." Said Vicki. "I'm so glad that you feel the same way." Said Fred. Fred gets down on his knees and takes her hand. "Vicki Ryan would you give me the honour to be my lovely girlfriend?" ask Fred with the most sweet smile. "Of course that I do Fred." Said Vicki with a big grin. Fred gets up and put his hands around her waist, Vicki put her arms around Fred's neck and once again their lips meet and they share the most passionately kiss that they ever experience and they just stay there kissing and just been happy. That night was totally magical and the most wonderful night for Fred and Vicki but he have to go home so they share a last kiss and Fred goes away. The morning came and has usually Erin was in her bathroom throwing up; Patricia goes to her door and knock. "Erin I'm going to make breakfast. When you are ready go to the kitchen." Said Patricia. In a few minutes Patricia, Hermione, Hailey and Erin are in the kitchen having breakfast. "So Erin do you know what you are going to do next?" ask Hailey. "I don't know. I can't tell Draco he will think that I planer this and he will think that I want him to marry me." Said Erin with tears in her eyes. "He can't think that and if he leaves you because you are pregnant we are here to help you so don't worry." Said Hermione. "And if he doesn't believe in you he can ask us and we will tell him how you feel when you found out that you are pregnant." Said Patricia. "Erin if he really loves you he will understand and will support you in everything. But is you that have to tell him the news and then you two really needed to talk about what you are going to do." Said Hailey. "All of you are right I need to tell him that I'm pregnant. This baby is going to be his son our daughter and if he breaks up with me that will mean that he don't love the way that he says." Said Erin crying. "Don't think that way Erin everything is going to be ok." Said Hermione. "Erin everything is going to end in the happiest way for you and that baby so don't stay like that." Said Patricia. "Erin right know you need to take care of you and of your baby because he needs you and right know he can feel that you are sad. Let's go to Diagon Ally an do some shopping I think that you need to have fun." Said Hailey with a big smile. "We can't go we have to work." Said Erin. "Don't worry about that we just send an owl telling that we can't go today so don't worry about anything and you need to have fun." Said Hermione.  
  
Chapter 3: Would you marry me?  
  
After they finish the breakfast Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are going to Diagon Ally, the four girls start looking the shops. In the quidditch shop Draco sees Erin but she was not alone so he decides in falling her and when she was alone he will talk to her. The girls go to Madam Malkin's shop. "So are you going to buy anything our what?" ask Erin. "Well we are here to let you choose some clothes." Said Hailey. "Thanks, but I don't want anything." Said Erin. "I don't believe in you. You don't want this beautiful dress?" ask Patricia showing a beautiful dress to Erin. "Well I love that dress and it is really beautiful." Said Erin. Erin buys the dress but Hermione wants to stop a little and drink something so they stop in a coffee shop, Erin was alone in the table and Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go get their drinks, Erin was playing with a paper when Draco appears behind her. "Erin we have to talk and its have to be now." Said Draco. "I can't talk to you now." Said Erin. Draco writes a little note to the other girls and takes Erin's hand; they go to a more privet place. "Erin what is happening? Why are you avoiding me? You even don't look at me in the eyes." Said Draco. "I'm not avoiding you." Said Erin. "You don't love me any more, is that the reason? Please Erin tell me what is happening please." Begged Draco. "Something happened, something that was not supposed to happen now. I still love you Draco but I have something to tell you but I'm afraid of what will happened next." Said Erin. "Erin please tell me you can trust me and you know that. I will always support you." Said Draco. "I know, Draco I am pregnant you are going to be a dad." Said Erin. Draco have his mouth open but Erin never could imagine what will happen next. "Erin I'm so happy. We are going to have a baby this is so great." Said Drano with a big smile. "So you don't mind about we have a baby and you are not mad?" ask Erin. "Of course not I'm so happy and I want to go with you every time that you go to the doctors." said Draco. Draco gets Erin more close to him and starts kissing her on the lips very passionately, Erin was really happy because everything just end up well and now her baby is going to have a great dad. Draco and Erin break the kiss. "I think that is better we get back our they will think that I kidnap you." Said Draco. Draco and Erin go back to the coffee shop and now that everything was ok they are holding hands and Erin was really happy, when they enter in the shop Patricia, Hermione and Hailey are with big smiles on her faces because they know that everything was alright now. "I want to thank you for taking care of Erin and our baby." Said Draco. "You don't need to thank us and we are happy and now we know that you are going to take care of her and the baby." Said Patricia with a smile. "And we are happy for her especially because she tells you the truth and she really needs you on her side to help her." Said Hermione. "Thanks a lot and don't worry that I'm going to be on her side all the time." Said Draco. "Well if you don't mind your baby and his mum are with a little hungry." Said Erin with a smile. "So what you want to eat? And what my little baby want to eat?" ask Draco and put his hand on her stomach. "Well we want an ice cream but we want the big ones." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the chair and goes to the counter to get her ice cream. "So finally you told him about the baby, you do the right thing and you know that." Said Hailey. "He was thinking that I didn't love him anymore so I told him the truth and for my surprise he was really happy about the baby and I am happy too." Said Erin with a big smile. "We can see that and we always know that he is going to accept the baby." Said Patricia. "But you are starting to ask him favours but don't ask too many our he will start hating that very much." Said Hermione with a grin. "I'm going to try doing my best but he knows that I'm going to start having wishes." Said Erin with an evil grin. "Don't be bad to him Erin and I know very well what that grin means." Said Patricia. "Yeah Erin we don't like when you do that grin so don't be bad with him." Said Hailey. "Poor Draco I just don't want to imagine what you are going to do with the poor guy." Said Hermione laughing. Draco gets back to the table with a big ice cream. "Here it is your ice cream love." Said Draco with a big smile. "Thanks and this looks really delicious." Said Erin. In that moment Fred and Vicki enter in the shop and they are holding hands. "Is good to see you here." Said Fred. "The same for us. So you two are dating." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah, finally I win her heart and I can tell that was a really hard job." Said Fred. "We can see that you both are really happy." Said Hermione. "We are really happy and he is really sweet with me." Said Vicki. "So Erin you are with lots of hungry our what?" ask Fred. "Well she have to eat all that she want our the baby is going to be a little mad." Said Draco. "Baby? You just say baby? So she is pregnant?" ask Fred. "Yeah, she is pregnant and you are looking at the new dad." Said Draco with a smile. "So congratulations, that are really good news." Said Vicki. "Yeah its really good news, we have to celebrate." Said Fred. "That is a good idea and we have to celebrate your news too." Said Hailey. "We can make a dinner our a little party to celebrate Erin's pregnancy and Fred's and Vicki's news." Said Patricia. "That's great after all you are the only ones that know about us." Said Fred. "And you are the only ones that know about the baby." Said Draco. "Fred love can you get me a juice, I'm thirsty." Ask Vicki. "Sure, I'm going to get the juices. Erin you want anything?" ask Fred. "Thanks Fred but we are alright and this enough for now." Said Erin with a smile. They just are there talking about the party for the two great news and they are having a great time in there especially with all the food that Erin was eating and they can say that really was lots of food. "Now you are eating but in a few minutes I'm sure that you are going running to the bathroom and throwing all that food." Said Patricia. "How do you know all that things?" ask Draco. "Don't tell anyone but I am a witch." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah I know that you are, I forget that all of you see her doing this." Said Draco laughing. "You can bet that, we didn't see but we heard that and it's not a good thing to ear." Said Hailey. In that moment Harry enter in the shop but Hermione didn't see him because she have her back to the door, in the table no one say anything so Harry really slowly go behind her and give her a tender kiss on her neck. Hermione was giggle a little. "Harry what are you doing in here? I thought that you are working." Said Hermione with a smile. "I was working but I start smelling the sweetest perfume that leads me in here and to you." Said Harry with a smile that makes her weak on the knees. "Harry don't do that you know that I can't resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "I know that and I love do that and see the beautiful face that you do." Said Harry. Harry gets a seat next to Hermione and put his hands on her waist, and gets her close to him, Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and they share a romantic kiss, the others have big smiles on their faces because they know that they really loved each other. Harry and Hermione break the kiss and Hermione was blushing a lot. "Hey sister you don't need to be embarrassed because we already see lots of that kisses." Said Patricia with a smile. "Yeah and that is nothing new for us." Said Hailey. "I know that but when he kisses me I always blush." Said Hermione. "Well I can see that all of you are eating very much." said Harry. "This is all from Erin; she is pregnant so she is eating a lot." Said Hailey. "Really? Congratulations, Erin and Draco I'm really happy for both of you." Said Harry with a smile. "Thanks Harry we are really happy. But this is not the only news, Fred and Vicki are dating." Said Draco. "Congratulations I see that we have great news today." Said Harry. "Yeah and we will have much more good news at last its what I hope." Said Fred. "And what news do you want to have?" ask Vicki. "Well I would like to be a dad too. You know, you and me get married and then we have a baby." Said Fred. "Wow take it easy Fred we only start dating yesterday." Said Vicki. "Vicki is right you only start dating yesterday and you are talking about babies." Said Erin. "You know this is not fair everyone is going to have babies so I am dreaming about that too and with a mum like Vicki I'm sure that our baby is going to be really cute." Said Fred with a grin. "Fred don't say that I'm going to blush much more." Said Vicki blushing. The time that they have together was just the best but Harry, Draco, Fred and Vicki have to go back to their work. Erin, Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go back home. "So Hailey are you going to have dinner with us our Neville is going to take you out?" ask Erin with a smile. "He says that he is going to take me out today. But I need help because I don't know what to wear tonight." Said Hailey. "Well that is going to be easy, we have to see what you have and we know that you hate dress our skirts." Said Hermione. "So what you say about those black pants with that black sexy tank top?" ask Patricia. "And you can put your hair different." Said Erin. "With a soft make up. So what you think?" ask Hermione. "Well that is a great idea I think that I can be really good with that clothe." Said Hailey. "So go to your bedroom, take a shower and then we are going to tell you the clothes that we just suggest." Said Erin. "Thanks and I'm going to take the shower right now." Said Hailey smiling. Hailey goes to her bedroom to take a shower, Patricia and Hermione are in the kitchen seeing what they are going to make for dinner, and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up. Hailey finish the shower so Patricia, Hermione and Erin goes to Hailey's bedroom to help her, so after they chose the clothes, putting her make up Hailey was ready. A few minutes have pass and the door bell rings, Hailey open the door. "Hi love you are so gorgeous." Said Neville and give her a tender kiss on the lips. After they break the kiss Hailey and Neville goes to his car and he drives to a restaurant, the restaurant was beautiful it was near of a beautiful garden and the night was perfect. "I miss you so much, I'm so sorry for not having much time to spend with you." Said Neville and take her hand. "That's ok baby, I know that if you can we are always together and I have to work too. I miss you too hun." Said Hailey. "I just don't understand why you didn't come to live with me?" ask Neville. "Honey I just don't think that was the right time and I'm having a great time with Erin, Hermione and Patricia." Said Hailey. "I know love and I'm happy to know that." Said Neville. Neville and Hailey share a passionately kiss, she felt really good when she was with him and that was the most wonderful feeling. They eat a wonderful dinner and then go have a walk in the garden, the night was wonderful, and the stars are shining and the weather was just the best. Hailey and Neville are walking near the lake, Neville sees a woman selling flowers and he leaves Hailey a few minutes alone and then he came back to her side again. "Here, a rose for the most beautiful and amazing women in the whole world." Said Neville and gives her the most beautiful red rose. "Thanks Neville this is really beautiful and you are so sweet." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "You know you are just amazing. I love you so much Hailey." Said Neville. "I love you too Neville, you are the most wonderful person that I ever fell in love." Said Hailey. Neville gets her more close to him and put his arms around her waist, Hailey put her arms around his neck and they lips once again meet and they share a romantic full of love kiss. They are really happy together and they just want to stay there kissing. Meanwhile Erin, Hermione and Patricia are starting eating dinner but the door bell rings, Hermione gets up and go open the door. "Harry, Draco and Oliver? What are all of you doing in here?" ask Hermione. "Well you see I have this wonderful girlfriend that lives with more two friends and her sister in this house so I decide to come and see her but is looks that she in not happy in see me." Said Harry. "That is not true and you know that, I just didn't expect you here tonight but I am really happy." Said Hermione with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry for interrupted this moment but can we go inside? Harry you have your girlfriend here but me and Draco have ours inside the house so could we go inside." Ask Oliver. "Yeah, let's just go inside. We are just starting having dinner." Said Hermione. "Cool, thank God we arrive in the right time I'm really hungry." Said Harry. "You are always really hungry I can't understand how you are always hungry. And you eat a lot." Said Hermione. "You have to see him on the lunch time. I never see no one eating that much, well except Erin but she is pregnant. Maybe Harry is pregnant too, Hermione maybe you are going to be a dad." Said Draco laughing. "Ah, ah, ah very funny Malfoy very funny. I forgot to laugh." Said Harry. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Oliver go to the kitchen, Oliver go to Patricia's side and give her a passionately kiss on the lips, Draco gives a tender kiss on Erin's belly and next giver her a romantic kiss on her lips. "So what is happening here today? I mean all of you in here in the same time." Said Erin. "You see we really are missing our girlfriends so we decide in came here and see their. And I was missing my baby too." Said Draco and put his hand on Erin's belly. "You are so sweet love and we are missing you too." Said Erin and gives him a sweet kiss on his lips. "We just found out that we have a new dad in here." Said Oliver. "A new dad? Who?" ask Patricia a little confused. "Well you see, Herm is going to be a dad since Harry is pregnant." Said Oliver laughing. "Wow, what the hell are you talking about?" ask Patricia. Hermione explains what happened before they came inside and she tell all about the things that Draco says to Harry. When she finishes telling all that they are all laughing well except Harry that did not like nothing about that talk. "I just can't see why you are all laughing. This is not funny." Said Harry with a firm face. "Come on love, Draco was just joking with you and its no reason for you be so mad." Said Hermione trying to stop laughing. "Yeah, I was just joking. Sorry Harry I never thought that you will be so mad." Said Draco with a firm face. Harry didn't say anything and just gets up and go to the garden, Hermione follow him and finds him seating in a chair near the pool. "Can I make you some company our you prefer to be alone?" ask Hermione. "I love your company so come here." Said Harry. Hermione seats in Harry's lap and put one arm in the back of his neck. "Harry what is happening? Why are you so mad?" ask Hermione with a worried face. "It's nothing with you our with Draco's joke. It's something in the work." Said Harry. "You know that you can tell me what is happening." Said Hermione. "I know love, they say that they only let me leave this job if I do one last mission but this one will take one our five months and I will have to go to Romania that time." Explain Harry. "So that mission can take you one our five whole months in Romania. So what are you going to do?" ask Hermione with lots of fear about what he will do.  
  
"I don't know, this mission is really important for us be will take much time and I just can stay all that time away from you." Said Harry. "Oh Harry if you think that you should go then go. You know that I always be on your side." Said Hermione. "I know that baby, and I really appreciate that but I have to think really well about this. When I get home I will send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur about this." Explains Harry. "So you already told Sirius about this?" ask Hermione. "Yeah, and he was really mad, he says that no one have the right to do that and if I don't want to go I will not going." Said Harry. "Only you can decide what you are going to do." Said Hermione. "I know, let just forget about this now and I promises that when I decide everything you will be the first one to know. So can you give me kiss?" ask Harry with a smile. Hermione didn't say anything she just start kissing him on the lips, Harry was muck happy now because he told everything that was bordering him to the woman that he love and right now he was kissing her and he was really happy because he found an wonderful woman. In the garden near the restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time. "This night is the most wonderful night that I ever have." Said Hailey. "I feel the same; I just wish I could stop time so we will be like this forever." Said Neville. "You are right but we can do this more often." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "Yeah, so tomorrow you want have lunch with me? If you want I will pick you up in your work." Said Neville. "I will love that. You can pick me up tomorrow." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville are really happy and they share a very romantic kiss. Harry and Hermione are going back inside the house, Harry was a little happier and Hermione was really sad but she tries to hide that but her not fools Erin and Patricia that know her really well, the three couples are in the living room watching a movie on the DVD and Hermione was almost crying. Harry sees that but before he can say anything Hermione was already in the stairs, Harry follow her, he give a knock on her door but she don't say anything so Harry opens the door and see Hermione in her bad crying. Harry goes to her side and starts caressing her hair, Hermione look up at him and her eyes are a little red because she was crying. "Love what is happening? Why are you crying?" ask Harry with concern. "Oh God. Harry I just can't tell you." Said Hermione. "Come on baby I'm your boyfriend and your best friend too and you always told me everything. I'm worried Hermione so please tell me what you have." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I feel so bad, I know that this mission is really important and you should go but my heart says that you can't go, I don't want you to go." Said Hermione crying. Harry starts hugging her and passes his hand in her hair. "Shhhhh, that's ok love, you told me what you feel and that is really important for me and you know that I don't feel happy about this and you don't have to feel bad. Please love stop crying my heart brake when you cry." Said Harry with a voice really sweet. "Oh Harry I just can't believe that I was thinking that." Said Hermione sobbing. "Love please stop, you know that I really love you and I will do everything to stay, I don't want to go in that mission." Said Harry. "You are saying that because I told you what I was feeling. Please Harry do what you think is the best for you." Said Hermione. "I will do what is the best for me and you know that the best thing for me is to stay with you so don't feel that way because is not your fault love." Said Harry. Hermione don't have the chance to say anything because Harry gives her the most passionately and romantic kiss on the lips that she ever have. Hermione was feeling much better now and everything that was worrying her have disappear, Harry was feeling very good especially when he was with Hermione. In the living room Patricia was really worried about what was happening with her sister. "I need to know what is happening, she is not well." Said Patricia. "Love relax, Harry is with her so lets just wait let them talk." Said Oliver. "Oliver is right, I'm sure that is nothing serious and I'm totally sure that is nothing bad between her and Harry so lets just wait and see what they tell us and he will tell us everything later. Don't worry." Said Erin. "You are probably right, let's just see what is going too happened next." Said Patricia. "Yeah love just relax, now let's just finish the movie." Said Oliver. Meanwhile Fred and Vicki are in her house and Fred was making dinner. "Fred come on let me see what you are doing." Said Vicki. "No, no and no. You can't see, this is my speciality and you can't find out what I do." Said Fred. "I can see, please Fred let me see, this smells really good." Said Vicki making a baby face. "No and don't do that I can't resist when you do that." Said Fred. "I didn't know that but now I know." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Vicki goes to the living room leaving Fred finishing the dinner, a few minutes have pass and the dinner was ready, they start eating but Fred was waiting for Vicki's opinion. "Well what you think? This is good our I can't get near the kitchen anymore?" ask Fred. "Let me think how I'm going to tell you this. Well this is not bad you know how to coke." Said Vicki. "I'm going to take that for a positive reaction then." Said Fred with a smile. "I'm sure you will. So do you already told anyone about us?" ask Vicki. "Not yet, I was thinking about telling my mum but I think that is funnier make a surprise." Said Fred. "I only hope that you're mum like me." Said Vicki. "Of course she will like you. She just want that her children's find a nice person and be happy, if her children's are happy she is happy. Don't worry about that love everything is going to be fine." Said Fred with a sweet voice. "I hope so. Tomorrow I'm going to open the shop." Said Vicki with a big smile. "Cool, so everything is ready for the big day? You are going to have lots of success." Said Fred with a smile. "Everything is ready and I'm going to have a formal party tomorrow because the big opening and I want the entire group there and I have especially clothes for the entire group." Said Vicki with a brilliant smile. "Now that is going to be soooooooo great. I can't wait to see you in one of your beautiful dresses." Said Fred with an evil grin. "I bet that, but I need to tell to the others. And all of you have to chose the clothes because I'm totally sure that the girls have an especially dress that they always want to wear. Lets do this in this way I will tell the girls and you tell the boys but please Fred don't forget anyone our I will kill you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Ok, ok don't worry I'm not going to forget anyone your party is going to brilliant." Said Fred. Fred and Vicki are talking about the party, meanwhile Hailey and Neville are still in the garden but not for to long. "Its getting late so I think that is better taking you home." Said Neville. "You are right, tomorrow I have to work and you too." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville go to his car and he drives to Hailey's house. When they arrive they see three cars. "It looks like Hermione, Patricia and Erin isn't alone." Said Hailey smiling. "Yeah you are right after all they need to have fun." Said Neville. "Yeah, so do you want to come in?" ask Hailey "Ok, and I can stay a little more time with my wonderful girlfriend." Said Neville with a smile. Hailey and Neville get inside the house and go to the living room. "Hey how are you? You should have told me that you are going to have a party." Said Hailey. "Hi Hailey, hi Neville. This is not a party they just show up but I bet that you have a great time." Said Patricia with a grin. "You are right I have a great time. Here is Herm and Harry?" ask Hailey. "They are upstairs, Herm was almost crying and she just goes to her room and Harry follows her." Explain Erin. "What happened for her be like that? She was happy today especially with Harry in here with her." Said Neville. "We don't know we are waiting for them to come downstairs but we don't have muck luck." Said Oliver. Hailey and Neville take a seat on the couch and starting watching the movie with the others. In Hermione's bedroom, she finally is calmer. "So do you want to go downstairs or you want to stay here a little more?" ask Harry. "If you don't mind I would like to stay in here with you a little more." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "I don't mind love and to be honest I was hoping that you say that. I want to be with you all the time." Said Harry with a grin. "You are so great I love you so much that I don't know what my life is with out you." Said Hermione. "I know how you feel because I feel the same thing I can't live with out you; you are the air that I need." Said Harry. And with that Harry and Hermione share a romantic full of love kiss because they just love be in each other arms because they really are soul mates and no one can't break them apart because their love is so strong. They just stay there kissing and now they are in their little world where no one can go and only them can be happy especially when they are in the arms of the person that you love the must, they just stay there been happy and with no worries in their minds. A few minutes have pass, Harry and Hermione are going back to the living room, and Hermione was much better now and much happy too. They take a seat in the couch. "I was thinking that we did something wrong, you pass much time upstairs." Said Draco. "Hermione was a little sad and I was trying to cheer her up and it's a really hard work." Said Harry with a smile. "You two miss the movie but I'm sure that you don't mind." Said Oliver with an evil grin. "Is getting really late so I'm going home." Said Neville. Harry, Oliver, Draco and Neville give to their respected girlfriends a kiss and they go to their cars. The four girls are still in the living room. "So Hailey can you tell us how your night was?" ask Hermione with a smile. So Hailey starts telling them how the night was and how sweet was Neville, Hailey was so happy. Hermione tell her the joke that Draco make about Harry eating a lot and she tell them about the talk that she have with Harry in the garden. "Wow I never thought that they will do something like that. Is not fair, if he wants to get out that job they can't make him do that mission." Said Erin. "I know but now he doesn't know what he is going to do, he says that he is going to send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow he will talk with Arthur about this." Explain Hermione. "He is going to do the right thing. I mean one or five mouths in Romania? What the hell is that?" Said Patricia. "That is not normal, I think that they are only doing this for make him stay in that job. They can send another person doing that mission after all they all have the same training." Said Hailey. "We all know that Harry knows a lot how to defend himself against the dark arts but I think that he is not the only one. They have lots of persons there and why they have to choose Harry." Said Hermione. "I agreed with Hailey, I think that they are trying to make him stay there because if they want they can send anyone." Said Patricia. "Yeah, and we all know that Harry didn't have any missions now so they just come up with this and are trying to make him stay." Said Erin. "You are all right I really hope that he resolved this situation in the best way for him. I think that this is my entire fault." Said Hermione. "Don't say that, this is not your fault and you know that Harry always do the right thing you just told him what you are feeling." Said Patricia. "And he loves you so he will do the right thing for him and for you and we all know that he can't stay much time away from you. You do the right thing you told him the truth and I'm sure that he want to know how you feel about this." Said Hailey. "Don't worry, right now the only thing that we can do is wait and everything is going to be ok so just relax and please stop blaming your self because of this." Said Erin. It was getting really late so the girls go to their bedrooms. Meanwhile in Harry's house, he was in his bedroom trying to find the exactly words to write a letter to Dumbledore. Dear Professor Dumbledore. I hope that you are fine, I am writing to you because something very odd happened with me, I want to get out of my job but when I say that to them they say that I have to do one last mission. This mission can take one or five months in Romania. To be honest with you I don't want to go but they say if I'm not going then I have to stay working their. Tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but I want you to tell me what you think and what I can do. Your friend. Harry. Harry put the letter in one envelope and give the letter to Hedwig, she was happy in have something to do. "Take this to professor Dumbledore and wait a little to see if he is going to send anything. This is really important." Said Harry. Hedwig flies from the open window and Harry stay there watching her; he then goes downstairs and fond Sirius in the living room. "Hey what are you doing in here? Especially with out Caroline." Ask Harry. "She is sleeping; she was really tired so I came here to do nothing." Said Sirius. "You know you are a little strange." Said Harry smiling. "I know that. So are you already told Hermione about that stupid mission?" ask Sirius. "Yes, I told her today. When I told her she say that she will support me but I know that she wasn't feeling that then later she told me what she was feeling and that she don't want me to go." Explain Harry. "I already know that, and she is right. What are you going to do?" ask Sirius. "Well I send a letter to Dumbledore and I want to see what he thinks about this and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but to be honest I want to stay in here." Explains Harry. "I can see that in your eyes, you don't want to let Hermione here and you don't want be away from her, that my dear godson is true love and no one can fight against that. Your heart wants to be on the side the person that you love and you give your heart and soul to Hermione." Said Sirius with a smile. "I know that, I can stay away from her and before I have told her about the mission I already want to stay because here I have the love of my life and I'm not going to let her all that time. Sirius I really love her and with out her I can live, I'm going to stay I can't go." Said Harry. "I'm going to bed and you know that I will always support you. Do what you think that is the best thing for you." Said Sirius. "Thanks Sirius, I will do the right thing. Good night." Said Harry. "Good night Harry and don't stay up until late you have work tomorrow." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to his bedroom and Harry stay a few minutes alone in the living room, he was thinking about what he was going to do if they don't let him leave that job with out making the mission but he was tired so Harry goes to his room. The morning comes and with the morning Erin's sickness comes too, she was in her bathroom throwing all up, Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for Erin. "This is getting worst, I hate have this all mornings." Said Erin. "Well you have to get used to this and you have luck in have this sickness only in the morning." Said Hailey. "Come on let's go and have some breakfast I'm sure that you are hungry. So you have any wishes this night?" ask Patricia. "No, we sleep very well." Said Erin with a smile. The three girls go to the kitchen and start eating breakfast, Erin was really hungry and all of them could tell that. In that moment an owl enter in the kitchen and leaves a letter on the table, Hermione opens the letter and starts reading. Dear Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and future mum Erin. I send this letter to invite all of you to the opening of my shop; you all know that the big day is today. I'm going to have a formal party later and I would like to have all of you in there, about the clothes I have especially clothes for all of you so you only have to come to my shop only to choose what you want to wear. Doesn't worry about the boys Fred will talk to them and I don't accept a no for answer. See you all later. Your friend. Vicki. Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are really happy about this party and of course about the big opening of Vicki's shop. "This is going to be great; finally we can use Vicki's clothes." Said Erin. "Yeah and a party is going to be great I can't wait to see the clothes that she have for us." Said Hailey with a super grin. "I'm sure that they are amazing after all she is really good making that. I can't wait to see all the amazing clothes that she is going to have in her shop." Said Hermione. "I'm sure that she is going to have success and she deserve that she is a great person and we all know that." Said Patricia. "This is so cool, so when we are going to the shop?" ask Erin. "I was thinking that we can go on the lunch time." Said Hermione. "I can't go; I'm going to have lunch with Neville." Said Hailey. "So its better we go when we finish working." Suggest Patricia. "That's a good idea and we can go together." Said Hermione. The four girls start finish eating the breakfast and are getting ready to go to their work. Vicki was really enthusiastic about the night and she was so happy, she was eating breakfast with Fred. "Today is going to be the big night, I'm so nervous I'm afraid of what could happened if anything goes wrong." Said Vicki and drink a little of her juice. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me and don't worry about that." Said Fred. "I'm finally going to open my shop that was my biggest dream and you don't want me to be nervous." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel but try to relax you need to be perfect for tonight." Said Fred with a grin. "I have lots of things to do before I can be relaxed. So do you already talk with the boys?" ask Vicki. "I tell George and he is going to tell Ron and he will tell the others but I'm going to send a letter just in case that my twin brother has forgotten about that." Explain Fred. "Thank you so much Fred, I love y0ou so much and you are amazing." Said Vicki with a beautiful smile. "I love you too sweetheart and you are the girl of my dreams and please don't worry about tonight." Said Fred with a sweet smile. Fred and Vicki share a romantic kiss and for the first time in that day she was able to relax, forget about the shop and about the party too. When she was with Fred he can make her feel free about all her worries. Harry was starting eating breakfast when Sirius takes a seat in front of him. "Good morning, so do you have any answer from Dumbledore?" ask Sirius. "Good morning Sirius, not yet but Hedwig didn't get back last night so I hope that she get back with an answer before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I hope that too. You know I am a bit curios about what Dumbledore will tell you to do, what will be his advice for this situation." Said Sirius. "Me too, by the way Caroline told me to tell you that she was going to have lunch in Diagon Ally and if you want have lunch with her wait for her near the quidditch shop." Said Harry. "Ok but why she didn't let a note telling that." Said Sirius. "Because she says that you don't read the notes that she leave to you so she ask me that favour." Said Harry. "Of course I read sometimes I just forget to see if she leaves something to me." Said Sirius. "Yeah I bet that. Well I have to go our I'm going to be late." Said Harry. Harry goes to his car leaving Sirius alone, Harry was worried about what he is going to do but he know that he have to wait and do the right thing for him. Vicki was in her shop getting everything ready and Rachel was helping her. "This is so amazing and the clothes are so great." Said Rachel. "Thanks, I am so nervous I just don't know what to do if anything goes wrong, I was waiting for this moment for ages." Said Vicki. "I can tell that but you have to be calm and this is going to go really well." Said Rachel. Rachel and Vicki continue doing their work, the morning have pass and was now lunch time, Harry didn't get an answer from Dumbledore and he was going to talk with Arthur after he have lunch. Harry was getting ready when Hedwig arrive on his desk, Harry take the letter and starts reading. Dear Harry. Well about what you told me theirs only one thing that I can tell you and is this, if you don't want doing that much you don't have to do. Go and talk with Arthur, tell him everything, I already send him a letter so he knows my plan. Don't worry Harry you are going to leave that job with out making that mission. I hope that you are feeling better now. Your friend. Albus Dumbledore. Harry was much happy now, he has to find Hermione and give her the good news but he didn't know where Hermione was having lunch. In that moment Oliver goes to Harry's side. "Hey Harry do you want to have lunch with the girls? They are waiting for us." ask Oliver. "I have great news to tell to my lovely girlfriend. Let's go." Said Harry. Harry and Oliver go to a muggle restaurant and when they arrive Harry goes to Hermione's side and gives her a romantic kiss on her lips. "Hi love, how you are today?" ask Harry. "I'm much better now that you are in here. And you?" ask Hermione. "I'm just great and I have great news to tell you." Said Harry with a big smile. "And what great news is that? Now you have to tell me everything." Said Hermione. Harry don't waist any time and start telling them all that Dumbledore says, Hermione was happy because she was feeling much better and know that Harry will do the right thing, Patricia and Erin are happy for them, they know that Hermione was feeling guilty about that especially after she have told him what she was feeling but now everything was going just great. "Harry that was wonderful. Now you don't have to do that mission." Said Hermione with a smile. "Yeah I know baby but I have to talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I know love, so do you already know about the party?" ask Hermione. "Yap, Ron told us. We are going to choose our clothes later." Said Harry. "So you already chose what you want to wear?" ask Oliver. "No, we are going to the shop later because Hailey was going to have lunch with Neville." Said Patricia. "So love do you have any idea of what you are going to wear?" ask Draco. "Probably a dress but I don't know what type of dress." Said Erin. "That's ok and you look gorgeous in anything that you wear and you know that, you are going to be just great." Said Draco with a smile. "Look at this; they are sooooo sweet especially when Draco starts talking like that." Said Harry laughing. "You look the same way when you are talking with Herm or only looking at her so don't say anything Potter." Said Draco laughing too. Meanwhile in another muggle restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time together. "So are you going to the party tonight?" ask Neville. "Of course, Vicki is my friend too and we want to be with her in this especially moment of her life." Said Hailey. "I know that love, so what you are going to wear?" ask Neville. "Well I don't know yet because I hate dresses but I have to see what she have in her shop." Said Hailey. "I know that you hate dresses but I am sure that you will look really great in a dress." Said Neville with a sweet voice. "You are so cute, I need to see what she have for us and then I will choose." Said Hailey. "You are going to look great in any clothes that you choose so don't worry." Said Neville. "You are only saying that. By the way don't wait for me because when we finish everything in the office we are going to get our clothes." Said Hailey. "That's ok, I will call you and you tell me what time that you want me to pick you up." Said Neville. Neville didn't wait for Hailey's answer because he was starting kissing her passionately on the lips and to tell the truth Hailey didn't mind about that she just love been with Neville so once again she was in heaven because she was with the men of her dreams and the men that she really loved. They just stay there kissing but Hailey break the kiss. "Its better we finish our lunch or I'm going to get late. You know that I lose myself when I am with you." Said Hailey smiling. "I didn't know that but I like when you lose yourself and I am always here to catch you. Don't worry baby you are not going to get late on your job." Said Neville with a sweet smile. After they all have lunch almost everyone get back to their jobs, Fred goes to Vicki's shop and find her alone in there. "Hey gorgeous how are you now? Are you alone in here?" ask Fred. "Hi love, I'm alone. Rachel was having lunch with your twin brother and I have lots of things to do." Said Vicki. "Tell me something, are you already stop a little and have a decent meal?" ask Fred. "Well . No, but I can't stop right now I have to finish this." Said Vicki. "Now you are going to stop and go with me eat something because you have to eat and be a nice girl." Said Fred with a grin. Vicki didn't say anything so she and Fred go have lunch, Vicki was really nervous. "Come on sweetie relax, you know that everything is going to be alright and later they are going to choose their clothes. So don't worry." Said Fred. "I know that love and I really try to be relaxed but I just can't. It's hard for me been like that in a day like this." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel love but I have something that can make you relax a little." Said Fred with a smile. Fred starts kissing Vicki and Fred was right, the only thing that can make Vicki relax a little are Fred's kisses and right now she was much calmer and relaxed. Harry and Hermione are alone in a near park, they are just walking hand in hand when suddenly Harry stops and turns Hermione to him. "Harry is something wrong? Why do you stop like this?" ask Hermione with a surprised face. "I just want to stop a little and look at you before we get back to our work and before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "Don't worry about that love; you know that everything is going to be fine. Dumbledore already send a letter to Arthur so he knows what he is going to do." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "You are just amazing, you always have the right thing to tell and you can make me believe that no matter how worse the situation is they can always give a turn and everything be just fine." Said Harry with the sweetest smile that Hermione ever see. "I just tell what I think and to tell you the truth no matter how worse the situations that we can have in the end everything have a good end. And Harry James Potter you are the one that is totally amazing." Said Hermione smiling. "Oh God I love you so much love, I never get tired of telling you that and I am the happiest men in the whole universe because I have you and I love so much." Said Harry. "I love you too and I can't live with out you. And thank God that I have you because with out you I can't be complete." Said Hermione. Harry just can't resist when Hermione is like that so he don't think twice and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips, Hermione returns the kiss and they stay there in each other arms with out caring if are people looking at them. As long they are together nothing is more important that be with the person that we really love. The afternoon was almost in the end and the girls are in Vicki's shop choosing what they are going to wear. "Vicki the clothes are amazing and I don't know what I am going to choose. I love everything." Said Rachel. "Me too, this is going to be really difficult. The clothes are so amazing. Vicki you have a great talent and thank God that my belly isn't too big or I can't wear this amazing dress." Said Erin with a smile. "You and Melissa don't have to worry because I'm going to have great clothes to future mums so you are going to have amazing and great clothes." Said Vicki with a big smile. "I hope so, I don't like the normal pregnancy clothes, and they are always the same. I already told Ron that if my clothes don't serve me I'm going to use a spell on them." Said Melissa. "I know that spell but for now you don't have to use because your belly is not too big." Said Hermione. "This is going to be so cute having two pregnant friends, I'm going to love this especially buying baby clothes. They are so cute and sweet." Said Hailey. "Oh God I think that Hailey is having a wish and she wishes to have a baby." Said Patricia laughing. "So we are going to have a new mum." Said Lauren laughing too. "I was just saying that is so cute the baby clothes and the babies are so sweet. I don't want to have a baby not now." Said Hailey with a grin. "But I'm sure that later you want to be a mum and walk in the park with your big belly and with your first child running in the park." Said Chelsea. "Come on I'm sure that we all want to have babies and thank God that we have a friend that will make the most wonderful clothes for us to be great especially when we get pregnant." Said Hermione. "That is true so all of you don't have to worry about that. So do you already know what you are going to wear later? In a few minutes the boys are in here and if you don't want them to see is better you choose quickly." Said Vicki with a smile. "Vicki is right, if we want to make them a surprise we have to choose before they get in here or they will want to see what we choose." Agreed Patricia. So the girls start choosing what they are going to wear later in the party and before the boys getting there because they want to see their faces when they see their girlfriends in those lovely dresses because they all know that they are going to be open mouths. A few hours have pass and now Hermione, Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in their house getting ready for the big night, the girls are having a little trouble in some things, especially choosing the make up. "Oh God I don't know what colour I'm going to choose." Said Patricia. "Let me see your make up box and I'm sure that we will find anything good for you and to match with your dress." Said Hailey with a smile. "Thanks Hailey, by the way do you know how Erin is? Because when I was coming to my room she was in her bathroom." Said Patricia. "Lets choose your make up first and then we are going to see how Erin is." Said Hailey. Hailey was helping Patricia with her make up, Hermione was in her bedroom trying to find a new way to put her hair but in that moment Erin come to her room. "Hey Herm, may I come in?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, I'm just seeing how I am going to put my hair. I was thinking that you are already ready." Said Hermione. "Well I was dressed but I have to get my hair ready so I decide to take my dress off in that way he will be just perfect for me to wear." Explains Erin. "Well you are right, so have you already choose your make up?" ask Hermione. "Well I have an idea of what I am going to use but I am not sure. Can you help me Herm?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, and next you are going to help me. What do you say?" ask Hermione. "Ok, your dress is gorgeous Herm. He is really beautiful, I'm sure that Harry is going to love it." Said Erin. "I hope that because I really want to see his face when I get to his side and he sees me with that dress." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I'm sure that he is going to love that dress and he is going to be open mouth when he saw you." Said Erin with a grin. Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom he was getting ready when Sirius knocks on his door. "Hey what are you doing? I can't believe that you are not ready." Said Sirius laughing. "Well I'm finishing after all I have to be great to my gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend. I can't wait to see what clothes that she is going to wear." Said Harry with a grin. "I bet that and I'm sure that she is going to wear a great dress that makes your mouth totally open." Said Sirius with a smile. "She has that power in me, when she comes to me my mouth always open when I saw her. So that is totally normal and I don't mind." Said Harry with a smile. "I know that but I think that is better you get ready and go pick your lovely girlfriend at her house or she is going to leave you there." Said Sirius with a grin. "So Sirius is Caroline ready? I mean she is a girl so it's natural that she passes lots of time until she is finally ready." Said Harry. "I don't know if she is ready because I have to change in other bedroom because she doesn't want me to see what she is going to wear." Said Sirius. "By the way when I saw her this morning she was a little pale and I can say that she was finishing of throwing up." Said Harry. "Well I didn't ear anything but she was with a good face when I saw her today." Said Sirius. "Don't worry about that I'm sure that is nothing serious." Said Harry. "I'm going to the living room so when you get ready go downstairs because I am totally sure that we have to wait a little more time until she is finally ready." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to the living room leaving Harry alone in his bedroom. Meanwhile in Vicki's house she was much more nervous that she ever been all afternoon. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. It's almost time to the opening and I can't relax and I need to get ready." Said Vicki passing in the living room. "Love please stop doing that and I really think that is better for you to go to your room and start getting ready or you are going to be late." Said Fred. "Fred please don't say that I can't be late to the opening and I can't relax I try but its difficult." Said Vicki. "But you have to go get ready and I think that I have to do my little trick to get you calmer." Said Fred. "Fred don't do that, we don't have time for that ." Vicki tries to finish what she was going to say. "Vicki can't say what she wants because Fred was starting kissing her and in that way he was trying to make her feel calmer and see if she is finally going to get ready. Vicki was much better now and she really like when Fred does that, now she can finally get dressed and go to the big night, the most important night of her life. Vicki breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love, now I am feeling much better. I'm going to get ready." Said Vicki with a smile. "You're welcome and I don't mind to do that every time that you need to relax and I can tell that is a pleasure doing that." Said Fred with a grin. "I know that but right now I have to go and I will be ready in a few minutes." Said Vicki. "You will be ready in a few hours not minutes." Said Fred to himself. Vicki was in her bedroom getting ready and she really know that she is going to take more that a few minutes especially if you want to be gorgeous and she know that Fred will get a little mad but when he saw her he was going to forget that. Harry arrives in Hermione's house and found Oliver, Neville and Draco outside. "Hey guys what are you all doing in here? I mean why are you outside." Ask Harry. "We are outside because the girls don't open the door, we already knock, call their and no one opens the door." Explains Oliver. "And we think that they are already dressed and ready but they don't want to screw the surprise." Said Draco. "So we are still in here and they are inside and I think that no one is going to the party or we go and the girls stay." Said Neville trying to make them to listen that. "Well I see that we have only one thing to do and that thing is waiting for them to open the door or we are going to stay all night in here." Said Harry with a smile. Harry was trying not to laugh about all their situation because stay outside in the front door of your girlfriends house because they don't want you to see what they are going to wear before the right time, that was totally funny so the four boys stay there waiting for them to come out. The girls are in Erin's room and they are trying to find a solution for that little problem. "I think that we should all go open the door in that way the boys are going to see us together and ready to go." Suggested Hailey. "This is not what I have in mind, I really want to make a specially enter." Said Erin. "Or we have to give them the keys so in that way they can come inside and we have our great enter." Suggest Patricia. "That is so great and we can make Sunny send the keys so in that way we don't have to throw the keys from the balcony." Said Hermione. "Yeah and we can put a letter telling them to wait for us in the living room." Said Hailey. "That's great, so I'm going to see where my owl is and one of you start writing the letter." Said Patricia. "Herm you write the letter, I am going to pick my keys." Said Hailey. "And I really have to go to the bathroom." Said Erin. "Erin are you sick? You are going to throw up?" ask Hermione. "No Her, I'm fine I only have morning sickness but I have to go. I will be right back." Said Erin. Hermione was alone in the room and so she starts writing the letter, Patricia gets back with her owl that was happy in have something to do, Hailey is back with the keys for them to send to the boys and Erin was back from the bathroom. They put the letter and the keys on Sunny's leg and they send the owl from one open window. "Well right now we only have to wait and see what they are going to do." Said Erin. "I'm sure that they are going to come inside so our plan is a success." Said Hailey with a smile. The boys receive the keys and they don't need to read the letter to know what they have to do. They open the door and wait in the living room, the first one to come downstairs is Hailey and when she arrives on the living room Neville just stay open mouth when he saw her. Hailey was with a purple evening gown, with a shawl, her hair was up in a bun with a few strands lose and her make up was really soft and matched with the dress. Neville was with a black tuxedo and have some gel on his hair; Neville goes to Hailey's side and gives her a big and romantic kiss on her lips. "God you are great, you are really gorgeous I can't stop looking at you." Said Neville. "Thank you love, you are great too and I can say that you look really great in that way." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville say good bye to the other boys. The boys look to the stairs and now was Harry's turn to stay open mouth, Hermione was with a soft pink long dress, the dress was a just to her body, the dress was really great on her, her hair was in a bun with two strands lose and her make up was really soft but matched really good with her eyes and dress. Harry was with a black tuxedo too but his black hair was like always a little mess but Hermione didn't mind about that and she like when his hair was like that. Harry goes to Hermione's side and give her a passionately kiss on her lips. "You look amazing; you are so gorgeous I can't take my eyes of you love." Said Harry with a smile. "You are great too and thanks for that love and to tell you the truth I choose this dress because I already know that you are going to stay like that." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I bet that, well is better we keep going." Said Harry with a smile. Harry and Hermione go to the party, next come Patricia and Oliver was wild eye looking at her, she was with a dark blue long dress, a little just on her body, her back was totally undressed, her make up was soft and matched with the dress and her hair was with little waves and some brilliants. Oliver like all the boys was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair; he goes to Patricia's side and kiss her. "You look amazing I think that was really fair all that wait outside." Said Oliver with a smile. "I think that too and now all of you learn a lesson." Said Patricia. "Yeah, no matter how time we wait for our girls that time is going to be really good wasted." Said Oliver Oliver and Patricia go to the party leaving Draco totally alone in the house but Erin was coming to the living room and when Draco saw her his mouth was totally open he didn't know what to say or what to do he just stay there seating on the couch looking at her. Erin was giggle especially because of the look on Draco's face. Erin was wearing a long midnight blue dress, just to her body, her hair was with some brilliants and her make up was soft. Draco was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair. Draco goes to Erin's side and gives a tender kiss on her belly and next starts kissing her passionately, Erin was in heaven and for her that moment can't get any better. She loves when Draco does that and the way that he kissed her, they just stay there kissing until Erin breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love I was needed that kiss. And let me say but you are really great in that clothes." Said Erin with a smile. "I really want to kiss you. Thanks love but you are just amazing you are really gorgeous." Said Draco in a soft voice. "Thanks for that, you really should see your face when I come downstairs that was so funny." Said Erin with a big smile. "I just love when you smile. So how is our baby? How are you feeling honey?" ask Draco. "I'm fine love don't worry about that. About our baby he or she are great. I still have morning sickness but I'm fine." Said Erin. Draco put his hand on her belly and starts talking with her belly. "Listen to me young man or young lady I hope that you didn't make your beautiful mother feeling sick much more time because when you get born and you saw her you are going to regret of doing this to her and you can trust in me when I say that." Said Draco. Erin was with a big smile on her face and she love when Draco does that, when he kisses her belly or seeing him talking with the baby. "Love don't say that and don't worry I am just fine." Said Erin. Draco and Erin shared another kiss and a few minutes later they go to the party. Vicki was really nervous in a few minutes her shop is going to be open for every witch and wizard and for now on the clothes that she makes was going to be wear for lots of people. This night was the most important night of her life and she was afraid of what could happened, no matter what Fred say can make her feel better right now. She was talking with Patricia and Hermione. "Hey Vicki this is really great congratulations for this and your dress is really cool." Said Hermione. "Thanks for that let me tell you that dress looks wonderful in you, all of you choose really well. Vicki was with a long black dress, just to her body and was really sexy, her hair have some brilliants and her make up was soft, she was looking really good in that dress. "Thanks to you we are great, because let me tell you this but your clothes are just the best I ever see or wear." Said Patricia. "Thanks for that, it's really good in having all my friends in here in a moment like this especially in the most important moment of my life. So where is Erin?" ask Vicki. "We leave Erin and Draco alone in the house, so probably they are having a little time to themselves." Said Hermione. "Or they are just arriving here. At last I think that are they." Said Patricia. Patricia was right; Erin and Draco arrive in that moment and they go talk with them. "Hey Vicki this is really great, congratulations girl." Said Erin with a smile. "Thanks, Draco if you want you can go and talk with the boys we take care of Erin." Said Vicki. "Thanks, I will go and have a little talk to them. Congratulations Vicki." Said Draco. Draco gives a quick kiss on Erin and next he goes talk with the boys, the party was amazing and everyone was having a great time in there, Rachel and George arrive a few minutes after Erin and Draco. Rachel was wearing a black skirt, with a light pink dress shirt, her hair was in a little bun and she was with some make up. George was with s black shirt and black pants, Rachel go talk with the girls and George go talk with the boys. It was time for the opening and Vicki was shaking. "I want to thank everyone in here for come tonight and live a little my dream, I want to thank my friends that are all in here and for give me all their support and help. I can say that this is the happiest day of my life so I want to thank to all in here especially the persons of my life and they know who they are." Said Vicki. Everyone was happy for her and now her shop was officially open to everyone, the party was really great they all danced, laugh and talk. Erin was in a table choosing something to eat; Draco comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I can see that you are with some hungry." Said Draco with a smile. "Well we are with a little hungry but that is normal." Said Erin. "Love I have something to tell you and can you come with me outside?" ask Draco. "Of course love but is something wrong?" ask Erin. "No, doesn't worry is nothing bad and finish what you are eating first. I'm going to pick something too." Said Draco. Draco and Erin are eating and talking, Erin was really curios right now because she wants to know what he wants to talk to her. Draco really wants to tell her how he feel and how much he love her but he wants to do that in a place where no one can ear, he wants to be alone with her and tell her how much she change his life and how much he was happy for having her. Erin didn't know what he is going to do and for her what he wants to talk is probably something about his work or something that just came out but she is going to wait until he say what it is. When they finish eating Draco and Erin goes outside, they are walking hand in hand in a beautiful garden, the sky was wonderful, and the stars are shining, the air was calm and good. The night was just wonderful; they take a seat in a bench. "This is just perfect, the night is really wonderful and the weather is just fine. So what you want to talk with me?" ask Erin. "Erin I just love you so much that I never want to lose you, you change my whole life and with out you I can't live, you make me the happiest men in the whole world and I want to feel this happiness forever." Said Draco. "Oh love I know that and I love you too, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and you aren't going to lose me you can be sure of that." Said Erin. "I really need you love and I can't imagine my life with out you, with out your beautiful smile, with out your beautiful eyes, I just love everything in you and I want to see you every time that I open my eyes." Said Draco in a soft voice. Erin didn't know what to say because she wasn't waiting for anything like this, Draco pick a beautiful red rose and give the rose to Erin. "You are more beautiful that this rose, that this sky or that the stars. I love you Erin and no matter what happened I want you to know this." Said Draco. "I know that love and I always will love you the same way no matter what happened." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the bench and gives his hand to Erin, she takes his hand. He put one knee on the ground and take a small velvet box and with her hand on his. "Erin I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our baby, I want see you when I go to sleep and when I wake up, I want to be with you forever because I love you with all my heart and soul. Erin Caledet would you marry me?" ask Draco. Erin has tears in her eyes and she can't stop smiling. "Of course I will, I love you too Draco and I want to be with you forever." Said Erin. Draco put the ring on her finger and when he gets up to his feet the first thing that he do is get Erin to his arms and starts kissing her very passionately, they are the most happiest couple in the whole world and now they are going to be like this forever. They are really happy and they stay there kissing and in each other arms, no one can make their happiness disappear, Erin breaks the kiss. "Oh God I never thought that this was what you want to talk to me. I am so happy love." Said Erin with a smile. "I just can't live with out you and I want to have you all the time on my side I feel really happy when I am with you honey. I love you and I can't get enough of saying you this. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you." Said Draco. "Oh God you are getting crazy. I love you too love." Said Erin laughing. "I am crazy for you love." Said Draco with a smile. And once again they shared a romantic kiss.  
  
Chapter 4: The Wedding  
  
Three months have passed since the night that Draco propose to Erin, they know live together but she pass lot of time in her old house, it was almost the day of the wedding and Erin was on Vicki's shop choosing the dress. Everyone knows about the wedding and about the baby, Fred and Vicki's relationship was no longer a secret and all the Weasley's are happy for them, Harry and Hermione are really happy and their relationship was just great, Neville and Hailey are always together and their happiness was visible to everyone, Oliver and Patricia are happy too. Everyone was just great; the girls are with Erin on Vicki's shop. "Erin I designer this dresses especially for you so you see what is the one and then I will make it for you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Thanks Vicki, they are so great and beautiful I don't know what I'm going to choose." Said Erin. "Erin is right the dresses are gorgeous and is going to be really difficult choosing the dress." Said Hailey. "I did my best. If you want you can take that with you and when you have a decision you just tell me." Said Vicki. "Thanks Vicki you are really great and in that way I can choose with more time." Said Erin with a smile. "Vicki did you get the baby clothes?" ask Hermione. "Yeah Vicki you say that you are going to have baby clothes this week." Said Patricia. I know and I get the baby clothes this morning. I'm going to show you." Said Vicki with a smile. The girls go to a table full with baby clothes, they really are enjoying that time. "This is so cute, look at this so small." Said Hailey. "I love baby clothes they are so sweet, by the way when you are going to know the sex of the baby?" ask Vicki. "Next month, Draco is always with me when I go to the doctor and he is really living this pregnancy. He makes the baby's room and you should see it's really sweet." Said Erin with a big smile. "It's really good knowing all that and we are happy for both of you." Said Hermione. "And I know that sometimes you give a hard time to Draco especially when you have wishes at 03:00 am." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well that only happened sometimes and he don't mind in doing that and is not me that want to eat at that time is the baby." Said Erin with an innocent face. "I bet that, I'm sure that is only the baby that likes to eat something in an unusual time." Said Hermione laughing. The girls stay there talking and choosing baby clothes, meanwhile Harry was in her house with Neville, Oliver and Draco. "So are you ready to be a married guy that have to take care of your child?" ask Oliver. "To tell you the truth I am ready and I love the idea. Sometimes in the middle of the night I woke up and go to the baby's room and I just stay there looking and imagine how is going to be when he gets born." Said Draco with a smile. "That is really good and I'm sure that you are going to be a great dad and Erin is going to be a great mum." Said Harry. "I'm sure of that. All of you don't want have kids? I mean get married and have a family?" ask Draco. "I want to marry with Herm, and then have a little time to get our life set and then start making a family. Sometimes I dream that we are married and that we have a baby and the baby is so sweet and she is a great mum. My life is just perfect with her." Said Harry with a grin. "I know that feeling really well. And you Oliver don't want to get married?" ask Draco. "I want that, I want to be with Patty forever and I know that she is going to be a great mum. Sometimes when we are alone I look at her and I imagine her pregnant and all that and I love when that happened." Said Oliver with a smile. "That is really good, that feeling is just amazing. And you Neville? You don't want get married with Hailey and have a family?" ask Draco. "Of course I want that. Like all of you I have that feeling and dream and I want to pass the rest of my life with the woman that I love and that makes me happy. But I want to do that on the right time but that time never comes." Said Neville. "I think that we don't have a right time for that. I mean I was thinking like you about only get married when the right time comes but I realised that I can't live with out Erin so I propose her and now a know that I make the right thing." Said Draco. "You are right, we have to make that big step in our life when we get that feeling, when we get to our home and see that the house is empty and the only thing that is missing in that place is the love of our life." Said Harry. "Yeah you are totally right and we have to make that decision when we get that feeling so is the only time that we know that is the right time. I totally agreed with Draco and with Harry." Said Oliver. "I agreed with you too, and now I know when I have to make that big step in my life." Said Neville. "I was thinking in making a dinner today at my house and of course you are all invited but we need to tell the girls about this." Said Draco. "Well I really don't mind in tell them that. So if you don't mind I can go to Vicki's shop and tell them." Said Harry. "We all know why you want to go; you want to be with Herm." Said Oliver. They stay there talking and so they decide to send a letter to telling the plans for the night. The hours pass and was getting late and so the girls go to Erin's house, but when they arrive they found more cars that was usual. The house was big and beautiful, has lots of rooms and lots of space it was a really good house. The girls have a plan, they open the front door with out making any noise and really slowly they go to the kitchen and what they saw was totally funny. In the kitchen were Harry, Draco, Oliver, Neville, Fred, George and Ron trying to make dinner. The kitchen was a totally mess and the boys aren't very clean, the girls start laughing and they look at their. "What is so funny? We are making dinner." Said Fred. "Well you really have to see your face and let me tell you but this kitchen is a totally mess." Said Vicki laughing. "Ha, ha, ha very funny. We are in here trying to make a surprise and all of you start laughing." Said George. "This really was a surprise. All of you make us laugh." Said Rachel. "Harry you are a mess and I know that you can cook very well." Said Hermione. "I know how to cook but they don't know and right now the only thing that I want to do is kissing you." Said Harry with a grin. Harry takes Hermione in his arms and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and Hermione didn't mind how Harry was a mess. "Draco Malfoy can you please do something to this kitchen." Said Erin. Draco was getting near of her but Erin put one finger on his lips. "Don't you try to kiss me before you take a bath and clean yourself." Said Erin with a firm face. "Now I know one thing, I'm never going to let you go near of the kitchen." Said Hailey. "Well I was only trying to help but I'm not very good on the kitchen." Said Neville with a sweet smile. "Neville don't do that, you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hailey. But Neville didn't say anything because he was starting to kiss Hailey on the lips and she didn't mind that he have some flour on his hair that was a little white because of the flour. Draco was a little sad because Erin didn't let him kiss her but he have a plan and he was now a little more happy because he know that she just can't resist when he does that, Patricia was looking at Oliver with a mad face so he didn't say anything. "Ronald Weasley I can't believe in this, why you try to do something that you don't know?" ask Melissa with an angry face. "I was just trying to help them, love don't be mad at me especially in your condition." Said Ron. "Don't worry with me and our baby is just fine. Now you start cleaning all this or you are going to sleep in another room." Said Melissa. Ron didn't say anything especially because he didn't want to upset Melissa much more. Oliver was thinking of what he should say to Patricia. "Patty don't be mad at me, after all we are only trying to make something especial." Said Oliver. "I just can't believe in this, you see what you done? Look at this, this is a completely mess." Said Patricia. "I know love and we are going to clean all this. But can I have a kiss? I really miss you today." Said Oliver. "I don't know if I'm going to let you kiss me after all I am really mad at you Oliver Wood." Said Patricia. Oliver know how to make her more soft so he starts to come more closed to her and put his arms around her waist and starts kissing her on the lips. Draco was sad because he didn't get a kiss from Erin and everybody else was having kisses. "Love this is so unfair I want a kiss too and you know that I'm going to clean all this." Said Draco. "No, no and no. I only let you kiss me when you take a shower and when you finish cleaning all this kitchen or you are going to sleep on the couch." Said Erin with a firm face. Draco didn't say anything he just look at her with a puppy dog face and she can't resist when he look at her in that way. "Draco don't do that, you know really well that I can't resist when you give me that look. Draco stop doing that." Said Erin. But now Draco have Erin right in his hands, he gets near and near and in a few seconds he starts kissing her and Erin didn't do anything to stop that, she just stay there in his arms and feeling his soft lips on hers. Right now she didn't mind that he was a mess and the kitchen was a mess too, she just feel so safe in his arms that she never want that moment to end and they have totally forgot about the others that are in the kitchen. They stay there some minutes more and to tell the truth the others didn't mind that they stay there kissing, so they live them totally alone in the kitchen and go to the living room. "Well I can say that he won again, after all she didn't want to kiss him and now they are in the kitchen kissing." Said Ron. "You know, we boys have our little tricks to get what we want so he gets the kiss." Said Fred. A few minutes have pass and now the kitchen and the boys are all clean and they are eating a wonderful dinner, the night was great and they all have a great time. They talked; they laugh and talked a little about Quidditch, Erin was a little bored so she has an idea. "What you say in come with me and see the baby's room?" ask Erin. "Sure I want to see how Draco makes the room." Said Hailey. So all the girls go with Erin and the boys are going to stay in the living room, the girls reach the baby's room that was near of Erin's and Draco's bedroom, the baby's room was so sweet and cute. The room have everything that a baby needs and the decoration was so soft and sweet, the room was so perfect that the girls are totally amazing with that. "Wow, this is really amazing. Let me tell you this Draco did a wonderful job in this room." Said Melissa. "Yes he did, look at this. The room is ready for the baby and there is nothing missing in here." Said Rachel. "He remember everything that the baby needs and is impossible don't love this room." Said Vicki. "He really is living your pregnancy. And look he remember to buy a comfortable chair for you. When you are going to feed the baby you have a comfortable chair to seat." Said Hermione. "I'm lost of words; this room is a world for the baby. You don't need to complain about this." Said Patricia. "You really have luck; I mean I'm sure that no men will take some of his time to do this and Draco did that." Said Hailey. "I know that, I'm really lucky with him. This was a completely surprise I never thought that he was going to do this. I love him so much and I am sure that he is going to be a great dad. I love this room and the baby is going to love this too." Said Erin with a big smile. "I'm sure he will, after all we all know that Draco makes this room because he loves you and he loves the baby and he just make something special for you and of course for the baby." Said Hermione. "I know that and I'm really happy. This really means a lot to me." Said Erin. "We know that, after all you are really afraid of what he will do when he finds out that you are pregnant. And we can tell you something, you didn't need to have all that fear." Said Hailey. The girls stay in the room talking and looking everything in that place because the room was so sweet that they all love been in there and they want to been in there. Erin was in heaven right now, she was feeling that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She have great friends, she have a great and wonderful boyfriend and now she have a baby that she love more that anything in this world and one thing she knows, for now on her life was going to be just perfect. After a few minutes the girls are going to the living room and they found the boys laughing really hard. "Can you guys tell us what is so funny?" ask Vicki. "Its nothing we are just talking and I tell them some joke and they laugh." Said Fred. "Well I don't believe in you but right now I don't want to get mad at you." Said Vicki. "So where you girls are all this time?" ask George. "We are seeing the baby's room and let me tell you something the room is just great." Said Rachel. "Yeah the room is really amazing. You did a very good job Draco." Said Melissa. "Thanks and I really have a good time making that room and I choose everything with lots or careful and love." Said Draco with a smile. "Now I am really curios about that room since the girls stay there all that time." Said Oliver. "You really need to go upstairs and see how great that room is." Said Patricia. "I never thought that I will have so many girls liking the room that I make." Said Draco. "Well the room is really great and it's so sweet that is normal we like that place and you did a wonderful job." Said Hailey. "And I am sure that lots of men's didn't get some of their time to make the baby's room and you did that and the room is amazing." Said Hermione. "Well Draco I think that you really did a great job and now I want to see that room after all you get lots of complements." Said Harry. "I want to see the room too and it's hard to believe that you make that." Said Neville. "Well I did and I did that alone and I'm proud of that because I love what I did and Erin loves it too." Said Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. They stay on the living room talking a little more and they are having a great time, after a few minutes the all go upstairs and when they enter the room the boy's mouth was completely open and now they have to admit that the girls are right. "Wow, this is really great. You really did a great job." Said Neville. "Congratulations this is really amazing. I never thought that you can do this, this is really sweet." Said Harry and give a sweet smile to Hermione. "Now I see why they have in here so much time, you did a great thing Draco and I see why you have proud in this." Said Oliver. "Let me tell you this if I did something like this I will be lots of proud too because this is really amazing." Said Fred. "Yap this is great like my bro say this is wicked. Great job." Said George. "I think that we all learn a lesson today and I think that now I never going to think that you can do things like this." Said Ron. It was getting late so they all go to their house; Erin was in the living room drinking some tea when Draco takes a seat next to her. "This was a great evening. Do you have fun?" ask Draco. "Sure, this was really good. It's always great having our friends in here, but I'm a little tired." Said Erin. "I can see that. How is the baby?" ask Draco. "The baby is fine; I'm going upstairs and sleep." Said Erin. Draco picks Erin on his arms and in that way he carried her to their room. Harry and Hermione arrive on her house and Harry goes with her inside, they go to the patio watching the stars. "The night was really good and it's good having these days." Said Hermione. "I know that, they are so happy. You really like the room." Said Harry with a smile. "The room was so sweet and when we see something so beautiful we start imagine how the feeling of having a baby is." Said Hermione. "I know that and our time is going to arrive and I'm going to make you and our baby so happy." Said Harry. "I never thought that you want to be a dad. To be honest with you I was wishing that you want that and now I'm really glad." Said Hermione. "I want to marry you and have kids and we can have our own quidditch team. What you think?" ask Harry with a grin. "That is a bad idea because having seven kids is really hard so don't think about it Harry James Potter." Said Hermione. "Ok, ok. I was just joking but two or three I want to have and I want that they have your beautiful smile, your beautiful face and more things." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "Thanks honey, but I want that they have your gorgeous green eyes and your messy black hair." Said Hermione with a smile. "Herm I have something on my mind for a long time." Said Harry. "You can tell me what is and you know that." Said Hermione. "I ear today that Krum is in here and I think that he is going to stay in England for a long time and I want to know if you still talk to him." Ask Harry. "Harry you know that I hate him and I don't talk to him since our fifth year so you don't have to worry about anything love." Said Hermione with a sweet face. "I know that but I know that he still likes you and I know that he will do everything to take you away from me." Said Harry with a worried face. "He can't do that because I only love you and no one can break what I feel for you so don't worry and I don't want to see you with that sad and worried face." Said Hermione and start caressing his face. "I'm so afraid because I can't lose you and I just can't live with out you I don't know what to do if I lose you." Said Harry with a sweet voice. "Don't think that way love because you are not going to lose me." Said Hermione. Harry takes Hermione to his lap and starts kissing her passionately, now Harry was safe he just forget about everything and the only thing that he can think is in be with Hermione, they break the kiss and Harry stays there looking her in the eyes. "I tell you something if that Krum comes after you I'm going go give him a good lesson because no one can take you away from me and I'm not going to let that happened." Said Harry. "I don't want to stay away from you and I never going to leave you." Said Hermione. "I'm never going to let you go away because I love you too damn much and I'm never going to lose you." Said Harry. And once again they shared a romantic and tender kiss. Meanwhile Neville and Hailey are having a walk in the park because she knows that Harry and Hermione are in the house and naturally they are kissing. "So how long you can stay in here with me? Because I love when we are in here and alone." Said Neville. "I know that, well maybe in a few minutes we can get back and if Harry is still in there I'm going home because I have to work tomorrow." Said Hailey. "I heard that Krum is back and I'm sure that Harry knows that too." Said Neville. "You are right but I can tell that Hermione don't know that and she hates that stupid Krum. I remember when he try to kidnap her and when he try to make Harry break with her." Said Hailey with an angry face. "I remember that too and I know that Harry will give a lesson to that stupid guy and to tell you the truth I'm afraid of what he will do." Said Neville. "I'm sure he will never do anything that can put Hermione in danger and he will only do something to him if he tries to do something to Hermione." Said Hailey. "Yeah you are right and if he tries anything he are going to help Harry and that stupid Krum will learn in the hard way." Said Neville. "And you look so cute when you are mad. I think that you just win a kiss." Said Hailey. Hailey stops walking and they start kissing, right now they are the only ones in that place and they don't mind because they are together, they stay there and Hailey didn't mind about the time or that she have to go home and sleep because she have to work in the next day. When she was with Neville she just forgot about the world and she just want to be with him and kiss him, when she was with him she was just happy and she never want that moment to end but they have to go away and get to their houses because was getting really late. Fred was in Vicki's house they are talking and sometimes Fred just gives her some kisses. "You know that I have to work tomorrow and is late and with you in here I can't go to my room." Said Vicki. "Well if you want me to go away you can tell me and now I'm going to my house and when you want me to come here you tell me." Said Fred. Vicki knows really well that he wasn't mad so she goes to his lap and starts kissing him passionately on the lips. After a few minutes Patricia and Hailey go to their home and Harry goes to his house, the night was calm and Hermione told them what Harry said about Krum been in London. The next day Hailey, Hermione and Patricia are tired and they want to go and get more sleep but they can't do that because they have to go to their work, in Erin's and Draco's house the mornings are always the same. Erin was in the bathroom throwing up and Draco was with her so in that way he can hold her hair. The morning pass with nothing very important and the only thing new was that the boys aren't going to have lunch with them. So Hermione, Patricia, Hailey, Erin, Rachel, Vicki and Melissa are in a restaurant when someone arrives near them, they look at the face of the person and the girls can't believe what they are seeing. "What the hell are you doing in here? You know that we all hate you." Said Patricia with an angry face. "My dear Hermione you have a very angry sister." Said Krum in a sarcastic voice. "What you want? You are not our friend so you aren't welcome in here." Said Hermione. "Well you know what I want and I'm going to get you Hermione." Said Krum. "Get out of here or I'm going to make you go away. You can't destroy their love because their love is much stronger than you." Said Hailey. "Well, well, well I can see that I'm really hated in here but I don't mind because I'm going to have what I want." Said Krum. "Well at last you know how to speak English." Said Erin in a sarcastic voice. "I did my best to learn your language and now I speak very well." Said Krum. "Just go away. I hate you so much that I can look at your stupid face." Said Hermione. "Now I go but I'm going to be back and you are going to be mine. Mark my words." Said Krum. Krum goes away and now the girls are just staring at the place where that stupid have been. "I can't believe that he came in here and say that. I hate him that I can kill that stupid." Said Patricia. "Well what are you going to do Herm? Are you going to tell Harry that he talks to you and in a way he treated you?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I don't want to make Harry more worried. Maybe I'm not going to tell him nothing about this." Said Hermione. "Herm I think that you should tell Harry all about this." Said Vicki. "I can't tell him, he is going to try and find Krum I don't want that Harry put himself in any danger." Said Hermione. "But if Krum finds Harry and tell him that he is going to get you? I mean Harry will be more calmer if was you that told him that." Said Rachel. "Rachel is right Herm and we all know that Krum knows very well how to get Harry's attention." Said Erin. "But I can't tell Harry that, I know him very well and I know that he is going to find that Krum and he know a lot about dark arts." Said Hermione. "That is true but we all know that Harry knows how to defend himself against the dark arts." Said Melissa. "And Harry knows you very well so he is going to see that you are worried with something and you know that he is going to do everything to find out what it is." Said Patricia. "Hermione Granger you are always so smart and you always do the right thing so right now you need to do the right thing and that is tell Harry what happened today." Said Erin with a firm face. "I have to think and I only am going to be with Harry later so I can think what I'm going to do." Said Hermione. The girls didn't say anything about that and they all know that Hermione is going to do the right thing, after they finish their lunch the girls go to their work, Hermione was worried because she didn't know what she is going to do, she never have any secrets from Harry but she knows that if he find out what happened he is going to be mad at her and to tell the truth Hermione wants to tell Harry but she was afraid of what he will do, so in that night she take a decision. The afternoon was normal and after they all finish their work they go to Hermione's, Patricia's and Hailey's house, they all are having fun but Hermione need to talk with Harry. "Love can you please go with me outside? I have something to tell you." Said Hermione. Harry didn't say anything he just nod and go with her, they take a seat in a bench. "Harry I don't want you to do nothing and please don't worry. During the lunch time that Krum just appear in the restaurant and he starts talking that he is going to have me." Said Hermione. Hermione tell Harry everything that happened and what he said, of course Harry's reaction was not the best and Hermione already know that he was going to react that way, after her finish telling him everything Harry was with a worried face. "Well in a way I already know that was impossible he don't find you but to tell you the truth I'm worried because we all know that he can do lots of bad things and I know that he will do everything to have you." Said Harry with a very worried face. "In a way you are right but I will be careful so don't worry. Harry please don't do anything, I don't want that you try to find him." Said Hermione. "Herm I'm worried, we know that he can put a spell on you. I don't know what I am going to do if he does that." Said Harry. "I know that he can do that but don't do anything I don't want to lose you I can't live with out you." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Love please don't cry, I promise that I'm going to do what you want but please don't cry." Said Harry and he starts holding her. Inside the house Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in the kitchen window watching Harry and Hermione. "Well at last he is not mad at her." Said Hailey. "He will never be mad at her but thank God that she does the right thing." Said Erin. "Now he knows what Krum said and I'm sure that Harry will try to give a lesson to that guy." Said Patricia. "I bet that Herm ask him for not doing that." Said Erin. "Well I'm sure that she asks him for not doing that but Harry is really mad at Krum so when he gets a chance he is going to give him a lesson." Said Hailey. "If Herm finds that she is going to be really mad at him." Said Erin. "Yes she will but when Harry gives her that smile she just forgets everything and he knows that." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well we all know about that so is totally impossible for her to be mad at Harry." Said Hailey with a big grin. The girls go to the living room, Harry was mad and what he wants was to catch that guy and give him a very good lesson but not now, Hermione knows Harry very well and she knows that he was not going to leave this situation that easy. "Harry I was thinking in not telling you anything about this because I was afraid of what you will do." Said Hermione in a sweet voice. "Don't worry love I'm not going to do nothing and I'm grateful that you trust in me and that you told me what happened." Said Harry with a smile. "Well I never have any secrets from you so I just can't start doing that now." Said Hermione. "That is true and you know that I don't have any secrets from you because you are the women that I love." Said Harry with a smile. Harry didn't wait for Hermione to tell anything because he just starts to kiss her on the lips, the kiss was so tender and romantic that Hermione just forget all about that Krum and what she wants is to be in Harry's arms forever, stay like that forever. Harry was in heaven every time that he was with Hermione or just looking at her make him feel so good inside that he just forgets about the world, when he was with her the world don't exist and they are the only persons in the whole world. Inside the house they are all waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back. "Why they are taking so much time? I'm hungry." Said Ron. "You are always hungry, maybe you are pregnant too." Said Melissa. "Very funny and for your information we don't have lunch time today so it's normal we have a little hungry." Said Ron. "Ron is right, I'm hungry too but we have to wait for them to get back." Said Neville. "Come on lets just wait a few minutes I'm sure that they are going to be in here soon." Said Hailey. "Well if I was you I don't have so sure about that because they are kissing and when they start they just don't have time to stop." Said Erin with a grin. But fortunately Harry was with hungry too so they go back to the house and they start having dinner, during the dinner they didn't talk that much but Harry was with a strange grin and after they finish eating Harry go talk to Hermione. "Herm Love can you come with me?" ask Harry. Hermione didn't say anything so they go outside. "Love I have something that I want to tell you." Said Harry. Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything because music start to playing but she didn't know where the music come from and then Harry starts singing.  
  
This world don't turn when you're not in my arms The sun don't shine whenever I'm without you An there's an empty space inside my heart When you're gone And whenever you're gone, it's too long And this waiting is driving me crazy Baby, I'm not alive Till you're here by my side, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free, set me free  
  
Each night's a lifetime when I'm not with you And everyday just seems to take forever I'm missing when I should be kissing you I can't wait Cause I live for the love that we make I can't breath till I feel you beside me And I'm lost in the dark Till you're here in my arms, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free. set me free  
  
I can't wait a minute more just to touch you Cause I love you baby Don't make me stay away from you too long Cause this waiting is driving me crazy Baby I'm not alive till Till you're here by my side Here by my side  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free set me free  
  
When Harry finish the song Hermione was with tears in her eyes, she never expected that Harry was going to do something like that. "You like the song? I was listening this song one of this days and I just realise that was just perfect for us." Said Harry with a smile. "Oh Harry I just love this, the song was so beautiful. I was just surprised because I never imagine that you are going to do something like this." Said Hermione. "You know that I love you and sometimes I just can't resist in making this surprises for you." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "I like when you do this and it's always a very good surprise when you do something like this. And now I know why you are with that strange grin during the dinner." Said Hermione. "Well I was trying to imagine your beautiful face when you see all this and I already know it how you are going to look." Said Harry with an grin. "So you are saying that you know how I am going to react in every situation?" ask Hermione. "Well I know you very well and I can say that I know how you react but not always." Said Harry. "You are really funny Harry James Potter but let me tell you this you don't know me that well." Said Hermione. "Oh yes I do. I bet that I'm going to do something that is going to make you go weak on your knees." Said Harry with an evil grin. "Don't think about that Potter. I'm warning you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't mind what she said so he just give her that amazing smile that make her go weak on the knees and Hermione just can't resist and her luck was that Harry was holding her or she was on the floor right now. "You see I told you that I can make you go weak." Said Harry with a grin. Hermione didn't get time to say anything because Harry have his lips on hers but she just didn't mind about that and was so happy in having Harry with her. Harry knows her so well that he knows that she was not going to be mad at him because she just loves when Harry kisses her, so they just stay there in each other arms kissing like they never do that before. Harry need this moments to have sure that his life with Hermione was real that was not a dream because sometimes he just was afraid of waking up and find out that he don't have the women of his dreams with him and that he never want that nightmare to come real. Inside the house the girls are in the kitchen window. "I know it that they are going to stay outside kissing. And I can tell that they are not mad I mean look at them." Said Erin with a smile. "They are so sweet when they are like that. I'm sure that stupid Krum can't break their love." Said Melissa. "It's impossible to break a love so strong like their love and I'm sure that they are going to be happy forever." Said Hailey. "I'm sure of that too. But I think that we should go back to the living room and leave that two alone." Said Patricia with a grin. "In a way they are alone because I think that they don't know that we are in here watching them." Said Vicki. "But if they found out that we are watching them Herm is going to be mad at us." Said Rachel. But in that moment Fred enter in the kitchen. "Why are you taking so much time in here? What are you girls doing?" ask Fred. "We are just cleaning the plates and that." Said Hailey. "But I don't see anything to clean." Said Fred. "Because we just finish doing that, we are going to the living room when you come in here." Said Patricia. "Ok then. I'm going back to the living room and when you finish all of you can come to our side." Said Fred. "Thanks honey, but we are going in the same way because the house is not yours and if we want we can put all of you on the street." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Fred didn't say anything. "I think that you jus scared him. You saw the look on his face?" ask Erin. "I saw that but I want to scare him." Said Vicki. The girls go to the living and all of them are going to watch a movie. "What movie we are going to watch? You have in here lots of movies." Said George. "I don't know, just pick one. We already saw all of them." Said Hailey. "You think that we should go call Harry and Hermione? They don't know that we are going to watch a movie." Ask Ron. "Well let's just wait a little more because I don't want to go outside and break the moment that they are having." Said Erin. "How do you know what they are doing outside? You girls are in the kitchen all that time watching them?" ask Draco. "I don't know what they are doing but its natural say that because they are always kissing when they are together." Said Erin. Outside Harry and Hermione break the kiss because they know that it was time to go back and they can have those moments alone again and the next time was going to take more time. So Harry and Hermione go back to the living room. "Hey that is not fair. Why you guys didn't told us that you are going to watch a movie?" ask Harry. "I because we all think that you two are too busy outside to come in here and watch a movie." Said Ron. "In a way you are right because we are a little busy outside. So what are we going to watch?" ask Harry. "They have in here lots of movies but we decide in watch the Lara Croft movie. So we are going to watch Tomb Raider." Said Fred with a big grin. "Ok but I am sure that you only choose that movie because of the girl that plays Lara Croft." Said Hermione. "Fred Weasley that is true? You only choose the movie because you want to see that girl?" ask Vicki with a very angry face. "That is not true and George was the one that choose the movie I just think that we are going to have a good time because the movie have great fight scenes." Said Fred. "That is true but all the guys think that she is hot." Said Rachel. "Well she is hot I mean she have a perfect body but you are much better than her." Said George with a smile. "Oh well I know that is not true but sometimes just feels great listen something good." Said Rachel. "By the way I want popcorn and something to drink too." Said Melissa. "Well at last you choose something easy to find. And I am sure that everybody wants popcorn." Said Ron. Ron and Fred are in the kitchen making some popcorn and choosing what they are going to drink, after everything was ready they get back to the living room and they start watching the movie, everyone was having a great time and the movie was good and of course that the boys are really enjoying the movie. "Fred is better you close your mouth or your tongue is going to reach the floor." Said Vicki. "Sorry love I was just watching the movie and wondering how they do that amazing fights." Said Fred. "You know, I bet that you are looking at the girl in the movie and wondering how she is without any clothes on." Said Oliver laughing. Well that joke didn't work very well because now Vicki was really mad and she just give a punch on Fred's face and he just falls from the couch. Everyone was just surprised because they never thought that she will do something like that, Vicki goes upstairs and the girls go with her and try to talk with her. "Vicki how are you? You know that was just a joke a very bad joke but that is not serious." Said Patricia. "I'm fine, well I know that but I just stay really mad when Oliver said that and from Fred's face I can say that Oliver just tells the truth." Said Vicki. "Come on Vicki you know that he loves you. They are just joking and every guy look at the other girls. We girls look at the other guys so it's normal." Said Hailey. "Hailey is right, that is normal so don't worry that Fred is not going to leave you to stay with other girl." Said Erin. "And you know that, I mean if you look in Fred's eyes you will see how much he loves you." Said Rachel. "Come on Vicki let's go downstairs and if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to do that but you can't stay all night in here." Said Hermione. "And if you go back to the living room he will see that you don't mind what he is doing and he will see that you didn't mind what you did." Said Melissa. "I just feel a little bad after I just give him a punch and he didn't do anything bad to me." Said Vicki. "Don't worry, I'm sure that he is not mad at you but I think that he is a little surprised because we never saw you doing that." Said Patricia. "Now lets go downstairs and don't worry." Said Hailey. So the girls go downstairs and they find Fred with some ice in a bag on his eye, the other boys are trying not to laugh. "Vicki that was a great and perfect punch, I'm sure that my brother is not going to look at other girls." Said George with a grin. "Well I'm sorry for that Fred, I didn't mean to do that but I was a little upset and I didn't realise what I did." Said Vicki. "Don't worry about that and in away I deserve a punch like that. I'm not mad at you love so don't worry." Said Fred with a smile. "Now you are going to have a black eye but I think that I have something for that." Said Vicki. "Well that is a great idea because if I come to my mum's house like this she is going to be worried." Said Fred. "So I think that is better we see another movie or I bet that Fred is going to win another punch." Said Ron laughing. "That was so funny bro. I think that I'm going to die with much laughing." Said Fred in a sarcastic voice. "Well its better now the girls choose the movie in that way we don't have more fights." Said George. So the girls starting choosing a movie but now they are going to choose one that have a very hot guy because they want to see the boys face, the boys didn't know about their plan so they are just drinking and talking a little. But was a little difficult choosing one movie. "Well this have some great and hot guys but what is the one that we are going to watch?" ask Vicki. "Well I think that we should choose one that we can give them a very good reason I mean not the truth but a good one lie. So I was thinking that we can watch Matrix." Said Hailey with an evil grin. 


	3. Chapter three:Would you marry me?

Prologue  
  
A few years have pass since Voldemort dead by Harry, Ron, Oliver, Draco and Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy, Hermione never told anyone that she has a sister, a one year older sister and she was a witch too but she was in other school but have been transfer for Hogwarts. Patricia was Hermione's sister and she goes to the sixty year but she was not the only one new in that year, Erin was a transfer too and she became Hermione's and Patricia's best friend. The three girls are always together and Erin was a really nice girl. Erin was the same age has Hermione and she was is Gryffindor too but something will happened in that year, something that no one ever think that could happened and Erin was the one that will do that thing. Draco was changed and that happens because he fall in love with a girl, a girl with blue eyes, long black hair, the same age that him and only a little shorter that Draco. When he saw her the first time he was petrified, he just can't stop staring to her and he knows that he really loves her and he will do anything to win her heart but he will do the right thing because he needs her to happy. That girl was Erin and for Draco she was everything, he don't mind that she was in the Gryffindor house our she was the trio new friend. But Draco was afraid of what his father will do if he finds out that his only son was in love with a girl that have for best friend two muggle born. During that year Draco done everything to win her heart and finally that day came and he was the happiest men in the universe. Once again Harry has an encounter with Voldemort and hopefully we get out alive. In the vacation Harry have the biggest luck and was pass the vacation in Hermione's house, Harry have the best days of his life and one day when they are in Diagon- Ally they found Oliver Wood the ex-keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver and Patricia start a good friendship, almost everyday they are together and Hermione was really happy because she knows that her sister was in love. Erin and Draco are in heaven because they really love each other and that was the most amazing feeling that we can ever have. The classes begin again and that year was good, Ron starts dating Lavender and he was really happy with her and it looks like the world was much better but unfortunately that happiness ends when Voldemort try to kidnap Hermione and Harry was really furious but Dumbledore saves Hermione. In that year the Gryffindor Quidditch team once again won the cup, but something will happened that will make Harry really happy, something that will make his life complete now more than ever and that is that he finally will have a house and someone who really cares about him because Sirius name was finally cleared and Harry will live with him. And finally he will be happy and have a family that loves him so much, Hermione, Ron, Patricia, Erin and Draco are really happy about the news and they all know how much this means to Harry. Hermione, Patricia, Ron, Erin and Draco pass the vacations with Harry and Sirius in their new house; during the vacation Ron break up with Lavender because she was cheating on him. In one of the days that they are in the Diagon-Alley Ron found love again. That girl have shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and was only a few inches shorter than Ron. They start talking and Ron finds out that she was on the Ravenclaw house; she was smart, very nice and funny. Her name is Melissa and Ron was really in love with her they pass everyday together. During the school year all students are really afraid of what Voldemort could do. Harry, Ron, Oliver and Draco are afraid of what could happen to their girlfriends and that was normal but unfortunately Voldemort attacked the girls and their boyfriends are really furious and with the help of Dumbledore they fight Voldemort and finally they killed him. The girls are fine and they all graduated, now they all are qualified wizards and witches. Fudge was no longer the Minister of Magic and now Arthur Weasley was the new minister, life was better and now peace and happiness are what all wizards and witches feel.  
  
Chapter 1: A new life  
  
After some years has pass Ron and Melissa finally get married, Sirius found love and some years after he and Caroline married. Hermione, Patricia and Erin live together; the house was big, has lots of rooms, a big swimming pool and was really cool. The three girls and their boyfriends work in the Minister of Magic, the life was wonderful and everyone was happy. It was almost dinner time and Erin was locked in her bathroom. "Erin come-on get out of there, in a few minutes Draco will be where." Said Hermione. "I can't get out, I am a mess I just can't see Draco like this." Said Erin. "Erin Caladet get out that bathroom immediately our I'm going to call Draco." Said a furious Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door "Erin you are great I'm sure that Draco will love that dress." Said Hermione. Erin was with a sexy black dress, a little shorter, her hair was straight to her shoulders and her make up was really soft. "I just don't understand why you say that. You are gorgeous." Said Patricia. "I just want to put my hair different to impress Draco but I just failed." "You are such an idiot Erin Caladet he loves you just the way you are." Said Hermione. In that moment the door bell ring and Patricia go see who it was. "Hey Patty how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "Hi Draco I'm fine thank you. Erin is almost ready you can wait in the living room. Do you want anything to drink? Ask Patricia. "No, thanks. By the way Oliver ask me to tell you that he will be a little late today." "Thanks for tell me that and I already expected that." "Hey Draco, Erin is almost ready just wait a phew minutes." Said Hermione. "Hi Hermione. Ok but I just can't understand why you girls take so much time to get ready." "We just want to be great for our boyfriends." Said Hermione. In that moment Erin enter in the living room; Hermione and Patricia leave the couple alone because they already know what is going to happened next. Draco look at Erin and his mouth was totally open. "Draco close you mouth you just look pathetic like that." Said Erin and she was laughing. "Its just you are gorgeous, you are amazing." Draco put his hands on her waist and gets her to his arms, Draco can't take that anymore and starts kissing her passionately, and Erin put her arms around Draco's neck. They just stay there kissing like there's no tomorrow, after they break the kiss the couple get out the house and Draco opens the car door for Erin. He drives away and they go to a very romantic restaurant. Meanwhile has getting ready and was about to leave when Sirius call him. "Hey Harry are you going to sleep here today?" ask Sirius with an evil grin. "Of course. You know that I respect her and we already talk about that and she is not ready and I never going to try anything. I can wait until she is ready and I know that she loves me and I love her too." Said Harry. "You are just like your father and I'm glad that you respect her." Said Sirius with a smile. "I want that the moment when that happened going to be perfect for her and for me and I don't mind if she only be ready much later." said Harry. "I'm glad that you think that you think that way and she is an amazing girl and you know that." "Yes and I'm very lucky for have her. Well I'm going because I don't want to be late." "Ok them. See you later." Harry goes to his car and drive to Hermione's house he was anxious to be with her, he wants to hold her in his arms, kiss her, he just want to be with her. Meanwhile in a restaurant Draco and Erin have a great night together and they are really happy. "This is the greatest night of my whole life and that is because I'm with you." Said Draco. "I feel the same because I'm with you. "Said Erin. "My mom wants to meet you." Said Draco. "Why? You always say that you never want me to see your parents." "My mom is totally different, my mom understands me because she have bad love experience." "You know that you can trust me." Said Erin. "I know, my mom was in love with a muggle born but my grandmother wants her to marry a pure blood but my mom never mind about that blood thing and she continue dating him but my grandmother found and threatened her and she just have to end with him and them she married with my father." Explain Draco. "That is totally sad I mean no one should be obligate to married someone that you don't love." "I know and my mom wants me to be happy so she knows that I really love you and she wants to meet you." "Ok, when you want I can go and meet her and its going to be an honour." "Thanks love. So I have a perfect night for us." Said Draco with a grin. "I really don't like that grin but I'm going to take my chance." Harry was in Hermione's front door and he really wish that was Hermione the person that was going to open the door. "Hi Harry, Hermione is upstairs so go ahead and make her a surprise." Said Patricia with a smile. "Thanks Patty. I'm going to do that." Harry goes to Hermione's bedroom and opens the door really slowly; Hermione was in her computer she was writing some things, Harry slowly go behind her and starts kissing her neck. Hermione just close her eyes feeling his soft lips in her neck, she really love when he do that. "Harry James Potter you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "Yeah I know that but I love kiss this soft neck. I miss you so much love." "I miss you too, oh Harry I hate when you go in that missions I just die thinking if you are ok." "I know honey but it's my work and I have lots of careful." "But Harry I already talk to you about this. Can you work in other thing?" "Hon I really love been an auror and you know that." "I know but when you ask me to try other thing because been auror was really dangerous I do that for you. Please Harry do that for me." Harry just can't resist when she looks at him in that way. "Alright I promise that I'm going to find another job probably the same job has you so I can always be around you my love." Harry and Hermione shared a passionately kiss that both of them love it and they never want to stop that kiss. Meanwhile in the restaurant Draco and Erin finish their dinner and go have a walk in a garden that was in front of the restaurant, the night was amazing, the stars are beautiful and seams so magical. "So what you want to do know?" ask Draco. "I thought that you have everything in your mind." "Yeah I have and one thing you can be sure Erin Caladet." "Really? And what is that thing?" ask Erin. "Tonight you are not going to sleep in your bed." Said Draco with an evil grin. "Wow I'm going to take my chance then." Draco starts kissing Erin's neck and slowly he starts kissing her lips and that sweet kiss pass to a french kiss that Erin and Draco really enjoy. Finally Oliver arrives and Patricia was really glad about that. "Sorry baby but I have to finish some things today." Said Oliver. "That's ok love I was just feeling a little bad." "Why? What's happened?" ask Oliver. "It's nothing important. Harry and my sister are upstairs probably making out and I miss you so much." "I miss you too love." Said Oliver Oliver put his hands on her waist and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and she put her arms around his neck, they just stay there kissing and getting the best of that moment and now Patricia and Oliver are in their little world. Harry and Hermione break the kiss because Harry's mobile phone was ringing. "Hello." Said Harry. "Hi mate. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Said Ron. "Well only a little but never mind. How are you mate?" "I'm great and I have great news to give to you and Hermy." "Cool so what is that?" "I'm going to be a dad. Melissa is pregnant and we are so happy." "Cool mate and congratulations we are really happy." "Thanks mate me and Melissa are going to have a dinner to celebrate so I'm going to send you an owl telling the day and the time. You, Hermy, Patty, Oliver, Draco and Erin and other friends." "Cool and we are going to that dinner with a great pleasure. Thanks." "Now I have to go I talk to you later. Bye." "Bye." Harry turns to Hermione and she was curios about what had happened. "So I know that was Ron but what news he tell you?" ask Hermione. "Melissa is pregnant and he is really happy about in be a dad." Said Harry and put Hermione in his lap. "Great I'm really happy for them." Said Hermione and starts playing with Harry's hair. "He told me that they are going to have a dinner and want all friends there." "That is going to be great." "Well where we are before we are interrupted?" ask Harry with a grin. Hermione don't have time to say anything because Harry's lips are on her lips so they start kissing. Draco and Erin are still in the garden but not for too long. "So do you want to go to another place?" ask Draco. "Yes, I want to go to a place that doesn't have many people." Said Erin. "Ok, but what place you want to go?" ask Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. "Well I was thinking that we can go to your house." Said Erin. "Sure, let's go." Draco and Erin go to his house and when they get there they go to the living room. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "No thanks. By the way you are that cute baby?" ask Erin. "In that photo? Yes, I'm that baby but I'm not cute." Said Draco. "You are really cute. That's your mom?" "Yeah, she is really beautiful but now she is really different." "She was really beautiful with that long blond hair, blue eye. I bet that she can have all the man's that she wants." "But the only one that she really want she can have." "Sorry love. I know that you don't want to talk about that." "I'm fine, but I will be much better if you give me a kiss." Said Draco with a grin. Erin seats in his lap and starts kissing Draco in the lips, the kiss was wonderful and they love been in each other arms, for Erin that was the most wonderful place in the whole world and she really want to be with Draco forever. Draco was really happy he really loves Erin and he knows that he wants to be with her forever, he wants to live with her and wake up and the first thing he wants to do is giving her a good morning kiss in that amazing lips, they just stay there kissing it seams that the time have stopped so they just stay there kissing and enjoy the time that they are together and must important the love that they have for each other. Patricia and Oliver break the kiss and they decide that was time for them to go. "Well I don't want to disturb them so I will just write a note so that way my sister will know that we don't are here." Said Patricia. "That's a good idea and I'm sure that they are kissing." Said Oliver. So Patricia starts writing a note to Hermione. "Sister. I'm going out with Oliver so I'm not going to have dinner here and I will talk to you later. See you later. Your sister. Patty." Patricia leaves the note in the kitchen table and then Patricia and Oliver go have dinner, in Hermione's bedroom she was in haven because she was with Harry and was kissing the men that she really loved. "You know today I'm going to make our dinner." Said Harry. "So you're going to cook for us? Well let's see what you are making." Said Hermione. "You will love my dinner I cook very well." Said Harry and starts caressing Hermione's face. "I'm sure you do. So let's see what you can do in the kitchen." Harry and Hermione go to the kitchen and Hermione finds the note. "So it's a note from Patty?" ask Harry. "Yep. She and Oliver go have a time for them." "It looks normal I mean they need time for each other and they schedule are not very equal." "I know, it's the first time that we have the house for us." "You are right. Now can you please leave the master work? Because with you in here I can't concentrate." Said Harry. "Ok if you don't want me in here I will go to other place." Hermione was almost in the living room when she feels Harry's hands in her waist, he turns Hermione to him, and she put her arms around Harry's neck. Harry starts kissing her passionately and they just stay there like that. Meanwhile in Draco's house they are in the living room seeing a movie in DVD but they are making out instead of seeing the movie, Erin was always lost in Draco's kisses she never have enough that sweet and tender kisses. In Hermione's house Harry was in the kitchen making dinner and Hermione was in the living room but she was starting feeling bored so she decide in go see what Harry was doing, Hermione found Harry preparing a salad, very slowly Hermione go behind Harry and put her arms around Harry's waist. "You know I thought that I told you to not going in here." Said Harry. "You told me but I just can't stay away from you and this food smells really good." Said Hermione. "You know I can't stay away from you too, I was counting the minutes until you came here and I told you that I cook very well." Said Harry and turns himself to Hermione and he put his arms around her waist. "So you miss me?" "Of course I miss you." "You know that you could do the dinner with magic. And I miss you too." "I know but I prefer doing in the muggle way." "So can you give me one of your sweetest kisses?" ask Hermione with a smile. "Of course but I will not giving you just one kiss." Said Harry with an evil grin. Harry starts kissing her neck then really slowly we starts kissing he starts kissing the way to her lips and when he reach her lips they locked and starting kissing passionately but the kiss pass to a french kiss and them return to a normal kiss but they start making that kiss more deeply. In a restaurant Oliver and Patricia are very happy. "Its so good be with you baby I just wish have a job that have a normal scheduler." Said Oliver. "I know love but you like what you do so I'm glad for you." Said Patricia. "Thanks you know I really love you." In that moment Patricia and Oliver see two of their friends, Neville and his girlfriend Hailey, she have curly brown hair down to her shoulders, chocolate eyes, she was really smart, nice, shy, very friendly, funny, noble. Neville and Hailey start dating in their sixty year she was a transfer and she was in Gryffindor house and very quickly she became the trio friend and Erin and Patricia friend too, she and Neville are really happy together, they go to the table where Patricia and Oliver was. "Hi Patty and Oliver. How are you?" ask Hailey. "We are fine and how are you two?" ask Patricia. "Fine, I see that Harry and Hermy are not here." Said Hailey. "Yeah they are in home, seat here with us. A long time that I don't see you two." Said Patricia. Neville and Hailey join them and they start talking about lots of things, Hailey and Patricia go to a table see some drinks. "Patty I'm with a very big problem." Said Hailey. "Hailey what's happened? You know that you can tell me." Ask Patricia. "My cousin is going to leave so now I don't have where to live and I don't know what to do." Said Hailey. "You know that you can live with us I mean the house is really big so you can live with us if you want of course." Said Patricia. "Of course I want you three are my best friends and its going to be really cool." Said Hailey. "Now when you want you can take all your things to the house." "Thanks Patty and I will do that really soon, you know I could go and live with Neville but it's too early for that." "I know what you mean and it's normal." Hailey and Patricia go to their table. Meanwhile in Draco's house Erin and Draco are really happy together. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "Can be a juice." Said Erin. Draco goes to the kitchen and take two juices, a phew minutes have pass and they start kissing again but this time the kiss was more deeper so Draco take Erin in his arms and they go to Draco's bedroom and when they get there Draco laid Erin in his bed and start kissing her neck, then her shoulders, Erin starts unbolting Draco's shirt. "Erin have you sure that you want to do this?" ask Draco. "I'm sure that I want to do this." Said Erin. "I know love but I want this to be perfect for you." "I know sweet but been in here with you and have this night that we have this is more that perfect." Said Erin. "Oh my love I wait for so long for this moment but I always respect you so I will wait for much longer if you ask me." Said Draco. "I really love you Draco and this is more than perfect and I'm really ready." Said Erin. Draco kiss her in the lips and really slowly he starts taking off her dress that moment was totally magic she was in heaven and she knows that she was really happy now with him, Erin really know that was going to be the night that they never going to forget and they know that is going to be the first time that they going to make love. Draco and Erin are taking their love to other step, Harry and Hermione finally break the kiss and Harry goes to the kitchen and finally they start having dinner. "So what you think about my dinner?" ask Harry. "Well is not bad I think that I cook much better than you but this is not bad." Said Hermione. "I know that you are joking with me." Said Harry with a grin. "Really? And how do you know that I am joking?" "Because I love you and I already know what you are thinking if I only look at you." "You are the most wonderful boyfriend that a girl could have and I love you so much Harry James Potter." "You know I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world because I have you and I love you so much." Harry starts kissing Hermione in the lips so passionately that they just can't let go from each other, Harry knows what he wants for the future and he knows that he really wants is to stay the rest of his life with Hermione, wake up in the morning and the first thing that he wants to see is her beautiful face, kiss her soft and tender lips in the first thing in the morning and he knows that he really wants to married with her and now they are in heaven because they really love each other. Meanwhile in the restaurant Patricia, Oliver, Hailey and Neville are having a great time the dinner was really great and the talks are really amazing too they are really enjoin that night and they have lots of fun. "You know I think that we should do this more times and with more people too." Said Hailey. "Yeah that is going to be a great idea and I'm sure that is going to be really funny." Said Patricia. "So the only thing that we need to do is tell the others." Said Neville. "Yeah you are right and we talk to them tomorrow." Said Oliver. "Yeah and by the way what are you going to do next?" ask Neville. "We don't know maybe we are going to o pub have a drink our something." Said Oliver. "We know a very cool pub. You want to go?" ask Neville. "Yeah of course. What you think love?" ask Oliver. "Of course this is going to be really cool." Said Patricia. In Hermione's house she and Harry already clean the dishes and now they are in the living room. "Love I have one thing to tell you." Said Harry. "What is? Harry what you want to tell me?" ask Hermione. "Love I found this great song that tell what I feel when I am with you and Hermy this song that I'm going to sing is only for you my love." Said Harry. Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and starts singing.  
  
The song of a little bird, the joy in three little words I know it's real, that's how it feels to be loved by you The stars from a midnight sky, the melody from a lullaby There's nothing real that I wouldn't steal to be loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, it's only cause it shows  
  
A smile to put you on a high, a kiss that sets your soul alight Would it be all right if I spend tonight being loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, It's only cause it shows  
  
Your love is released, and you move me with ease And you rescue me time after time Oh oh you give all And you take it all in your stride Oh with all the power of a symphony that's how my Heart beats when you're holding me I can't conceal, this is how it feels to be loved by you Oh yeah, to be loved by you If everybody knows it's only cause it shows Because I take your love Everywhere I go, I know what it is I need It's clear as a shallow stream It's as it seams, my only dream To be loved by you  
  
Hermione have tears in her eyes and that was the most beautiful thing that she ever heard and what she was feeling can't be described. "I love you so much Harry and that was so beautiful." Said Hermione. "I love you too and that was what I feel." Said Harry. Harry starts kissing Hermione on the lips and now he feels completed because he was with her. It was morning and Erin wakes in Draco's bed, he was with his arms around her waist and he was still sleeping, Erin looks at him and starts caressing his face and Draco smile. "If this is a dream please don't wake me up. "Said Draco. "This is not a dream I am in here with you and we just have the most amazing night." Said Erin. "So stay here with me the rest of the day." "I can't I have to work and I have to go and change the clothes." "But we can have lunch together?" "Of course you go and pick me up at lunch time." "Ok, it's so good wake up and see you right next to me." "I love wake with you on my side but now I really have to go our I'm going to get late for work." Erin gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. "You know you look really sexy with my shirt on." "Thanks and you know I love seeing you only with boxers but I have to go." Some minutes have pass and Erin was in the front door giving a lat kiss to Draco.  
  
Chapter 2: Oh God this can't be true  
  
A few days have pass and Hailey was now living with Hermione, Patricia and Erin, of course the girls already know what happened with Erin and Draco that night and they all know that they really loved each other. It was the day of the dinner in Ron's and Melissa's house and the four girls are getting ready. Erin was starting getting a little sick and Hailey see that. "Erin are you alright? You are white." Said Hailey. "I feel a little sick that's all." Said Erin. "Maybe you need to eat something you don't eat breakfast our lunch today." "Yeah you are right I'm going to eat something this is just hungry." "If you need anything just tell me I'm going to my room and finish getting ready." "Thanks Hailey but I'm going to be fine." Hailey goes to her room and Erin goes to the kitchen to eat something, she prepares a sandwich, a piece of cake and drinks a glass of pumpkin juice and she starts feeling much better now. So Erin goes to her room to finish her hair and change the clothes. It was almost time for them to go and the door bell rings, Hermione go open the door. "Hi Neville how are you?" ask Hermione. "I'm fine thank you. And you? Its Hailey ready?" ask Neville. "I'm fine thanks; she is upstairs if you want you can go to her room." Said Hermione. Neville goes to Hailey's room, Hermione was in the living room when was a knock on the door, Hermione's heart starts beating faster and she goes open the door. "Hey love how are you?" ask Harry. "I am much better now that you are here with me." Said Hermione with a smile. "I miss you baby." "I miss you too. Have you already seen that thing about the job?" "I'm seeing that I already talk with Arthur and he says that it's ok." "Thank you Harry that really mean a lot to me." "I know that love and I do that for you." Harry take Hermione's face in his hands and starts kissing her lips, Hermione put her hands around his waist and they just stay there kissing, Draco arrives in that moment but he doesn't make any noise because he don't want to interrupted that moment. He goes to Erin's room and really slowly he opens the door. "Hi beauty how are you love?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, and how was your day love?" ask Erin. "It was good but is much better now." Draco gets Erin much close to him and starts kissing her very passionately, a few hours ha pass and the four girls and they boyfriends are now in Ron's and Melissa's house. And they find lots of friends there and the Weasley family are all there. "Hi George its good to see you again how is the shop?" ask Harry. "It's going really great." Said George. "Where is Fred? I didn't see him yet." Ask Draco. "Fred is talking with Vicki you know who she is. "Said Ron. "Yeah we know her. So Fred likes her?" ask Oliver. "It looks like he have a crush on her but I don't know if she likes him." Said Ron. In the garden Fred was talking with a girl that have gold blond curly hair, hazel eyes that are nearly always bright and she was only a few inches shorter than Fred, she was kind, caring, always happy, have a good temper and was really energetic. She and Fred meet in his shop; she was walking in Diagon-Alley and them she enters in the twins joke shop and Fred was petrified only looking at her. "So have you design more clothes?" ask Fred. "Yeah I mean I love doing that and I'm going to open a shop in Diagon- Alley." Said Vicki. "That is going to be really cool I'm sure that the girls are going to love that." Said Fred with a smile. "Thanks and I hope that I mean I don't know if the witches are going to like the clothes that I design but I can try." "Of course that they are going to like, your clothes are amazing and you know that." "Thanks Fred you are really sweet and a good friend." Meanwhile Melissa, Hailey, Erin, Patricia and Hermione are talking in the living room. "So how long are you pregnant?" ask Hailey. "Only one month but we are really happy." Said Melissa. "We can see that both of you are really happy." Said Erin. "And you want a boy our a girl?" ask Hailey. "Well we don't know yet but since is going to be our first child we don't mind if it is a boy our girl." Said Melissa. "I can't imagine Ron waking in the middle of the night when the baby starts crying." Said Hermione. "Yeah you are right, Ron loves sleeping until late and hates wake in the middle of the night." Said Melissa with a smile. "But I'm sure that he will not mind because he is your first child." Said Patricia. In that moment Charlie arrives with a girl on his side, the girl have blond hair that reach her shoulders, blue green eyes and have a dancers body, Mrs.Weasley go give a hug to his son. "Oh my god you are great. You are so beautiful." Said Mrs.Weasley and give a big hug to her son. "It's good to see you and you are really good mum." Said Charlie. "Thank you and who is this charming young lady?" ask Mrs.Weasley. "Mum this is my girlfriend Chelsea." Said Charlie and put his arm around Chelsea's waist. "It's a pleasure finally meet you, Charlie told me all about you Mrs.Weasley." said Chelsea with a smile. "Dear just call me Molly and it's a pleasure to meet my son's girlfriend." Said Mrs.Weasley. "Well where is the future dad?" ask Charlie. "He is near the garden." "Thanks mom by the way is Bill here yet?" "No, but I'm sure that he is arriving." Charlie and Chelsea go talk with Ron; Draco goes behind Erin and gives her a kiss on her neck. "So you are ok? I think that you are a little pale." Said Draco concerned. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired that's all." Said Erin with a smile. "Erin if you want I can take you home and stay with you." Said Draco. "Love I'm just fine really don't worry I'm only tired." Said Erin. Erin gives a amazing kiss in Draco's lips that he can't resist but the truth is that Erin was not very well she was a little sick but she don't want that Draco to be worried about her. In the garden under the most beautiful sky full of stars Harry and Hermione are sitting in a chair, Hermione was in Harry's lap, he was whispering something in her ear because she have a big smile in her face. Hermione starts passing her finger in Harry's lips and he kiss her finger. "Its amazing is in here with you under this beautiful sky. "Said Harry with a very sweet voice. "I know I love be alone with you and I can't stand when we aren't together." Said Hermione. "I feel the same baby; I just remember when I reach the button of the stairs to the common room and there you are sitting in the couch with a beautiful smile on your beautiful face." Said Harry with his voice full of love. "I just want so see your face every time I open my eyes, I want see you sleeping." Said Hermione with a smile. "You know I just want live like this forever and with you because you complete my life and you are the most important person in the whole world to me. With out you I will just be lost." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I just love you so much that I can't find enough words to tell you how I feel when I am with you." Said Hermione. Harry put his hands really slowly in her waist; Hermione put her arms around his neck. Harry starts giving little kisses in Hermione's lips but he stop doing that and give her the most romantic and passionately kiss that she ever have and they just stay in their little world and only having the best time of their life. Hermione was in heaven every time that she was with Harry, Harry have the most amazing feeling every time that he was with her, kissing our just looking at her, he just can't be sad when he was with her because Harry just love everything about Hermione and everything that she do. She was the only person that can make him feel so good and happy. Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline. "So do you know where I can find my godson?" ask Sirius with a smile. "Well I think that he is with my sister perhaps they are in the garden." Said Patricia. "Well I can wait to talk to him I don't want disturb them." Said Sirius with an evil grin. "You know I hate when you do that grin it looks like you are thinking about bad things." Said Caroline. "Thanks honey you know that I am a little evil." Said Sirius. Bill arrives with his girlfriend Lauren, Lauren was tall, thin, has hazel eyes, honey blond hair, and was friendly, funny. Bill and Lauren go to the living room where they find Ron, Melissa, Charlie, Chelsea and George talking, Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline, Hailey and Neville are talking with Ginny and Colin. Ginny and Colin are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy together, Dean and Parvati are talking with Seamus and his girlfriend. Erin starts feeling really sick. "Melissa can you tell me where is the bathroom?" ask Erin. "Of course its right there." Said Melissa pointing the bathroom. Erin goes to the bathroom, Patricia and Hailey see Erin going to the bathroom and the two girls go after her to see what was happening to her, Hailey knock on the door. "Erin are you alright? What is happening?" ask Hailey. "I'm just sick that's all." Said Erin trough the door. "Erin come on open the door. You need something?" ask Patricia. "Maybe you can bring me a tea." Said Erin. Patricia and Hailey listen what was happening in the bathroom and they can say that Erin was throwing up and Patricia goes talk with Melissa and see if she can make a tea for Erin, Hailey was outside the bathroom door and try to find out what is happening with Erin. A few minutes have pass and Patricia gets back with tea and Hailey knock on the door. "Erin open the door we have your tea." Said Hailey. Erin opens the door and the two girls see that she was pale. "Thanks, I'm sure that I will be ok now." Said Erin. "So can you tell us what is happening with you?" ask Hailey. "Its nothing it was only something that I eat that make me feel sick." Said Erin starting drinking the tea. "Are you sure? I mean you don't look very well." Said Patricia. Erin, Hailey and Patricia getting back in the living room and Erin seats on the couch since she was not feeling very well. In the garden Harry and Hermione are so good alone and together that they just want to stay like this forever, Harry look in her eyes, he love her eyes they are always full of care and love, he love her smile every time that she smiles he was knock out and was lost only with her, her soft skin it was like velvet every time that he touch her. He just can't get enough of her, Hermione was lost in Harry's beautiful eyes, she always feels safe when he was with her, she loves his messy black hair. Hermione give a small kiss in his forehead. "You know I prefer if you give me a kiss in the lips." Said Harry with a grin. "Well I think that you have enough kisses today Mr Potter." Said Hermione starting teasing him. "Well Miss Granger I just can't get enough of you." Said Harry. Harry was going to kiss her but Hermione gets up of his lap and start running. "If you catch me I will give you all the kisses that you want." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "Alright if its war that you want its war that you get." Said Harry with a grin. Harry starts running after Hermione, she was behind of a tree and Harry really slowly try to catch her but she run away from him, they are running around the pool and Harry really want to catch her. "You know you really run very well." Said Harry. "Well I learn with the best teacher." Said Hermione smiling. Harry have an idea and he pretend to fall on the floor, Hermione see that. "Come on Harry I know that you are faking so I'm not going help you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't say anything our move so Hermione starts getting worried, she goes to his side and he wrapped his arms around her waist and get her on the floor and start twinkle her, but Harry couldn't resist and stop twinkle her instead he starts kissing her on the lips and she don't refuse the kiss. Fred and Vicki are talking when Vicki almost falls but Fred grabs her. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki with a smile. "Your welcome, so do you want go back inside?" ask Fred. "Yeah its better I mean is everyone inside." Said Vicki. "Well not everyone." Said Fred looking at Harry and Hermione kissing. "Yeah you are right, they really love each other." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred and Vicki get back to the house, George was with his girlfriend Rachel, she have a little below shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, she is outgoing, loves jokes. They are together since the twins open the joke shop and they meet each other in the twins shop. The dinner was almost ready and Harry and Hermione break the kiss. "Well I think we should get back inside." Said Hermione. "Yeah I think that you are right but I prefer stay with you right here." Said Harry. "You know lets go our they will come out and see where we are." Said Hermione. Harry and Hermione get back to the house where the dinner was on the table and everyone start taking their places. The dinner was wonderful and everyone was enjoying this time, Erin was not eating much and Hailey, Patricia and Hermione notice that. "Erin are you ok? Do you want other thing?" ask Hailey. "I'm ok I just don't have much hungry." Said Erin. "Erin you throw up all that you eat now you have to eat something." Said Patricia. "Erin eat something you need food you just can't stay like that." Said Hermione. "Ok I'm going to eat. God now I have three mums." Said Erin with a big smile. The dinner was really great and Harry stand up. "We all know why we are here, we are here because our two best friends are going to be parents and I'm sure that this baby is going to be loved and really happy so I propose a toast to Ron, Melissa and of course to their first baby." Said Harry with a smile. All of them stand up and cheering the new parents, Ron and Melissa are really happy because they are with their best friends and family and this is going to be one of the moments that they will never forget. Everyone are have a great night except Erin that was still sick but she try not to show that because she don't want anyone to worried about her, Fred and Vicki are getting very well and Fred was trying to kiss her but she with out knowing always turn the other way so Fred never get the chance to kiss her. The night was really wonderful to everyone, a few days have pass and Erin was always sick, sometimes with much hungry, sometimes she go and throw up everything our other times she can't even smell the food. It was almost night and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up, Hermione, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for her. "Erin open the door. Please tell us what is happening." Said Hermione. "I'm not very well." Said Erin. "When Draco gets here we are going to cancel your dinner with him." Said Patricia. "I think that is better. You do that." Said Erin. In that moment the door bell rings and Hermione are going to open the door. "Hi Herm how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, Draco I think that she can't go out with you today. She is really sick, is always throwing up. I'm so sorry Draco but don't worry that we take care of her." Explain Hermione. "Can I see her? I want to know how she is." Said Draco. "She is in the bathroom and I don't know if she wants to see you." Said Hermione. "Ok then, can you giver her this bouquet of roses and say that I love her so much and I will call her later." Said Draco. "Don't worry I will tell her that." Said Hermione. "Thank you so much." Said Draco. Draco leaves the house and Hermione gets back to Erin's bedroom, Erin was in her bed. "It was Draco and these flowers are for you, he said that he loves you and that he will call you later." Said Hermione and give the flowers to Erin. "Thanks Hermione I feel so bad for doing that to Draco we are going out in a fancy dinner and he was so happy." Said Erin. "Erin I'm sure that he understands you." Said Hailey. "Of course he do, he wants to came here and see you but I didn't know if you want him to come." Said Hermione. "Thanks Hermione and that was the best thing to do." Said Erin. "Erin I don't want to worry you but are you ever think that you can be pregnant?" ask Patricia. "Yeah but it can't be I mean that was only the first time." Said Erin. "That doesn't matter if you our him didn't use anything to prevent you can be pregnant." Said Hermione. "And for what you told us you don't use anything." Said Hailey. "Oh God, and now what I'm going to do?" ask Erin. "Well we can buy you a pregnancy test and that way you can know if you are pregnant our no." said Patricia. "No, I don't want to know that. I don't want to know the truth." Said Erin. "Erin you need to know the truth you need to know if you are pregnant our not." Said Hermione. "Erin if you are pregnant you have to know for taking care of that baby and taking care of you." Said Hailey. "But I am afraid of what can happen when I know the results." Said Erin. "But you have to do the test. Herm you come with me?" Ask Patricia. "I go with you. Hailey don't let her doing anything stupid." Said Hermione. "Don't worry I will have an eye on her." Said Hailey. Hermione and Patricia go to a pharmacy buy a pregnancy test for Erin. Meanwhile in Diagon Alley Fred and George are closing the shop when Vicki and Rachel arrive next to them. "Hey love, I didn't expect seeing you here." Said George. "Well I was helping Vicki with her new shop so I decide came here and have dinner with you." Said Rachel. "Well that is a wonderful idea baby." Said George and give a romantic kiss on Rachel's lips. George and Rachel are kissing leaving Fred and Vicki totally alone. "So how is your shop going? Do you need any help?" ask Fred. "Its going very good I think that in three our four days I can open. Thanks Fred if I need any helps I call you." Said Vicki with a smile. "I'm really sure that your shop is going to be a success you can be sure about that." Said Fred with a grin. "Thanks Fred you are an amazing guy." Said Vicki. "Well do you want to dinner with me and that kissing couple?" ask Fred. "Yeah I will go with you and the kissing couple." Said Vicki with a grin. George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki go have dinner in the Lackey Caldron and starting ordering what they want to drink and eat. Hermione and Patricia arrive from the pharmacy and go to Erin's room. "We are back, Erin here it is the test now go and do that." Said Hermione giving her the bag. "Oh God I'm so afraid of what will be the resulted." Said Erin. "Erin you have to know the truth, now go and do the test we are going to wait here." Said Hailey. Erin goes to the bathroom and close the door leaving Hermione, Patricia and Hailey in her bedroom. "You know I really don't know what she is going to do if she really is pregnant." Said Hailey. "I know that but we are here to help her in everything that she need." Said Hermione. "And we are here to support her in everything that she decide we are her best friends." Said Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door and seats next to Hailey. "It's done now the only thing that we can do its wait a few seconds and then we will know the truth." Said Erin. "Yeah let's just wait, so do you have any idea of what you are going to do?" ask Hailey. "Well I need to be sure if I am pregnant our not and then I will decide what I'm going to do next." explain Erin. "Yeah that's better. Well any one wants anything to drink?" ask Patricia. "Well I think that will be good have a butterbeer but for Erin is better you give her a pumpkin juice our water." Said Hailey. "Its better just water." Said Erin. Patricia goes to the kitchen and when she gets the butterbeer and the glass of water she goes back to Erin's room "Here it is. By the way how much time we have to wait?" ask Patricia. "Well in the box say that it is thirty minutes." Said Erin. "Well let's do something because been in here with out anything to do its not going to help pass the time." Said Hermione. "So its better we go to the living room and see something on the TV." Said Hailey. "Yeah let's go to the living room and see a movie on the DVD." Suggest Erin. The four girls go to the living room and starting chose a movie and they gets Legally Blond. Erin was really worried about the results; the thirty minutes of waiting are just the worst of ever. But the time ends and now they could see the result. "Well Erin you want to see the result our you want us to see?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I'm so scared I just don't know what I'm going to do." Said Erin. "So we see the result. Blue you are pregnant, pink you are not." Said Hailey. Hailey, Hermione and Patricia take the test and see the result, they are little surprised but not muck. "Erin you are pregnant the colour is blue." Said Patricia. "Oh God this can't be true. Let me see that." Said Erin. Erin took the test and when she sees the colour she starts crying, Patricia, Hermione and Hailey go to her side. "Erin we are here and we are going to help you in everything that you need." Said Hermione. "Right and now you have to think about what you are going to do and think about the baby." Said Hailey. "And how you are going to tell Draco because he has to know that he is going to be dad because he is the father Erin." Said Patricia seeing the look on Erin's face when she mentioned Draco's name. "I don't know what to do; I'm so confused I'm not ready to have a baby right now." Said Erin still crying. "Whatever you do you can count with us and you know that." Said Hermione. "I think that you need to relax, sleep and then when you feel better we talk about your decision." Said Patricia. "Yeah you are right I'm going to my room and sleep. See you tomorrow." Said Erin. "Erin if you need anything just tell us." Said Hailey. Erin goes to her room, she changes and go to bed and she really need to think and relax. Meanwhile George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki have already finished the dinner; George is going to take Rachel to her home. "What are you going to do next?" ask Fred. "I'm going to take my girlfriend to her sweet home." Said George and give a sweet kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Ok so see you later bro." said Fred with an evil grin." George and Rachel go to George's car leaving Fred and Vicki alone. "If you want I can take you home." Said Fred. "I'm going to accept your offer." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred opens the car door for Vicki get in; the way to her home is making in silence. Fred goes with Vicki to her front door. "Here you are you arrive safe in your house." Said Fred. "You are right but that is thanks to you. So you want to go inside and drink something?" ask Vicki. "Thanks Vicki but unfortunately I can't because I have to work in new jokes." Said Fred with a sad face. "That's ok I have to finish some things to my shop. But thanks for come with me." Said Vicki with a sweet smile. "It was a pleasure. Wait you have something in your hair." Said Fred. Fred gets a little more close and put his hand on her hair and takes a little bug from her beautiful hair. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki. Fred and Vicki are really close and Fred can listen her soft breath, Fred caress her soft face and Vicki give him the most sweet smile he ever saw, their lips are really close, she feels Fred's soft lips on hers so she just can't resist and they share the most romantic and tender kiss that she ever felt, she loved the way that Fred's lips taste and the way that he kissed her. Fred was really happy and loved the way that she returned that kiss, her lips are so soft, tender, sweet she was just the most amazing girl that he ever meet and know he was sure that he really loves her and will do anything to make her happy because he need her to live and with out her he will just be lost and unhappy. He just can't her go way and he just can't lose her that was the most wonderful moment in his whole life and that he can't let get away. They break the kiss. "Sorry Vicki I just can't resist to kiss you I really love you since the first time that I saw you I just can't forget you." Said Fred. "Fred I love you too but I never thought that you fell the same way, I never forget you and I never want to do that." Said Vicki. "I'm so glad that you feel the same way." Said Fred. Fred gets down on his knees and takes her hand. "Vicki Ryan would you give me the honour to be my lovely girlfriend?" ask Fred with the most sweet smile. "Of course that I do Fred." Said Vicki with a big grin. Fred gets up and put his hands around her waist, Vicki put her arms around Fred's neck and once again their lips meet and they share the most passionately kiss that they ever experience and they just stay there kissing and just been happy. That night was totally magical and the most wonderful night for Fred and Vicki but he have to go home so they share a last kiss and Fred goes away. The morning came and has usually Erin was in her bathroom throwing up; Patricia goes to her door and knock. "Erin I'm going to make breakfast. When you are ready go to the kitchen." Said Patricia. In a few minutes Patricia, Hermione, Hailey and Erin are in the kitchen having breakfast. "So Erin do you know what you are going to do next?" ask Hailey. "I don't know. I can't tell Draco he will think that I planer this and he will think that I want him to marry me." Said Erin with tears in her eyes. "He can't think that and if he leaves you because you are pregnant we are here to help you so don't worry." Said Hermione. "And if he doesn't believe in you he can ask us and we will tell him how you feel when you found out that you are pregnant." Said Patricia. "Erin if he really loves you he will understand and will support you in everything. But is you that have to tell him the news and then you two really needed to talk about what you are going to do." Said Hailey. "All of you are right I need to tell him that I'm pregnant. This baby is going to be his son our daughter and if he breaks up with me that will mean that he don't love the way that he says." Said Erin crying. "Don't think that way Erin everything is going to be ok." Said Hermione. "Erin everything is going to end in the happiest way for you and that baby so don't stay like that." Said Patricia. "Erin right know you need to take care of you and of your baby because he needs you and right know he can feel that you are sad. Let's go to Diagon Ally an do some shopping I think that you need to have fun." Said Hailey with a big smile. "We can't go we have to work." Said Erin. "Don't worry about that we just send an owl telling that we can't go today so don't worry about anything and you need to have fun." Said Hermione.  
  
Chapter 3: Would you marry me?  
  
After they finish the breakfast Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are going to Diagon Ally, the four girls start looking the shops. In the quidditch shop Draco sees Erin but she was not alone so he decides in falling her and when she was alone he will talk to her. The girls go to Madam Malkin's shop. "So are you going to buy anything our what?" ask Erin. "Well we are here to let you choose some clothes." Said Hailey. "Thanks, but I don't want anything." Said Erin. "I don't believe in you. You don't want this beautiful dress?" ask Patricia showing a beautiful dress to Erin. "Well I love that dress and it is really beautiful." Said Erin. Erin buys the dress but Hermione wants to stop a little and drink something so they stop in a coffee shop, Erin was alone in the table and Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go get their drinks, Erin was playing with a paper when Draco appears behind her. "Erin we have to talk and its have to be now." Said Draco. "I can't talk to you now." Said Erin. Draco writes a little note to the other girls and takes Erin's hand; they go to a more privet place. "Erin what is happening? Why are you avoiding me? You even don't look at me in the eyes." Said Draco. "I'm not avoiding you." Said Erin. "You don't love me any more, is that the reason? Please Erin tell me what is happening please." Begged Draco. "Something happened, something that was not supposed to happen now. I still love you Draco but I have something to tell you but I'm afraid of what will happened next." Said Erin. "Erin please tell me you can trust me and you know that. I will always support you." Said Draco. "I know, Draco I am pregnant you are going to be a dad." Said Erin. Draco have his mouth open but Erin never could imagine what will happen next. "Erin I'm so happy. We are going to have a baby this is so great." Said Drano with a big smile. "So you don't mind about we have a baby and you are not mad?" ask Erin. "Of course not I'm so happy and I want to go with you every time that you go to the doctors." said Draco. Draco gets Erin more close to him and starts kissing her on the lips very passionately, Erin was really happy because everything just end up well and now her baby is going to have a great dad. Draco and Erin break the kiss. "I think that is better we get back our they will think that I kidnap you." Said Draco. Draco and Erin go back to the coffee shop and now that everything was ok they are holding hands and Erin was really happy, when they enter in the shop Patricia, Hermione and Hailey are with big smiles on her faces because they know that everything was alright now. "I want to thank you for taking care of Erin and our baby." Said Draco. "You don't need to thank us and we are happy and now we know that you are going to take care of her and the baby." Said Patricia with a smile. "And we are happy for her especially because she tells you the truth and she really needs you on her side to help her." Said Hermione. "Thanks a lot and don't worry that I'm going to be on her side all the time." Said Draco. "Well if you don't mind your baby and his mum are with a little hungry." Said Erin with a smile. "So what you want to eat? And what my little baby want to eat?" ask Draco and put his hand on her stomach. "Well we want an ice cream but we want the big ones." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the chair and goes to the counter to get her ice cream. "So finally you told him about the baby, you do the right thing and you know that." Said Hailey. "He was thinking that I didn't love him anymore so I told him the truth and for my surprise he was really happy about the baby and I am happy too." Said Erin with a big smile. "We can see that and we always know that he is going to accept the baby." Said Patricia. "But you are starting to ask him favours but don't ask too many our he will start hating that very much." Said Hermione with a grin. "I'm going to try doing my best but he knows that I'm going to start having wishes." Said Erin with an evil grin. "Don't be bad to him Erin and I know very well what that grin means." Said Patricia. "Yeah Erin we don't like when you do that grin so don't be bad with him." Said Hailey. "Poor Draco I just don't want to imagine what you are going to do with the poor guy." Said Hermione laughing. Draco gets back to the table with a big ice cream. "Here it is your ice cream love." Said Draco with a big smile. "Thanks and this looks really delicious." Said Erin. In that moment Fred and Vicki enter in the shop and they are holding hands. "Is good to see you here." Said Fred. "The same for us. So you two are dating." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah, finally I win her heart and I can tell that was a really hard job." Said Fred. "We can see that you both are really happy." Said Hermione. "We are really happy and he is really sweet with me." Said Vicki. "So Erin you are with lots of hungry our what?" ask Fred. "Well she have to eat all that she want our the baby is going to be a little mad." Said Draco. "Baby? You just say baby? So she is pregnant?" ask Fred. "Yeah, she is pregnant and you are looking at the new dad." Said Draco with a smile. "So congratulations, that are really good news." Said Vicki. "Yeah its really good news, we have to celebrate." Said Fred. "That is a good idea and we have to celebrate your news too." Said Hailey. "We can make a dinner our a little party to celebrate Erin's pregnancy and Fred's and Vicki's news." Said Patricia. "That's great after all you are the only ones that know about us." Said Fred. "And you are the only ones that know about the baby." Said Draco. "Fred love can you get me a juice, I'm thirsty." Ask Vicki. "Sure, I'm going to get the juices. Erin you want anything?" ask Fred. "Thanks Fred but we are alright and this enough for now." Said Erin with a smile. They just are there talking about the party for the two great news and they are having a great time in there especially with all the food that Erin was eating and they can say that really was lots of food. "Now you are eating but in a few minutes I'm sure that you are going running to the bathroom and throwing all that food." Said Patricia. "How do you know all that things?" ask Draco. "Don't tell anyone but I am a witch." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah I know that you are, I forget that all of you see her doing this." Said Draco laughing. "You can bet that, we didn't see but we heard that and it's not a good thing to ear." Said Hailey. In that moment Harry enter in the shop but Hermione didn't see him because she have her back to the door, in the table no one say anything so Harry really slowly go behind her and give her a tender kiss on her neck. Hermione was giggle a little. "Harry what are you doing in here? I thought that you are working." Said Hermione with a smile. "I was working but I start smelling the sweetest perfume that leads me in here and to you." Said Harry with a smile that makes her weak on the knees. "Harry don't do that you know that I can't resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "I know that and I love do that and see the beautiful face that you do." Said Harry. Harry gets a seat next to Hermione and put his hands on her waist, and gets her close to him, Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and they share a romantic kiss, the others have big smiles on their faces because they know that they really loved each other. Harry and Hermione break the kiss and Hermione was blushing a lot. "Hey sister you don't need to be embarrassed because we already see lots of that kisses." Said Patricia with a smile. "Yeah and that is nothing new for us." Said Hailey. "I know that but when he kisses me I always blush." Said Hermione. "Well I can see that all of you are eating very much." said Harry. "This is all from Erin; she is pregnant so she is eating a lot." Said Hailey. "Really? Congratulations, Erin and Draco I'm really happy for both of you." Said Harry with a smile. "Thanks Harry we are really happy. But this is not the only news, Fred and Vicki are dating." Said Draco. "Congratulations I see that we have great news today." Said Harry. "Yeah and we will have much more good news at last its what I hope." Said Fred. "And what news do you want to have?" ask Vicki. "Well I would like to be a dad too. You know, you and me get married and then we have a baby." Said Fred. "Wow take it easy Fred we only start dating yesterday." Said Vicki. "Vicki is right you only start dating yesterday and you are talking about babies." Said Erin. "You know this is not fair everyone is going to have babies so I am dreaming about that too and with a mum like Vicki I'm sure that our baby is going to be really cute." Said Fred with a grin. "Fred don't say that I'm going to blush much more." Said Vicki blushing. The time that they have together was just the best but Harry, Draco, Fred and Vicki have to go back to their work. Erin, Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go back home. "So Hailey are you going to have dinner with us our Neville is going to take you out?" ask Erin with a smile. "He says that he is going to take me out today. But I need help because I don't know what to wear tonight." Said Hailey. "Well that is going to be easy, we have to see what you have and we know that you hate dress our skirts." Said Hermione. "So what you say about those black pants with that black sexy tank top?" ask Patricia. "And you can put your hair different." Said Erin. "With a soft make up. So what you think?" ask Hermione. "Well that is a great idea I think that I can be really good with that clothe." Said Hailey. "So go to your bedroom, take a shower and then we are going to tell you the clothes that we just suggest." Said Erin. "Thanks and I'm going to take the shower right now." Said Hailey smiling. Hailey goes to her bedroom to take a shower, Patricia and Hermione are in the kitchen seeing what they are going to make for dinner, and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up. Hailey finish the shower so Patricia, Hermione and Erin goes to Hailey's bedroom to help her, so after they chose the clothes, putting her make up Hailey was ready. A few minutes have pass and the door bell rings, Hailey open the door. "Hi love you are so gorgeous." Said Neville and give her a tender kiss on the lips. After they break the kiss Hailey and Neville goes to his car and he drives to a restaurant, the restaurant was beautiful it was near of a beautiful garden and the night was perfect. "I miss you so much, I'm so sorry for not having much time to spend with you." Said Neville and take her hand. "That's ok baby, I know that if you can we are always together and I have to work too. I miss you too hun." Said Hailey. "I just don't understand why you didn't come to live with me?" ask Neville. "Honey I just don't think that was the right time and I'm having a great time with Erin, Hermione and Patricia." Said Hailey. "I know love and I'm happy to know that." Said Neville. Neville and Hailey share a passionately kiss, she felt really good when she was with him and that was the most wonderful feeling. They eat a wonderful dinner and then go have a walk in the garden, the night was wonderful, and the stars are shining and the weather was just the best. Hailey and Neville are walking near the lake, Neville sees a woman selling flowers and he leaves Hailey a few minutes alone and then he came back to her side again. "Here, a rose for the most beautiful and amazing women in the whole world." Said Neville and gives her the most beautiful red rose. "Thanks Neville this is really beautiful and you are so sweet." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "You know you are just amazing. I love you so much Hailey." Said Neville. "I love you too Neville, you are the most wonderful person that I ever fell in love." Said Hailey. Neville gets her more close to him and put his arms around her waist, Hailey put her arms around his neck and they lips once again meet and they share a romantic full of love kiss. They are really happy together and they just want to stay there kissing. Meanwhile Erin, Hermione and Patricia are starting eating dinner but the door bell rings, Hermione gets up and go open the door. "Harry, Draco and Oliver? What are all of you doing in here?" ask Hermione. "Well you see I have this wonderful girlfriend that lives with more two friends and her sister in this house so I decide to come and see her but is looks that she in not happy in see me." Said Harry. "That is not true and you know that, I just didn't expect you here tonight but I am really happy." Said Hermione with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry for interrupted this moment but can we go inside? Harry you have your girlfriend here but me and Draco have ours inside the house so could we go inside." Ask Oliver. "Yeah, let's just go inside. We are just starting having dinner." Said Hermione. "Cool, thank God we arrive in the right time I'm really hungry." Said Harry. "You are always really hungry I can't understand how you are always hungry. And you eat a lot." Said Hermione. "You have to see him on the lunch time. I never see no one eating that much, well except Erin but she is pregnant. Maybe Harry is pregnant too, Hermione maybe you are going to be a dad." Said Draco laughing. "Ah, ah, ah very funny Malfoy very funny. I forgot to laugh." Said Harry. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Oliver go to the kitchen, Oliver go to Patricia's side and give her a passionately kiss on the lips, Draco gives a tender kiss on Erin's belly and next giver her a romantic kiss on her lips. "So what is happening here today? I mean all of you in here in the same time." Said Erin. "You see we really are missing our girlfriends so we decide in came here and see their. And I was missing my baby too." Said Draco and put his hand on Erin's belly. "You are so sweet love and we are missing you too." Said Erin and gives him a sweet kiss on his lips. "We just found out that we have a new dad in here." Said Oliver. "A new dad? Who?" ask Patricia a little confused. "Well you see, Herm is going to be a dad since Harry is pregnant." Said Oliver laughing. "Wow, what the hell are you talking about?" ask Patricia. Hermione explains what happened before they came inside and she tell all about the things that Draco says to Harry. When she finishes telling all that they are all laughing well except Harry that did not like nothing about that talk. "I just can't see why you are all laughing. This is not funny." Said Harry with a firm face. "Come on love, Draco was just joking with you and its no reason for you be so mad." Said Hermione trying to stop laughing. "Yeah, I was just joking. Sorry Harry I never thought that you will be so mad." Said Draco with a firm face. Harry didn't say anything and just gets up and go to the garden, Hermione follow him and finds him seating in a chair near the pool. "Can I make you some company our you prefer to be alone?" ask Hermione. "I love your company so come here." Said Harry. Hermione seats in Harry's lap and put one arm in the back of his neck. "Harry what is happening? Why are you so mad?" ask Hermione with a worried face. "It's nothing with you our with Draco's joke. It's something in the work." Said Harry. "You know that you can tell me what is happening." Said Hermione. "I know love, they say that they only let me leave this job if I do one last mission but this one will take one our five months and I will have to go to Romania that time." Explain Harry. "So that mission can take you one our five whole months in Romania. So what are you going to do?" ask Hermione with lots of fear about what he will do.  
  
"I don't know, this mission is really important for us be will take much time and I just can stay all that time away from you." Said Harry. "Oh Harry if you think that you should go then go. You know that I always be on your side." Said Hermione. "I know that baby, and I really appreciate that but I have to think really well about this. When I get home I will send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur about this." Explains Harry. "So you already told Sirius about this?" ask Hermione. "Yeah, and he was really mad, he says that no one have the right to do that and if I don't want to go I will not going." Said Harry. "Only you can decide what you are going to do." Said Hermione. "I know, let just forget about this now and I promises that when I decide everything you will be the first one to know. So can you give me kiss?" ask Harry with a smile. Hermione didn't say anything she just start kissing him on the lips, Harry was muck happy now because he told everything that was bordering him to the woman that he love and right now he was kissing her and he was really happy because he found an wonderful woman. In the garden near the restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time. "This night is the most wonderful night that I ever have." Said Hailey. "I feel the same; I just wish I could stop time so we will be like this forever." Said Neville. "You are right but we can do this more often." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "Yeah, so tomorrow you want have lunch with me? If you want I will pick you up in your work." Said Neville. "I will love that. You can pick me up tomorrow." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville are really happy and they share a very romantic kiss. Harry and Hermione are going back inside the house, Harry was a little happier and Hermione was really sad but she tries to hide that but her not fools Erin and Patricia that know her really well, the three couples are in the living room watching a movie on the DVD and Hermione was almost crying. Harry sees that but before he can say anything Hermione was already in the stairs, Harry follow her, he give a knock on her door but she don't say anything so Harry opens the door and see Hermione in her bad crying. Harry goes to her side and starts caressing her hair, Hermione look up at him and her eyes are a little red because she was crying. "Love what is happening? Why are you crying?" ask Harry with concern. "Oh God. Harry I just can't tell you." Said Hermione. "Come on baby I'm your boyfriend and your best friend too and you always told me everything. I'm worried Hermione so please tell me what you have." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I feel so bad, I know that this mission is really important and you should go but my heart says that you can't go, I don't want you to go." Said Hermione crying. Harry starts hugging her and passes his hand in her hair. "Shhhhh, that's ok love, you told me what you feel and that is really important for me and you know that I don't feel happy about this and you don't have to feel bad. Please love stop crying my heart brake when you cry." Said Harry with a voice really sweet. "Oh Harry I just can't believe that I was thinking that." Said Hermione sobbing. "Love please stop, you know that I really love you and I will do everything to stay, I don't want to go in that mission." Said Harry. "You are saying that because I told you what I was feeling. Please Harry do what you think is the best for you." Said Hermione. "I will do what is the best for me and you know that the best thing for me is to stay with you so don't feel that way because is not your fault love." Said Harry. Hermione don't have the chance to say anything because Harry gives her the most passionately and romantic kiss on the lips that she ever have. Hermione was feeling much better now and everything that was worrying her have disappear, Harry was feeling very good especially when he was with Hermione. In the living room Patricia was really worried about what was happening with her sister. "I need to know what is happening, she is not well." Said Patricia. "Love relax, Harry is with her so lets just wait let them talk." Said Oliver. "Oliver is right, I'm sure that is nothing serious and I'm totally sure that is nothing bad between her and Harry so lets just wait and see what they tell us and he will tell us everything later. Don't worry." Said Erin. "You are probably right, let's just see what is going too happened next." Said Patricia. "Yeah love just relax, now let's just finish the movie." Said Oliver. Meanwhile Fred and Vicki are in her house and Fred was making dinner. "Fred come on let me see what you are doing." Said Vicki. "No, no and no. You can't see, this is my speciality and you can't find out what I do." Said Fred. "I can see, please Fred let me see, this smells really good." Said Vicki making a baby face. "No and don't do that I can't resist when you do that." Said Fred. "I didn't know that but now I know." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Vicki goes to the living room leaving Fred finishing the dinner, a few minutes have pass and the dinner was ready, they start eating but Fred was waiting for Vicki's opinion. "Well what you think? This is good our I can't get near the kitchen anymore?" ask Fred. "Let me think how I'm going to tell you this. Well this is not bad you know how to coke." Said Vicki. "I'm going to take that for a positive reaction then." Said Fred with a smile. "I'm sure you will. So do you already told anyone about us?" ask Vicki. "Not yet, I was thinking about telling my mum but I think that is funnier make a surprise." Said Fred. "I only hope that you're mum like me." Said Vicki. "Of course she will like you. She just want that her children's find a nice person and be happy, if her children's are happy she is happy. Don't worry about that love everything is going to be fine." Said Fred with a sweet voice. "I hope so. Tomorrow I'm going to open the shop." Said Vicki with a big smile. "Cool, so everything is ready for the big day? You are going to have lots of success." Said Fred with a smile. "Everything is ready and I'm going to have a formal party tomorrow because the big opening and I want the entire group there and I have especially clothes for the entire group." Said Vicki with a brilliant smile. "Now that is going to be soooooooo great. I can't wait to see you in one of your beautiful dresses." Said Fred with an evil grin. "I bet that, but I need to tell to the others. And all of you have to chose the clothes because I'm totally sure that the girls have an especially dress that they always want to wear. Lets do this in this way I will tell the girls and you tell the boys but please Fred don't forget anyone our I will kill you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Ok, ok don't worry I'm not going to forget anyone your party is going to brilliant." Said Fred. Fred and Vicki are talking about the party, meanwhile Hailey and Neville are still in the garden but not for to long. "Its getting late so I think that is better taking you home." Said Neville. "You are right, tomorrow I have to work and you too." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville go to his car and he drives to Hailey's house. When they arrive they see three cars. "It looks like Hermione, Patricia and Erin isn't alone." Said Hailey smiling. "Yeah you are right after all they need to have fun." Said Neville. "Yeah, so do you want to come in?" ask Hailey "Ok, and I can stay a little more time with my wonderful girlfriend." Said Neville with a smile. Hailey and Neville get inside the house and go to the living room. "Hey how are you? You should have told me that you are going to have a party." Said Hailey. "Hi Hailey, hi Neville. This is not a party they just show up but I bet that you have a great time." Said Patricia with a grin. "You are right I have a great time. Here is Herm and Harry?" ask Hailey. "They are upstairs, Herm was almost crying and she just goes to her room and Harry follows her." Explain Erin. "What happened for her be like that? She was happy today especially with Harry in here with her." Said Neville. "We don't know we are waiting for them to come downstairs but we don't have muck luck." Said Oliver. Hailey and Neville take a seat on the couch and starting watching the movie with the others. In Hermione's bedroom, she finally is calmer. "So do you want to go downstairs or you want to stay here a little more?" ask Harry. "If you don't mind I would like to stay in here with you a little more." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "I don't mind love and to be honest I was hoping that you say that. I want to be with you all the time." Said Harry with a grin. "You are so great I love you so much that I don't know what my life is with out you." Said Hermione. "I know how you feel because I feel the same thing I can't live with out you; you are the air that I need." Said Harry. And with that Harry and Hermione share a romantic full of love kiss because they just love be in each other arms because they really are soul mates and no one can't break them apart because their love is so strong. They just stay there kissing and now they are in their little world where no one can go and only them can be happy especially when they are in the arms of the person that you love the must, they just stay there been happy and with no worries in their minds. A few minutes have pass, Harry and Hermione are going back to the living room, and Hermione was much better now and much happy too. They take a seat in the couch. "I was thinking that we did something wrong, you pass much time upstairs." Said Draco. "Hermione was a little sad and I was trying to cheer her up and it's a really hard work." Said Harry with a smile. "You two miss the movie but I'm sure that you don't mind." Said Oliver with an evil grin. "Is getting really late so I'm going home." Said Neville. Harry, Oliver, Draco and Neville give to their respected girlfriends a kiss and they go to their cars. The four girls are still in the living room. "So Hailey can you tell us how your night was?" ask Hermione with a smile. So Hailey starts telling them how the night was and how sweet was Neville, Hailey was so happy. Hermione tell her the joke that Draco make about Harry eating a lot and she tell them about the talk that she have with Harry in the garden. "Wow I never thought that they will do something like that. Is not fair, if he wants to get out that job they can't make him do that mission." Said Erin. "I know but now he doesn't know what he is going to do, he says that he is going to send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow he will talk with Arthur about this." Explain Hermione. "He is going to do the right thing. I mean one or five mouths in Romania? What the hell is that?" Said Patricia. "That is not normal, I think that they are only doing this for make him stay in that job. They can send another person doing that mission after all they all have the same training." Said Hailey. "We all know that Harry knows a lot how to defend himself against the dark arts but I think that he is not the only one. They have lots of persons there and why they have to choose Harry." Said Hermione. "I agreed with Hailey, I think that they are trying to make him stay there because if they want they can send anyone." Said Patricia. "Yeah, and we all know that Harry didn't have any missions now so they just come up with this and are trying to make him stay." Said Erin. "You are all right I really hope that he resolved this situation in the best way for him. I think that this is my entire fault." Said Hermione. "Don't say that, this is not your fault and you know that Harry always do the right thing you just told him what you are feeling." Said Patricia. "And he loves you so he will do the right thing for him and for you and we all know that he can't stay much time away from you. You do the right thing you told him the truth and I'm sure that he want to know how you feel about this." Said Hailey. "Don't worry, right now the only thing that we can do is wait and everything is going to be ok so just relax and please stop blaming your self because of this." Said Erin. It was getting really late so the girls go to their bedrooms. Meanwhile in Harry's house, he was in his bedroom trying to find the exactly words to write a letter to Dumbledore. Dear Professor Dumbledore. I hope that you are fine, I am writing to you because something very odd happened with me, I want to get out of my job but when I say that to them they say that I have to do one last mission. This mission can take one or five months in Romania. To be honest with you I don't want to go but they say if I'm not going then I have to stay working their. Tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but I want you to tell me what you think and what I can do. Your friend. Harry. Harry put the letter in one envelope and give the letter to Hedwig, she was happy in have something to do. "Take this to professor Dumbledore and wait a little to see if he is going to send anything. This is really important." Said Harry. Hedwig flies from the open window and Harry stay there watching her; he then goes downstairs and fond Sirius in the living room. "Hey what are you doing in here? Especially with out Caroline." Ask Harry. "She is sleeping; she was really tired so I came here to do nothing." Said Sirius. "You know you are a little strange." Said Harry smiling. "I know that. So are you already told Hermione about that stupid mission?" ask Sirius. "Yes, I told her today. When I told her she say that she will support me but I know that she wasn't feeling that then later she told me what she was feeling and that she don't want me to go." Explain Harry. "I already know that, and she is right. What are you going to do?" ask Sirius. "Well I send a letter to Dumbledore and I want to see what he thinks about this and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but to be honest I want to stay in here." Explains Harry. "I can see that in your eyes, you don't want to let Hermione here and you don't want be away from her, that my dear godson is true love and no one can fight against that. Your heart wants to be on the side the person that you love and you give your heart and soul to Hermione." Said Sirius with a smile. "I know that, I can stay away from her and before I have told her about the mission I already want to stay because here I have the love of my life and I'm not going to let her all that time. Sirius I really love her and with out her I can live, I'm going to stay I can't go." Said Harry. "I'm going to bed and you know that I will always support you. Do what you think that is the best thing for you." Said Sirius. "Thanks Sirius, I will do the right thing. Good night." Said Harry. "Good night Harry and don't stay up until late you have work tomorrow." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to his bedroom and Harry stay a few minutes alone in the living room, he was thinking about what he was going to do if they don't let him leave that job with out making the mission but he was tired so Harry goes to his room. The morning comes and with the morning Erin's sickness comes too, she was in her bathroom throwing all up, Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for Erin. "This is getting worst, I hate have this all mornings." Said Erin. "Well you have to get used to this and you have luck in have this sickness only in the morning." Said Hailey. "Come on let's go and have some breakfast I'm sure that you are hungry. So you have any wishes this night?" ask Patricia. "No, we sleep very well." Said Erin with a smile. The three girls go to the kitchen and start eating breakfast, Erin was really hungry and all of them could tell that. In that moment an owl enter in the kitchen and leaves a letter on the table, Hermione opens the letter and starts reading. Dear Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and future mum Erin. I send this letter to invite all of you to the opening of my shop; you all know that the big day is today. I'm going to have a formal party later and I would like to have all of you in there, about the clothes I have especially clothes for all of you so you only have to come to my shop only to choose what you want to wear. Doesn't worry about the boys Fred will talk to them and I don't accept a no for answer. See you all later. Your friend. Vicki. Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are really happy about this party and of course about the big opening of Vicki's shop. "This is going to be great; finally we can use Vicki's clothes." Said Erin. "Yeah and a party is going to be great I can't wait to see the clothes that she have for us." Said Hailey with a super grin. "I'm sure that they are amazing after all she is really good making that. I can't wait to see all the amazing clothes that she is going to have in her shop." Said Hermione. "I'm sure that she is going to have success and she deserve that she is a great person and we all know that." Said Patricia. "This is so cool, so when we are going to the shop?" ask Erin. "I was thinking that we can go on the lunch time." Said Hermione. "I can't go; I'm going to have lunch with Neville." Said Hailey. "So its better we go when we finish working." Suggest Patricia. "That's a good idea and we can go together." Said Hermione. The four girls start finish eating the breakfast and are getting ready to go to their work. Vicki was really enthusiastic about the night and she was so happy, she was eating breakfast with Fred. "Today is going to be the big night, I'm so nervous I'm afraid of what could happened if anything goes wrong." Said Vicki and drink a little of her juice. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me and don't worry about that." Said Fred. "I'm finally going to open my shop that was my biggest dream and you don't want me to be nervous." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel but try to relax you need to be perfect for tonight." Said Fred with a grin. "I have lots of things to do before I can be relaxed. So do you already talk with the boys?" ask Vicki. "I tell George and he is going to tell Ron and he will tell the others but I'm going to send a letter just in case that my twin brother has forgotten about that." Explain Fred. "Thank you so much Fred, I love y0ou so much and you are amazing." Said Vicki with a beautiful smile. "I love you too sweetheart and you are the girl of my dreams and please don't worry about tonight." Said Fred with a sweet smile. Fred and Vicki share a romantic kiss and for the first time in that day she was able to relax, forget about the shop and about the party too. When she was with Fred he can make her feel free about all her worries. Harry was starting eating breakfast when Sirius takes a seat in front of him. "Good morning, so do you have any answer from Dumbledore?" ask Sirius. "Good morning Sirius, not yet but Hedwig didn't get back last night so I hope that she get back with an answer before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I hope that too. You know I am a bit curios about what Dumbledore will tell you to do, what will be his advice for this situation." Said Sirius. "Me too, by the way Caroline told me to tell you that she was going to have lunch in Diagon Ally and if you want have lunch with her wait for her near the quidditch shop." Said Harry. "Ok but why she didn't let a note telling that." Said Sirius. "Because she says that you don't read the notes that she leave to you so she ask me that favour." Said Harry. "Of course I read sometimes I just forget to see if she leaves something to me." Said Sirius. "Yeah I bet that. Well I have to go our I'm going to be late." Said Harry. Harry goes to his car leaving Sirius alone, Harry was worried about what he is going to do but he know that he have to wait and do the right thing for him. Vicki was in her shop getting everything ready and Rachel was helping her. "This is so amazing and the clothes are so great." Said Rachel. "Thanks, I am so nervous I just don't know what to do if anything goes wrong, I was waiting for this moment for ages." Said Vicki. "I can tell that but you have to be calm and this is going to go really well." Said Rachel. Rachel and Vicki continue doing their work, the morning have pass and was now lunch time, Harry didn't get an answer from Dumbledore and he was going to talk with Arthur after he have lunch. Harry was getting ready when Hedwig arrive on his desk, Harry take the letter and starts reading. Dear Harry. Well about what you told me theirs only one thing that I can tell you and is this, if you don't want doing that much you don't have to do. Go and talk with Arthur, tell him everything, I already send him a letter so he knows my plan. Don't worry Harry you are going to leave that job with out making that mission. I hope that you are feeling better now. Your friend. Albus Dumbledore. Harry was much happy now, he has to find Hermione and give her the good news but he didn't know where Hermione was having lunch. In that moment Oliver goes to Harry's side. "Hey Harry do you want to have lunch with the girls? They are waiting for us." ask Oliver. "I have great news to tell to my lovely girlfriend. Let's go." Said Harry. Harry and Oliver go to a muggle restaurant and when they arrive Harry goes to Hermione's side and gives her a romantic kiss on her lips. "Hi love, how you are today?" ask Harry. "I'm much better now that you are in here. And you?" ask Hermione. "I'm just great and I have great news to tell you." Said Harry with a big smile. "And what great news is that? Now you have to tell me everything." Said Hermione. Harry don't waist any time and start telling them all that Dumbledore says, Hermione was happy because she was feeling much better and know that Harry will do the right thing, Patricia and Erin are happy for them, they know that Hermione was feeling guilty about that especially after she have told him what she was feeling but now everything was going just great. "Harry that was wonderful. Now you don't have to do that mission." Said Hermione with a smile. "Yeah I know baby but I have to talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I know love, so do you already know about the party?" ask Hermione. "Yap, Ron told us. We are going to choose our clothes later." Said Harry. "So you already chose what you want to wear?" ask Oliver. "No, we are going to the shop later because Hailey was going to have lunch with Neville." Said Patricia. "So love do you have any idea of what you are going to wear?" ask Draco. "Probably a dress but I don't know what type of dress." Said Erin. "That's ok and you look gorgeous in anything that you wear and you know that, you are going to be just great." Said Draco with a smile. "Look at this; they are sooooo sweet especially when Draco starts talking like that." Said Harry laughing. "You look the same way when you are talking with Herm or only looking at her so don't say anything Potter." Said Draco laughing too. Meanwhile in another muggle restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time together. "So are you going to the party tonight?" ask Neville. "Of course, Vicki is my friend too and we want to be with her in this especially moment of her life." Said Hailey. "I know that love, so what you are going to wear?" ask Neville. "Well I don't know yet because I hate dresses but I have to see what she have in her shop." Said Hailey. "I know that you hate dresses but I am sure that you will look really great in a dress." Said Neville with a sweet voice. "You are so cute, I need to see what she have for us and then I will choose." Said Hailey. "You are going to look great in any clothes that you choose so don't worry." Said Neville. "You are only saying that. By the way don't wait for me because when we finish everything in the office we are going to get our clothes." Said Hailey. "That's ok, I will call you and you tell me what time that you want me to pick you up." Said Neville. Neville didn't wait for Hailey's answer because he was starting kissing her passionately on the lips and to tell the truth Hailey didn't mind about that she just love been with Neville so once again she was in heaven because she was with the men of her dreams and the men that she really loved. They just stay there kissing but Hailey break the kiss. "Its better we finish our lunch or I'm going to get late. You know that I lose myself when I am with you." Said Hailey smiling. "I didn't know that but I like when you lose yourself and I am always here to catch you. Don't worry baby you are not going to get late on your job." Said Neville with a sweet smile. After they all have lunch almost everyone get back to their jobs, Fred goes to Vicki's shop and find her alone in there. "Hey gorgeous how are you now? Are you alone in here?" ask Fred. "Hi love, I'm alone. Rachel was having lunch with your twin brother and I have lots of things to do." Said Vicki. "Tell me something, are you already stop a little and have a decent meal?" ask Fred. "Well . No, but I can't stop right now I have to finish this." Said Vicki. "Now you are going to stop and go with me eat something because you have to eat and be a nice girl." Said Fred with a grin. Vicki didn't say anything so she and Fred go have lunch, Vicki was really nervous. "Come on sweetie relax, you know that everything is going to be alright and later they are going to choose their clothes. So don't worry." Said Fred. "I know that love and I really try to be relaxed but I just can't. It's hard for me been like that in a day like this." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel love but I have something that can make you relax a little." Said Fred with a smile. Fred starts kissing Vicki and Fred was right, the only thing that can make Vicki relax a little are Fred's kisses and right now she was much calmer and relaxed. Harry and Hermione are alone in a near park, they are just walking hand in hand when suddenly Harry stops and turns Hermione to him. "Harry is something wrong? Why do you stop like this?" ask Hermione with a surprised face. "I just want to stop a little and look at you before we get back to our work and before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "Don't worry about that love; you know that everything is going to be fine. Dumbledore already send a letter to Arthur so he knows what he is going to do." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "You are just amazing, you always have the right thing to tell and you can make me believe that no matter how worse the situation is they can always give a turn and everything be just fine." Said Harry with the sweetest smile that Hermione ever see. "I just tell what I think and to tell you the truth no matter how worse the situations that we can have in the end everything have a good end. And Harry James Potter you are the one that is totally amazing." Said Hermione smiling. "Oh God I love you so much love, I never get tired of telling you that and I am the happiest men in the whole universe because I have you and I love so much." Said Harry. "I love you too and I can't live with out you. And thank God that I have you because with out you I can't be complete." Said Hermione. Harry just can't resist when Hermione is like that so he don't think twice and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips, Hermione returns the kiss and they stay there in each other arms with out caring if are people looking at them. As long they are together nothing is more important that be with the person that we really love. The afternoon was almost in the end and the girls are in Vicki's shop choosing what they are going to wear. "Vicki the clothes are amazing and I don't know what I am going to choose. I love everything." Said Rachel. "Me too, this is going to be really difficult. The clothes are so amazing. Vicki you have a great talent and thank God that my belly isn't too big or I can't wear this amazing dress." Said Erin with a smile. "You and Melissa don't have to worry because I'm going to have great clothes to future mums so you are going to have amazing and great clothes." Said Vicki with a big smile. "I hope so, I don't like the normal pregnancy clothes, and they are always the same. I already told Ron that if my clothes don't serve me I'm going to use a spell on them." Said Melissa. "I know that spell but for now you don't have to use because your belly is not too big." Said Hermione. "This is going to be so cute having two pregnant friends, I'm going to love this especially buying baby clothes. They are so cute and sweet." Said Hailey. "Oh God I think that Hailey is having a wish and she wishes to have a baby." Said Patricia laughing. "So we are going to have a new mum." Said Lauren laughing too. "I was just saying that is so cute the baby clothes and the babies are so sweet. I don't want to have a baby not now." Said Hailey with a grin. "But I'm sure that later you want to be a mum and walk in the park with your big belly and with your first child running in the park." Said Chelsea. "Come on I'm sure that we all want to have babies and thank God that we have a friend that will make the most wonderful clothes for us to be great especially when we get pregnant." Said Hermione. "That is true so all of you don't have to worry about that. So do you already know what you are going to wear later? In a few minutes the boys are in here and if you don't want them to see is better you choose quickly." Said Vicki with a smile. "Vicki is right, if we want to make them a surprise we have to choose before they get in here or they will want to see what we choose." Agreed Patricia. So the girls start choosing what they are going to wear later in the party and before the boys getting there because they want to see their faces when they see their girlfriends in those lovely dresses because they all know that they are going to be open mouths. A few hours have pass and now Hermione, Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in their house getting ready for the big night, the girls are having a little trouble in some things, especially choosing the make up. "Oh God I don't know what colour I'm going to choose." Said Patricia. "Let me see your make up box and I'm sure that we will find anything good for you and to match with your dress." Said Hailey with a smile. "Thanks Hailey, by the way do you know how Erin is? Because when I was coming to my room she was in her bathroom." Said Patricia. "Lets choose your make up first and then we are going to see how Erin is." Said Hailey. Hailey was helping Patricia with her make up, Hermione was in her bedroom trying to find a new way to put her hair but in that moment Erin come to her room. "Hey Herm, may I come in?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, I'm just seeing how I am going to put my hair. I was thinking that you are already ready." Said Hermione. "Well I was dressed but I have to get my hair ready so I decide to take my dress off in that way he will be just perfect for me to wear." Explains Erin. "Well you are right, so have you already choose your make up?" ask Hermione. "Well I have an idea of what I am going to use but I am not sure. Can you help me Herm?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, and next you are going to help me. What do you say?" ask Hermione. "Ok, your dress is gorgeous Herm. He is really beautiful, I'm sure that Harry is going to love it." Said Erin. "I hope that because I really want to see his face when I get to his side and he sees me with that dress." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I'm sure that he is going to love that dress and he is going to be open mouth when he saw you." Said Erin with a grin. Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom he was getting ready when Sirius knocks on his door. "Hey what are you doing? I can't believe that you are not ready." Said Sirius laughing. "Well I'm finishing after all I have to be great to my gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend. I can't wait to see what clothes that she is going to wear." Said Harry with a grin. "I bet that and I'm sure that she is going to wear a great dress that makes your mouth totally open." Said Sirius with a smile. "She has that power in me, when she comes to me my mouth always open when I saw her. So that is totally normal and I don't mind." Said Harry with a smile. "I know that but I think that is better you get ready and go pick your lovely girlfriend at her house or she is going to leave you there." Said Sirius with a grin. "So Sirius is Caroline ready? I mean she is a girl so it's natural that she passes lots of time until she is finally ready." Said Harry. "I don't know if she is ready because I have to change in other bedroom because she doesn't want me to see what she is going to wear." Said Sirius. "By the way when I saw her this morning she was a little pale and I can say that she was finishing of throwing up." Said Harry. "Well I didn't ear anything but she was with a good face when I saw her today." Said Sirius. "Don't worry about that I'm sure that is nothing serious." Said Harry. "I'm going to the living room so when you get ready go downstairs because I am totally sure that we have to wait a little more time until she is finally ready." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to the living room leaving Harry alone in his bedroom. Meanwhile in Vicki's house she was much more nervous that she ever been all afternoon. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. It's almost time to the opening and I can't relax and I need to get ready." Said Vicki passing in the living room. "Love please stop doing that and I really think that is better for you to go to your room and start getting ready or you are going to be late." Said Fred. "Fred please don't say that I can't be late to the opening and I can't relax I try but its difficult." Said Vicki. "But you have to go get ready and I think that I have to do my little trick to get you calmer." Said Fred. "Fred don't do that, we don't have time for that ." Vicki tries to finish what she was going to say. "Vicki can't say what she wants because Fred was starting kissing her and in that way he was trying to make her feel calmer and see if she is finally going to get ready. Vicki was much better now and she really like when Fred does that, now she can finally get dressed and go to the big night, the most important night of her life. Vicki breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love, now I am feeling much better. I'm going to get ready." Said Vicki with a smile. "You're welcome and I don't mind to do that every time that you need to relax and I can tell that is a pleasure doing that." Said Fred with a grin. "I know that but right now I have to go and I will be ready in a few minutes." Said Vicki. "You will be ready in a few hours not minutes." Said Fred to himself. Vicki was in her bedroom getting ready and she really know that she is going to take more that a few minutes especially if you want to be gorgeous and she know that Fred will get a little mad but when he saw her he was going to forget that. Harry arrives in Hermione's house and found Oliver, Neville and Draco outside. "Hey guys what are you all doing in here? I mean why are you outside." Ask Harry. "We are outside because the girls don't open the door, we already knock, call their and no one opens the door." Explains Oliver. "And we think that they are already dressed and ready but they don't want to screw the surprise." Said Draco. "So we are still in here and they are inside and I think that no one is going to the party or we go and the girls stay." Said Neville trying to make them to listen that. "Well I see that we have only one thing to do and that thing is waiting for them to open the door or we are going to stay all night in here." Said Harry with a smile. Harry was trying not to laugh about all their situation because stay outside in the front door of your girlfriends house because they don't want you to see what they are going to wear before the right time, that was totally funny so the four boys stay there waiting for them to come out. The girls are in Erin's room and they are trying to find a solution for that little problem. "I think that we should all go open the door in that way the boys are going to see us together and ready to go." Suggested Hailey. "This is not what I have in mind, I really want to make a specially enter." Said Erin. "Or we have to give them the keys so in that way they can come inside and we have our great enter." Suggest Patricia. "That is so great and we can make Sunny send the keys so in that way we don't have to throw the keys from the balcony." Said Hermione. "Yeah and we can put a letter telling them to wait for us in the living room." Said Hailey. "That's great, so I'm going to see where my owl is and one of you start writing the letter." Said Patricia. "Herm you write the letter, I am going to pick my keys." Said Hailey. "And I really have to go to the bathroom." Said Erin. "Erin are you sick? You are going to throw up?" ask Hermione. "No Her, I'm fine I only have morning sickness but I have to go. I will be right back." Said Erin. Hermione was alone in the room and so she starts writing the letter, Patricia gets back with her owl that was happy in have something to do, Hailey is back with the keys for them to send to the boys and Erin was back from the bathroom. They put the letter and the keys on Sunny's leg and they send the owl from one open window. "Well right now we only have to wait and see what they are going to do." Said Erin. "I'm sure that they are going to come inside so our plan is a success." Said Hailey with a smile. The boys receive the keys and they don't need to read the letter to know what they have to do. They open the door and wait in the living room, the first one to come downstairs is Hailey and when she arrives on the living room Neville just stay open mouth when he saw her. Hailey was with a purple evening gown, with a shawl, her hair was up in a bun with a few strands lose and her make up was really soft and matched with the dress. Neville was with a black tuxedo and have some gel on his hair; Neville goes to Hailey's side and gives her a big and romantic kiss on her lips. "God you are great, you are really gorgeous I can't stop looking at you." Said Neville. "Thank you love, you are great too and I can say that you look really great in that way." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville say good bye to the other boys. The boys look to the stairs and now was Harry's turn to stay open mouth, Hermione was with a soft pink long dress, the dress was a just to her body, the dress was really great on her, her hair was in a bun with two strands lose and her make up was really soft but matched really good with her eyes and dress. Harry was with a black tuxedo too but his black hair was like always a little mess but Hermione didn't mind about that and she like when his hair was like that. Harry goes to Hermione's side and give her a passionately kiss on her lips. "You look amazing; you are so gorgeous I can't take my eyes of you love." Said Harry with a smile. "You are great too and thanks for that love and to tell you the truth I choose this dress because I already know that you are going to stay like that." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I bet that, well is better we keep going." Said Harry with a smile. Harry and Hermione go to the party, next come Patricia and Oliver was wild eye looking at her, she was with a dark blue long dress, a little just on her body, her back was totally undressed, her make up was soft and matched with the dress and her hair was with little waves and some brilliants. Oliver like all the boys was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair; he goes to Patricia's side and kiss her. "You look amazing I think that was really fair all that wait outside." Said Oliver with a smile. "I think that too and now all of you learn a lesson." Said Patricia. "Yeah, no matter how time we wait for our girls that time is going to be really good wasted." Said Oliver Oliver and Patricia go to the party leaving Draco totally alone in the house but Erin was coming to the living room and when Draco saw her his mouth was totally open he didn't know what to say or what to do he just stay there seating on the couch looking at her. Erin was giggle especially because of the look on Draco's face. Erin was wearing a long midnight blue dress, just to her body, her hair was with some brilliants and her make up was soft. Draco was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair. Draco goes to Erin's side and gives a tender kiss on her belly and next starts kissing her passionately, Erin was in heaven and for her that moment can't get any better. She loves when Draco does that and the way that he kissed her, they just stay there kissing until Erin breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love I was needed that kiss. And let me say but you are really great in that clothes." Said Erin with a smile. "I really want to kiss you. Thanks love but you are just amazing you are really gorgeous." Said Draco in a soft voice. "Thanks for that, you really should see your face when I come downstairs that was so funny." Said Erin with a big smile. "I just love when you smile. So how is our baby? How are you feeling honey?" ask Draco. "I'm fine love don't worry about that. About our baby he or she are great. I still have morning sickness but I'm fine." Said Erin. Draco put his hand on her belly and starts talking with her belly. "Listen to me young man or young lady I hope that you didn't make your beautiful mother feeling sick much more time because when you get born and you saw her you are going to regret of doing this to her and you can trust in me when I say that." Said Draco. Erin was with a big smile on her face and she love when Draco does that, when he kisses her belly or seeing him talking with the baby. "Love don't say that and don't worry I am just fine." Said Erin. Draco and Erin shared another kiss and a few minutes later they go to the party. Vicki was really nervous in a few minutes her shop is going to be open for every witch and wizard and for now on the clothes that she makes was going to be wear for lots of people. This night was the most important night of her life and she was afraid of what could happened, no matter what Fred say can make her feel better right now. She was talking with Patricia and Hermione. "Hey Vicki this is really great congratulations for this and your dress is really cool." Said Hermione. "Thanks for that let me tell you that dress looks wonderful in you, all of you choose really well. Vicki was with a long black dress, just to her body and was really sexy, her hair have some brilliants and her make up was soft, she was looking really good in that dress. "Thanks to you we are great, because let me tell you this but your clothes are just the best I ever see or wear." Said Patricia. "Thanks for that, it's really good in having all my friends in here in a moment like this especially in the most important moment of my life. So where is Erin?" ask Vicki. "We leave Erin and Draco alone in the house, so probably they are having a little time to themselves." Said Hermione. "Or they are just arriving here. At last I think that are they." Said Patricia. Patricia was right; Erin and Draco arrive in that moment and they go talk with them. "Hey Vicki this is really great, congratulations girl." Said Erin with a smile. "Thanks, Draco if you want you can go and talk with the boys we take care of Erin." Said Vicki. "Thanks, I will go and have a little talk to them. Congratulations Vicki." Said Draco. Draco gives a quick kiss on Erin and next he goes talk with the boys, the party was amazing and everyone was having a great time in there, Rachel and George arrive a few minutes after Erin and Draco. Rachel was wearing a black skirt, with a light pink dress shirt, her hair was in a little bun and she was with some make up. George was with s black shirt and black pants, Rachel go talk with the girls and George go talk with the boys. It was time for the opening and Vicki was shaking. "I want to thank everyone in here for come tonight and live a little my dream, I want to thank my friends that are all in here and for give me all their support and help. I can say that this is the happiest day of my life so I want to thank to all in here especially the persons of my life and they know who they are." Said Vicki. Everyone was happy for her and now her shop was officially open to everyone, the party was really great they all danced, laugh and talk. Erin was in a table choosing something to eat; Draco comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I can see that you are with some hungry." Said Draco with a smile. "Well we are with a little hungry but that is normal." Said Erin. "Love I have something to tell you and can you come with me outside?" ask Draco. "Of course love but is something wrong?" ask Erin. "No, doesn't worry is nothing bad and finish what you are eating first. I'm going to pick something too." Said Draco. Draco and Erin are eating and talking, Erin was really curios right now because she wants to know what he wants to talk to her. Draco really wants to tell her how he feel and how much he love her but he wants to do that in a place where no one can ear, he wants to be alone with her and tell her how much she change his life and how much he was happy for having her. Erin didn't know what he is going to do and for her what he wants to talk is probably something about his work or something that just came out but she is going to wait until he say what it is. When they finish eating Draco and Erin goes outside, they are walking hand in hand in a beautiful garden, the sky was wonderful, and the stars are shining, the air was calm and good. The night was just wonderful; they take a seat in a bench. "This is just perfect, the night is really wonderful and the weather is just fine. So what you want to talk with me?" ask Erin. "Erin I just love you so much that I never want to lose you, you change my whole life and with out you I can't live, you make me the happiest men in the whole world and I want to feel this happiness forever." Said Draco. "Oh love I know that and I love you too, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and you aren't going to lose me you can be sure of that." Said Erin. "I really need you love and I can't imagine my life with out you, with out your beautiful smile, with out your beautiful eyes, I just love everything in you and I want to see you every time that I open my eyes." Said Draco in a soft voice. Erin didn't know what to say because she wasn't waiting for anything like this, Draco pick a beautiful red rose and give the rose to Erin. "You are more beautiful that this rose, that this sky or that the stars. I love you Erin and no matter what happened I want you to know this." Said Draco. "I know that love and I always will love you the same way no matter what happened." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the bench and gives his hand to Erin, she takes his hand. He put one knee on the ground and take a small velvet box and with her hand on his. "Erin I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our baby, I want see you when I go to sleep and when I wake up, I want to be with you forever because I love you with all my heart and soul. Erin Caledet would you marry me?" ask Draco. Erin has tears in her eyes and she can't stop smiling. "Of course I will, I love you too Draco and I want to be with you forever." Said Erin. Draco put the ring on her finger and when he gets up to his feet the first thing that he do is get Erin to his arms and starts kissing her very passionately, they are the most happiest couple in the whole world and now they are going to be like this forever. They are really happy and they stay there kissing and in each other arms, no one can make their happiness disappear, Erin breaks the kiss. "Oh God I never thought that this was what you want to talk to me. I am so happy love." Said Erin with a smile. "I just can't live with out you and I want to have you all the time on my side I feel really happy when I am with you honey. I love you and I can't get enough of saying you this. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you." Said Draco. "Oh God you are getting crazy. I love you too love." Said Erin laughing. "I am crazy for you love." Said Draco with a smile. And once again they shared a romantic kiss.  
  
Chapter 4: The Wedding  
  
Three months have passed since the night that Draco propose to Erin, they know live together but she pass lot of time in her old house, it was almost the day of the wedding and Erin was on Vicki's shop choosing the dress. Everyone knows about the wedding and about the baby, Fred and Vicki's relationship was no longer a secret and all the Weasley's are happy for them, Harry and Hermione are really happy and their relationship was just great, Neville and Hailey are always together and their happiness was visible to everyone, Oliver and Patricia are happy too. Everyone was just great; the girls are with Erin on Vicki's shop. "Erin I designer this dresses especially for you so you see what is the one and then I will make it for you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Thanks Vicki, they are so great and beautiful I don't know what I'm going to choose." Said Erin. "Erin is right the dresses are gorgeous and is going to be really difficult choosing the dress." Said Hailey. "I did my best. If you want you can take that with you and when you have a decision you just tell me." Said Vicki. "Thanks Vicki you are really great and in that way I can choose with more time." Said Erin with a smile. "Vicki did you get the baby clothes?" ask Hermione. "Yeah Vicki you say that you are going to have baby clothes this week." Said Patricia. I know and I get the baby clothes this morning. I'm going to show you." Said Vicki with a smile. The girls go to a table full with baby clothes, they really are enjoying that time. "This is so cute, look at this so small." Said Hailey. "I love baby clothes they are so sweet, by the way when you are going to know the sex of the baby?" ask Vicki. "Next month, Draco is always with me when I go to the doctor and he is really living this pregnancy. He makes the baby's room and you should see it's really sweet." Said Erin with a big smile. "It's really good knowing all that and we are happy for both of you." Said Hermione. "And I know that sometimes you give a hard time to Draco especially when you have wishes at 03:00 am." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well that only happened sometimes and he don't mind in doing that and is not me that want to eat at that time is the baby." Said Erin with an innocent face. "I bet that, I'm sure that is only the baby that likes to eat something in an unusual time." Said Hermione laughing. The girls stay there talking and choosing baby clothes, meanwhile Harry was in her house with Neville, Oliver and Draco. "So are you ready to be a married guy that have to take care of your child?" ask Oliver. "To tell you the truth I am ready and I love the idea. Sometimes in the middle of the night I woke up and go to the baby's room and I just stay there looking and imagine how is going to be when he gets born." Said Draco with a smile. "That is really good and I'm sure that you are going to be a great dad and Erin is going to be a great mum." Said Harry. "I'm sure of that. All of you don't want have kids? I mean get married and have a family?" ask Draco. "I want to marry with Herm, and then have a little time to get our life set and then start making a family. Sometimes I dream that we are married and that we have a baby and the baby is so sweet and she is a great mum. My life is just perfect with her." Said Harry with a grin. "I know that feeling really well. And you Oliver don't want to get married?" ask Draco. "I want that, I want to be with Patty forever and I know that she is going to be a great mum. Sometimes when we are alone I look at her and I imagine her pregnant and all that and I love when that happened." Said Oliver with a smile. "That is really good, that feeling is just amazing. And you Neville? You don't want get married with Hailey and have a family?" ask Draco. "Of course I want that. Like all of you I have that feeling and dream and I want to pass the rest of my life with the woman that I love and that makes me happy. But I want to do that on the right time but that time never comes." Said Neville. "I think that we don't have a right time for that. I mean I was thinking like you about only get married when the right time comes but I realised that I can't live with out Erin so I propose her and now a know that I make the right thing." Said Draco. "You are right, we have to make that big step in our life when we get that feeling, when we get to our home and see that the house is empty and the only thing that is missing in that place is the love of our life." Said Harry. "Yeah you are totally right and we have to make that decision when we get that feeling so is the only time that we know that is the right time. I totally agreed with Draco and with Harry." Said Oliver. "I agreed with you too, and now I know when I have to make that big step in my life." Said Neville. "I was thinking in making a dinner today at my house and of course you are all invited but we need to tell the girls about this." Said Draco. "Well I really don't mind in tell them that. So if you don't mind I can go to Vicki's shop and tell them." Said Harry. "We all know why you want to go; you want to be with Herm." Said Oliver. They stay there talking and so they decide to send a letter to telling the plans for the night. The hours pass and was getting late and so the girls go to Erin's house, but when they arrive they found more cars that was usual. The house was big and beautiful, has lots of rooms and lots of space it was a really good house. The girls have a plan, they open the front door with out making any noise and really slowly they go to the kitchen and what they saw was totally funny. In the kitchen were Harry, Draco, Oliver, Neville, Fred, George and Ron trying to make dinner. The kitchen was a totally mess and the boys aren't very clean, the girls start laughing and they look at their. "What is so funny? We are making dinner." Said Fred. "Well you really have to see your face and let me tell you but this kitchen is a totally mess." Said Vicki laughing. "Ha, ha, ha very funny. We are in here trying to make a surprise and all of you start laughing." Said George. "This really was a surprise. All of you make us laugh." Said Rachel. "Harry you are a mess and I know that you can cook very well." Said Hermione. "I know how to cook but they don't know and right now the only thing that I want to do is kissing you." Said Harry with a grin. Harry takes Hermione in his arms and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and Hermione didn't mind how Harry was a mess. "Draco Malfoy can you please do something to this kitchen." Said Erin. Draco was getting near of her but Erin put one finger on his lips. "Don't you try to kiss me before you take a bath and clean yourself." Said Erin with a firm face. "Now I know one thing, I'm never going to let you go near of the kitchen." Said Hailey. "Well I was only trying to help but I'm not very good on the kitchen." Said Neville with a sweet smile. "Neville don't do that, you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hailey. But Neville didn't say anything because he was starting to kiss Hailey on the lips and she didn't mind that he have some flour on his hair that was a little white because of the flour. Draco was a little sad because Erin didn't let him kiss her but he have a plan and he was now a little more happy because he know that she just can't resist when he does that, Patricia was looking at Oliver with a mad face so he didn't say anything. "Ronald Weasley I can't believe in this, why you try to do something that you don't know?" ask Melissa with an angry face. "I was just trying to help them, love don't be mad at me especially in your condition." Said Ron. "Don't worry with me and our baby is just fine. Now you start cleaning all this or you are going to sleep in another room." Said Melissa. Ron didn't say anything especially because he didn't want to upset Melissa much more. Oliver was thinking of what he should say to Patricia. "Patty don't be mad at me, after all we are only trying to make something especial." Said Oliver. "I just can't believe in this, you see what you done? Look at this, this is a completely mess." Said Patricia. "I know love and we are going to clean all this. But can I have a kiss? I really miss you today." Said Oliver. "I don't know if I'm going to let you kiss me after all I am really mad at you Oliver Wood." Said Patricia. Oliver know how to make her more soft so he starts to come more closed to her and put his arms around her waist and starts kissing her on the lips. Draco was sad because he didn't get a kiss from Erin and everybody else was having kisses. "Love this is so unfair I want a kiss too and you know that I'm going to clean all this." Said Draco. "No, no and no. I only let you kiss me when you take a shower and when you finish cleaning all this kitchen or you are going to sleep on the couch." Said Erin with a firm face. Draco didn't say anything he just look at her with a puppy dog face and she can't resist when he look at her in that way. "Draco don't do that, you know really well that I can't resist when you give me that look. Draco stop doing that." Said Erin. But now Draco have Erin right in his hands, he gets near and near and in a few seconds he starts kissing her and Erin didn't do anything to stop that, she just stay there in his arms and feeling his soft lips on hers. Right now she didn't mind that he was a mess and the kitchen was a mess too, she just feel so safe in his arms that she never want that moment to end and they have totally forgot about the others that are in the kitchen. They stay there some minutes more and to tell the truth the others didn't mind that they stay there kissing, so they live them totally alone in the kitchen and go to the living room. "Well I can say that he won again, after all she didn't want to kiss him and now they are in the kitchen kissing." Said Ron. "You know, we boys have our little tricks to get what we want so he gets the kiss." Said Fred. A few minutes have pass and now the kitchen and the boys are all clean and they are eating a wonderful dinner, the night was great and they all have a great time. They talked; they laugh and talked a little about Quidditch, Erin was a little bored so she has an idea. "What you say in come with me and see the baby's room?" ask Erin. "Sure I want to see how Draco makes the room." Said Hailey. So all the girls go with Erin and the boys are going to stay in the living room, the girls reach the baby's room that was near of Erin's and Draco's bedroom, the baby's room was so sweet and cute. The room have everything that a baby needs and the decoration was so soft and sweet, the room was so perfect that the girls are totally amazing with that. "Wow, this is really amazing. Let me tell you this Draco did a wonderful job in this room." Said Melissa. "Yes he did, look at this. The room is ready for the baby and there is nothing missing in here." Said Rachel. "He remember everything that the baby needs and is impossible don't love this room." Said Vicki. "He really is living your pregnancy. And look he remember to buy a comfortable chair for you. When you are going to feed the baby you have a comfortable chair to seat." Said Hermione. "I'm lost of words; this room is a world for the baby. You don't need to complain about this." Said Patricia. "You really have luck; I mean I'm sure that no men will take some of his time to do this and Draco did that." Said Hailey. "I know that, I'm really lucky with him. This was a completely surprise I never thought that he was going to do this. I love him so much and I am sure that he is going to be a great dad. I love this room and the baby is going to love this too." Said Erin with a big smile. "I'm sure he will, after all we all know that Draco makes this room because he loves you and he loves the baby and he just make something special for you and of course for the baby." Said Hermione. "I know that and I'm really happy. This really means a lot to me." Said Erin. "We know that, after all you are really afraid of what he will do when he finds out that you are pregnant. And we can tell you something, you didn't need to have all that fear." Said Hailey. The girls stay in the room talking and looking everything in that place because the room was so sweet that they all love been in there and they want to been in there. Erin was in heaven right now, she was feeling that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She have great friends, she have a great and wonderful boyfriend and now she have a baby that she love more that anything in this world and one thing she knows, for now on her life was going to be just perfect. After a few minutes the girls are going to the living room and they found the boys laughing really hard. "Can you guys tell us what is so funny?" ask Vicki. "Its nothing we are just talking and I tell them some joke and they laugh." Said Fred. "Well I don't believe in you but right now I don't want to get mad at you." Said Vicki. "So where you girls are all this time?" ask George. "We are seeing the baby's room and let me tell you something the room is just great." Said Rachel. "Yeah the room is really amazing. You did a very good job Draco." Said Melissa. "Thanks and I really have a good time making that room and I choose everything with lots or careful and love." Said Draco with a smile. "Now I am really curios about that room since the girls stay there all that time." Said Oliver. "You really need to go upstairs and see how great that room is." Said Patricia. "I never thought that I will have so many girls liking the room that I make." Said Draco. "Well the room is really great and it's so sweet that is normal we like that place and you did a wonderful job." Said Hailey. "And I am sure that lots of men's didn't get some of their time to make the baby's room and you did that and the room is amazing." Said Hermione. "Well Draco I think that you really did a great job and now I want to see that room after all you get lots of complements." Said Harry. "I want to see the room too and it's hard to believe that you make that." Said Neville. "Well I did and I did that alone and I'm proud of that because I love what I did and Erin loves it too." Said Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. They stay on the living room talking a little more and they are having a great time, after a few minutes the all go upstairs and when they enter the room the boy's mouth was completely open and now they have to admit that the girls are right. "Wow, this is really great. You really did a great job." Said Neville. "Congratulations this is really amazing. I never thought that you can do this, this is really sweet." Said Harry and give a sweet smile to Hermione. "Now I see why they have in here so much time, you did a great thing Draco and I see why you have proud in this." Said Oliver. "Let me tell you this if I did something like this I will be lots of proud too because this is really amazing." Said Fred. "Yap this is great like my bro say this is wicked. Great job." Said George. "I think that we all learn a lesson today and I think that now I never going to think that you can do things like this." Said Ron. It was getting late so they all go to their house; Erin was in the living room drinking some tea when Draco takes a seat next to her. "This was a great evening. Do you have fun?" ask Draco. "Sure, this was really good. It's always great having our friends in here, but I'm a little tired." Said Erin. "I can see that. How is the baby?" ask Draco. "The baby is fine; I'm going upstairs and sleep." Said Erin. Draco picks Erin on his arms and in that way he carried her to their room. Harry and Hermione arrive on her house and Harry goes with her inside, they go to the patio watching the stars. "The night was really good and it's good having these days." Said Hermione. "I know that, they are so happy. You really like the room." Said Harry with a smile. "The room was so sweet and when we see something so beautiful we start imagine how the feeling of having a baby is." Said Hermione. "I know that and our time is going to arrive and I'm going to make you and our baby so happy." Said Harry. "I never thought that you want to be a dad. To be honest with you I was wishing that you want that and now I'm really glad." Said Hermione. "I want to marry you and have kids and we can have our own quidditch team. What you think?" ask Harry with a grin. "That is a bad idea because having seven kids is really hard so don't think about it Harry James Potter." Said Hermione. "Ok, ok. I was just joking but two or three I want to have and I want that they have your beautiful smile, your beautiful face and more things." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "Thanks honey, but I want that they have your gorgeous green eyes and your messy black hair." Said Hermione with a smile. "Herm I have something on my mind for a long time." Said Harry. "You can tell me what is and you know that." Said Hermione. "I ear today that Krum is in here and I think that he is going to stay in England for a long time and I want to know if you still talk to him." Ask Harry. "Harry you know that I hate him and I don't talk to him since our fifth year so you don't have to worry about anything love." Said Hermione with a sweet face. "I know that but I know that he still likes you and I know that he will do everything to take you away from me." Said Harry with a worried face. "He can't do that because I only love you and no one can break what I feel for you so don't worry and I don't want to see you with that sad and worried face." Said Hermione and start caressing his face. "I'm so afraid because I can't lose you and I just can't live with out you I don't know what to do if I lose you." Said Harry with a sweet voice. "Don't think that way love because you are not going to lose me." Said Hermione. Harry takes Hermione to his lap and starts kissing her passionately, now Harry was safe he just forget about everything and the only thing that he can think is in be with Hermione, they break the kiss and Harry stays there looking her in the eyes. "I tell you something if that Krum comes after you I'm going go give him a good lesson because no one can take you away from me and I'm not going to let that happened." Said Harry. "I don't want to stay away from you and I never going to leave you." Said Hermione. "I'm never going to let you go away because I love you too damn much and I'm never going to lose you." Said Harry. And once again they shared a romantic and tender kiss. Meanwhile Neville and Hailey are having a walk in the park because she knows that Harry and Hermione are in the house and naturally they are kissing. "So how long you can stay in here with me? Because I love when we are in here and alone." Said Neville. "I know that, well maybe in a few minutes we can get back and if Harry is still in there I'm going home because I have to work tomorrow." Said Hailey. "I heard that Krum is back and I'm sure that Harry knows that too." Said Neville. "You are right but I can tell that Hermione don't know that and she hates that stupid Krum. I remember when he try to kidnap her and when he try to make Harry break with her." Said Hailey with an angry face. "I remember that too and I know that Harry will give a lesson to that stupid guy and to tell you the truth I'm afraid of what he will do." Said Neville. "I'm sure he will never do anything that can put Hermione in danger and he will only do something to him if he tries to do something to Hermione." Said Hailey. "Yeah you are right and if he tries anything he are going to help Harry and that stupid Krum will learn in the hard way." Said Neville. "And you look so cute when you are mad. I think that you just win a kiss." Said Hailey. Hailey stops walking and they start kissing, right now they are the only ones in that place and they don't mind because they are together, they stay there and Hailey didn't mind about the time or that she have to go home and sleep because she have to work in the next day. When she was with Neville she just forgot about the world and she just want to be with him and kiss him, when she was with him she was just happy and she never want that moment to end but they have to go away and get to their houses because was getting really late. Fred was in Vicki's house they are talking and sometimes Fred just gives her some kisses. "You know that I have to work tomorrow and is late and with you in here I can't go to my room." Said Vicki. "Well if you want me to go away you can tell me and now I'm going to my house and when you want me to come here you tell me." Said Fred. Vicki knows really well that he wasn't mad so she goes to his lap and starts kissing him passionately on the lips. After a few minutes Patricia and Hailey go to their home and Harry goes to his house, the night was calm and Hermione told them what Harry said about Krum been in London. The next day Hailey, Hermione and Patricia are tired and they want to go and get more sleep but they can't do that because they have to go to their work, in Erin's and Draco's house the mornings are always the same. Erin was in the bathroom throwing up and Draco was with her so in that way he can hold her hair. The morning pass with nothing very important and the only thing new was that the boys aren't going to have lunch with them. So Hermione, Patricia, Hailey, Erin, Rachel, Vicki and Melissa are in a restaurant when someone arrives near them, they look at the face of the person and the girls can't believe what they are seeing. "What the hell are you doing in here? You know that we all hate you." Said Patricia with an angry face. "My dear Hermione you have a very angry sister." Said Krum in a sarcastic voice. "What you want? You are not our friend so you aren't welcome in here." Said Hermione. "Well you know what I want and I'm going to get you Hermione." Said Krum. "Get out of here or I'm going to make you go away. You can't destroy their love because their love is much stronger than you." Said Hailey. "Well, well, well I can see that I'm really hated in here but I don't mind because I'm going to have what I want." Said Krum. "Well at last you know how to speak English." Said Erin in a sarcastic voice. "I did my best to learn your language and now I speak very well." Said Krum. "Just go away. I hate you so much that I can look at your stupid face." Said Hermione. "Now I go but I'm going to be back and you are going to be mine. Mark my words." Said Krum. Krum goes away and now the girls are just staring at the place where that stupid have been. "I can't believe that he came in here and say that. I hate him that I can kill that stupid." Said Patricia. "Well what are you going to do Herm? Are you going to tell Harry that he talks to you and in a way he treated you?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I don't want to make Harry more worried. Maybe I'm not going to tell him nothing about this." Said Hermione. "Herm I think that you should tell Harry all about this." Said Vicki. "I can't tell him, he is going to try and find Krum I don't want that Harry put himself in any danger." Said Hermione. "But if Krum finds Harry and tell him that he is going to get you? I mean Harry will be more calmer if was you that told him that." Said Rachel. "Rachel is right Herm and we all know that Krum knows very well how to get Harry's attention." Said Erin. "But I can't tell Harry that, I know him very well and I know that he is going to find that Krum and he know a lot about dark arts." Said Hermione. "That is true but we all know that Harry knows how to defend himself against the dark arts." Said Melissa. "And Harry knows you very well so he is going to see that you are worried with something and you know that he is going to do everything to find out what it is." Said Patricia. "Hermione Granger you are always so smart and you always do the right thing so right now you need to do the right thing and that is tell Harry what happened today." Said Erin with a firm face. "I have to think and I only am going to be with Harry later so I can think what I'm going to do." Said Hermione. The girls didn't say anything about that and they all know that Hermione is going to do the right thing, after they finish their lunch the girls go to their work, Hermione was worried because she didn't know what she is going to do, she never have any secrets from Harry but she knows that if he find out what happened he is going to be mad at her and to tell the truth Hermione wants to tell Harry but she was afraid of what he will do, so in that night she take a decision. The afternoon was normal and after they all finish their work they go to Hermione's, Patricia's and Hailey's house, they all are having fun but Hermione need to talk with Harry. "Love can you please go with me outside? I have something to tell you." Said Hermione. Harry didn't say anything he just nod and go with her, they take a seat in a bench. "Harry I don't want you to do nothing and please don't worry. During the lunch time that Krum just appear in the restaurant and he starts talking that he is going to have me." Said Hermione. Hermione tell Harry everything that happened and what he said, of course Harry's reaction was not the best and Hermione already know that he was going to react that way, after her finish telling him everything Harry was with a worried face. "Well in a way I already know that was impossible he don't find you but to tell you the truth I'm worried because we all know that he can do lots of bad things and I know that he will do everything to have you." Said Harry with a very worried face. "In a way you are right but I will be careful so don't worry. Harry please don't do anything, I don't want that you try to find him." Said Hermione. "Herm I'm worried, we know that he can put a spell on you. I don't know what I am going to do if he does that." Said Harry. "I know that he can do that but don't do anything I don't want to lose you I can't live with out you." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Love please don't cry, I promise that I'm going to do what you want but please don't cry." Said Harry and he starts holding her. Inside the house Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in the kitchen window watching Harry and Hermione. "Well at last he is not mad at her." Said Hailey. "He will never be mad at her but thank God that she does the right thing." Said Erin. "Now he knows what Krum said and I'm sure that Harry will try to give a lesson to that guy." Said Patricia. "I bet that Herm ask him for not doing that." Said Erin. "Well I'm sure that she asks him for not doing that but Harry is really mad at Krum so when he gets a chance he is going to give him a lesson." Said Hailey. "If Herm finds that she is going to be really mad at him." Said Erin. "Yes she will but when Harry gives her that smile she just forgets everything and he knows that." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well we all know about that so is totally impossible for her to be mad at Harry." Said Hailey with a big grin. The girls go to the living room, Harry was mad and what he wants was to catch that guy and give him a very good lesson but not now, Hermione knows Harry very well and she knows that he was not going to leave this situation that easy. "Harry I was thinking in not telling you anything about this because I was afraid of what you will do." Said Hermione in a sweet voice. "Don't worry love I'm not going to do nothing and I'm grateful that you trust in me and that you told me what happened." Said Harry with a smile. "Well I never have any secrets from you so I just can't start doing that now." Said Hermione. "That is true and you know that I don't have any secrets from you because you are the women that I love." Said Harry with a smile. Harry didn't wait for Hermione to tell anything because he just starts to kiss her on the lips, the kiss was so tender and romantic that Hermione just forget all about that Krum and what she wants is to be in Harry's arms forever, stay like that forever. Harry was in heaven every time that he was with Hermione or just looking at her make him feel so good inside that he just forgets about the world, when he was with her the world don't exist and they are the only persons in the whole world. Inside the house they are all waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back. "Why they are taking so much time? I'm hungry." Said Ron. "You are always hungry, maybe you are pregnant too." Said Melissa. "Very funny and for your information we don't have lunch time today so it's normal we have a little hungry." Said Ron. "Ron is right, I'm hungry too but we have to wait for them to get back." Said Neville. "Come on lets just wait a few minutes I'm sure that they are going to be in here soon." Said Hailey. "Well if I was you I don't have so sure about that because they are kissing and when they start they just don't have time to stop." Said Erin with a grin. But fortunately Harry was with hungry too so they go back to the house and they start having dinner, during the dinner they didn't talk that much but Harry was with a strange grin and after they finish eating Harry go talk to Hermione. "Herm Love can you come with me?" ask Harry. Hermione didn't say anything so they go outside. "Love I have something that I want to tell you." Said Harry. Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything because music start to playing but she didn't know where the music come from and then Harry starts singing.  
  
This world don't turn when you're not in my arms The sun don't shine whenever I'm without you An there's an empty space inside my heart When you're gone And whenever you're gone, it's too long And this waiting is driving me crazy Baby, I'm not alive Till you're here by my side, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free, set me free  
  
Each night's a lifetime when I'm not with you And everyday just seems to take forever I'm missing when I should be kissing you I can't wait Cause I live for the love that we make I can't breath till I feel you beside me And I'm lost in the dark Till you're here in my arms, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free. set me free  
  
I can't wait a minute more just to touch you Cause I love you baby Don't make me stay away from you too long Cause this waiting is driving me crazy Baby I'm not alive till Till you're here by my side Here by my side  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free set me free  
  
When Harry finish the song Hermione was with tears in her eyes, she never expected that Harry was going to do something like that. "You like the song? I was listening this song one of this days and I just realise that was just perfect for us." Said Harry with a smile. "Oh Harry I just love this, the song was so beautiful. I was just surprised because I never imagine that you are going to do something like this." Said Hermione. "You know that I love you and sometimes I just can't resist in making this surprises for you." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "I like when you do this and it's always a very good surprise when you do something like this. And now I know why you are with that strange grin during the dinner." Said Hermione. "Well I was trying to imagine your beautiful face when you see all this and I already know it how you are going to look." Said Harry with an grin. "So you are saying that you know how I am going to react in every situation?" ask Hermione. "Well I know you very well and I can say that I know how you react but not always." Said Harry. "You are really funny Harry James Potter but let me tell you this you don't know me that well." Said Hermione. "Oh yes I do. I bet that I'm going to do something that is going to make you go weak on your knees." Said Harry with an evil grin. "Don't think about that Potter. I'm warning you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't mind what she said so he just give her that amazing smile that make her go weak on the knees and Hermione just can't resist and her luck was that Harry was holding her or she was on the floor right now. "You see I told you that I can make you go weak." Said Harry with a grin. Hermione didn't get time to say anything because Harry have his lips on hers but she just didn't mind about that and was so happy in having Harry with her. Harry knows her so well that he knows that she was not going to be mad at him because she just loves when Harry kisses her, so they just stay there in each other arms kissing like they never do that before. Harry need this moments to have sure that his life with Hermione was real that was not a dream because sometimes he just was afraid of waking up and find out that he don't have the women of his dreams with him and that he never want that nightmare to come real. Inside the house the girls are in the kitchen window. "I know it that they are going to stay outside kissing. And I can tell that they are not mad I mean look at them." Said Erin with a smile. "They are so sweet when they are like that. I'm sure that stupid Krum can't break their love." Said Melissa. "It's impossible to break a love so strong like their love and I'm sure that they are going to be happy forever." Said Hailey. "I'm sure of that too. But I think that we should go back to the living room and leave that two alone." Said Patricia with a grin. "In a way they are alone because I think that they don't know that we are in here watching them." Said Vicki. "But if they found out that we are watching them Herm is going to be mad at us." Said Rachel. But in that moment Fred enter in the kitchen. "Why are you taking so much time in here? What are you girls doing?" ask Fred. "We are just cleaning the plates and that." Said Hailey. "But I don't see anything to clean." Said Fred. "Because we just finish doing that, we are going to the living room when you come in here." Said Patricia. "Ok then. I'm going back to the living room and when you finish all of you can come to our side." Said Fred. "Thanks honey, but we are going in the same way because the house is not yours and if we want we can put all of you on the street." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Fred didn't say anything. "I think that you jus scared him. You saw the look on his face?" ask Erin. "I saw that but I want to scare him." Said Vicki. The girls go to the living and all of them are going to watch a movie. "What movie we are going to watch? You have in here lots of movies." Said George. "I don't know, just pick one. We already saw all of them." Said Hailey. "You think that we should go call Harry and Hermione? They don't know that we are going to watch a movie." Ask Ron. "Well let's just wait a little more because I don't want to go outside and break the moment that they are having." Said Erin. "How do you know what they are doing outside? You girls are in the kitchen all that time watching them?" ask Draco. "I don't know what they are doing but its natural say that because they are always kissing when they are together." Said Erin. Outside Harry and Hermione break the kiss because they know that it was time to go back and they can have those moments alone again and the next time was going to take more time. So Harry and Hermione go back to the living room. "Hey that is not fair. Why you guys didn't told us that you are going to watch a movie?" ask Harry. "I because we all think that you two are too busy outside to come in here and watch a movie." Said Ron. "In a way you are right because we are a little busy outside. So what are we going to watch?" ask Harry. "They have in here lots of movies but we decide in watch the Lara Croft movie. So we are going to watch Tomb Raider." Said Fred with a big grin. "Ok but I am sure that you only choose that movie because of the girl that plays Lara Croft." Said Hermione. "Fred Weasley that is true? You only choose the movie because you want to see that girl?" ask Vicki with a very angry face. "That is not true and George was the one that choose the movie I just think that we are going to have a good time because the movie have great fight scenes." Said Fred. "That is true but all the guys think that she is hot." Said Rachel. "Well she is hot I mean she have a perfect body but you are much better than her." Said George with a smile. "Oh well I know that is not true but sometimes just feels great listen something good." Said Rachel. "By the way I want popcorn and something to drink too." Said Melissa. "Well at last you choose something easy to find. And I am sure that everybody wants popcorn." Said Ron. Ron and Fred are in the kitchen making some popcorn and choosing what they are going to drink, after everything was ready they get back to the living room and they start watching the movie, everyone was having a great time and the movie was good and of course that the boys are really enjoying the movie. "Fred is better you close your mouth or your tongue is going to reach the floor." Said Vicki. "Sorry love I was just watching the movie and wondering how they do that amazing fights." Said Fred. "You know, I bet that you are looking at the girl in the movie and wondering how she is without any clothes on." Said Oliver laughing. Well that joke didn't work very well because now Vicki was really mad and she just give a punch on Fred's face and he just falls from the couch. Everyone was just surprised because they never thought that she will do something like that, Vicki goes upstairs and the girls go with her and try to talk with her. "Vicki how are you? You know that was just a joke a very bad joke but that is not serious." Said Patricia. "I'm fine, well I know that but I just stay really mad when Oliver said that and from Fred's face I can say that Oliver just tells the truth." Said Vicki. "Come on Vicki you know that he loves you. They are just joking and every guy look at the other girls. We girls look at the other guys so it's normal." Said Hailey. "Hailey is right, that is normal so don't worry that Fred is not going to leave you to stay with other girl." Said Erin. "And you know that, I mean if you look in Fred's eyes you will see how much he loves you." Said Rachel. "Come on Vicki let's go downstairs and if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to do that but you can't stay all night in here." Said Hermione. "And if you go back to the living room he will see that you don't mind what he is doing and he will see that you didn't mind what you did." Said Melissa. "I just feel a little bad after I just give him a punch and he didn't do anything bad to me." Said Vicki. "Don't worry, I'm sure that he is not mad at you but I think that he is a little surprised because we never saw you doing that." Said Patricia. "Now lets go downstairs and don't worry." Said Hailey. So the girls go downstairs and they find Fred with some ice in a bag on his eye, the other boys are trying not to laugh. "Vicki that was a great and perfect punch, I'm sure that my brother is not going to look at other girls." Said George with a grin. "Well I'm sorry for that Fred, I didn't mean to do that but I was a little upset and I didn't realise what I did." Said Vicki. "Don't worry about that and in away I deserve a punch like that. I'm not mad at you love so don't worry." Said Fred with a smile. "Now you are going to have a black eye but I think that I have something for that." Said Vicki. "Well that is a great idea because if I come to my mum's house like this she is going to be worried." Said Fred. "So I think that is better we see another movie or I bet that Fred is going to win another punch." Said Ron laughing. "That was so funny bro. I think that I'm going to die with much laughing." Said Fred in a sarcastic voice. "Well its better now the girls choose the movie in that way we don't have more fights." Said George. So the girls starting choosing a movie but now they are going to choose one that have a very hot guy because they want to see the boys face, the boys didn't know about their plan so they are just drinking and talking a little. But was a little difficult choosing one movie. "Well this have some great and hot guys but what is the one that we are going to watch?" ask Vicki. "Well I think that we should choose one that we can give them a very good reason I mean not the truth but a good one lie. So I was thinking that we can watch Matrix." Said Hailey with an evil grin. 


	4. Chapter four:The Wedding

Prologue  
  
A few years have pass since Voldemort dead by Harry, Ron, Oliver, Draco and Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy, Hermione never told anyone that she has a sister, a one year older sister and she was a witch too but she was in other school but have been transfer for Hogwarts. Patricia was Hermione's sister and she goes to the sixty year but she was not the only one new in that year, Erin was a transfer too and she became Hermione's and Patricia's best friend. The three girls are always together and Erin was a really nice girl. Erin was the same age has Hermione and she was is Gryffindor too but something will happened in that year, something that no one ever think that could happened and Erin was the one that will do that thing. Draco was changed and that happens because he fall in love with a girl, a girl with blue eyes, long black hair, the same age that him and only a little shorter that Draco. When he saw her the first time he was petrified, he just can't stop staring to her and he knows that he really loves her and he will do anything to win her heart but he will do the right thing because he needs her to happy. That girl was Erin and for Draco she was everything, he don't mind that she was in the Gryffindor house our she was the trio new friend. But Draco was afraid of what his father will do if he finds out that his only son was in love with a girl that have for best friend two muggle born. During that year Draco done everything to win her heart and finally that day came and he was the happiest men in the universe. Once again Harry has an encounter with Voldemort and hopefully we get out alive. In the vacation Harry have the biggest luck and was pass the vacation in Hermione's house, Harry have the best days of his life and one day when they are in Diagon- Ally they found Oliver Wood the ex-keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver and Patricia start a good friendship, almost everyday they are together and Hermione was really happy because she knows that her sister was in love. Erin and Draco are in heaven because they really love each other and that was the most amazing feeling that we can ever have. The classes begin again and that year was good, Ron starts dating Lavender and he was really happy with her and it looks like the world was much better but unfortunately that happiness ends when Voldemort try to kidnap Hermione and Harry was really furious but Dumbledore saves Hermione. In that year the Gryffindor Quidditch team once again won the cup, but something will happened that will make Harry really happy, something that will make his life complete now more than ever and that is that he finally will have a house and someone who really cares about him because Sirius name was finally cleared and Harry will live with him. And finally he will be happy and have a family that loves him so much, Hermione, Ron, Patricia, Erin and Draco are really happy about the news and they all know how much this means to Harry. Hermione, Patricia, Ron, Erin and Draco pass the vacations with Harry and Sirius in their new house; during the vacation Ron break up with Lavender because she was cheating on him. In one of the days that they are in the Diagon-Alley Ron found love again. That girl have shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and was only a few inches shorter than Ron. They start talking and Ron finds out that she was on the Ravenclaw house; she was smart, very nice and funny. Her name is Melissa and Ron was really in love with her they pass everyday together. During the school year all students are really afraid of what Voldemort could do. Harry, Ron, Oliver and Draco are afraid of what could happen to their girlfriends and that was normal but unfortunately Voldemort attacked the girls and their boyfriends are really furious and with the help of Dumbledore they fight Voldemort and finally they killed him. The girls are fine and they all graduated, now they all are qualified wizards and witches. Fudge was no longer the Minister of Magic and now Arthur Weasley was the new minister, life was better and now peace and happiness are what all wizards and witches feel.  
  
Chapter 1: A new life  
  
After some years has pass Ron and Melissa finally get married, Sirius found love and some years after he and Caroline married. Hermione, Patricia and Erin live together; the house was big, has lots of rooms, a big swimming pool and was really cool. The three girls and their boyfriends work in the Minister of Magic, the life was wonderful and everyone was happy. It was almost dinner time and Erin was locked in her bathroom. "Erin come-on get out of there, in a few minutes Draco will be where." Said Hermione. "I can't get out, I am a mess I just can't see Draco like this." Said Erin. "Erin Caladet get out that bathroom immediately our I'm going to call Draco." Said a furious Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door "Erin you are great I'm sure that Draco will love that dress." Said Hermione. Erin was with a sexy black dress, a little shorter, her hair was straight to her shoulders and her make up was really soft. "I just don't understand why you say that. You are gorgeous." Said Patricia. "I just want to put my hair different to impress Draco but I just failed." "You are such an idiot Erin Caladet he loves you just the way you are." Said Hermione. In that moment the door bell ring and Patricia go see who it was. "Hey Patty how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "Hi Draco I'm fine thank you. Erin is almost ready you can wait in the living room. Do you want anything to drink? Ask Patricia. "No, thanks. By the way Oliver ask me to tell you that he will be a little late today." "Thanks for tell me that and I already expected that." "Hey Draco, Erin is almost ready just wait a phew minutes." Said Hermione. "Hi Hermione. Ok but I just can't understand why you girls take so much time to get ready." "We just want to be great for our boyfriends." Said Hermione. In that moment Erin enter in the living room; Hermione and Patricia leave the couple alone because they already know what is going to happened next. Draco look at Erin and his mouth was totally open. "Draco close you mouth you just look pathetic like that." Said Erin and she was laughing. "Its just you are gorgeous, you are amazing." Draco put his hands on her waist and gets her to his arms, Draco can't take that anymore and starts kissing her passionately, and Erin put her arms around Draco's neck. They just stay there kissing like there's no tomorrow, after they break the kiss the couple get out the house and Draco opens the car door for Erin. He drives away and they go to a very romantic restaurant. Meanwhile has getting ready and was about to leave when Sirius call him. "Hey Harry are you going to sleep here today?" ask Sirius with an evil grin. "Of course. You know that I respect her and we already talk about that and she is not ready and I never going to try anything. I can wait until she is ready and I know that she loves me and I love her too." Said Harry. "You are just like your father and I'm glad that you respect her." Said Sirius with a smile. "I want that the moment when that happened going to be perfect for her and for me and I don't mind if she only be ready much later." said Harry. "I'm glad that you think that you think that way and she is an amazing girl and you know that." "Yes and I'm very lucky for have her. Well I'm going because I don't want to be late." "Ok them. See you later." Harry goes to his car and drive to Hermione's house he was anxious to be with her, he wants to hold her in his arms, kiss her, he just want to be with her. Meanwhile in a restaurant Draco and Erin have a great night together and they are really happy. "This is the greatest night of my whole life and that is because I'm with you." Said Draco. "I feel the same because I'm with you. "Said Erin. "My mom wants to meet you." Said Draco. "Why? You always say that you never want me to see your parents." "My mom is totally different, my mom understands me because she have bad love experience." "You know that you can trust me." Said Erin. "I know, my mom was in love with a muggle born but my grandmother wants her to marry a pure blood but my mom never mind about that blood thing and she continue dating him but my grandmother found and threatened her and she just have to end with him and them she married with my father." Explain Draco. "That is totally sad I mean no one should be obligate to married someone that you don't love." "I know and my mom wants me to be happy so she knows that I really love you and she wants to meet you." "Ok, when you want I can go and meet her and its going to be an honour." "Thanks love. So I have a perfect night for us." Said Draco with a grin. "I really don't like that grin but I'm going to take my chance." Harry was in Hermione's front door and he really wish that was Hermione the person that was going to open the door. "Hi Harry, Hermione is upstairs so go ahead and make her a surprise." Said Patricia with a smile. "Thanks Patty. I'm going to do that." Harry goes to Hermione's bedroom and opens the door really slowly; Hermione was in her computer she was writing some things, Harry slowly go behind her and starts kissing her neck. Hermione just close her eyes feeling his soft lips in her neck, she really love when he do that. "Harry James Potter you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "Yeah I know that but I love kiss this soft neck. I miss you so much love." "I miss you too, oh Harry I hate when you go in that missions I just die thinking if you are ok." "I know honey but it's my work and I have lots of careful." "But Harry I already talk to you about this. Can you work in other thing?" "Hon I really love been an auror and you know that." "I know but when you ask me to try other thing because been auror was really dangerous I do that for you. Please Harry do that for me." Harry just can't resist when she looks at him in that way. "Alright I promise that I'm going to find another job probably the same job has you so I can always be around you my love." Harry and Hermione shared a passionately kiss that both of them love it and they never want to stop that kiss. Meanwhile in the restaurant Draco and Erin finish their dinner and go have a walk in a garden that was in front of the restaurant, the night was amazing, the stars are beautiful and seams so magical. "So what you want to do know?" ask Draco. "I thought that you have everything in your mind." "Yeah I have and one thing you can be sure Erin Caladet." "Really? And what is that thing?" ask Erin. "Tonight you are not going to sleep in your bed." Said Draco with an evil grin. "Wow I'm going to take my chance then." Draco starts kissing Erin's neck and slowly he starts kissing her lips and that sweet kiss pass to a french kiss that Erin and Draco really enjoy. Finally Oliver arrives and Patricia was really glad about that. "Sorry baby but I have to finish some things today." Said Oliver. "That's ok love I was just feeling a little bad." "Why? What's happened?" ask Oliver. "It's nothing important. Harry and my sister are upstairs probably making out and I miss you so much." "I miss you too love." Said Oliver Oliver put his hands on her waist and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and she put her arms around his neck, they just stay there kissing and getting the best of that moment and now Patricia and Oliver are in their little world. Harry and Hermione break the kiss because Harry's mobile phone was ringing. "Hello." Said Harry. "Hi mate. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Said Ron. "Well only a little but never mind. How are you mate?" "I'm great and I have great news to give to you and Hermy." "Cool so what is that?" "I'm going to be a dad. Melissa is pregnant and we are so happy." "Cool mate and congratulations we are really happy." "Thanks mate me and Melissa are going to have a dinner to celebrate so I'm going to send you an owl telling the day and the time. You, Hermy, Patty, Oliver, Draco and Erin and other friends." "Cool and we are going to that dinner with a great pleasure. Thanks." "Now I have to go I talk to you later. Bye." "Bye." Harry turns to Hermione and she was curios about what had happened. "So I know that was Ron but what news he tell you?" ask Hermione. "Melissa is pregnant and he is really happy about in be a dad." Said Harry and put Hermione in his lap. "Great I'm really happy for them." Said Hermione and starts playing with Harry's hair. "He told me that they are going to have a dinner and want all friends there." "That is going to be great." "Well where we are before we are interrupted?" ask Harry with a grin. Hermione don't have time to say anything because Harry's lips are on her lips so they start kissing. Draco and Erin are still in the garden but not for too long. "So do you want to go to another place?" ask Draco. "Yes, I want to go to a place that doesn't have many people." Said Erin. "Ok, but what place you want to go?" ask Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. "Well I was thinking that we can go to your house." Said Erin. "Sure, let's go." Draco and Erin go to his house and when they get there they go to the living room. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "No thanks. By the way you are that cute baby?" ask Erin. "In that photo? Yes, I'm that baby but I'm not cute." Said Draco. "You are really cute. That's your mom?" "Yeah, she is really beautiful but now she is really different." "She was really beautiful with that long blond hair, blue eye. I bet that she can have all the man's that she wants." "But the only one that she really want she can have." "Sorry love. I know that you don't want to talk about that." "I'm fine, but I will be much better if you give me a kiss." Said Draco with a grin. Erin seats in his lap and starts kissing Draco in the lips, the kiss was wonderful and they love been in each other arms, for Erin that was the most wonderful place in the whole world and she really want to be with Draco forever. Draco was really happy he really loves Erin and he knows that he wants to be with her forever, he wants to live with her and wake up and the first thing he wants to do is giving her a good morning kiss in that amazing lips, they just stay there kissing it seams that the time have stopped so they just stay there kissing and enjoy the time that they are together and must important the love that they have for each other. Patricia and Oliver break the kiss and they decide that was time for them to go. "Well I don't want to disturb them so I will just write a note so that way my sister will know that we don't are here." Said Patricia. "That's a good idea and I'm sure that they are kissing." Said Oliver. So Patricia starts writing a note to Hermione. "Sister. I'm going out with Oliver so I'm not going to have dinner here and I will talk to you later. See you later. Your sister. Patty." Patricia leaves the note in the kitchen table and then Patricia and Oliver go have dinner, in Hermione's bedroom she was in haven because she was with Harry and was kissing the men that she really loved. "You know today I'm going to make our dinner." Said Harry. "So you're going to cook for us? Well let's see what you are making." Said Hermione. "You will love my dinner I cook very well." Said Harry and starts caressing Hermione's face. "I'm sure you do. So let's see what you can do in the kitchen." Harry and Hermione go to the kitchen and Hermione finds the note. "So it's a note from Patty?" ask Harry. "Yep. She and Oliver go have a time for them." "It looks normal I mean they need time for each other and they schedule are not very equal." "I know, it's the first time that we have the house for us." "You are right. Now can you please leave the master work? Because with you in here I can't concentrate." Said Harry. "Ok if you don't want me in here I will go to other place." Hermione was almost in the living room when she feels Harry's hands in her waist, he turns Hermione to him, and she put her arms around Harry's neck. Harry starts kissing her passionately and they just stay there like that. Meanwhile in Draco's house they are in the living room seeing a movie in DVD but they are making out instead of seeing the movie, Erin was always lost in Draco's kisses she never have enough that sweet and tender kisses. In Hermione's house Harry was in the kitchen making dinner and Hermione was in the living room but she was starting feeling bored so she decide in go see what Harry was doing, Hermione found Harry preparing a salad, very slowly Hermione go behind Harry and put her arms around Harry's waist. "You know I thought that I told you to not going in here." Said Harry. "You told me but I just can't stay away from you and this food smells really good." Said Hermione. "You know I can't stay away from you too, I was counting the minutes until you came here and I told you that I cook very well." Said Harry and turns himself to Hermione and he put his arms around her waist. "So you miss me?" "Of course I miss you." "You know that you could do the dinner with magic. And I miss you too." "I know but I prefer doing in the muggle way." "So can you give me one of your sweetest kisses?" ask Hermione with a smile. "Of course but I will not giving you just one kiss." Said Harry with an evil grin. Harry starts kissing her neck then really slowly we starts kissing he starts kissing the way to her lips and when he reach her lips they locked and starting kissing passionately but the kiss pass to a french kiss and them return to a normal kiss but they start making that kiss more deeply. In a restaurant Oliver and Patricia are very happy. "Its so good be with you baby I just wish have a job that have a normal scheduler." Said Oliver. "I know love but you like what you do so I'm glad for you." Said Patricia. "Thanks you know I really love you." In that moment Patricia and Oliver see two of their friends, Neville and his girlfriend Hailey, she have curly brown hair down to her shoulders, chocolate eyes, she was really smart, nice, shy, very friendly, funny, noble. Neville and Hailey start dating in their sixty year she was a transfer and she was in Gryffindor house and very quickly she became the trio friend and Erin and Patricia friend too, she and Neville are really happy together, they go to the table where Patricia and Oliver was. "Hi Patty and Oliver. How are you?" ask Hailey. "We are fine and how are you two?" ask Patricia. "Fine, I see that Harry and Hermy are not here." Said Hailey. "Yeah they are in home, seat here with us. A long time that I don't see you two." Said Patricia. Neville and Hailey join them and they start talking about lots of things, Hailey and Patricia go to a table see some drinks. "Patty I'm with a very big problem." Said Hailey. "Hailey what's happened? You know that you can tell me." Ask Patricia. "My cousin is going to leave so now I don't have where to live and I don't know what to do." Said Hailey. "You know that you can live with us I mean the house is really big so you can live with us if you want of course." Said Patricia. "Of course I want you three are my best friends and its going to be really cool." Said Hailey. "Now when you want you can take all your things to the house." "Thanks Patty and I will do that really soon, you know I could go and live with Neville but it's too early for that." "I know what you mean and it's normal." Hailey and Patricia go to their table. Meanwhile in Draco's house Erin and Draco are really happy together. "So you want anything to drink?" ask Draco. "Can be a juice." Said Erin. Draco goes to the kitchen and take two juices, a phew minutes have pass and they start kissing again but this time the kiss was more deeper so Draco take Erin in his arms and they go to Draco's bedroom and when they get there Draco laid Erin in his bed and start kissing her neck, then her shoulders, Erin starts unbolting Draco's shirt. "Erin have you sure that you want to do this?" ask Draco. "I'm sure that I want to do this." Said Erin. "I know love but I want this to be perfect for you." "I know sweet but been in here with you and have this night that we have this is more that perfect." Said Erin. "Oh my love I wait for so long for this moment but I always respect you so I will wait for much longer if you ask me." Said Draco. "I really love you Draco and this is more than perfect and I'm really ready." Said Erin. Draco kiss her in the lips and really slowly he starts taking off her dress that moment was totally magic she was in heaven and she knows that she was really happy now with him, Erin really know that was going to be the night that they never going to forget and they know that is going to be the first time that they going to make love. Draco and Erin are taking their love to other step, Harry and Hermione finally break the kiss and Harry goes to the kitchen and finally they start having dinner. "So what you think about my dinner?" ask Harry. "Well is not bad I think that I cook much better than you but this is not bad." Said Hermione. "I know that you are joking with me." Said Harry with a grin. "Really? And how do you know that I am joking?" "Because I love you and I already know what you are thinking if I only look at you." "You are the most wonderful boyfriend that a girl could have and I love you so much Harry James Potter." "You know I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world because I have you and I love you so much." Harry starts kissing Hermione in the lips so passionately that they just can't let go from each other, Harry knows what he wants for the future and he knows that he really wants is to stay the rest of his life with Hermione, wake up in the morning and the first thing that he wants to see is her beautiful face, kiss her soft and tender lips in the first thing in the morning and he knows that he really wants to married with her and now they are in heaven because they really love each other. Meanwhile in the restaurant Patricia, Oliver, Hailey and Neville are having a great time the dinner was really great and the talks are really amazing too they are really enjoin that night and they have lots of fun. "You know I think that we should do this more times and with more people too." Said Hailey. "Yeah that is going to be a great idea and I'm sure that is going to be really funny." Said Patricia. "So the only thing that we need to do is tell the others." Said Neville. "Yeah you are right and we talk to them tomorrow." Said Oliver. "Yeah and by the way what are you going to do next?" ask Neville. "We don't know maybe we are going to o pub have a drink our something." Said Oliver. "We know a very cool pub. You want to go?" ask Neville. "Yeah of course. What you think love?" ask Oliver. "Of course this is going to be really cool." Said Patricia. In Hermione's house she and Harry already clean the dishes and now they are in the living room. "Love I have one thing to tell you." Said Harry. "What is? Harry what you want to tell me?" ask Hermione. "Love I found this great song that tell what I feel when I am with you and Hermy this song that I'm going to sing is only for you my love." Said Harry. Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and starts singing.  
  
The song of a little bird, the joy in three little words I know it's real, that's how it feels to be loved by you The stars from a midnight sky, the melody from a lullaby There's nothing real that I wouldn't steal to be loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, it's only cause it shows  
  
A smile to put you on a high, a kiss that sets your soul alight Would it be all right if I spend tonight being loved by you  
  
To be loved by you If everybody knows, It's only cause it shows  
  
Your love is released, and you move me with ease And you rescue me time after time Oh oh you give all And you take it all in your stride Oh with all the power of a symphony that's how my Heart beats when you're holding me I can't conceal, this is how it feels to be loved by you Oh yeah, to be loved by you If everybody knows it's only cause it shows Because I take your love Everywhere I go, I know what it is I need It's clear as a shallow stream It's as it seams, my only dream To be loved by you  
  
Hermione have tears in her eyes and that was the most beautiful thing that she ever heard and what she was feeling can't be described. "I love you so much Harry and that was so beautiful." Said Hermione. "I love you too and that was what I feel." Said Harry. Harry starts kissing Hermione on the lips and now he feels completed because he was with her. It was morning and Erin wakes in Draco's bed, he was with his arms around her waist and he was still sleeping, Erin looks at him and starts caressing his face and Draco smile. "If this is a dream please don't wake me up. "Said Draco. "This is not a dream I am in here with you and we just have the most amazing night." Said Erin. "So stay here with me the rest of the day." "I can't I have to work and I have to go and change the clothes." "But we can have lunch together?" "Of course you go and pick me up at lunch time." "Ok, it's so good wake up and see you right next to me." "I love wake with you on my side but now I really have to go our I'm going to get late for work." Erin gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. "You know you look really sexy with my shirt on." "Thanks and you know I love seeing you only with boxers but I have to go." Some minutes have pass and Erin was in the front door giving a lat kiss to Draco.  
  
Chapter 2: Oh God this can't be true  
  
A few days have pass and Hailey was now living with Hermione, Patricia and Erin, of course the girls already know what happened with Erin and Draco that night and they all know that they really loved each other. It was the day of the dinner in Ron's and Melissa's house and the four girls are getting ready. Erin was starting getting a little sick and Hailey see that. "Erin are you alright? You are white." Said Hailey. "I feel a little sick that's all." Said Erin. "Maybe you need to eat something you don't eat breakfast our lunch today." "Yeah you are right I'm going to eat something this is just hungry." "If you need anything just tell me I'm going to my room and finish getting ready." "Thanks Hailey but I'm going to be fine." Hailey goes to her room and Erin goes to the kitchen to eat something, she prepares a sandwich, a piece of cake and drinks a glass of pumpkin juice and she starts feeling much better now. So Erin goes to her room to finish her hair and change the clothes. It was almost time for them to go and the door bell rings, Hermione go open the door. "Hi Neville how are you?" ask Hermione. "I'm fine thank you. And you? Its Hailey ready?" ask Neville. "I'm fine thanks; she is upstairs if you want you can go to her room." Said Hermione. Neville goes to Hailey's room, Hermione was in the living room when was a knock on the door, Hermione's heart starts beating faster and she goes open the door. "Hey love how are you?" ask Harry. "I am much better now that you are here with me." Said Hermione with a smile. "I miss you baby." "I miss you too. Have you already seen that thing about the job?" "I'm seeing that I already talk with Arthur and he says that it's ok." "Thank you Harry that really mean a lot to me." "I know that love and I do that for you." Harry take Hermione's face in his hands and starts kissing her lips, Hermione put her hands around his waist and they just stay there kissing, Draco arrives in that moment but he doesn't make any noise because he don't want to interrupted that moment. He goes to Erin's room and really slowly he opens the door. "Hi beauty how are you love?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, and how was your day love?" ask Erin. "It was good but is much better now." Draco gets Erin much close to him and starts kissing her very passionately, a few hours ha pass and the four girls and they boyfriends are now in Ron's and Melissa's house. And they find lots of friends there and the Weasley family are all there. "Hi George its good to see you again how is the shop?" ask Harry. "It's going really great." Said George. "Where is Fred? I didn't see him yet." Ask Draco. "Fred is talking with Vicki you know who she is. "Said Ron. "Yeah we know her. So Fred likes her?" ask Oliver. "It looks like he have a crush on her but I don't know if she likes him." Said Ron. In the garden Fred was talking with a girl that have gold blond curly hair, hazel eyes that are nearly always bright and she was only a few inches shorter than Fred, she was kind, caring, always happy, have a good temper and was really energetic. She and Fred meet in his shop; she was walking in Diagon-Alley and them she enters in the twins joke shop and Fred was petrified only looking at her. "So have you design more clothes?" ask Fred. "Yeah I mean I love doing that and I'm going to open a shop in Diagon- Alley." Said Vicki. "That is going to be really cool I'm sure that the girls are going to love that." Said Fred with a smile. "Thanks and I hope that I mean I don't know if the witches are going to like the clothes that I design but I can try." "Of course that they are going to like, your clothes are amazing and you know that." "Thanks Fred you are really sweet and a good friend." Meanwhile Melissa, Hailey, Erin, Patricia and Hermione are talking in the living room. "So how long are you pregnant?" ask Hailey. "Only one month but we are really happy." Said Melissa. "We can see that both of you are really happy." Said Erin. "And you want a boy our a girl?" ask Hailey. "Well we don't know yet but since is going to be our first child we don't mind if it is a boy our girl." Said Melissa. "I can't imagine Ron waking in the middle of the night when the baby starts crying." Said Hermione. "Yeah you are right, Ron loves sleeping until late and hates wake in the middle of the night." Said Melissa with a smile. "But I'm sure that he will not mind because he is your first child." Said Patricia. In that moment Charlie arrives with a girl on his side, the girl have blond hair that reach her shoulders, blue green eyes and have a dancers body, Mrs.Weasley go give a hug to his son. "Oh my god you are great. You are so beautiful." Said Mrs.Weasley and give a big hug to her son. "It's good to see you and you are really good mum." Said Charlie. "Thank you and who is this charming young lady?" ask Mrs.Weasley. "Mum this is my girlfriend Chelsea." Said Charlie and put his arm around Chelsea's waist. "It's a pleasure finally meet you, Charlie told me all about you Mrs.Weasley." said Chelsea with a smile. "Dear just call me Molly and it's a pleasure to meet my son's girlfriend." Said Mrs.Weasley. "Well where is the future dad?" ask Charlie. "He is near the garden." "Thanks mom by the way is Bill here yet?" "No, but I'm sure that he is arriving." Charlie and Chelsea go talk with Ron; Draco goes behind Erin and gives her a kiss on her neck. "So you are ok? I think that you are a little pale." Said Draco concerned. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired that's all." Said Erin with a smile. "Erin if you want I can take you home and stay with you." Said Draco. "Love I'm just fine really don't worry I'm only tired." Said Erin. Erin gives a amazing kiss in Draco's lips that he can't resist but the truth is that Erin was not very well she was a little sick but she don't want that Draco to be worried about her. In the garden under the most beautiful sky full of stars Harry and Hermione are sitting in a chair, Hermione was in Harry's lap, he was whispering something in her ear because she have a big smile in her face. Hermione starts passing her finger in Harry's lips and he kiss her finger. "Its amazing is in here with you under this beautiful sky. "Said Harry with a very sweet voice. "I know I love be alone with you and I can't stand when we aren't together." Said Hermione. "I feel the same baby; I just remember when I reach the button of the stairs to the common room and there you are sitting in the couch with a beautiful smile on your beautiful face." Said Harry with his voice full of love. "I just want so see your face every time I open my eyes, I want see you sleeping." Said Hermione with a smile. "You know I just want live like this forever and with you because you complete my life and you are the most important person in the whole world to me. With out you I will just be lost." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I just love you so much that I can't find enough words to tell you how I feel when I am with you." Said Hermione. Harry put his hands really slowly in her waist; Hermione put her arms around his neck. Harry starts giving little kisses in Hermione's lips but he stop doing that and give her the most romantic and passionately kiss that she ever have and they just stay in their little world and only having the best time of their life. Hermione was in heaven every time that she was with Harry, Harry have the most amazing feeling every time that he was with her, kissing our just looking at her, he just can't be sad when he was with her because Harry just love everything about Hermione and everything that she do. She was the only person that can make him feel so good and happy. Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline. "So do you know where I can find my godson?" ask Sirius with a smile. "Well I think that he is with my sister perhaps they are in the garden." Said Patricia. "Well I can wait to talk to him I don't want disturb them." Said Sirius with an evil grin. "You know I hate when you do that grin it looks like you are thinking about bad things." Said Caroline. "Thanks honey you know that I am a little evil." Said Sirius. Bill arrives with his girlfriend Lauren, Lauren was tall, thin, has hazel eyes, honey blond hair, and was friendly, funny. Bill and Lauren go to the living room where they find Ron, Melissa, Charlie, Chelsea and George talking, Oliver and Patricia are talking with Sirius and Caroline, Hailey and Neville are talking with Ginny and Colin. Ginny and Colin are dating since their fifth year and they are really happy together, Dean and Parvati are talking with Seamus and his girlfriend. Erin starts feeling really sick. "Melissa can you tell me where is the bathroom?" ask Erin. "Of course its right there." Said Melissa pointing the bathroom. Erin goes to the bathroom, Patricia and Hailey see Erin going to the bathroom and the two girls go after her to see what was happening to her, Hailey knock on the door. "Erin are you alright? What is happening?" ask Hailey. "I'm just sick that's all." Said Erin trough the door. "Erin come on open the door. You need something?" ask Patricia. "Maybe you can bring me a tea." Said Erin. Patricia and Hailey listen what was happening in the bathroom and they can say that Erin was throwing up and Patricia goes talk with Melissa and see if she can make a tea for Erin, Hailey was outside the bathroom door and try to find out what is happening with Erin. A few minutes have pass and Patricia gets back with tea and Hailey knock on the door. "Erin open the door we have your tea." Said Hailey. Erin opens the door and the two girls see that she was pale. "Thanks, I'm sure that I will be ok now." Said Erin. "So can you tell us what is happening with you?" ask Hailey. "Its nothing it was only something that I eat that make me feel sick." Said Erin starting drinking the tea. "Are you sure? I mean you don't look very well." Said Patricia. Erin, Hailey and Patricia getting back in the living room and Erin seats on the couch since she was not feeling very well. In the garden Harry and Hermione are so good alone and together that they just want to stay like this forever, Harry look in her eyes, he love her eyes they are always full of care and love, he love her smile every time that she smiles he was knock out and was lost only with her, her soft skin it was like velvet every time that he touch her. He just can't get enough of her, Hermione was lost in Harry's beautiful eyes, she always feels safe when he was with her, she loves his messy black hair. Hermione give a small kiss in his forehead. "You know I prefer if you give me a kiss in the lips." Said Harry with a grin. "Well I think that you have enough kisses today Mr Potter." Said Hermione starting teasing him. "Well Miss Granger I just can't get enough of you." Said Harry. Harry was going to kiss her but Hermione gets up of his lap and start running. "If you catch me I will give you all the kisses that you want." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "Alright if its war that you want its war that you get." Said Harry with a grin. Harry starts running after Hermione, she was behind of a tree and Harry really slowly try to catch her but she run away from him, they are running around the pool and Harry really want to catch her. "You know you really run very well." Said Harry. "Well I learn with the best teacher." Said Hermione smiling. Harry have an idea and he pretend to fall on the floor, Hermione see that. "Come on Harry I know that you are faking so I'm not going help you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't say anything our move so Hermione starts getting worried, she goes to his side and he wrapped his arms around her waist and get her on the floor and start twinkle her, but Harry couldn't resist and stop twinkle her instead he starts kissing her on the lips and she don't refuse the kiss. Fred and Vicki are talking when Vicki almost falls but Fred grabs her. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki with a smile. "Your welcome, so do you want go back inside?" ask Fred. "Yeah its better I mean is everyone inside." Said Vicki. "Well not everyone." Said Fred looking at Harry and Hermione kissing. "Yeah you are right, they really love each other." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred and Vicki get back to the house, George was with his girlfriend Rachel, she have a little below shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, she is outgoing, loves jokes. They are together since the twins open the joke shop and they meet each other in the twins shop. The dinner was almost ready and Harry and Hermione break the kiss. "Well I think we should get back inside." Said Hermione. "Yeah I think that you are right but I prefer stay with you right here." Said Harry. "You know lets go our they will come out and see where we are." Said Hermione. Harry and Hermione get back to the house where the dinner was on the table and everyone start taking their places. The dinner was wonderful and everyone was enjoying this time, Erin was not eating much and Hailey, Patricia and Hermione notice that. "Erin are you ok? Do you want other thing?" ask Hailey. "I'm ok I just don't have much hungry." Said Erin. "Erin you throw up all that you eat now you have to eat something." Said Patricia. "Erin eat something you need food you just can't stay like that." Said Hermione. "Ok I'm going to eat. God now I have three mums." Said Erin with a big smile. The dinner was really great and Harry stand up. "We all know why we are here, we are here because our two best friends are going to be parents and I'm sure that this baby is going to be loved and really happy so I propose a toast to Ron, Melissa and of course to their first baby." Said Harry with a smile. All of them stand up and cheering the new parents, Ron and Melissa are really happy because they are with their best friends and family and this is going to be one of the moments that they will never forget. Everyone are have a great night except Erin that was still sick but she try not to show that because she don't want anyone to worried about her, Fred and Vicki are getting very well and Fred was trying to kiss her but she with out knowing always turn the other way so Fred never get the chance to kiss her. The night was really wonderful to everyone, a few days have pass and Erin was always sick, sometimes with much hungry, sometimes she go and throw up everything our other times she can't even smell the food. It was almost night and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up, Hermione, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for her. "Erin open the door. Please tell us what is happening." Said Hermione. "I'm not very well." Said Erin. "When Draco gets here we are going to cancel your dinner with him." Said Patricia. "I think that is better. You do that." Said Erin. In that moment the door bell rings and Hermione are going to open the door. "Hi Herm how are you? Is Erin ready?" ask Draco. "I'm fine, Draco I think that she can't go out with you today. She is really sick, is always throwing up. I'm so sorry Draco but don't worry that we take care of her." Explain Hermione. "Can I see her? I want to know how she is." Said Draco. "She is in the bathroom and I don't know if she wants to see you." Said Hermione. "Ok then, can you giver her this bouquet of roses and say that I love her so much and I will call her later." Said Draco. "Don't worry I will tell her that." Said Hermione. "Thank you so much." Said Draco. Draco leaves the house and Hermione gets back to Erin's bedroom, Erin was in her bed. "It was Draco and these flowers are for you, he said that he loves you and that he will call you later." Said Hermione and give the flowers to Erin. "Thanks Hermione I feel so bad for doing that to Draco we are going out in a fancy dinner and he was so happy." Said Erin. "Erin I'm sure that he understands you." Said Hailey. "Of course he do, he wants to came here and see you but I didn't know if you want him to come." Said Hermione. "Thanks Hermione and that was the best thing to do." Said Erin. "Erin I don't want to worry you but are you ever think that you can be pregnant?" ask Patricia. "Yeah but it can't be I mean that was only the first time." Said Erin. "That doesn't matter if you our him didn't use anything to prevent you can be pregnant." Said Hermione. "And for what you told us you don't use anything." Said Hailey. "Oh God, and now what I'm going to do?" ask Erin. "Well we can buy you a pregnancy test and that way you can know if you are pregnant our no." said Patricia. "No, I don't want to know that. I don't want to know the truth." Said Erin. "Erin you need to know the truth you need to know if you are pregnant our not." Said Hermione. "Erin if you are pregnant you have to know for taking care of that baby and taking care of you." Said Hailey. "But I am afraid of what can happen when I know the results." Said Erin. "But you have to do the test. Herm you come with me?" Ask Patricia. "I go with you. Hailey don't let her doing anything stupid." Said Hermione. "Don't worry I will have an eye on her." Said Hailey. Hermione and Patricia go to a pharmacy buy a pregnancy test for Erin. Meanwhile in Diagon Alley Fred and George are closing the shop when Vicki and Rachel arrive next to them. "Hey love, I didn't expect seeing you here." Said George. "Well I was helping Vicki with her new shop so I decide came here and have dinner with you." Said Rachel. "Well that is a wonderful idea baby." Said George and give a romantic kiss on Rachel's lips. George and Rachel are kissing leaving Fred and Vicki totally alone. "So how is your shop going? Do you need any help?" ask Fred. "Its going very good I think that in three our four days I can open. Thanks Fred if I need any helps I call you." Said Vicki with a smile. "I'm really sure that your shop is going to be a success you can be sure about that." Said Fred with a grin. "Thanks Fred you are an amazing guy." Said Vicki. "Well do you want to dinner with me and that kissing couple?" ask Fred. "Yeah I will go with you and the kissing couple." Said Vicki with a grin. George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki go have dinner in the Lackey Caldron and starting ordering what they want to drink and eat. Hermione and Patricia arrive from the pharmacy and go to Erin's room. "We are back, Erin here it is the test now go and do that." Said Hermione giving her the bag. "Oh God I'm so afraid of what will be the resulted." Said Erin. "Erin you have to know the truth, now go and do the test we are going to wait here." Said Hailey. Erin goes to the bathroom and close the door leaving Hermione, Patricia and Hailey in her bedroom. "You know I really don't know what she is going to do if she really is pregnant." Said Hailey. "I know that but we are here to help her in everything that she need." Said Hermione. "And we are here to support her in everything that she decide we are her best friends." Said Patricia. Erin opens the bathroom door and seats next to Hailey. "It's done now the only thing that we can do its wait a few seconds and then we will know the truth." Said Erin. "Yeah let's just wait, so do you have any idea of what you are going to do?" ask Hailey. "Well I need to be sure if I am pregnant our not and then I will decide what I'm going to do next." explain Erin. "Yeah that's better. Well any one wants anything to drink?" ask Patricia. "Well I think that will be good have a butterbeer but for Erin is better you give her a pumpkin juice our water." Said Hailey. "Its better just water." Said Erin. Patricia goes to the kitchen and when she gets the butterbeer and the glass of water she goes back to Erin's room "Here it is. By the way how much time we have to wait?" ask Patricia. "Well in the box say that it is thirty minutes." Said Erin. "Well let's do something because been in here with out anything to do its not going to help pass the time." Said Hermione. "So its better we go to the living room and see something on the TV." Said Hailey. "Yeah let's go to the living room and see a movie on the DVD." Suggest Erin. The four girls go to the living room and starting chose a movie and they gets Legally Blond. Erin was really worried about the results; the thirty minutes of waiting are just the worst of ever. But the time ends and now they could see the result. "Well Erin you want to see the result our you want us to see?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I'm so scared I just don't know what I'm going to do." Said Erin. "So we see the result. Blue you are pregnant, pink you are not." Said Hailey. Hailey, Hermione and Patricia take the test and see the result, they are little surprised but not muck. "Erin you are pregnant the colour is blue." Said Patricia. "Oh God this can't be true. Let me see that." Said Erin. Erin took the test and when she sees the colour she starts crying, Patricia, Hermione and Hailey go to her side. "Erin we are here and we are going to help you in everything that you need." Said Hermione. "Right and now you have to think about what you are going to do and think about the baby." Said Hailey. "And how you are going to tell Draco because he has to know that he is going to be dad because he is the father Erin." Said Patricia seeing the look on Erin's face when she mentioned Draco's name. "I don't know what to do; I'm so confused I'm not ready to have a baby right now." Said Erin still crying. "Whatever you do you can count with us and you know that." Said Hermione. "I think that you need to relax, sleep and then when you feel better we talk about your decision." Said Patricia. "Yeah you are right I'm going to my room and sleep. See you tomorrow." Said Erin. "Erin if you need anything just tell us." Said Hailey. Erin goes to her room, she changes and go to bed and she really need to think and relax. Meanwhile George, Rachel, Fred and Vicki have already finished the dinner; George is going to take Rachel to her home. "What are you going to do next?" ask Fred. "I'm going to take my girlfriend to her sweet home." Said George and give a sweet kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Ok so see you later bro." said Fred with an evil grin." George and Rachel go to George's car leaving Fred and Vicki alone. "If you want I can take you home." Said Fred. "I'm going to accept your offer." Said Vicki with a smile. Fred opens the car door for Vicki get in; the way to her home is making in silence. Fred goes with Vicki to her front door. "Here you are you arrive safe in your house." Said Fred. "You are right but that is thanks to you. So you want to go inside and drink something?" ask Vicki. "Thanks Vicki but unfortunately I can't because I have to work in new jokes." Said Fred with a sad face. "That's ok I have to finish some things to my shop. But thanks for come with me." Said Vicki with a sweet smile. "It was a pleasure. Wait you have something in your hair." Said Fred. Fred gets a little more close and put his hand on her hair and takes a little bug from her beautiful hair. "Thanks Fred you are really sweet." Said Vicki. Fred and Vicki are really close and Fred can listen her soft breath, Fred caress her soft face and Vicki give him the most sweet smile he ever saw, their lips are really close, she feels Fred's soft lips on hers so she just can't resist and they share the most romantic and tender kiss that she ever felt, she loved the way that Fred's lips taste and the way that he kissed her. Fred was really happy and loved the way that she returned that kiss, her lips are so soft, tender, sweet she was just the most amazing girl that he ever meet and know he was sure that he really loves her and will do anything to make her happy because he need her to live and with out her he will just be lost and unhappy. He just can't her go way and he just can't lose her that was the most wonderful moment in his whole life and that he can't let get away. They break the kiss. "Sorry Vicki I just can't resist to kiss you I really love you since the first time that I saw you I just can't forget you." Said Fred. "Fred I love you too but I never thought that you fell the same way, I never forget you and I never want to do that." Said Vicki. "I'm so glad that you feel the same way." Said Fred. Fred gets down on his knees and takes her hand. "Vicki Ryan would you give me the honour to be my lovely girlfriend?" ask Fred with the most sweet smile. "Of course that I do Fred." Said Vicki with a big grin. Fred gets up and put his hands around her waist, Vicki put her arms around Fred's neck and once again their lips meet and they share the most passionately kiss that they ever experience and they just stay there kissing and just been happy. That night was totally magical and the most wonderful night for Fred and Vicki but he have to go home so they share a last kiss and Fred goes away. The morning came and has usually Erin was in her bathroom throwing up; Patricia goes to her door and knock. "Erin I'm going to make breakfast. When you are ready go to the kitchen." Said Patricia. In a few minutes Patricia, Hermione, Hailey and Erin are in the kitchen having breakfast. "So Erin do you know what you are going to do next?" ask Hailey. "I don't know. I can't tell Draco he will think that I planer this and he will think that I want him to marry me." Said Erin with tears in her eyes. "He can't think that and if he leaves you because you are pregnant we are here to help you so don't worry." Said Hermione. "And if he doesn't believe in you he can ask us and we will tell him how you feel when you found out that you are pregnant." Said Patricia. "Erin if he really loves you he will understand and will support you in everything. But is you that have to tell him the news and then you two really needed to talk about what you are going to do." Said Hailey. "All of you are right I need to tell him that I'm pregnant. This baby is going to be his son our daughter and if he breaks up with me that will mean that he don't love the way that he says." Said Erin crying. "Don't think that way Erin everything is going to be ok." Said Hermione. "Erin everything is going to end in the happiest way for you and that baby so don't stay like that." Said Patricia. "Erin right know you need to take care of you and of your baby because he needs you and right know he can feel that you are sad. Let's go to Diagon Ally an do some shopping I think that you need to have fun." Said Hailey with a big smile. "We can't go we have to work." Said Erin. "Don't worry about that we just send an owl telling that we can't go today so don't worry about anything and you need to have fun." Said Hermione.  
  
Chapter 3: Would you marry me?  
  
After they finish the breakfast Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are going to Diagon Ally, the four girls start looking the shops. In the quidditch shop Draco sees Erin but she was not alone so he decides in falling her and when she was alone he will talk to her. The girls go to Madam Malkin's shop. "So are you going to buy anything our what?" ask Erin. "Well we are here to let you choose some clothes." Said Hailey. "Thanks, but I don't want anything." Said Erin. "I don't believe in you. You don't want this beautiful dress?" ask Patricia showing a beautiful dress to Erin. "Well I love that dress and it is really beautiful." Said Erin. Erin buys the dress but Hermione wants to stop a little and drink something so they stop in a coffee shop, Erin was alone in the table and Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go get their drinks, Erin was playing with a paper when Draco appears behind her. "Erin we have to talk and its have to be now." Said Draco. "I can't talk to you now." Said Erin. Draco writes a little note to the other girls and takes Erin's hand; they go to a more privet place. "Erin what is happening? Why are you avoiding me? You even don't look at me in the eyes." Said Draco. "I'm not avoiding you." Said Erin. "You don't love me any more, is that the reason? Please Erin tell me what is happening please." Begged Draco. "Something happened, something that was not supposed to happen now. I still love you Draco but I have something to tell you but I'm afraid of what will happened next." Said Erin. "Erin please tell me you can trust me and you know that. I will always support you." Said Draco. "I know, Draco I am pregnant you are going to be a dad." Said Erin. Draco have his mouth open but Erin never could imagine what will happen next. "Erin I'm so happy. We are going to have a baby this is so great." Said Drano with a big smile. "So you don't mind about we have a baby and you are not mad?" ask Erin. "Of course not I'm so happy and I want to go with you every time that you go to the doctors." said Draco. Draco gets Erin more close to him and starts kissing her on the lips very passionately, Erin was really happy because everything just end up well and now her baby is going to have a great dad. Draco and Erin break the kiss. "I think that is better we get back our they will think that I kidnap you." Said Draco. Draco and Erin go back to the coffee shop and now that everything was ok they are holding hands and Erin was really happy, when they enter in the shop Patricia, Hermione and Hailey are with big smiles on her faces because they know that everything was alright now. "I want to thank you for taking care of Erin and our baby." Said Draco. "You don't need to thank us and we are happy and now we know that you are going to take care of her and the baby." Said Patricia with a smile. "And we are happy for her especially because she tells you the truth and she really needs you on her side to help her." Said Hermione. "Thanks a lot and don't worry that I'm going to be on her side all the time." Said Draco. "Well if you don't mind your baby and his mum are with a little hungry." Said Erin with a smile. "So what you want to eat? And what my little baby want to eat?" ask Draco and put his hand on her stomach. "Well we want an ice cream but we want the big ones." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the chair and goes to the counter to get her ice cream. "So finally you told him about the baby, you do the right thing and you know that." Said Hailey. "He was thinking that I didn't love him anymore so I told him the truth and for my surprise he was really happy about the baby and I am happy too." Said Erin with a big smile. "We can see that and we always know that he is going to accept the baby." Said Patricia. "But you are starting to ask him favours but don't ask too many our he will start hating that very much." Said Hermione with a grin. "I'm going to try doing my best but he knows that I'm going to start having wishes." Said Erin with an evil grin. "Don't be bad to him Erin and I know very well what that grin means." Said Patricia. "Yeah Erin we don't like when you do that grin so don't be bad with him." Said Hailey. "Poor Draco I just don't want to imagine what you are going to do with the poor guy." Said Hermione laughing. Draco gets back to the table with a big ice cream. "Here it is your ice cream love." Said Draco with a big smile. "Thanks and this looks really delicious." Said Erin. In that moment Fred and Vicki enter in the shop and they are holding hands. "Is good to see you here." Said Fred. "The same for us. So you two are dating." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah, finally I win her heart and I can tell that was a really hard job." Said Fred. "We can see that you both are really happy." Said Hermione. "We are really happy and he is really sweet with me." Said Vicki. "So Erin you are with lots of hungry our what?" ask Fred. "Well she have to eat all that she want our the baby is going to be a little mad." Said Draco. "Baby? You just say baby? So she is pregnant?" ask Fred. "Yeah, she is pregnant and you are looking at the new dad." Said Draco with a smile. "So congratulations, that are really good news." Said Vicki. "Yeah its really good news, we have to celebrate." Said Fred. "That is a good idea and we have to celebrate your news too." Said Hailey. "We can make a dinner our a little party to celebrate Erin's pregnancy and Fred's and Vicki's news." Said Patricia. "That's great after all you are the only ones that know about us." Said Fred. "And you are the only ones that know about the baby." Said Draco. "Fred love can you get me a juice, I'm thirsty." Ask Vicki. "Sure, I'm going to get the juices. Erin you want anything?" ask Fred. "Thanks Fred but we are alright and this enough for now." Said Erin with a smile. They just are there talking about the party for the two great news and they are having a great time in there especially with all the food that Erin was eating and they can say that really was lots of food. "Now you are eating but in a few minutes I'm sure that you are going running to the bathroom and throwing all that food." Said Patricia. "How do you know all that things?" ask Draco. "Don't tell anyone but I am a witch." Said Patricia with a grin. "Yeah I know that you are, I forget that all of you see her doing this." Said Draco laughing. "You can bet that, we didn't see but we heard that and it's not a good thing to ear." Said Hailey. In that moment Harry enter in the shop but Hermione didn't see him because she have her back to the door, in the table no one say anything so Harry really slowly go behind her and give her a tender kiss on her neck. Hermione was giggle a little. "Harry what are you doing in here? I thought that you are working." Said Hermione with a smile. "I was working but I start smelling the sweetest perfume that leads me in here and to you." Said Harry with a smile that makes her weak on the knees. "Harry don't do that you know that I can't resist when you do that." Said Hermione. "I know that and I love do that and see the beautiful face that you do." Said Harry. Harry gets a seat next to Hermione and put his hands on her waist, and gets her close to him, Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and they share a romantic kiss, the others have big smiles on their faces because they know that they really loved each other. Harry and Hermione break the kiss and Hermione was blushing a lot. "Hey sister you don't need to be embarrassed because we already see lots of that kisses." Said Patricia with a smile. "Yeah and that is nothing new for us." Said Hailey. "I know that but when he kisses me I always blush." Said Hermione. "Well I can see that all of you are eating very much." said Harry. "This is all from Erin; she is pregnant so she is eating a lot." Said Hailey. "Really? Congratulations, Erin and Draco I'm really happy for both of you." Said Harry with a smile. "Thanks Harry we are really happy. But this is not the only news, Fred and Vicki are dating." Said Draco. "Congratulations I see that we have great news today." Said Harry. "Yeah and we will have much more good news at last its what I hope." Said Fred. "And what news do you want to have?" ask Vicki. "Well I would like to be a dad too. You know, you and me get married and then we have a baby." Said Fred. "Wow take it easy Fred we only start dating yesterday." Said Vicki. "Vicki is right you only start dating yesterday and you are talking about babies." Said Erin. "You know this is not fair everyone is going to have babies so I am dreaming about that too and with a mum like Vicki I'm sure that our baby is going to be really cute." Said Fred with a grin. "Fred don't say that I'm going to blush much more." Said Vicki blushing. The time that they have together was just the best but Harry, Draco, Fred and Vicki have to go back to their work. Erin, Hailey, Hermione and Patricia go back home. "So Hailey are you going to have dinner with us our Neville is going to take you out?" ask Erin with a smile. "He says that he is going to take me out today. But I need help because I don't know what to wear tonight." Said Hailey. "Well that is going to be easy, we have to see what you have and we know that you hate dress our skirts." Said Hermione. "So what you say about those black pants with that black sexy tank top?" ask Patricia. "And you can put your hair different." Said Erin. "With a soft make up. So what you think?" ask Hermione. "Well that is a great idea I think that I can be really good with that clothe." Said Hailey. "So go to your bedroom, take a shower and then we are going to tell you the clothes that we just suggest." Said Erin. "Thanks and I'm going to take the shower right now." Said Hailey smiling. Hailey goes to her bedroom to take a shower, Patricia and Hermione are in the kitchen seeing what they are going to make for dinner, and Erin was in her bathroom throwing up. Hailey finish the shower so Patricia, Hermione and Erin goes to Hailey's bedroom to help her, so after they chose the clothes, putting her make up Hailey was ready. A few minutes have pass and the door bell rings, Hailey open the door. "Hi love you are so gorgeous." Said Neville and give her a tender kiss on the lips. After they break the kiss Hailey and Neville goes to his car and he drives to a restaurant, the restaurant was beautiful it was near of a beautiful garden and the night was perfect. "I miss you so much, I'm so sorry for not having much time to spend with you." Said Neville and take her hand. "That's ok baby, I know that if you can we are always together and I have to work too. I miss you too hun." Said Hailey. "I just don't understand why you didn't come to live with me?" ask Neville. "Honey I just don't think that was the right time and I'm having a great time with Erin, Hermione and Patricia." Said Hailey. "I know love and I'm happy to know that." Said Neville. Neville and Hailey share a passionately kiss, she felt really good when she was with him and that was the most wonderful feeling. They eat a wonderful dinner and then go have a walk in the garden, the night was wonderful, and the stars are shining and the weather was just the best. Hailey and Neville are walking near the lake, Neville sees a woman selling flowers and he leaves Hailey a few minutes alone and then he came back to her side again. "Here, a rose for the most beautiful and amazing women in the whole world." Said Neville and gives her the most beautiful red rose. "Thanks Neville this is really beautiful and you are so sweet." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "You know you are just amazing. I love you so much Hailey." Said Neville. "I love you too Neville, you are the most wonderful person that I ever fell in love." Said Hailey. Neville gets her more close to him and put his arms around her waist, Hailey put her arms around his neck and they lips once again meet and they share a romantic full of love kiss. They are really happy together and they just want to stay there kissing. Meanwhile Erin, Hermione and Patricia are starting eating dinner but the door bell rings, Hermione gets up and go open the door. "Harry, Draco and Oliver? What are all of you doing in here?" ask Hermione. "Well you see I have this wonderful girlfriend that lives with more two friends and her sister in this house so I decide to come and see her but is looks that she in not happy in see me." Said Harry. "That is not true and you know that, I just didn't expect you here tonight but I am really happy." Said Hermione with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry for interrupted this moment but can we go inside? Harry you have your girlfriend here but me and Draco have ours inside the house so could we go inside." Ask Oliver. "Yeah, let's just go inside. We are just starting having dinner." Said Hermione. "Cool, thank God we arrive in the right time I'm really hungry." Said Harry. "You are always really hungry I can't understand how you are always hungry. And you eat a lot." Said Hermione. "You have to see him on the lunch time. I never see no one eating that much, well except Erin but she is pregnant. Maybe Harry is pregnant too, Hermione maybe you are going to be a dad." Said Draco laughing. "Ah, ah, ah very funny Malfoy very funny. I forgot to laugh." Said Harry. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Oliver go to the kitchen, Oliver go to Patricia's side and give her a passionately kiss on the lips, Draco gives a tender kiss on Erin's belly and next giver her a romantic kiss on her lips. "So what is happening here today? I mean all of you in here in the same time." Said Erin. "You see we really are missing our girlfriends so we decide in came here and see their. And I was missing my baby too." Said Draco and put his hand on Erin's belly. "You are so sweet love and we are missing you too." Said Erin and gives him a sweet kiss on his lips. "We just found out that we have a new dad in here." Said Oliver. "A new dad? Who?" ask Patricia a little confused. "Well you see, Herm is going to be a dad since Harry is pregnant." Said Oliver laughing. "Wow, what the hell are you talking about?" ask Patricia. Hermione explains what happened before they came inside and she tell all about the things that Draco says to Harry. When she finishes telling all that they are all laughing well except Harry that did not like nothing about that talk. "I just can't see why you are all laughing. This is not funny." Said Harry with a firm face. "Come on love, Draco was just joking with you and its no reason for you be so mad." Said Hermione trying to stop laughing. "Yeah, I was just joking. Sorry Harry I never thought that you will be so mad." Said Draco with a firm face. Harry didn't say anything and just gets up and go to the garden, Hermione follow him and finds him seating in a chair near the pool. "Can I make you some company our you prefer to be alone?" ask Hermione. "I love your company so come here." Said Harry. Hermione seats in Harry's lap and put one arm in the back of his neck. "Harry what is happening? Why are you so mad?" ask Hermione with a worried face. "It's nothing with you our with Draco's joke. It's something in the work." Said Harry. "You know that you can tell me what is happening." Said Hermione. "I know love, they say that they only let me leave this job if I do one last mission but this one will take one our five months and I will have to go to Romania that time." Explain Harry. "So that mission can take you one our five whole months in Romania. So what are you going to do?" ask Hermione with lots of fear about what he will do.  
  
"I don't know, this mission is really important for us be will take much time and I just can stay all that time away from you." Said Harry. "Oh Harry if you think that you should go then go. You know that I always be on your side." Said Hermione. "I know that baby, and I really appreciate that but I have to think really well about this. When I get home I will send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur about this." Explains Harry. "So you already told Sirius about this?" ask Hermione. "Yeah, and he was really mad, he says that no one have the right to do that and if I don't want to go I will not going." Said Harry. "Only you can decide what you are going to do." Said Hermione. "I know, let just forget about this now and I promises that when I decide everything you will be the first one to know. So can you give me kiss?" ask Harry with a smile. Hermione didn't say anything she just start kissing him on the lips, Harry was muck happy now because he told everything that was bordering him to the woman that he love and right now he was kissing her and he was really happy because he found an wonderful woman. In the garden near the restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time. "This night is the most wonderful night that I ever have." Said Hailey. "I feel the same; I just wish I could stop time so we will be like this forever." Said Neville. "You are right but we can do this more often." Said Hailey with a sweet smile. "Yeah, so tomorrow you want have lunch with me? If you want I will pick you up in your work." Said Neville. "I will love that. You can pick me up tomorrow." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville are really happy and they share a very romantic kiss. Harry and Hermione are going back inside the house, Harry was a little happier and Hermione was really sad but she tries to hide that but her not fools Erin and Patricia that know her really well, the three couples are in the living room watching a movie on the DVD and Hermione was almost crying. Harry sees that but before he can say anything Hermione was already in the stairs, Harry follow her, he give a knock on her door but she don't say anything so Harry opens the door and see Hermione in her bad crying. Harry goes to her side and starts caressing her hair, Hermione look up at him and her eyes are a little red because she was crying. "Love what is happening? Why are you crying?" ask Harry with concern. "Oh God. Harry I just can't tell you." Said Hermione. "Come on baby I'm your boyfriend and your best friend too and you always told me everything. I'm worried Hermione so please tell me what you have." Said Harry. "Oh Harry I feel so bad, I know that this mission is really important and you should go but my heart says that you can't go, I don't want you to go." Said Hermione crying. Harry starts hugging her and passes his hand in her hair. "Shhhhh, that's ok love, you told me what you feel and that is really important for me and you know that I don't feel happy about this and you don't have to feel bad. Please love stop crying my heart brake when you cry." Said Harry with a voice really sweet. "Oh Harry I just can't believe that I was thinking that." Said Hermione sobbing. "Love please stop, you know that I really love you and I will do everything to stay, I don't want to go in that mission." Said Harry. "You are saying that because I told you what I was feeling. Please Harry do what you think is the best for you." Said Hermione. "I will do what is the best for me and you know that the best thing for me is to stay with you so don't feel that way because is not your fault love." Said Harry. Hermione don't have the chance to say anything because Harry gives her the most passionately and romantic kiss on the lips that she ever have. Hermione was feeling much better now and everything that was worrying her have disappear, Harry was feeling very good especially when he was with Hermione. In the living room Patricia was really worried about what was happening with her sister. "I need to know what is happening, she is not well." Said Patricia. "Love relax, Harry is with her so lets just wait let them talk." Said Oliver. "Oliver is right, I'm sure that is nothing serious and I'm totally sure that is nothing bad between her and Harry so lets just wait and see what they tell us and he will tell us everything later. Don't worry." Said Erin. "You are probably right, let's just see what is going too happened next." Said Patricia. "Yeah love just relax, now let's just finish the movie." Said Oliver. Meanwhile Fred and Vicki are in her house and Fred was making dinner. "Fred come on let me see what you are doing." Said Vicki. "No, no and no. You can't see, this is my speciality and you can't find out what I do." Said Fred. "I can see, please Fred let me see, this smells really good." Said Vicki making a baby face. "No and don't do that I can't resist when you do that." Said Fred. "I didn't know that but now I know." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Vicki goes to the living room leaving Fred finishing the dinner, a few minutes have pass and the dinner was ready, they start eating but Fred was waiting for Vicki's opinion. "Well what you think? This is good our I can't get near the kitchen anymore?" ask Fred. "Let me think how I'm going to tell you this. Well this is not bad you know how to coke." Said Vicki. "I'm going to take that for a positive reaction then." Said Fred with a smile. "I'm sure you will. So do you already told anyone about us?" ask Vicki. "Not yet, I was thinking about telling my mum but I think that is funnier make a surprise." Said Fred. "I only hope that you're mum like me." Said Vicki. "Of course she will like you. She just want that her children's find a nice person and be happy, if her children's are happy she is happy. Don't worry about that love everything is going to be fine." Said Fred with a sweet voice. "I hope so. Tomorrow I'm going to open the shop." Said Vicki with a big smile. "Cool, so everything is ready for the big day? You are going to have lots of success." Said Fred with a smile. "Everything is ready and I'm going to have a formal party tomorrow because the big opening and I want the entire group there and I have especially clothes for the entire group." Said Vicki with a brilliant smile. "Now that is going to be soooooooo great. I can't wait to see you in one of your beautiful dresses." Said Fred with an evil grin. "I bet that, but I need to tell to the others. And all of you have to chose the clothes because I'm totally sure that the girls have an especially dress that they always want to wear. Lets do this in this way I will tell the girls and you tell the boys but please Fred don't forget anyone our I will kill you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Ok, ok don't worry I'm not going to forget anyone your party is going to brilliant." Said Fred. Fred and Vicki are talking about the party, meanwhile Hailey and Neville are still in the garden but not for to long. "Its getting late so I think that is better taking you home." Said Neville. "You are right, tomorrow I have to work and you too." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville go to his car and he drives to Hailey's house. When they arrive they see three cars. "It looks like Hermione, Patricia and Erin isn't alone." Said Hailey smiling. "Yeah you are right after all they need to have fun." Said Neville. "Yeah, so do you want to come in?" ask Hailey "Ok, and I can stay a little more time with my wonderful girlfriend." Said Neville with a smile. Hailey and Neville get inside the house and go to the living room. "Hey how are you? You should have told me that you are going to have a party." Said Hailey. "Hi Hailey, hi Neville. This is not a party they just show up but I bet that you have a great time." Said Patricia with a grin. "You are right I have a great time. Here is Herm and Harry?" ask Hailey. "They are upstairs, Herm was almost crying and she just goes to her room and Harry follows her." Explain Erin. "What happened for her be like that? She was happy today especially with Harry in here with her." Said Neville. "We don't know we are waiting for them to come downstairs but we don't have muck luck." Said Oliver. Hailey and Neville take a seat on the couch and starting watching the movie with the others. In Hermione's bedroom, she finally is calmer. "So do you want to go downstairs or you want to stay here a little more?" ask Harry. "If you don't mind I would like to stay in here with you a little more." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "I don't mind love and to be honest I was hoping that you say that. I want to be with you all the time." Said Harry with a grin. "You are so great I love you so much that I don't know what my life is with out you." Said Hermione. "I know how you feel because I feel the same thing I can't live with out you; you are the air that I need." Said Harry. And with that Harry and Hermione share a romantic full of love kiss because they just love be in each other arms because they really are soul mates and no one can't break them apart because their love is so strong. They just stay there kissing and now they are in their little world where no one can go and only them can be happy especially when they are in the arms of the person that you love the must, they just stay there been happy and with no worries in their minds. A few minutes have pass, Harry and Hermione are going back to the living room, and Hermione was much better now and much happy too. They take a seat in the couch. "I was thinking that we did something wrong, you pass much time upstairs." Said Draco. "Hermione was a little sad and I was trying to cheer her up and it's a really hard work." Said Harry with a smile. "You two miss the movie but I'm sure that you don't mind." Said Oliver with an evil grin. "Is getting really late so I'm going home." Said Neville. Harry, Oliver, Draco and Neville give to their respected girlfriends a kiss and they go to their cars. The four girls are still in the living room. "So Hailey can you tell us how your night was?" ask Hermione with a smile. So Hailey starts telling them how the night was and how sweet was Neville, Hailey was so happy. Hermione tell her the joke that Draco make about Harry eating a lot and she tell them about the talk that she have with Harry in the garden. "Wow I never thought that they will do something like that. Is not fair, if he wants to get out that job they can't make him do that mission." Said Erin. "I know but now he doesn't know what he is going to do, he says that he is going to send a letter to Dumbledore and tomorrow he will talk with Arthur about this." Explain Hermione. "He is going to do the right thing. I mean one or five mouths in Romania? What the hell is that?" Said Patricia. "That is not normal, I think that they are only doing this for make him stay in that job. They can send another person doing that mission after all they all have the same training." Said Hailey. "We all know that Harry knows a lot how to defend himself against the dark arts but I think that he is not the only one. They have lots of persons there and why they have to choose Harry." Said Hermione. "I agreed with Hailey, I think that they are trying to make him stay there because if they want they can send anyone." Said Patricia. "Yeah, and we all know that Harry didn't have any missions now so they just come up with this and are trying to make him stay." Said Erin. "You are all right I really hope that he resolved this situation in the best way for him. I think that this is my entire fault." Said Hermione. "Don't say that, this is not your fault and you know that Harry always do the right thing you just told him what you are feeling." Said Patricia. "And he loves you so he will do the right thing for him and for you and we all know that he can't stay much time away from you. You do the right thing you told him the truth and I'm sure that he want to know how you feel about this." Said Hailey. "Don't worry, right now the only thing that we can do is wait and everything is going to be ok so just relax and please stop blaming your self because of this." Said Erin. It was getting really late so the girls go to their bedrooms. Meanwhile in Harry's house, he was in his bedroom trying to find the exactly words to write a letter to Dumbledore. Dear Professor Dumbledore. I hope that you are fine, I am writing to you because something very odd happened with me, I want to get out of my job but when I say that to them they say that I have to do one last mission. This mission can take one or five months in Romania. To be honest with you I don't want to go but they say if I'm not going then I have to stay working their. Tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but I want you to tell me what you think and what I can do. Your friend. Harry. Harry put the letter in one envelope and give the letter to Hedwig, she was happy in have something to do. "Take this to professor Dumbledore and wait a little to see if he is going to send anything. This is really important." Said Harry. Hedwig flies from the open window and Harry stay there watching her; he then goes downstairs and fond Sirius in the living room. "Hey what are you doing in here? Especially with out Caroline." Ask Harry. "She is sleeping; she was really tired so I came here to do nothing." Said Sirius. "You know you are a little strange." Said Harry smiling. "I know that. So are you already told Hermione about that stupid mission?" ask Sirius. "Yes, I told her today. When I told her she say that she will support me but I know that she wasn't feeling that then later she told me what she was feeling and that she don't want me to go." Explain Harry. "I already know that, and she is right. What are you going to do?" ask Sirius. "Well I send a letter to Dumbledore and I want to see what he thinks about this and tomorrow I'm going to talk with Arthur but to be honest I want to stay in here." Explains Harry. "I can see that in your eyes, you don't want to let Hermione here and you don't want be away from her, that my dear godson is true love and no one can fight against that. Your heart wants to be on the side the person that you love and you give your heart and soul to Hermione." Said Sirius with a smile. "I know that, I can stay away from her and before I have told her about the mission I already want to stay because here I have the love of my life and I'm not going to let her all that time. Sirius I really love her and with out her I can live, I'm going to stay I can't go." Said Harry. "I'm going to bed and you know that I will always support you. Do what you think that is the best thing for you." Said Sirius. "Thanks Sirius, I will do the right thing. Good night." Said Harry. "Good night Harry and don't stay up until late you have work tomorrow." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to his bedroom and Harry stay a few minutes alone in the living room, he was thinking about what he was going to do if they don't let him leave that job with out making the mission but he was tired so Harry goes to his room. The morning comes and with the morning Erin's sickness comes too, she was in her bathroom throwing all up, Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast, Patricia and Hailey are waiting for Erin. "This is getting worst, I hate have this all mornings." Said Erin. "Well you have to get used to this and you have luck in have this sickness only in the morning." Said Hailey. "Come on let's go and have some breakfast I'm sure that you are hungry. So you have any wishes this night?" ask Patricia. "No, we sleep very well." Said Erin with a smile. The three girls go to the kitchen and start eating breakfast, Erin was really hungry and all of them could tell that. In that moment an owl enter in the kitchen and leaves a letter on the table, Hermione opens the letter and starts reading. Dear Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and future mum Erin. I send this letter to invite all of you to the opening of my shop; you all know that the big day is today. I'm going to have a formal party later and I would like to have all of you in there, about the clothes I have especially clothes for all of you so you only have to come to my shop only to choose what you want to wear. Doesn't worry about the boys Fred will talk to them and I don't accept a no for answer. See you all later. Your friend. Vicki. Hermione, Patricia, Hailey and Erin are really happy about this party and of course about the big opening of Vicki's shop. "This is going to be great; finally we can use Vicki's clothes." Said Erin. "Yeah and a party is going to be great I can't wait to see the clothes that she have for us." Said Hailey with a super grin. "I'm sure that they are amazing after all she is really good making that. I can't wait to see all the amazing clothes that she is going to have in her shop." Said Hermione. "I'm sure that she is going to have success and she deserve that she is a great person and we all know that." Said Patricia. "This is so cool, so when we are going to the shop?" ask Erin. "I was thinking that we can go on the lunch time." Said Hermione. "I can't go; I'm going to have lunch with Neville." Said Hailey. "So its better we go when we finish working." Suggest Patricia. "That's a good idea and we can go together." Said Hermione. The four girls start finish eating the breakfast and are getting ready to go to their work. Vicki was really enthusiastic about the night and she was so happy, she was eating breakfast with Fred. "Today is going to be the big night, I'm so nervous I'm afraid of what could happened if anything goes wrong." Said Vicki and drink a little of her juice. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me and don't worry about that." Said Fred. "I'm finally going to open my shop that was my biggest dream and you don't want me to be nervous." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel but try to relax you need to be perfect for tonight." Said Fred with a grin. "I have lots of things to do before I can be relaxed. So do you already talk with the boys?" ask Vicki. "I tell George and he is going to tell Ron and he will tell the others but I'm going to send a letter just in case that my twin brother has forgotten about that." Explain Fred. "Thank you so much Fred, I love y0ou so much and you are amazing." Said Vicki with a beautiful smile. "I love you too sweetheart and you are the girl of my dreams and please don't worry about tonight." Said Fred with a sweet smile. Fred and Vicki share a romantic kiss and for the first time in that day she was able to relax, forget about the shop and about the party too. When she was with Fred he can make her feel free about all her worries. Harry was starting eating breakfast when Sirius takes a seat in front of him. "Good morning, so do you have any answer from Dumbledore?" ask Sirius. "Good morning Sirius, not yet but Hedwig didn't get back last night so I hope that she get back with an answer before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I hope that too. You know I am a bit curios about what Dumbledore will tell you to do, what will be his advice for this situation." Said Sirius. "Me too, by the way Caroline told me to tell you that she was going to have lunch in Diagon Ally and if you want have lunch with her wait for her near the quidditch shop." Said Harry. "Ok but why she didn't let a note telling that." Said Sirius. "Because she says that you don't read the notes that she leave to you so she ask me that favour." Said Harry. "Of course I read sometimes I just forget to see if she leaves something to me." Said Sirius. "Yeah I bet that. Well I have to go our I'm going to be late." Said Harry. Harry goes to his car leaving Sirius alone, Harry was worried about what he is going to do but he know that he have to wait and do the right thing for him. Vicki was in her shop getting everything ready and Rachel was helping her. "This is so amazing and the clothes are so great." Said Rachel. "Thanks, I am so nervous I just don't know what to do if anything goes wrong, I was waiting for this moment for ages." Said Vicki. "I can tell that but you have to be calm and this is going to go really well." Said Rachel. Rachel and Vicki continue doing their work, the morning have pass and was now lunch time, Harry didn't get an answer from Dumbledore and he was going to talk with Arthur after he have lunch. Harry was getting ready when Hedwig arrive on his desk, Harry take the letter and starts reading. Dear Harry. Well about what you told me theirs only one thing that I can tell you and is this, if you don't want doing that much you don't have to do. Go and talk with Arthur, tell him everything, I already send him a letter so he knows my plan. Don't worry Harry you are going to leave that job with out making that mission. I hope that you are feeling better now. Your friend. Albus Dumbledore. Harry was much happy now, he has to find Hermione and give her the good news but he didn't know where Hermione was having lunch. In that moment Oliver goes to Harry's side. "Hey Harry do you want to have lunch with the girls? They are waiting for us." ask Oliver. "I have great news to tell to my lovely girlfriend. Let's go." Said Harry. Harry and Oliver go to a muggle restaurant and when they arrive Harry goes to Hermione's side and gives her a romantic kiss on her lips. "Hi love, how you are today?" ask Harry. "I'm much better now that you are in here. And you?" ask Hermione. "I'm just great and I have great news to tell you." Said Harry with a big smile. "And what great news is that? Now you have to tell me everything." Said Hermione. Harry don't waist any time and start telling them all that Dumbledore says, Hermione was happy because she was feeling much better and know that Harry will do the right thing, Patricia and Erin are happy for them, they know that Hermione was feeling guilty about that especially after she have told him what she was feeling but now everything was going just great. "Harry that was wonderful. Now you don't have to do that mission." Said Hermione with a smile. "Yeah I know baby but I have to talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "I know love, so do you already know about the party?" ask Hermione. "Yap, Ron told us. We are going to choose our clothes later." Said Harry. "So you already chose what you want to wear?" ask Oliver. "No, we are going to the shop later because Hailey was going to have lunch with Neville." Said Patricia. "So love do you have any idea of what you are going to wear?" ask Draco. "Probably a dress but I don't know what type of dress." Said Erin. "That's ok and you look gorgeous in anything that you wear and you know that, you are going to be just great." Said Draco with a smile. "Look at this; they are sooooo sweet especially when Draco starts talking like that." Said Harry laughing. "You look the same way when you are talking with Herm or only looking at her so don't say anything Potter." Said Draco laughing too. Meanwhile in another muggle restaurant Hailey and Neville are having a great time together. "So are you going to the party tonight?" ask Neville. "Of course, Vicki is my friend too and we want to be with her in this especially moment of her life." Said Hailey. "I know that love, so what you are going to wear?" ask Neville. "Well I don't know yet because I hate dresses but I have to see what she have in her shop." Said Hailey. "I know that you hate dresses but I am sure that you will look really great in a dress." Said Neville with a sweet voice. "You are so cute, I need to see what she have for us and then I will choose." Said Hailey. "You are going to look great in any clothes that you choose so don't worry." Said Neville. "You are only saying that. By the way don't wait for me because when we finish everything in the office we are going to get our clothes." Said Hailey. "That's ok, I will call you and you tell me what time that you want me to pick you up." Said Neville. Neville didn't wait for Hailey's answer because he was starting kissing her passionately on the lips and to tell the truth Hailey didn't mind about that she just love been with Neville so once again she was in heaven because she was with the men of her dreams and the men that she really loved. They just stay there kissing but Hailey break the kiss. "Its better we finish our lunch or I'm going to get late. You know that I lose myself when I am with you." Said Hailey smiling. "I didn't know that but I like when you lose yourself and I am always here to catch you. Don't worry baby you are not going to get late on your job." Said Neville with a sweet smile. After they all have lunch almost everyone get back to their jobs, Fred goes to Vicki's shop and find her alone in there. "Hey gorgeous how are you now? Are you alone in here?" ask Fred. "Hi love, I'm alone. Rachel was having lunch with your twin brother and I have lots of things to do." Said Vicki. "Tell me something, are you already stop a little and have a decent meal?" ask Fred. "Well . No, but I can't stop right now I have to finish this." Said Vicki. "Now you are going to stop and go with me eat something because you have to eat and be a nice girl." Said Fred with a grin. Vicki didn't say anything so she and Fred go have lunch, Vicki was really nervous. "Come on sweetie relax, you know that everything is going to be alright and later they are going to choose their clothes. So don't worry." Said Fred. "I know that love and I really try to be relaxed but I just can't. It's hard for me been like that in a day like this." Said Vicki. "I know how you feel love but I have something that can make you relax a little." Said Fred with a smile. Fred starts kissing Vicki and Fred was right, the only thing that can make Vicki relax a little are Fred's kisses and right now she was much calmer and relaxed. Harry and Hermione are alone in a near park, they are just walking hand in hand when suddenly Harry stops and turns Hermione to him. "Harry is something wrong? Why do you stop like this?" ask Hermione with a surprised face. "I just want to stop a little and look at you before we get back to our work and before I go talk with Arthur." Said Harry. "Don't worry about that love; you know that everything is going to be fine. Dumbledore already send a letter to Arthur so he knows what he is going to do." Said Hermione with a sweet voice. "You are just amazing, you always have the right thing to tell and you can make me believe that no matter how worse the situation is they can always give a turn and everything be just fine." Said Harry with the sweetest smile that Hermione ever see. "I just tell what I think and to tell you the truth no matter how worse the situations that we can have in the end everything have a good end. And Harry James Potter you are the one that is totally amazing." Said Hermione smiling. "Oh God I love you so much love, I never get tired of telling you that and I am the happiest men in the whole universe because I have you and I love so much." Said Harry. "I love you too and I can't live with out you. And thank God that I have you because with out you I can't be complete." Said Hermione. Harry just can't resist when Hermione is like that so he don't think twice and gets her more close to him and starts kissing her passionately on the lips, Hermione returns the kiss and they stay there in each other arms with out caring if are people looking at them. As long they are together nothing is more important that be with the person that we really love. The afternoon was almost in the end and the girls are in Vicki's shop choosing what they are going to wear. "Vicki the clothes are amazing and I don't know what I am going to choose. I love everything." Said Rachel. "Me too, this is going to be really difficult. The clothes are so amazing. Vicki you have a great talent and thank God that my belly isn't too big or I can't wear this amazing dress." Said Erin with a smile. "You and Melissa don't have to worry because I'm going to have great clothes to future mums so you are going to have amazing and great clothes." Said Vicki with a big smile. "I hope so, I don't like the normal pregnancy clothes, and they are always the same. I already told Ron that if my clothes don't serve me I'm going to use a spell on them." Said Melissa. "I know that spell but for now you don't have to use because your belly is not too big." Said Hermione. "This is going to be so cute having two pregnant friends, I'm going to love this especially buying baby clothes. They are so cute and sweet." Said Hailey. "Oh God I think that Hailey is having a wish and she wishes to have a baby." Said Patricia laughing. "So we are going to have a new mum." Said Lauren laughing too. "I was just saying that is so cute the baby clothes and the babies are so sweet. I don't want to have a baby not now." Said Hailey with a grin. "But I'm sure that later you want to be a mum and walk in the park with your big belly and with your first child running in the park." Said Chelsea. "Come on I'm sure that we all want to have babies and thank God that we have a friend that will make the most wonderful clothes for us to be great especially when we get pregnant." Said Hermione. "That is true so all of you don't have to worry about that. So do you already know what you are going to wear later? In a few minutes the boys are in here and if you don't want them to see is better you choose quickly." Said Vicki with a smile. "Vicki is right, if we want to make them a surprise we have to choose before they get in here or they will want to see what we choose." Agreed Patricia. So the girls start choosing what they are going to wear later in the party and before the boys getting there because they want to see their faces when they see their girlfriends in those lovely dresses because they all know that they are going to be open mouths. A few hours have pass and now Hermione, Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in their house getting ready for the big night, the girls are having a little trouble in some things, especially choosing the make up. "Oh God I don't know what colour I'm going to choose." Said Patricia. "Let me see your make up box and I'm sure that we will find anything good for you and to match with your dress." Said Hailey with a smile. "Thanks Hailey, by the way do you know how Erin is? Because when I was coming to my room she was in her bathroom." Said Patricia. "Lets choose your make up first and then we are going to see how Erin is." Said Hailey. Hailey was helping Patricia with her make up, Hermione was in her bedroom trying to find a new way to put her hair but in that moment Erin come to her room. "Hey Herm, may I come in?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, I'm just seeing how I am going to put my hair. I was thinking that you are already ready." Said Hermione. "Well I was dressed but I have to get my hair ready so I decide to take my dress off in that way he will be just perfect for me to wear." Explains Erin. "Well you are right, so have you already choose your make up?" ask Hermione. "Well I have an idea of what I am going to use but I am not sure. Can you help me Herm?" ask Erin. "Sure Erin, and next you are going to help me. What do you say?" ask Hermione. "Ok, your dress is gorgeous Herm. He is really beautiful, I'm sure that Harry is going to love it." Said Erin. "I hope that because I really want to see his face when I get to his side and he sees me with that dress." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I'm sure that he is going to love that dress and he is going to be open mouth when he saw you." Said Erin with a grin. Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom he was getting ready when Sirius knocks on his door. "Hey what are you doing? I can't believe that you are not ready." Said Sirius laughing. "Well I'm finishing after all I have to be great to my gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend. I can't wait to see what clothes that she is going to wear." Said Harry with a grin. "I bet that and I'm sure that she is going to wear a great dress that makes your mouth totally open." Said Sirius with a smile. "She has that power in me, when she comes to me my mouth always open when I saw her. So that is totally normal and I don't mind." Said Harry with a smile. "I know that but I think that is better you get ready and go pick your lovely girlfriend at her house or she is going to leave you there." Said Sirius with a grin. "So Sirius is Caroline ready? I mean she is a girl so it's natural that she passes lots of time until she is finally ready." Said Harry. "I don't know if she is ready because I have to change in other bedroom because she doesn't want me to see what she is going to wear." Said Sirius. "By the way when I saw her this morning she was a little pale and I can say that she was finishing of throwing up." Said Harry. "Well I didn't ear anything but she was with a good face when I saw her today." Said Sirius. "Don't worry about that I'm sure that is nothing serious." Said Harry. "I'm going to the living room so when you get ready go downstairs because I am totally sure that we have to wait a little more time until she is finally ready." Said Sirius. Sirius goes to the living room leaving Harry alone in his bedroom. Meanwhile in Vicki's house she was much more nervous that she ever been all afternoon. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. It's almost time to the opening and I can't relax and I need to get ready." Said Vicki passing in the living room. "Love please stop doing that and I really think that is better for you to go to your room and start getting ready or you are going to be late." Said Fred. "Fred please don't say that I can't be late to the opening and I can't relax I try but its difficult." Said Vicki. "But you have to go get ready and I think that I have to do my little trick to get you calmer." Said Fred. "Fred don't do that, we don't have time for that ." Vicki tries to finish what she was going to say. "Vicki can't say what she wants because Fred was starting kissing her and in that way he was trying to make her feel calmer and see if she is finally going to get ready. Vicki was much better now and she really like when Fred does that, now she can finally get dressed and go to the big night, the most important night of her life. Vicki breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love, now I am feeling much better. I'm going to get ready." Said Vicki with a smile. "You're welcome and I don't mind to do that every time that you need to relax and I can tell that is a pleasure doing that." Said Fred with a grin. "I know that but right now I have to go and I will be ready in a few minutes." Said Vicki. "You will be ready in a few hours not minutes." Said Fred to himself. Vicki was in her bedroom getting ready and she really know that she is going to take more that a few minutes especially if you want to be gorgeous and she know that Fred will get a little mad but when he saw her he was going to forget that. Harry arrives in Hermione's house and found Oliver, Neville and Draco outside. "Hey guys what are you all doing in here? I mean why are you outside." Ask Harry. "We are outside because the girls don't open the door, we already knock, call their and no one opens the door." Explains Oliver. "And we think that they are already dressed and ready but they don't want to screw the surprise." Said Draco. "So we are still in here and they are inside and I think that no one is going to the party or we go and the girls stay." Said Neville trying to make them to listen that. "Well I see that we have only one thing to do and that thing is waiting for them to open the door or we are going to stay all night in here." Said Harry with a smile. Harry was trying not to laugh about all their situation because stay outside in the front door of your girlfriends house because they don't want you to see what they are going to wear before the right time, that was totally funny so the four boys stay there waiting for them to come out. The girls are in Erin's room and they are trying to find a solution for that little problem. "I think that we should all go open the door in that way the boys are going to see us together and ready to go." Suggested Hailey. "This is not what I have in mind, I really want to make a specially enter." Said Erin. "Or we have to give them the keys so in that way they can come inside and we have our great enter." Suggest Patricia. "That is so great and we can make Sunny send the keys so in that way we don't have to throw the keys from the balcony." Said Hermione. "Yeah and we can put a letter telling them to wait for us in the living room." Said Hailey. "That's great, so I'm going to see where my owl is and one of you start writing the letter." Said Patricia. "Herm you write the letter, I am going to pick my keys." Said Hailey. "And I really have to go to the bathroom." Said Erin. "Erin are you sick? You are going to throw up?" ask Hermione. "No Her, I'm fine I only have morning sickness but I have to go. I will be right back." Said Erin. Hermione was alone in the room and so she starts writing the letter, Patricia gets back with her owl that was happy in have something to do, Hailey is back with the keys for them to send to the boys and Erin was back from the bathroom. They put the letter and the keys on Sunny's leg and they send the owl from one open window. "Well right now we only have to wait and see what they are going to do." Said Erin. "I'm sure that they are going to come inside so our plan is a success." Said Hailey with a smile. The boys receive the keys and they don't need to read the letter to know what they have to do. They open the door and wait in the living room, the first one to come downstairs is Hailey and when she arrives on the living room Neville just stay open mouth when he saw her. Hailey was with a purple evening gown, with a shawl, her hair was up in a bun with a few strands lose and her make up was really soft and matched with the dress. Neville was with a black tuxedo and have some gel on his hair; Neville goes to Hailey's side and gives her a big and romantic kiss on her lips. "God you are great, you are really gorgeous I can't stop looking at you." Said Neville. "Thank you love, you are great too and I can say that you look really great in that way." Said Hailey. Hailey and Neville say good bye to the other boys. The boys look to the stairs and now was Harry's turn to stay open mouth, Hermione was with a soft pink long dress, the dress was a just to her body, the dress was really great on her, her hair was in a bun with two strands lose and her make up was really soft but matched really good with her eyes and dress. Harry was with a black tuxedo too but his black hair was like always a little mess but Hermione didn't mind about that and she like when his hair was like that. Harry goes to Hermione's side and give her a passionately kiss on her lips. "You look amazing; you are so gorgeous I can't take my eyes of you love." Said Harry with a smile. "You are great too and thanks for that love and to tell you the truth I choose this dress because I already know that you are going to stay like that." Said Hermione with an evil grin. "I bet that, well is better we keep going." Said Harry with a smile. Harry and Hermione go to the party, next come Patricia and Oliver was wild eye looking at her, she was with a dark blue long dress, a little just on her body, her back was totally undressed, her make up was soft and matched with the dress and her hair was with little waves and some brilliants. Oliver like all the boys was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair; he goes to Patricia's side and kiss her. "You look amazing I think that was really fair all that wait outside." Said Oliver with a smile. "I think that too and now all of you learn a lesson." Said Patricia. "Yeah, no matter how time we wait for our girls that time is going to be really good wasted." Said Oliver Oliver and Patricia go to the party leaving Draco totally alone in the house but Erin was coming to the living room and when Draco saw her his mouth was totally open he didn't know what to say or what to do he just stay there seating on the couch looking at her. Erin was giggle especially because of the look on Draco's face. Erin was wearing a long midnight blue dress, just to her body, her hair was with some brilliants and her make up was soft. Draco was with a black tuxedo and with some gel in his hair. Draco goes to Erin's side and gives a tender kiss on her belly and next starts kissing her passionately, Erin was in heaven and for her that moment can't get any better. She loves when Draco does that and the way that he kissed her, they just stay there kissing until Erin breaks the kiss. "Thanks for that love I was needed that kiss. And let me say but you are really great in that clothes." Said Erin with a smile. "I really want to kiss you. Thanks love but you are just amazing you are really gorgeous." Said Draco in a soft voice. "Thanks for that, you really should see your face when I come downstairs that was so funny." Said Erin with a big smile. "I just love when you smile. So how is our baby? How are you feeling honey?" ask Draco. "I'm fine love don't worry about that. About our baby he or she are great. I still have morning sickness but I'm fine." Said Erin. Draco put his hand on her belly and starts talking with her belly. "Listen to me young man or young lady I hope that you didn't make your beautiful mother feeling sick much more time because when you get born and you saw her you are going to regret of doing this to her and you can trust in me when I say that." Said Draco. Erin was with a big smile on her face and she love when Draco does that, when he kisses her belly or seeing him talking with the baby. "Love don't say that and don't worry I am just fine." Said Erin. Draco and Erin shared another kiss and a few minutes later they go to the party. Vicki was really nervous in a few minutes her shop is going to be open for every witch and wizard and for now on the clothes that she makes was going to be wear for lots of people. This night was the most important night of her life and she was afraid of what could happened, no matter what Fred say can make her feel better right now. She was talking with Patricia and Hermione. "Hey Vicki this is really great congratulations for this and your dress is really cool." Said Hermione. "Thanks for that let me tell you that dress looks wonderful in you, all of you choose really well. Vicki was with a long black dress, just to her body and was really sexy, her hair have some brilliants and her make up was soft, she was looking really good in that dress. "Thanks to you we are great, because let me tell you this but your clothes are just the best I ever see or wear." Said Patricia. "Thanks for that, it's really good in having all my friends in here in a moment like this especially in the most important moment of my life. So where is Erin?" ask Vicki. "We leave Erin and Draco alone in the house, so probably they are having a little time to themselves." Said Hermione. "Or they are just arriving here. At last I think that are they." Said Patricia. Patricia was right; Erin and Draco arrive in that moment and they go talk with them. "Hey Vicki this is really great, congratulations girl." Said Erin with a smile. "Thanks, Draco if you want you can go and talk with the boys we take care of Erin." Said Vicki. "Thanks, I will go and have a little talk to them. Congratulations Vicki." Said Draco. Draco gives a quick kiss on Erin and next he goes talk with the boys, the party was amazing and everyone was having a great time in there, Rachel and George arrive a few minutes after Erin and Draco. Rachel was wearing a black skirt, with a light pink dress shirt, her hair was in a little bun and she was with some make up. George was with s black shirt and black pants, Rachel go talk with the girls and George go talk with the boys. It was time for the opening and Vicki was shaking. "I want to thank everyone in here for come tonight and live a little my dream, I want to thank my friends that are all in here and for give me all their support and help. I can say that this is the happiest day of my life so I want to thank to all in here especially the persons of my life and they know who they are." Said Vicki. Everyone was happy for her and now her shop was officially open to everyone, the party was really great they all danced, laugh and talk. Erin was in a table choosing something to eat; Draco comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I can see that you are with some hungry." Said Draco with a smile. "Well we are with a little hungry but that is normal." Said Erin. "Love I have something to tell you and can you come with me outside?" ask Draco. "Of course love but is something wrong?" ask Erin. "No, doesn't worry is nothing bad and finish what you are eating first. I'm going to pick something too." Said Draco. Draco and Erin are eating and talking, Erin was really curios right now because she wants to know what he wants to talk to her. Draco really wants to tell her how he feel and how much he love her but he wants to do that in a place where no one can ear, he wants to be alone with her and tell her how much she change his life and how much he was happy for having her. Erin didn't know what he is going to do and for her what he wants to talk is probably something about his work or something that just came out but she is going to wait until he say what it is. When they finish eating Draco and Erin goes outside, they are walking hand in hand in a beautiful garden, the sky was wonderful, and the stars are shining, the air was calm and good. The night was just wonderful; they take a seat in a bench. "This is just perfect, the night is really wonderful and the weather is just fine. So what you want to talk with me?" ask Erin. "Erin I just love you so much that I never want to lose you, you change my whole life and with out you I can't live, you make me the happiest men in the whole world and I want to feel this happiness forever." Said Draco. "Oh love I know that and I love you too, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and you aren't going to lose me you can be sure of that." Said Erin. "I really need you love and I can't imagine my life with out you, with out your beautiful smile, with out your beautiful eyes, I just love everything in you and I want to see you every time that I open my eyes." Said Draco in a soft voice. Erin didn't know what to say because she wasn't waiting for anything like this, Draco pick a beautiful red rose and give the rose to Erin. "You are more beautiful that this rose, that this sky or that the stars. I love you Erin and no matter what happened I want you to know this." Said Draco. "I know that love and I always will love you the same way no matter what happened." Said Erin. Draco gets up from the bench and gives his hand to Erin, she takes his hand. He put one knee on the ground and take a small velvet box and with her hand on his. "Erin I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our baby, I want see you when I go to sleep and when I wake up, I want to be with you forever because I love you with all my heart and soul. Erin Caledet would you marry me?" ask Draco. Erin has tears in her eyes and she can't stop smiling. "Of course I will, I love you too Draco and I want to be with you forever." Said Erin. Draco put the ring on her finger and when he gets up to his feet the first thing that he do is get Erin to his arms and starts kissing her very passionately, they are the most happiest couple in the whole world and now they are going to be like this forever. They are really happy and they stay there kissing and in each other arms, no one can make their happiness disappear, Erin breaks the kiss. "Oh God I never thought that this was what you want to talk to me. I am so happy love." Said Erin with a smile. "I just can't live with out you and I want to have you all the time on my side I feel really happy when I am with you honey. I love you and I can't get enough of saying you this. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you." Said Draco. "Oh God you are getting crazy. I love you too love." Said Erin laughing. "I am crazy for you love." Said Draco with a smile. And once again they shared a romantic kiss.  
  
Chapter 4: The Wedding  
  
Three months have passed since the night that Draco propose to Erin, they know live together but she pass lot of time in her old house, it was almost the day of the wedding and Erin was on Vicki's shop choosing the dress. Everyone knows about the wedding and about the baby, Fred and Vicki's relationship was no longer a secret and all the Weasley's are happy for them, Harry and Hermione are really happy and their relationship was just great, Neville and Hailey are always together and their happiness was visible to everyone, Oliver and Patricia are happy too. Everyone was just great; the girls are with Erin on Vicki's shop. "Erin I designer this dresses especially for you so you see what is the one and then I will make it for you." Said Vicki with a smile. "Thanks Vicki, they are so great and beautiful I don't know what I'm going to choose." Said Erin. "Erin is right the dresses are gorgeous and is going to be really difficult choosing the dress." Said Hailey. "I did my best. If you want you can take that with you and when you have a decision you just tell me." Said Vicki. "Thanks Vicki you are really great and in that way I can choose with more time." Said Erin with a smile. "Vicki did you get the baby clothes?" ask Hermione. "Yeah Vicki you say that you are going to have baby clothes this week." Said Patricia. I know and I get the baby clothes this morning. I'm going to show you." Said Vicki with a smile. The girls go to a table full with baby clothes, they really are enjoying that time. "This is so cute, look at this so small." Said Hailey. "I love baby clothes they are so sweet, by the way when you are going to know the sex of the baby?" ask Vicki. "Next month, Draco is always with me when I go to the doctor and he is really living this pregnancy. He makes the baby's room and you should see it's really sweet." Said Erin with a big smile. "It's really good knowing all that and we are happy for both of you." Said Hermione. "And I know that sometimes you give a hard time to Draco especially when you have wishes at 03:00 am." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well that only happened sometimes and he don't mind in doing that and is not me that want to eat at that time is the baby." Said Erin with an innocent face. "I bet that, I'm sure that is only the baby that likes to eat something in an unusual time." Said Hermione laughing. The girls stay there talking and choosing baby clothes, meanwhile Harry was in her house with Neville, Oliver and Draco. "So are you ready to be a married guy that have to take care of your child?" ask Oliver. "To tell you the truth I am ready and I love the idea. Sometimes in the middle of the night I woke up and go to the baby's room and I just stay there looking and imagine how is going to be when he gets born." Said Draco with a smile. "That is really good and I'm sure that you are going to be a great dad and Erin is going to be a great mum." Said Harry. "I'm sure of that. All of you don't want have kids? I mean get married and have a family?" ask Draco. "I want to marry with Herm, and then have a little time to get our life set and then start making a family. Sometimes I dream that we are married and that we have a baby and the baby is so sweet and she is a great mum. My life is just perfect with her." Said Harry with a grin. "I know that feeling really well. And you Oliver don't want to get married?" ask Draco. "I want that, I want to be with Patty forever and I know that she is going to be a great mum. Sometimes when we are alone I look at her and I imagine her pregnant and all that and I love when that happened." Said Oliver with a smile. "That is really good, that feeling is just amazing. And you Neville? You don't want get married with Hailey and have a family?" ask Draco. "Of course I want that. Like all of you I have that feeling and dream and I want to pass the rest of my life with the woman that I love and that makes me happy. But I want to do that on the right time but that time never comes." Said Neville. "I think that we don't have a right time for that. I mean I was thinking like you about only get married when the right time comes but I realised that I can't live with out Erin so I propose her and now a know that I make the right thing." Said Draco. "You are right, we have to make that big step in our life when we get that feeling, when we get to our home and see that the house is empty and the only thing that is missing in that place is the love of our life." Said Harry. "Yeah you are totally right and we have to make that decision when we get that feeling so is the only time that we know that is the right time. I totally agreed with Draco and with Harry." Said Oliver. "I agreed with you too, and now I know when I have to make that big step in my life." Said Neville. "I was thinking in making a dinner today at my house and of course you are all invited but we need to tell the girls about this." Said Draco. "Well I really don't mind in tell them that. So if you don't mind I can go to Vicki's shop and tell them." Said Harry. "We all know why you want to go; you want to be with Herm." Said Oliver. They stay there talking and so they decide to send a letter to telling the plans for the night. The hours pass and was getting late and so the girls go to Erin's house, but when they arrive they found more cars that was usual. The house was big and beautiful, has lots of rooms and lots of space it was a really good house. The girls have a plan, they open the front door with out making any noise and really slowly they go to the kitchen and what they saw was totally funny. In the kitchen were Harry, Draco, Oliver, Neville, Fred, George and Ron trying to make dinner. The kitchen was a totally mess and the boys aren't very clean, the girls start laughing and they look at their. "What is so funny? We are making dinner." Said Fred. "Well you really have to see your face and let me tell you but this kitchen is a totally mess." Said Vicki laughing. "Ha, ha, ha very funny. We are in here trying to make a surprise and all of you start laughing." Said George. "This really was a surprise. All of you make us laugh." Said Rachel. "Harry you are a mess and I know that you can cook very well." Said Hermione. "I know how to cook but they don't know and right now the only thing that I want to do is kissing you." Said Harry with a grin. Harry takes Hermione in his arms and starts kissing her passionately on the lips and Hermione didn't mind how Harry was a mess. "Draco Malfoy can you please do something to this kitchen." Said Erin. Draco was getting near of her but Erin put one finger on his lips. "Don't you try to kiss me before you take a bath and clean yourself." Said Erin with a firm face. "Now I know one thing, I'm never going to let you go near of the kitchen." Said Hailey. "Well I was only trying to help but I'm not very good on the kitchen." Said Neville with a sweet smile. "Neville don't do that, you know that I can resist when you do that." Said Hailey. But Neville didn't say anything because he was starting to kiss Hailey on the lips and she didn't mind that he have some flour on his hair that was a little white because of the flour. Draco was a little sad because Erin didn't let him kiss her but he have a plan and he was now a little more happy because he know that she just can't resist when he does that, Patricia was looking at Oliver with a mad face so he didn't say anything. "Ronald Weasley I can't believe in this, why you try to do something that you don't know?" ask Melissa with an angry face. "I was just trying to help them, love don't be mad at me especially in your condition." Said Ron. "Don't worry with me and our baby is just fine. Now you start cleaning all this or you are going to sleep in another room." Said Melissa. Ron didn't say anything especially because he didn't want to upset Melissa much more. Oliver was thinking of what he should say to Patricia. "Patty don't be mad at me, after all we are only trying to make something especial." Said Oliver. "I just can't believe in this, you see what you done? Look at this, this is a completely mess." Said Patricia. "I know love and we are going to clean all this. But can I have a kiss? I really miss you today." Said Oliver. "I don't know if I'm going to let you kiss me after all I am really mad at you Oliver Wood." Said Patricia. Oliver know how to make her more soft so he starts to come more closed to her and put his arms around her waist and starts kissing her on the lips. Draco was sad because he didn't get a kiss from Erin and everybody else was having kisses. "Love this is so unfair I want a kiss too and you know that I'm going to clean all this." Said Draco. "No, no and no. I only let you kiss me when you take a shower and when you finish cleaning all this kitchen or you are going to sleep on the couch." Said Erin with a firm face. Draco didn't say anything he just look at her with a puppy dog face and she can't resist when he look at her in that way. "Draco don't do that, you know really well that I can't resist when you give me that look. Draco stop doing that." Said Erin. But now Draco have Erin right in his hands, he gets near and near and in a few seconds he starts kissing her and Erin didn't do anything to stop that, she just stay there in his arms and feeling his soft lips on hers. Right now she didn't mind that he was a mess and the kitchen was a mess too, she just feel so safe in his arms that she never want that moment to end and they have totally forgot about the others that are in the kitchen. They stay there some minutes more and to tell the truth the others didn't mind that they stay there kissing, so they live them totally alone in the kitchen and go to the living room. "Well I can say that he won again, after all she didn't want to kiss him and now they are in the kitchen kissing." Said Ron. "You know, we boys have our little tricks to get what we want so he gets the kiss." Said Fred. A few minutes have pass and now the kitchen and the boys are all clean and they are eating a wonderful dinner, the night was great and they all have a great time. They talked; they laugh and talked a little about Quidditch, Erin was a little bored so she has an idea. "What you say in come with me and see the baby's room?" ask Erin. "Sure I want to see how Draco makes the room." Said Hailey. So all the girls go with Erin and the boys are going to stay in the living room, the girls reach the baby's room that was near of Erin's and Draco's bedroom, the baby's room was so sweet and cute. The room have everything that a baby needs and the decoration was so soft and sweet, the room was so perfect that the girls are totally amazing with that. "Wow, this is really amazing. Let me tell you this Draco did a wonderful job in this room." Said Melissa. "Yes he did, look at this. The room is ready for the baby and there is nothing missing in here." Said Rachel. "He remember everything that the baby needs and is impossible don't love this room." Said Vicki. "He really is living your pregnancy. And look he remember to buy a comfortable chair for you. When you are going to feed the baby you have a comfortable chair to seat." Said Hermione. "I'm lost of words; this room is a world for the baby. You don't need to complain about this." Said Patricia. "You really have luck; I mean I'm sure that no men will take some of his time to do this and Draco did that." Said Hailey. "I know that, I'm really lucky with him. This was a completely surprise I never thought that he was going to do this. I love him so much and I am sure that he is going to be a great dad. I love this room and the baby is going to love this too." Said Erin with a big smile. "I'm sure he will, after all we all know that Draco makes this room because he loves you and he loves the baby and he just make something special for you and of course for the baby." Said Hermione. "I know that and I'm really happy. This really means a lot to me." Said Erin. "We know that, after all you are really afraid of what he will do when he finds out that you are pregnant. And we can tell you something, you didn't need to have all that fear." Said Hailey. The girls stay in the room talking and looking everything in that place because the room was so sweet that they all love been in there and they want to been in there. Erin was in heaven right now, she was feeling that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She have great friends, she have a great and wonderful boyfriend and now she have a baby that she love more that anything in this world and one thing she knows, for now on her life was going to be just perfect. After a few minutes the girls are going to the living room and they found the boys laughing really hard. "Can you guys tell us what is so funny?" ask Vicki. "Its nothing we are just talking and I tell them some joke and they laugh." Said Fred. "Well I don't believe in you but right now I don't want to get mad at you." Said Vicki. "So where you girls are all this time?" ask George. "We are seeing the baby's room and let me tell you something the room is just great." Said Rachel. "Yeah the room is really amazing. You did a very good job Draco." Said Melissa. "Thanks and I really have a good time making that room and I choose everything with lots or careful and love." Said Draco with a smile. "Now I am really curios about that room since the girls stay there all that time." Said Oliver. "You really need to go upstairs and see how great that room is." Said Patricia. "I never thought that I will have so many girls liking the room that I make." Said Draco. "Well the room is really great and it's so sweet that is normal we like that place and you did a wonderful job." Said Hailey. "And I am sure that lots of men's didn't get some of their time to make the baby's room and you did that and the room is amazing." Said Hermione. "Well Draco I think that you really did a great job and now I want to see that room after all you get lots of complements." Said Harry. "I want to see the room too and it's hard to believe that you make that." Said Neville. "Well I did and I did that alone and I'm proud of that because I love what I did and Erin loves it too." Said Draco and put his arms around Erin's waist. They stay on the living room talking a little more and they are having a great time, after a few minutes the all go upstairs and when they enter the room the boy's mouth was completely open and now they have to admit that the girls are right. "Wow, this is really great. You really did a great job." Said Neville. "Congratulations this is really amazing. I never thought that you can do this, this is really sweet." Said Harry and give a sweet smile to Hermione. "Now I see why they have in here so much time, you did a great thing Draco and I see why you have proud in this." Said Oliver. "Let me tell you this if I did something like this I will be lots of proud too because this is really amazing." Said Fred. "Yap this is great like my bro say this is wicked. Great job." Said George. "I think that we all learn a lesson today and I think that now I never going to think that you can do things like this." Said Ron. It was getting late so they all go to their house; Erin was in the living room drinking some tea when Draco takes a seat next to her. "This was a great evening. Do you have fun?" ask Draco. "Sure, this was really good. It's always great having our friends in here, but I'm a little tired." Said Erin. "I can see that. How is the baby?" ask Draco. "The baby is fine; I'm going upstairs and sleep." Said Erin. Draco picks Erin on his arms and in that way he carried her to their room. Harry and Hermione arrive on her house and Harry goes with her inside, they go to the patio watching the stars. "The night was really good and it's good having these days." Said Hermione. "I know that, they are so happy. You really like the room." Said Harry with a smile. "The room was so sweet and when we see something so beautiful we start imagine how the feeling of having a baby is." Said Hermione. "I know that and our time is going to arrive and I'm going to make you and our baby so happy." Said Harry. "I never thought that you want to be a dad. To be honest with you I was wishing that you want that and now I'm really glad." Said Hermione. "I want to marry you and have kids and we can have our own quidditch team. What you think?" ask Harry with a grin. "That is a bad idea because having seven kids is really hard so don't think about it Harry James Potter." Said Hermione. "Ok, ok. I was just joking but two or three I want to have and I want that they have your beautiful smile, your beautiful face and more things." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "Thanks honey, but I want that they have your gorgeous green eyes and your messy black hair." Said Hermione with a smile. "Herm I have something on my mind for a long time." Said Harry. "You can tell me what is and you know that." Said Hermione. "I ear today that Krum is in here and I think that he is going to stay in England for a long time and I want to know if you still talk to him." Ask Harry. "Harry you know that I hate him and I don't talk to him since our fifth year so you don't have to worry about anything love." Said Hermione with a sweet face. "I know that but I know that he still likes you and I know that he will do everything to take you away from me." Said Harry with a worried face. "He can't do that because I only love you and no one can break what I feel for you so don't worry and I don't want to see you with that sad and worried face." Said Hermione and start caressing his face. "I'm so afraid because I can't lose you and I just can't live with out you I don't know what to do if I lose you." Said Harry with a sweet voice. "Don't think that way love because you are not going to lose me." Said Hermione. Harry takes Hermione to his lap and starts kissing her passionately, now Harry was safe he just forget about everything and the only thing that he can think is in be with Hermione, they break the kiss and Harry stays there looking her in the eyes. "I tell you something if that Krum comes after you I'm going go give him a good lesson because no one can take you away from me and I'm not going to let that happened." Said Harry. "I don't want to stay away from you and I never going to leave you." Said Hermione. "I'm never going to let you go away because I love you too damn much and I'm never going to lose you." Said Harry. And once again they shared a romantic and tender kiss. Meanwhile Neville and Hailey are having a walk in the park because she knows that Harry and Hermione are in the house and naturally they are kissing. "So how long you can stay in here with me? Because I love when we are in here and alone." Said Neville. "I know that, well maybe in a few minutes we can get back and if Harry is still in there I'm going home because I have to work tomorrow." Said Hailey. "I heard that Krum is back and I'm sure that Harry knows that too." Said Neville. "You are right but I can tell that Hermione don't know that and she hates that stupid Krum. I remember when he try to kidnap her and when he try to make Harry break with her." Said Hailey with an angry face. "I remember that too and I know that Harry will give a lesson to that stupid guy and to tell you the truth I'm afraid of what he will do." Said Neville. "I'm sure he will never do anything that can put Hermione in danger and he will only do something to him if he tries to do something to Hermione." Said Hailey. "Yeah you are right and if he tries anything he are going to help Harry and that stupid Krum will learn in the hard way." Said Neville. "And you look so cute when you are mad. I think that you just win a kiss." Said Hailey. Hailey stops walking and they start kissing, right now they are the only ones in that place and they don't mind because they are together, they stay there and Hailey didn't mind about the time or that she have to go home and sleep because she have to work in the next day. When she was with Neville she just forgot about the world and she just want to be with him and kiss him, when she was with him she was just happy and she never want that moment to end but they have to go away and get to their houses because was getting really late. Fred was in Vicki's house they are talking and sometimes Fred just gives her some kisses. "You know that I have to work tomorrow and is late and with you in here I can't go to my room." Said Vicki. "Well if you want me to go away you can tell me and now I'm going to my house and when you want me to come here you tell me." Said Fred. Vicki knows really well that he wasn't mad so she goes to his lap and starts kissing him passionately on the lips. After a few minutes Patricia and Hailey go to their home and Harry goes to his house, the night was calm and Hermione told them what Harry said about Krum been in London. The next day Hailey, Hermione and Patricia are tired and they want to go and get more sleep but they can't do that because they have to go to their work, in Erin's and Draco's house the mornings are always the same. Erin was in the bathroom throwing up and Draco was with her so in that way he can hold her hair. The morning pass with nothing very important and the only thing new was that the boys aren't going to have lunch with them. So Hermione, Patricia, Hailey, Erin, Rachel, Vicki and Melissa are in a restaurant when someone arrives near them, they look at the face of the person and the girls can't believe what they are seeing. "What the hell are you doing in here? You know that we all hate you." Said Patricia with an angry face. "My dear Hermione you have a very angry sister." Said Krum in a sarcastic voice. "What you want? You are not our friend so you aren't welcome in here." Said Hermione. "Well you know what I want and I'm going to get you Hermione." Said Krum. "Get out of here or I'm going to make you go away. You can't destroy their love because their love is much stronger than you." Said Hailey. "Well, well, well I can see that I'm really hated in here but I don't mind because I'm going to have what I want." Said Krum. "Well at last you know how to speak English." Said Erin in a sarcastic voice. "I did my best to learn your language and now I speak very well." Said Krum. "Just go away. I hate you so much that I can look at your stupid face." Said Hermione. "Now I go but I'm going to be back and you are going to be mine. Mark my words." Said Krum. Krum goes away and now the girls are just staring at the place where that stupid have been. "I can't believe that he came in here and say that. I hate him that I can kill that stupid." Said Patricia. "Well what are you going to do Herm? Are you going to tell Harry that he talks to you and in a way he treated you?" ask Hailey. "I don't know, I don't want to make Harry more worried. Maybe I'm not going to tell him nothing about this." Said Hermione. "Herm I think that you should tell Harry all about this." Said Vicki. "I can't tell him, he is going to try and find Krum I don't want that Harry put himself in any danger." Said Hermione. "But if Krum finds Harry and tell him that he is going to get you? I mean Harry will be more calmer if was you that told him that." Said Rachel. "Rachel is right Herm and we all know that Krum knows very well how to get Harry's attention." Said Erin. "But I can't tell Harry that, I know him very well and I know that he is going to find that Krum and he know a lot about dark arts." Said Hermione. "That is true but we all know that Harry knows how to defend himself against the dark arts." Said Melissa. "And Harry knows you very well so he is going to see that you are worried with something and you know that he is going to do everything to find out what it is." Said Patricia. "Hermione Granger you are always so smart and you always do the right thing so right now you need to do the right thing and that is tell Harry what happened today." Said Erin with a firm face. "I have to think and I only am going to be with Harry later so I can think what I'm going to do." Said Hermione. The girls didn't say anything about that and they all know that Hermione is going to do the right thing, after they finish their lunch the girls go to their work, Hermione was worried because she didn't know what she is going to do, she never have any secrets from Harry but she knows that if he find out what happened he is going to be mad at her and to tell the truth Hermione wants to tell Harry but she was afraid of what he will do, so in that night she take a decision. The afternoon was normal and after they all finish their work they go to Hermione's, Patricia's and Hailey's house, they all are having fun but Hermione need to talk with Harry. "Love can you please go with me outside? I have something to tell you." Said Hermione. Harry didn't say anything he just nod and go with her, they take a seat in a bench. "Harry I don't want you to do nothing and please don't worry. During the lunch time that Krum just appear in the restaurant and he starts talking that he is going to have me." Said Hermione. Hermione tell Harry everything that happened and what he said, of course Harry's reaction was not the best and Hermione already know that he was going to react that way, after her finish telling him everything Harry was with a worried face. "Well in a way I already know that was impossible he don't find you but to tell you the truth I'm worried because we all know that he can do lots of bad things and I know that he will do everything to have you." Said Harry with a very worried face. "In a way you are right but I will be careful so don't worry. Harry please don't do anything, I don't want that you try to find him." Said Hermione. "Herm I'm worried, we know that he can put a spell on you. I don't know what I am going to do if he does that." Said Harry. "I know that he can do that but don't do anything I don't want to lose you I can't live with out you." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Love please don't cry, I promise that I'm going to do what you want but please don't cry." Said Harry and he starts holding her. Inside the house Patricia, Erin and Hailey are in the kitchen window watching Harry and Hermione. "Well at last he is not mad at her." Said Hailey. "He will never be mad at her but thank God that she does the right thing." Said Erin. "Now he knows what Krum said and I'm sure that Harry will try to give a lesson to that guy." Said Patricia. "I bet that Herm ask him for not doing that." Said Erin. "Well I'm sure that she asks him for not doing that but Harry is really mad at Krum so when he gets a chance he is going to give him a lesson." Said Hailey. "If Herm finds that she is going to be really mad at him." Said Erin. "Yes she will but when Harry gives her that smile she just forgets everything and he knows that." Said Patricia with a grin. "Well we all know about that so is totally impossible for her to be mad at Harry." Said Hailey with a big grin. The girls go to the living room, Harry was mad and what he wants was to catch that guy and give him a very good lesson but not now, Hermione knows Harry very well and she knows that he was not going to leave this situation that easy. "Harry I was thinking in not telling you anything about this because I was afraid of what you will do." Said Hermione in a sweet voice. "Don't worry love I'm not going to do nothing and I'm grateful that you trust in me and that you told me what happened." Said Harry with a smile. "Well I never have any secrets from you so I just can't start doing that now." Said Hermione. "That is true and you know that I don't have any secrets from you because you are the women that I love." Said Harry with a smile. Harry didn't wait for Hermione to tell anything because he just starts to kiss her on the lips, the kiss was so tender and romantic that Hermione just forget all about that Krum and what she wants is to be in Harry's arms forever, stay like that forever. Harry was in heaven every time that he was with Hermione or just looking at her make him feel so good inside that he just forgets about the world, when he was with her the world don't exist and they are the only persons in the whole world. Inside the house they are all waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back. "Why they are taking so much time? I'm hungry." Said Ron. "You are always hungry, maybe you are pregnant too." Said Melissa. "Very funny and for your information we don't have lunch time today so it's normal we have a little hungry." Said Ron. "Ron is right, I'm hungry too but we have to wait for them to get back." Said Neville. "Come on lets just wait a few minutes I'm sure that they are going to be in here soon." Said Hailey. "Well if I was you I don't have so sure about that because they are kissing and when they start they just don't have time to stop." Said Erin with a grin. But fortunately Harry was with hungry too so they go back to the house and they start having dinner, during the dinner they didn't talk that much but Harry was with a strange grin and after they finish eating Harry go talk to Hermione. "Herm Love can you come with me?" ask Harry. Hermione didn't say anything so they go outside. "Love I have something that I want to tell you." Said Harry. Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything because music start to playing but she didn't know where the music come from and then Harry starts singing.  
  
This world don't turn when you're not in my arms The sun don't shine whenever I'm without you An there's an empty space inside my heart When you're gone And whenever you're gone, it's too long And this waiting is driving me crazy Baby, I'm not alive Till you're here by my side, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free, set me free  
  
Each night's a lifetime when I'm not with you And everyday just seems to take forever I'm missing when I should be kissing you I can't wait Cause I live for the love that we make I can't breath till I feel you beside me And I'm lost in the dark Till you're here in my arms, oh  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free. set me free  
  
I can't wait a minute more just to touch you Cause I love you baby Don't make me stay away from you too long Cause this waiting is driving me crazy Baby I'm not alive till Till you're here by my side Here by my side  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute Goes on for hours Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free set me free  
  
When Harry finish the song Hermione was with tears in her eyes, she never expected that Harry was going to do something like that. "You like the song? I was listening this song one of this days and I just realise that was just perfect for us." Said Harry with a smile. "Oh Harry I just love this, the song was so beautiful. I was just surprised because I never imagine that you are going to do something like this." Said Hermione. "You know that I love you and sometimes I just can't resist in making this surprises for you." Said Harry in a sweet voice. "I like when you do this and it's always a very good surprise when you do something like this. And now I know why you are with that strange grin during the dinner." Said Hermione. "Well I was trying to imagine your beautiful face when you see all this and I already know it how you are going to look." Said Harry with an grin. "So you are saying that you know how I am going to react in every situation?" ask Hermione. "Well I know you very well and I can say that I know how you react but not always." Said Harry. "You are really funny Harry James Potter but let me tell you this you don't know me that well." Said Hermione. "Oh yes I do. I bet that I'm going to do something that is going to make you go weak on your knees." Said Harry with an evil grin. "Don't think about that Potter. I'm warning you." Said Hermione. But Harry didn't mind what she said so he just give her that amazing smile that make her go weak on the knees and Hermione just can't resist and her luck was that Harry was holding her or she was on the floor right now. "You see I told you that I can make you go weak." Said Harry with a grin. Hermione didn't get time to say anything because Harry have his lips on hers but she just didn't mind about that and was so happy in having Harry with her. Harry knows her so well that he knows that she was not going to be mad at him because she just loves when Harry kisses her, so they just stay there in each other arms kissing like they never do that before. Harry need this moments to have sure that his life with Hermione was real that was not a dream because sometimes he just was afraid of waking up and find out that he don't have the women of his dreams with him and that he never want that nightmare to come real. Inside the house the girls are in the kitchen window. "I know it that they are going to stay outside kissing. And I can tell that they are not mad I mean look at them." Said Erin with a smile. "They are so sweet when they are like that. I'm sure that stupid Krum can't break their love." Said Melissa. "It's impossible to break a love so strong like their love and I'm sure that they are going to be happy forever." Said Hailey. "I'm sure of that too. But I think that we should go back to the living room and leave that two alone." Said Patricia with a grin. "In a way they are alone because I think that they don't know that we are in here watching them." Said Vicki. "But if they found out that we are watching them Herm is going to be mad at us." Said Rachel. But in that moment Fred enter in the kitchen. "Why are you taking so much time in here? What are you girls doing?" ask Fred. "We are just cleaning the plates and that." Said Hailey. "But I don't see anything to clean." Said Fred. "Because we just finish doing that, we are going to the living room when you come in here." Said Patricia. "Ok then. I'm going back to the living room and when you finish all of you can come to our side." Said Fred. "Thanks honey, but we are going in the same way because the house is not yours and if we want we can put all of you on the street." Said Vicki with an evil grin. Fred didn't say anything. "I think that you jus scared him. You saw the look on his face?" ask Erin. "I saw that but I want to scare him." Said Vicki. The girls go to the living and all of them are going to watch a movie. "What movie we are going to watch? You have in here lots of movies." Said George. "I don't know, just pick one. We already saw all of them." Said Hailey. "You think that we should go call Harry and Hermione? They don't know that we are going to watch a movie." Ask Ron. "Well let's just wait a little more because I don't want to go outside and break the moment that they are having." Said Erin. "How do you know what they are doing outside? You girls are in the kitchen all that time watching them?" ask Draco. "I don't know what they are doing but its natural say that because they are always kissing when they are together." Said Erin. Outside Harry and Hermione break the kiss because they know that it was time to go back and they can have those moments alone again and the next time was going to take more time. So Harry and Hermione go back to the living room. "Hey that is not fair. Why you guys didn't told us that you are going to watch a movie?" ask Harry. "I because we all think that you two are too busy outside to come in here and watch a movie." Said Ron. "In a way you are right because we are a little busy outside. So what are we going to watch?" ask Harry. "They have in here lots of movies but we decide in watch the Lara Croft movie. So we are going to watch Tomb Raider." Said Fred with a big grin. "Ok but I am sure that you only choose that movie because of the girl that plays Lara Croft." Said Hermione. "Fred Weasley that is true? You only choose the movie because you want to see that girl?" ask Vicki with a very angry face. "That is not true and George was the one that choose the movie I just think that we are going to have a good time because the movie have great fight scenes." Said Fred. "That is true but all the guys think that she is hot." Said Rachel. "Well she is hot I mean she have a perfect body but you are much better than her." Said George with a smile. "Oh well I know that is not true but sometimes just feels great listen something good." Said Rachel. "By the way I want popcorn and something to drink too." Said Melissa. "Well at last you choose something easy to find. And I am sure that everybody wants popcorn." Said Ron. Ron and Fred are in the kitchen making some popcorn and choosing what they are going to drink, after everything was ready they get back to the living room and they start watching the movie, everyone was having a great time and the movie was good and of course that the boys are really enjoying the movie. "Fred is better you close your mouth or your tongue is going to reach the floor." Said Vicki. "Sorry love I was just watching the movie and wondering how they do that amazing fights." Said Fred. "You know, I bet that you are looking at the girl in the movie and wondering how she is without any clothes on." Said Oliver laughing. Well that joke didn't work very well because now Vicki was really mad and she just give a punch on Fred's face and he just falls from the couch. Everyone was just surprised because they never thought that she will do something like that, Vicki goes upstairs and the girls go with her and try to talk with her. "Vicki how are you? You know that was just a joke a very bad joke but that is not serious." Said Patricia. "I'm fine, well I know that but I just stay really mad when Oliver said that and from Fred's face I can say that Oliver just tells the truth." Said Vicki. "Come on Vicki you know that he loves you. They are just joking and every guy look at the other girls. We girls look at the other guys so it's normal." Said Hailey. "Hailey is right, that is normal so don't worry that Fred is not going to leave you to stay with other girl." Said Erin. "And you know that, I mean if you look in Fred's eyes you will see how much he loves you." Said Rachel. "Come on Vicki let's go downstairs and if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to do that but you can't stay all night in here." Said Hermione. "And if you go back to the living room he will see that you don't mind what he is doing and he will see that you didn't mind what you did." Said Melissa. "I just feel a little bad after I just give him a punch and he didn't do anything bad to me." Said Vicki. "Don't worry, I'm sure that he is not mad at you but I think that he is a little surprised because we never saw you doing that." Said Patricia. "Now lets go downstairs and don't worry." Said Hailey. So the girls go downstairs and they find Fred with some ice in a bag on his eye, the other boys are trying not to laugh. "Vicki that was a great and perfect punch, I'm sure that my brother is not going to look at other girls." Said George with a grin. "Well I'm sorry for that Fred, I didn't mean to do that but I was a little upset and I didn't realise what I did." Said Vicki. "Don't worry about that and in away I deserve a punch like that. I'm not mad at you love so don't worry." Said Fred with a smile. "Now you are going to have a black eye but I think that I have something for that." Said Vicki. "Well that is a great idea because if I come to my mum's house like this she is going to be worried." Said Fred. "So I think that is better we see another movie or I bet that Fred is going to win another punch." Said Ron laughing. "That was so funny bro. I think that I'm going to die with much laughing." Said Fred in a sarcastic voice. "Well its better now the girls choose the movie in that way we don't have more fights." Said George. So the girls starting choosing a movie but now they are going to choose one that have a very hot guy because they want to see the boys face, the boys didn't know about their plan so they are just drinking and talking a little. But was a little difficult choosing one movie. "Well this have some great and hot guys but what is the one that we are going to watch?" ask Vicki. "Well I think that we should choose one that we can give them a very good reason I mean not the truth but a good one lie. So I was thinking that we can watch Matrix." Said Hailey with an evil grin. 


End file.
